Dua Pasang Sepatu
by daffodeela
Summary: Satu pasang sepatu mendekat ke dalam kegelapan, sementara sepasang lainnya berpijak menumpuk kemuliaan. Namun, itu hanyalah kisah di masa lampau. Kini, dua pasang sepatu itu melangkah beriringan, dengan tujuan yang tidak saling berseberangan. Dua pasang sepatu yang masing-masingnya milik Sasuke dan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

.

.

 **Dua Pasang Sepatu**

 **by daffodila**

.

.

Suara derap langkah yang tergesa menggema di tengah-tengah hutan. Ada kalanya derapan itu bervolume lebih keras ketika sepasang kaki tersebut memutuskan untuk melompat. Gesekan angin dan tubuh menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu kentara. Tak bisa disangkal lagi bahwa ada sosok yang tengah terburu-buru di ruang antara pepohonan rindang. Asumsi tersebut ditegaskan kembali oleh suara langkah kaki yang terseok, kemudian disusul oleh umpatan kesal. Seokan kaki itu tak heran terjadi jika mengingat minimnya sumber cahaya.

Uchiha Sasuke terus bergerak secepat yang dia bisa. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tak ada siapa pun yang mengikuti jejaknya. Dari kesunyian yang berbaur di udara, dapat diketahui bahwa sesungguhnya dia benar-benar sendiri di sana. Namun, sesuatu di dalam sudut hatinya terus memengaruhi otak untuk memberi instruksi pada seluruh saraf motorik agar bergerak sigap, seolah-olah memang sedang diikuti atau bahkan dikejar.

Ada firasat yang mengganggu batin Sasuke semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Entah itu mengarah pada hal yang baik atau buruk, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memisahkan keduanya karena perbedaan yang nyaris tidak ada. Firasat tersebut cukup mengganggu kondisinya. Tidak, dia tidak sampai sakit atau apa pun. Namun, kewaspadaannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar menginjak titik tertinggi—cenderung paranoid, kadang ada perasaan cemas yang terselip, dan hal tersebut sanggup membuyarkan konsentrasi.

Beberapa kali perjalanannya tak pernah maju. Tanpa disadari, dia mengambil jalan ke tempat yang sudah pernah diinjak. Sempat dirinya berpikir ada _genjutsu_ yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dia memang tidak bertemu siapa pun selama pengembaraannya dalam tiga hari ini, tetapi sempat ada asumsi bahwa _genjutsu_ yang melandanya terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan menyentuh tumbuhan jebakan. Ternyata, setelah dia mencoba melawan _genjutsu_ tersebut dengan matanya, dia sadar bahwa tak ada jurus apa pun yang tengah menjebaknya.

Dan itu cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak sedang memegang kendali penuh atas kefokusannya.

Kebuyaran yang melanda otak Sasuke tersebut tidaklah janggal jika mengingat selama tiga hari ke belakang, dia memang mengabaikan istirahat dan konsumsi. Sasuke hanya ingin menjauh secepat yang dia bisa dari Konoha, sebelum _seseorang tertentu_ menyadari kealpaannya dari desa tersebut. Mungkin sikap pergi secara mengendap-endap inilah yang menumbuhkan firasat abu-abu di dalam hatinya. Firasat yang berfondasikan tumpukan rasa bersalah.

Kakashi tahu bahwa Sasuke pergi lagi. Naruto pun sama. Mereka tidak seperti satu anggota Tim Tujuh—yang dibentuk saat _genin_ —sisanya. Sasuke sengaja menghindari pengucapan _sampai jumpa lagi_ untuk gadis itu. Karena jika dia melakukannya, tubuhnya akan sulit diseret ke luar desa. Dia sadar, kali ini Haruno Sakura sanggup memberatkan langkah untuk melanjutkan pengembaraannya kembali. Sementara dia _harus_ melanjutkan perjalanan yang sudah tertunda selama beberapa minggu. Maka, dia memilih untuk menjauh diam-diam daripada melawan gejolak pertentangan batin yang diyakini akan muncul jika dirinya berhadapan dengan Sakura tepat sebelum dia pergi.

Sasuke berpikir bahwa keputusannya merupakan hal yang benar, sampai satu hari setelah dia keluar desa, firasat itu melanda batinnya. _Kau bodoh_ , kadang dia merutuki diri. _Bagaimana mungkin kau kembali berlaku egois dengan pergi tanpa permisi?_

Suara gemerisik samar yang mengindikasikan adanya kehadiran orang lain menghentikan langkah kaki dan pergolakan di batinnya. Ditariknya napas panjang untuk menetralisir pikiran yang berlari ke mana-mana. Dia butuh fokus, harus bersikap waspada. Takut-takut orang ini merupakan musuh yang siap melukainya kapan saja. Maka, tangannya segera diarahkan ke punggung, menggenggam erat _katana_ -nya.

Telinganya dipasang sebaik-baiknya. Sasuke terus membaca situasi dengan cara menelaah pergerakan orang pertama yang akan dia temui setelah pengembaraan keduanya dimulai. Dari hasil analisis keadaan, dia menarik konklusi bahwa sosok ini merupakan seorang _shinobi_. Derap langkahnya semakin mendekat, maka dia memutuskan untuk diam di tempat. Tak ada waktu untuk menghindar, karena pergerakannya pasti akan terbaca. Maka, Sasuke putuskan untuk melawan siapa pun orang ini jika dia memang berstatus musuh.

Matanya terus waspada. Ada dorongan untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Namun, dia abaikan karena mungkin hal itu sia-sia. Bisa saja orang ini bukan musuh, atau kalaupun musuh, Sasuke masih jauh lebih kuat daripadanya.

Suara derap langkah di belakangnya membuat Sasuke langsung menarik _katana_. Dia memutar tubuh karena yakin posisi orang itu ada tepat di depan punggungnya. Genggaman erat pada senjatanya nyaris terlepas ketika dia menyadari siapa sosok yang menodong _kunai_ padanya dan ditodong _katana_ -nya. Dari kegelapan yang menyelubungi, dia bisa menangkap rambut merah muda membingkai wajahnya hanya dari sorot tipis sinar rembulan. Hanya ada satu orang yang dia kenali memiliki rambut berwarna unik tersebut. Napasnya tertahan begitu saja.

"Sakura?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai sosok itu menyahut, "Sasuke- _kun_?!"

Mereka sama-sama memajukan tubuh pada sorot cahaya yang menyusup melalui celah dedaunan. Kedua pasang mata yang membulat dilintangi keterkejutan itu saling bertumbukkan. Detak jantung keduanya berdetak sekencang-kencangnya. Masih dengan bahu yang menegang, mereka sama-sama menarik kembali todongan senjata dari leher dengan gerakan canggung. Sasuke kembali menaruh _katana_ di punggungnya, sementara Sakura menyimpan _kunai_ ke dalam kantungnya.

Sasuke tahu dia seharusnya mengikuti dorongan untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_ tadi agar tidak perlu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Kalau dia sadar orang itu adalah Sakura, tentu saja dia tidak akan menarik _katana_ -nya sama sekali. Dan dari mimik muka Sakura yang dia tangkap tadi, dirinya tahu bahwa Sakura pun sama terkejutnya. Demi apa pun, keduanya nyaris saling melukai (kali ini tanpa dikehendaki sama sekali), tepat di leher!

Belum sempat dia bertanya mengenai eksistensi Sakura di sini atau mengeluhkan usaha mengendap-endapnya yang tampak sia-sia, tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang hingga punggung bertumbukkan sangat keras dengan pohon. Tajam dari kulit pohon menusuk melewati pakaiannya hingga ke tulang punggung. Dia mengerang kesakitan atas serangan tak terduga. Sakura baru saja menonjok perutnya dengan kekuatan monsternya. Mungkin dua atau tiga tulang rusuknya sudah patah saat ini.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat keras. Dia memegangi bagian yang ditonjok Sakura secara telak. Napasnya terengah-engah karena lemparan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kepalanya memberat akibat mengalami benturan keras. Dia mengangkat dagu dan mencari-cari mata Sakura. Dikerjapkannya mata untuk menghilangkan buram di pandangannya. Apa yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ekspresi wajah gadis itu adalah datar. Datar sedatar-datarnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Sakura?!"

"Itu untuk pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku, bodoh!" Suara dinginnya menusuk Sasuke dengan tepat. Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan cepat karena adrenalin yang terbentuk oleh tensi tinggi. Wajahnya memerah diliputi kemarahan. Rahang Sasuke nyaris jatuh melihat sikap Sakura pada dirinya yang jauh— _jauh_ —berbeda daripada biasanya. _Kunai_ yang nyaris mengukir luka di lehernya ternyata diganti tonjokan keras luar biasa. Oh, setidaknya tonjokan tersebut tidak akan langsung membunuhnya.

Sakura sama dengan Sasuke. Awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa sosok mencurigakan di tengah hutan adalah lelaki yang memang tengah dicarinya selama tiga hari ke belakang. Itulah sebabnya dia menodong _kunai_ dan siap menyerangnya. Dan ketika dia mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalinya menyebut namanya, dirinya langsung tahu siapakah yang dihadapinya. _Kunai_ dikembalikan ke saku karena senjata hanya untuk musuh. Sasuke _cukup_ menerima tonjokan darinya saja atas apa yang sudah lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Setidaknya cukup menurut takaran Sakura.

Masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya, Sakura menanam kepalan ke dalam telapak tangan lainnya. Napasnya terputus-putus hingga bahunya naik-turun secara berkala. Suara pertemuan antartulang membumbung ke udara. Dia mengeliminasi jarak yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Melihat perangai Sakura, Sasuke menarik diri hingga punggungnya mendesak pohon, memperdalam gesekan antar kulit tubuhnya dengan kulit pohon tanpa dia sadari. Dia berusaha mengabaikan terbentuknya rasa sakit baru. Deru napasnya masih belum kembali seperti sedia kala.

Sakura berjongkok di samping Sasuke yang tampak kepayahan. Lelaki itu berusaha berdiri, berniat untuk membentuk kuda-kuda perlawanan. Erangan terlepas lagi dari bibirnya ketika patah di tulang rusuk kembali terasa, membuatnya nyaris tak berdaya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Kepalan tangannya terbuka, disusul dengan pelepasan sarung tangan, kemudian _chakra_ hijau yang menyala. Tangan kirinya menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang memegangi perutnya, lantas digantikan oleh tangan yang mengalirkan _chakra_. Sasuke melepas lenguhan ketika hangat dari _chakra_ Sakura menyusup dan meredam rasa sakit sedikit demi sedikit.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak menyembuhkan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri berpikir bahwa _chakra_ yang mengalir dari telapak tangan gadis itu mengandung racun yang akan menyakitinya lebih jauh. Namun, dia salah.

Sakura sangat ingin membiarkan Sasuke kesakitan. Ingin sekali. Dia pantas mendapatkannya setelah meninggalkannya berkali-kali—kali ini pergi ketika hubungan mereka lebih dari baik-baik saja—tanpa meninggalkan sepatah pun kata. Sayangnya ... dia tidak bisa. Tangannya seolah-olah bergerak sendiri, _chakra_ -nya pun sama, hingga kini posisinya adalah sebagai penyembuh bagi Sasuke. Terkutuklah perasaan mendalamnya terhadap lelaki itu. Meski perasaan mendalam tersebut tak cukup untuk menelan kembali kemarahan yang melingkupi dirinya kini.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" bentak Sakura. Tatapan matanya dibuat setajam yang dia bisa. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. "Naruto tahu, Kakashi- _sensei_ tahu, dan kau membiarkan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tidak ditemukan di seluruh penjuru desa!"

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan napas terputus-putus. "Tulang rusukku pat— _argh_ , sial!"

"Aku tahu." Sakura berkata dengan nada sinis. Dia kesal karena Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, sehingga dia memotong perkataan lelaki yang berada di hadapannya dengan cara menekan bagian yang dia tonjok. "Sekarang katakan padaku. _Semuanya_."

Mendapati keadaan Sasuke yang pasti sangat kesulitan untuk bercerita, Sakura mengembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah, katakan setelah aku menyelesaikan ini." Dan intensitas aliran _chakra_ dari tangannya pun naik dengan pasti.

"Kenapa kau menyembuhkan aku?" Sasuke mulai bertanya ketika sakit yang timbul saat dia bergerak mulai berkurang. _Sementara kau sendiri yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. "Jadi, kau sadar bahwa kau layak mendapatkan pukulan tadi?"

Sasuke mendengus dan memutar bola mata menanggapinya.

Tangan Sakura menekan-nekan perut Sasuke sembari menganalisis respons lelaki tersebut. Ketika napasnya tak lagi tersentak, Sakura mengerti bahwa penyembuhannya sudah cukup dan segera mengakhirinya. Meski dia tahu bahwa bagian yang patah belum benar menjadi sedia kala.

Sakura menunduk dan menatap Sasuke tepat di mata. Dia melemparkan sebuah sorot mata yang bersifat mengintimidasi. Sayang sekali Sasuke kelihatannya tidak merasa terintimidasi. Dia hanya meringis setiap kali berusaha bergerak. "Sekarang katakan semuanya!" Sakura kembali memasang sarung tangan hitamnya.

Sasuke pun menegakkan tubuh dan mengatur napas. Dia menghindari mata Sakura ketika hendak mengatakan apa yang gadis itu pinta. Napas yang terlepas dari celah bibirnya bergetar. Dia terlalu ragu untuk berkata. Sasuke mengumpati dirinya sendiri, lagi-lagi karena tidak mengaktifkan _sharingan_ tadi. Kalau dia melakukannya, dia bisa menghindari Sakura dan sekali lagi, ini tak akan terjadi.

"Aku hanya ...," dipalsukannya sebuah batuk, "aku tidak bisa berpamitan padamu."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sakura menaikkan alis tidak mengerti sekaligus bertambah jengkel. Ketidakbisaan yang Sasuke katakan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Memang, dia sibuk di rumah sakit. Namun, bukan berarti hal tersebut bisa Sasuke jadikan alibi sehingga lelaki itu enggan mengganggu waktunya. Kakashi yang _hokage_ saja bisa tahu.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Tangannya terkepal di atas paha. Kalimat yang sudah tersusun di otaknya membuatnya enggan menjawab. Namun, tatapan ancaman yang seolah-olah berkata _tonjokanku-yang-lain-sudah-menunggu_ dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke merasa terdesak untuk mengutarakan kalimatnya.

"Karena itu akan menyulitkanku untuk pergi."

"Maksudmu karena kau pikir aku akan menghalangimu?" Sakura menggertakkan giginya, merasa terganggu oleh kata-kata Sasuke. Dia perlu membuat catatan mental untuk mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa dia bukan gadis berumur dua belas lagi.

"Tidak."

"Lantas apa?!" Ketidaksabaran mulai menyelubungi Sakura. Kejengkelan kembali datang lagi karena Sasuke terus-menerus menggantung kata-katanya sehingga memberikan arti yang ambigu dan terasa menyudutkan dirinya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas. Tiba-tiba dia meringis ketika nyeri di tulang rusuknya terasa kembali. "Itu ... sulit, Sakura." Sakura menahan diri untuk kembali merawat Sasuke setelah mendengar ringisan. Memaksa lelaki itu untuk mau bicara terlebih dahulu. "Masalahnya bukan ada pada dirimu. Tapi ... aku."

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. "Kau?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke memberengut. "Berhenti bertanya. Kau tahu jelas apa artinya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau. Tahu." Suaranya ditekan pada masing-masing kata. Kali ini Sasuke yang membalas melempar tatapan mengintimidasi. Bukankah kata-katanya sudah lebih dari jelas jika dialah yang mengatakannya? Dia muak Sakura kelihatan berlagak bodoh agar dia mau menyampaikan segalanya secara eksplisit. Sesuatu yang enggan dan tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Mengapa Sasuke selalu menjadi pria yang irit kata? Sekalipun berbicara, kata-katanya sangat jarang langsung menjelaskan maknanya, atau menyakitkan untuk didengarkan. "Baiklah." Yang dia dapatkan dari gertakan yang dilakukan pada Sasuke hanyalah satu: bertemu dengannya sebelum pergi akan menyulitkan langkah kaki Sasuke. Hanya itu. Dan sesungguhnya itu belum cukup jelas baginya.

Sasuke melempar pandangan pada sekujur tubuh Sakura. Sebelum menanyakan kehadiran gadis itu di sini, dia mencoba membaca keadaan. Dia yakin dari barang bawaannya pun dia dapat mengetahui apa tujuan Sakura. Tanpa adanya _hitai-ate_ yang menempel di kepalanya, ukuran ransel Sakura yang melebihi rata-rata ukuran yang harus dibawa saat misi, Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa eksistensi gadis itu bukanlah didasari hitam di atas putih dari _hokage_. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan di sini.

"Pulanglah," titah Sasuke.

Sakura mendesis. "Kau pikir aku jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk menonjok dan menyembuhkanmu, kemudian kembali lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Apa pun tujuanmu, lebih baik kau kembali ke Konoha. Tempatmu bukan di sini."

Sakura menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. "Tidak akan. Aku ikut denganmu atau kau pulang ke Konoha bersamaku."

Sesungguhnya Sasuke akan merasa nyaman jika Sakura ada di sisinya dalam pengembaraannya. Sangat, sangat nyaman. Dan dalam pengembaraan ini, tidak seharusnya dia merasa seperti itu. Ini tentang penebusan dosa. Hukuman untuk diri sendiri. Mana ada hukuman yang dilalui dengan nyaman?

Erangan bermuara di tenggorokan Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin." Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Menyatakan bahwa kata-katanya bersifat tak bisa ditampik lagi. Kemudian dia teringat bahwa ini pun termasuk ke dalam alasan kenapa dia tidak mau menemui Sakura sebelum dia pergi.

Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, Sakura justru turut menajamkan sorot matanya. Dia tidak takut pada Sasuke. Sebesar apa pun rasa cintanya pada lelaki itu, selama mereka belum terikat komitmen apa pun, Sakura tidak mau menuruti kata-kata Sasuke yang menurutnya tak sesuai. "Aku tidak butuh persetujuan darimu."

"Tentu saja kau butuh. Ini perjalananku, Sakura!" Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Kali ini tak ada tekanan pada kata-katanya sama sekali.

Sakura tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Gadis itu terlalu murni untuk disangkut-pautkan dengan perjalanan ini. Dia tak punya alasan yang jelas. Justru jika dihitung, alasan baginya untuk menetap di Konoha sudah benar-benar absolut. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menggenggam banyak dasar atas perjalanan ini: penebusan dosa, melihat dunia tanpa sudut pandang kegelapan, ada kala di mana dia sulit mengendalikan diri atas dendamnya pada Konoha yang masih sukar hilang, merasa tak pantas menikmati fasilitas dan hidup di bawah kanopi kedamaian, dan banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Diabaikannya suara Sasuke yang mulai meninggi.

Sasuke mendecih. Kedua kakinya menggertak tanah sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal yang mulai memenuhi kotak emosinya. "Ini bukan urusanmu!" Dia memutar tubuh dan membelakangi Sakura. Kakinya dilangkahkan menjauh.

"Setidaknya hargai usahaku untuk mengejarmu sampai sini, Sasuke- _kun_!" Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal di atas jahitan celana. Dia harus ikut dengan Sasuke, atau membawa lelaki itu kembali ke Konoha. Sudah cukup dia ditinggalkan berkali-kali. Dan kepergian Sasuke kali ini adalah yang paling parah. Yang paling membuatnya marah.

Dua hari sebelum Sasuke tak bisa ditemukan di seluruh penjuru Konoha, mereka bahkan makan bersama di kedai ramen. Sikapnya masih santai, sama sekali tak mengindikasikan akan pergi. Dan yang paling membuatnya benci pada kenyataan ini adalah Naruto dan Kakashi tahu, sementara dirinya tidak.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya kembali.

Ini adalah pertarungan antara dua orang yang keras kepala. Yang pemenangnya hanya bisa diketahui ketika kedua kepala tersebut dibenturkan, dan carilah mana yang paling sedikit merasa kesakitan.

"Dengar," sebuah ringisan terlepas dari bibirnya, "aku tidak memintanya. _Sama sekali._ " Tangan Sasuke tergerak ke area yang Sakura tonjok. Rasa nyeri itu datang lagi meski tak separah saat pertama kali.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Dia memerhatikan gerak-gerik dan mimik muka Sasuke. Ditemukannya sebuah celah untuk tetap pada pendiriannya. "Kau membutuhkanku." Tatapannya mengarah pada cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di perut bagian atas. "Kau membutuhkanku untuk mengurus tulang rusukmu."

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak menonjok perutku sejak awal." Sasuke mengerutkan wajahnya. Mengapa gadis itu repot-repot mencari celah melalui lukanya ketika dirinyalah yang membentuk luka tersebut? Sempat dia berpikir bahwa ini sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Namun, ketika mengingat mata Sakura yang mengamati tubuhnya dan menahan pandangan pada cengkeraman tangannya, asumsi tersebut dia tepis jauh-jauh. Lagi pula, ini adalah Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mungkin mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan—sementara dia sendirilah yang menelurkan kesempitan tersebut. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya lebih yakin bahwa asumsinya salah: kilat kemarahan di mata Sakura yang muncul ketika menonjok perutnya.

Kepalan tangan Sakura mengerat hingga kuku-kukunya tertanam ke dalam telapak. "Dan ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak pergi tanpa bilang-bilang!" Dia meraung penuh emosi.

"Tch." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya penuh kekesalan. Dia tidak bisa membawa Sakura bersamanya. Perjalanan ini cukup ditanggungnya sendiri. "Pulanglah, Sakura. Tempatmu di Konoha." Dia berkata dengan nada paling final. Sama sekali enggan dilawan. Setidaknya dia berharap begitu.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang." Sasuke menghentikan pertentangan antara otak dan hatinya dalam memilih kata-kata. Kali ini, nuraninya dibuat disfungsi sesuai keahliannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Otaknya diputar untuk menyusun kalimat yang akan membuat Sakura bungkam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau hanya akan menghalangi jalanku."

Satu detik setelah kalimatnya tergelincir, Sasuke menggigit lidahnya keras-keras. Kerongkongannya tersekat erat, seolah-olah organ tersebut menolak untuk melakukan gerakan peristaltik bagi setetes ludahnya. Dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik poni, tak berani lagi menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah bisa ditebak akan menayangkan ekspresi seperti apa.

 _Sasuke telah membenturkan kepala keduanya_ —

Mulut Sakura terkunci. Segala argumen yang dia siapkan untuk melawan kata-kata Sasuke—apa pun itu—sudah diserap habis oleh tohokan keras di dadanya layaknya virus ganas yang menyerap sistem kekebalan tubuhnya. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke benar-benar menyakiti harga diri—juga _hatinya_. Sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar tanpa bisa dilawan. Otot di hidungnya kehilangan daya untuk menarik napas setelah mengembuskannya. Paru-parunya dibuat kosong—sekosong hatinya.

"Oh," gumam Sakura pasrah. Kedua tangan yang bergetar segera dianyam di punggungnya. Kilat kemarahan di matanya telah hilang, hingga binar di manik hijau itu sirna sepenuhnya. Seolah-olah tak ada lagi hawa kehidupan yang terpancar dari sana. "Baik. Jika memang itu maumu."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah kembali dan mendapati Sakura yang mengulas sebuah senyum. Senyuman hampa, yang mampu membuatnya bergidik sampai ke tulang punggungnya.

— _dan Sakuralah yang paling merasa sakit atas benturan tersebut. Dia adalah si pecundang dari pertarungan ini._

Tepat di depan matanya, Sakura memutar tubuh dengan langkah lunglai. Berjalan menjauh, tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi, atau kata-kata perpisahan lainnya.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke langsung memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura tatkala dia pergi tanpa permisi. Meski kini jelas-jelas dirinyalah yang mengusir Sakura secara tidak langsung. Namun, rasa kesal, marah, kecewa, hampa, dan perasaan negatif lainnya terkontaminasi menjadi satu. Kemudian, rasa bersalah yang terus mengganggu hari-harinya hingga membentuk firasat abu-abu—yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya—naik lagi ke permukaan dadanya. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar bahwa perasaan itu sempat hilang ketika dia menerima tonjokan di perut—semenjak dia bertemu Sakura di sini—dan singgah lagi ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu merasa gamang jika mengingat bahwa keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. Sakura sudah melangkah pulang, menuruti perintah dan menerima penolakan lain darinya. Namun, dadanya justru malah terasa kosong dan kebas. Punggung Sakura yang tampak rapuh masih tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Kian jauh jarak yang terbentang di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura, kian besar pula emosinya teraduk-aduk hingga nyaris membuatnya mual.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangannya mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Otaknya terus berputar untuk mencari jalan keluar. Satu solusi melesat dalam benaknya, dan dia lakukan tanpa dipikirkan lagi sebelumnya.

"Sakura."

Butuh tujuh langkah baru dari Sakura yang menjauh sampai Sasuke sadar bahwa firasatnya selama ini adalah tentang Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Kaki yang baru saja mau dilangkahkan melayang di atas tanah. Angin baru saja membawa suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya hingga ke telinganya. Terbersit rasa tidak percaya bahwa hal tersebut merupakan kenyataan. Dia berbisik pada diri sendiri, menyatakan yang dia dengar hanyalah halusinasi. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau menarik kata-katanya atau menyesalinya, 'kan? Jika nama Uchihanya masih dijunjung tinggi-tinggi, jawabannya jelas tidak mungkin. Tidak ada lagi jawaban yang lebih tepat daripada itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap ujung mata yang mulai membasah. Sedari tadi tangisnya sudah dilawan. Namun, pertahanannya runtuh ketika memikirkan soal halusinasi dari indra pendengarannya. Dia melempar kaki ke depan selebar yang dia bisa untuk mempercepat prosesnya kembali ke Konoha. Diam di sini hanya akan membuatnya hancur hingga berkeping-keping. Lagi-lagi, karena Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tak ingin Sakura ada di sini untuk kepentingannya, bukan kepentingan gadis itu sendiri. Dia tak mau Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya tak layak menerima kebaikan semacam itu lagi. Apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup, seharusnya tak perlu ditambah lagi. Dan menemaninya di perjalanan seperti ini tentunya membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan besar dari Sakura, yang dirasanya tak layak dia terima.

"Jika ini bukan untukku—" Tak menerima respons dari Sakura, Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya. Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti kembali setelah bahunya menegang. Sasuke segera menyusun kata-kata lain agar terdengar lebih tepat. Fungsi hatinya dipekerjakan lagi. "Jika kau ada di sini bukan demi aku—atau setidaknya bukan _hanya_ demi aku—kau tidak perlu kembali ke Konoha."

Bahu Sakura bergetar. Napasnya terputus-putus karena menahan isakan. Persendian di lututnya melemah, nyaris membuatnya terjatuh di atas tanah. Dia mengejar Sasuke sampai sini bukan hanya untuk menemani, tapi karena memang inilah apa yang dia inginkan. Maka, dia bisa tetap ikut dengan Sasuke jika hanya itu persyaratannya.

Namun, kata-kata dari Sasuke tadi belum cukup. Sangat jauh dari kata cukup untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa akhirnya lelaki itu memberikan pilihan untuk ikut atau pulang. Meski dari kata-katanya, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke lebih menekankan ke arah mana.

"Aku ada di sini bukan hanya demi kau." Dia menggigit bibir, tak mengizinkan suara cengengnya turut andil. "Kalau begitu, pinta aku ikut denganmu."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Diabaikannya denyutan yang timbul akibat patahnya tulang rusuk. Butuh segenap tenaga untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang berisiko tinggi. Jelas-jelas hidup Sakura yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Apabila dia meminta, memang kesannya akan jadi seperti ini adalah tentang dirinya. Namun, dia tahu Sakura berkata demikian untuk meyakinkan gadis itu sendiri. Setelah dia percaya bahwa dia sanggup menanggungnya, dia bersuara dengan lantang, tanpa ada keraguan yang justru membuat dirinya terkejut akan bagaimana caranya bicara.

"Haruno Sakura, ikutlah denganku."

Dan kali ini, air mata Sakura tumpah bukan lagi didasari kesedihan.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mengempiskan perut secara refleks ketika sapu tangan yang dingin karena dibasahi alkohol ditempelkan pada bagian yang Sakura tonjok. Tangan gadis itu memutari tubuh Sasuke beberapa kali untuk memperkuat lingkaran perban sebagai penahan sapu tangan. Sesekali dia mendesis ketika ujung jemari Sakura menyentuh kulitnya. Hangat yang berkonduksi melalui sentuhan kecil itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya lupa akan adanya sesuatu bersuhu rendah menempel di tubuhnya.

Sedari tadi, sorot mata Sakura ditujukan pada tangannya sendiri. Matanya benar-benar menghindari menatap tubuh Sasuke karena hal tersebut akan semakin memperkuat atmosfer canggung yang menyekap dirinya dan Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tak menyadari ketegangan otot tangannya setiap kali bersentuhan dengan kulit lelaki itu. Mengingat pekerjaannya di bidang medis, seharusnya ini sangat, sangat normal. Bahkan klise. Namun, karena Sasukelah yang diurusinya, semuanya terasa asing dan membuat pergerakannya kikuk.

"Sementara begini dulu." Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura membenarkan posisi kaus Sasuke kembali. Tanpa disadari, keduanya sama-sama mengembuskan napas lega.

Sakura segera menarik mundur tubuh dan mengepal sebelah tangan. Ada sebersit penyesalan karena sudah mematahkan tulang Sasuke ketika fasilitas di sekitar tak mendukung untuk mengobatinya. Di tengah hutan seperti ini, tentu saja tidak ada yang namanya es. Padahal, dia sangat membutuhkan materi tersebut untuk tulang rusuk yang patah sehingga dia tidak perlu ada di posisi nyaris memeluk Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Dengan adanya sekantung es, Sasuke hanya perlu memegangnya sendiri dan ditempelkan pada bagian yang nyeri. Tidak memerlukan Sakura untuk melingkari tubuhnya menggunakan perban sebagai penahan sapu tangan yang dingin dibasahi alkohol.

"Aku bisa memperbaiki patahannya, tapi itu akan melewati proses yang sangat menyakitkan." Sakura berusaha melawan gerak-gerik kikuknya. "Tidak, jangan bilang kau tidak masalah dengan itu. Aku tahu kau akan sanggup melewatinya. Namun, lokasi kita saat ini tidak mendukung. Percayalah, akan menjadi jauh lebih menyakitkan jika aku melakukan penyembuhan di sini, saat tubuhmu hanya bisa menyandar pada kerasnya batu dan tanah, atau kasarnya kulit pohon."

Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan dalam bentuk protes. Dia menuruti apa kata Sakura. Lagi pula, patahnya tulang rusuk sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan luka-lukanya saat perang. Mungkin Sakura bersikap berlebihan karena dialah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Meski Sasuke merasa ini bukan masalah. Dia bahkan berpikir Sakura tidak perlu mengobatinya karena dia layak menerima sakit fisik yang dirasanya sekarang.

"Ini sedikit lucu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Sorot matanya sudah tidak setegang sebelumnya. Bahkan, kini ada kilat geli. "Whoa, kau punya selera humor! Mengejutkan sekali!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dilemparkannya tatapan terganggu. Sakura ada benarnya memang. Namun, kebenaran itu disampaikan dengan cara yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku bercanda, Sasuke- _kun_." Melihat Sasuke yang begitu terganggu, Sakura terkekeh-kekeh. Matanya menyipit mendukung ekspresinya. "Apa yang lucu?"

Tarikan napas panjang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. "Kau yang melukaiku, dan kau jugalah yang menyembuhkanku."

"Kita impas kalau begitu."

"Impas?"

Sakura tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Sekali-kali dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa suara. Dia ingin tahu apakah Sasuke akan menangkap maksudnya atau tidak.

 _Oh_. Sasuke langsung memahami apa yang Sakura maksud. Dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama, maka dari itu disebut impas. Ada sekelumit ikatan erat di perutnya yang membuat mual dan susah menelan ludah. Rasa bersalah, _lagi_. Namun, perasaan itu hilang ketika mengingat maksud kata impas. Bukankah berarti dia juga sudah menyembuhkan luka Sakura yang disebabkan oleh dirinya?

"Sejak kapan?"

Gelombang hangat menghantam hati Sakura saat sadar bahwa Sasuke memahaminya. "Kau meminta maaf. Kau kembali untukku, yah meski pergi lagi tanpa pamit. Kau memintaku ikut denganmu—yang ini kau melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, 'kan? Kalau ternyata tidak, kita tidak jadi impas."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, disertai perasaan lega. Dia mengenal Sasuke. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh jika mengingat suara lantangnya yang meminta Sakura ikut dengannya.

"Suatu hari nanti ... tulang rusukmu yang patah bisa jadi titik lemahmu. Kurasa tidak masalah jika mengingat kau memiliki _susano'o_. Intinya, bekas lukanya akan terus ada, meski sakitnya sudah tidak terasa." Ada jeda yang terbentang beberapa detik. Namun, tidak cukup lama sampai Sasuke sempat untuk menimpali. "Dan itu berlaku juga untukku."

"Aa." Segumpal ludah yang berusaha Sasuke telan kembali lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Kata-kata Sakura seolah menyumbat kerongkongannya. Dia tahu, seberapa besarnya pun dia berusaha memperbaiki Sakura, bekas lukanya akan terus ada, entah sampai kapan. Barangkali ... sampai gadis itu tak sanggup merasakan apa-apa lagi. Atau bahkan di saat itu pun, bilurnya akan terus ada sebagai pengingat atau pelajaran baginya. Pelajaran untuk jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi.

Menyadari tensi yang mulai tidak mengenakkan bagi keduanya, Sakura cepat-cepat memutar otak untuk mencairkan suasana. Apa yang melesat di benaknya membuatnya tersenyum simpul, merasa idenya cukup bagus untuk membawa topik ini sekarang.

"Naruto titip satu tinjuan di wajahmu. Dia mau wajahmu sampai bonyok seperti bagaimana wajahnya ketika dia terkena tonjokanku."

"Apa? Anak idiot itu ..." Sasuke menautkan alis dan menayangkan ekspresi terganggu. Bukan untuk Sakura, melainkan untuk lelaki yang namanya gadis itu sebut. Kepalan tangannya mengerat begitu saja. Dia mendengus. "Sebelum aku pergi, komunikasi kami masih baik-baik saja."

"Yah, itu karena dia marah setelah kau sudah pergi." Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahu. "Dia marah karena kau berbohong padanya dan Kakashi- _sensei_ dengan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah bilang padaku sebelum kau pergi. Jangan lupa bahwa ikatan kami begitu kuat sampai cukup untuk membuatnya marah ketika tahu bahwa kau berbohong padaku. Lihat, ternyata masalah kau pergi diam-diam di belakangku jadi serumit ini!"

"Sakura," erang Sasuke. Sedikit menyebalkan memang membayangkan setelah ini dia akan punya dua titik rasa sakit. Wajah yang bonyok dan tulang rusuk yang patah. Bagus sekali.

Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak suka. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Tidak sebelum tulangmu yang patah sembuh kembali," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan. "Namun, perlu kau ingat, aku pasti akan melakukan apa yang Naruto titipkan."

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia mendesah lega. Meski dia mendapati kilat antusias di mata Sakura ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Tak pernah terbersit di otaknya bahwa akan datang hari di mana Sakura begitu antusias membuatnya bonyok.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tetap saja, dia tak bisa setega itu. Namun, segelintir perasaan tak sabar akan kesembuhan tulang rusuk Sasuke tiba-tiba menyambangi dirinya.

"Aku ... masih tidak percaya kau sampai rela berbohong daripada bicara padaku." Sejahat apa pun pribadi yang pernah menyelubungi diri Sasuke, mulutnya bukanlah mulut seorang pendusta. Yah, meski ada kalanya dia berbohong juga untuk menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya. Atau memilih kata-kata lain hingga maksud kata-katanya tidak bisa langsung ditangkap dalam sekali dengar. Itulah sebabnya hal ini sulit Sakura percayai. Sasuke berbohong. Demi menghindari bertemu dengannya sebelum pergi. Entah Sakura harus merasa apa tentang ini.

Sasuke tertegun. Mengingat semarah apa dia pada Itachi karena sudah membohongi dirinya nyaris seumur hidupnya, dia pun sulit memercayai diri bahwa dia sudah berbohong demi ini. Demi keegoisan dan dia yang terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi perpisahan. "Sakura, aku—"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mulai mengerti maksud kata-katamu tadi. Kalau aku harus pergi, aku akan sangat membenci perpisahan. Mungkin keadaan akan jauh lebih mudah tanpa perpisahan. Ya, 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa sedang tertangkap basah. "Kau benar." Namun, dia mengakuinya juga.

"Meski tetap saja setidaknya aku akan berusaha mengabari, sih."

Dan cicitan terakhir Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam karena entah harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Sakura menutup ransel dan dipanggul di punggungnya kembali. Dia beranjak dari duduknya sambil memasang sarung tangan yang dibuka untuk memasang perban. Matanya tak terlepas dari Sasuke yang menyusul berdiri juga.

"Sekarang ke mana tujuan kita?"

Lupa dengan betapa dia tak ingin Sakura ikut dengannya karena beberapa pertimbangan, Sasuke justru menyukai tergelincirnya kata _kita_.

"Permukiman terdekat. Kita butuh makanan." Meski dalam tiga hari dia hanya makan sedikit, Sasuke memang tak membawa perbekalan banyak karena tergesa-gesa.

Sakura melepas tali ransel dari salah satu bahu hingga ransel tersebut ada di depan tubuhnya. Resletingnya dibuka. Suaranya menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Perbekalanku masih utuh. Kita bisa makan itu."

"Utuh?" Ditariknya sebelah alis. Sasuke menebak bahwa Sakura menyusul Sasuke di hari yang sama dengan ketika dia pergi. Bukankah berarti Sakura belum makan sama sekali selama tiga hari? Dan tenaganya sanggup membuat tulang rusuknya patah!

"Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk makan ketika kau berjalan semakin menjauh? Sementara aku sadar bahwa kecepatanku jauh sekali di bawah kecepatanmu."

Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang berubah dari wajah Sakura. Sekarang dia tahu, sedikit pucat. Mungkin karena tidak makan. Dia membayangkan berapa lama waktu tidur yang Sakura korbankan demi mengejar dirinya. Kalau kefokusan Sasuke tidak buyar, Sakura pasti akan sangat kesulitan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura." Dan begitu pula dirinya. Dia sama-sama mengorbankan waktu tidur dan mempercepat proses makan atau tidak makan sama sekali untuk menjauh secepatnya. Namun, ketidakfokusan menghambat jalannya.

"Aku tahu." Setelah memastikan bahwa perbekalannya masih berada di tempatnya, Sakura menutup ranselnya kembali. Dia menunduk dan menelaah lahan sekitar. Kondisi di sini kurang cocok untuk menjadi lokasi makan. "Tanah di sini basah. Ayo cari yang kering."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya melangkah mencari lokasi strategis untuk makan. Setidaknya tempat yang nyaman diduduki, tidak perlu setengah berjongkok seperti tadi. Atau setidaknya mencari tanah yang tidak membuat sepatunya dipenuhi lumpur seperti di sini.

Langit malam masih segelap sebelumnya. Sama sekali tak ada bintang. Cahaya rembulan pun sudah menghilang dihadang awan. Keduanya mengandalkan kejelian mata masing-masing untuk melangkah ke depan. Dan hal tersebut membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Tanah di daerah sini masihlah tanah basah.

Tak cukup dengan gelap, udara pun lebih dingin daripada malam biasa. Angin yang berembus cukup untuk membuat keduanya menyipitkan mata dan bergidik. Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, tapi dia beberapa kali mendapati tubuh Sakura yang limbung ketika tertiup angin. Gadis itu tidak sekurus itu hingga tiupan cukup untuk menggoyahkan kakinya. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kemudian asumsinya ditegaskan oleh Sakura yang memegangi kepalanya sambil setengah menahan langkah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Bahu Sakura menegang. Segera dia kembalikan posisi tangannya ke samping tubuh. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Seharusnya jawaban Sakura cukup untuk membuatnya lega. Namun, ternyata tidak. Sengaja dia berjalan satu langkah di depan Sakura untuk menunjukkan jalan. Sasuke berpikir bahwa kali ini Sakuralah yang kehilangan fokusnya. Apalagi, Sakura kelihatannya lebih banyak mengabaikan istirahat dan makan dibanding dirinya.

Suara sesuatu yang membentur tanah menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Angin terasa langsung berembus ke tengkuknya, berarti tak ada apa pun yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Dia segera memutar tubuh dan menahan napas ketika mendapati Sakuralah sumber bunyi benturan ringan tadi. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Gadis itu pingsan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke segera berjongkok dan menyentuh pipi dan kening Sakura. Panas. Tak butuh menjadi seorang ahli medis untuk mengetahui bahwa Sakura terkena demam. Mungkin hal ini sudah gadis itu alami sejak tadi, pantas saja aliran _chakra_ -nya tidak stabil. Dan ketika penyembuhan kedua kali, Sakura lebih memilih menempelkan kain beralkohol ketimbang mengalirkan _chakra_. Dia mencaci Sakura dalam hati karena sudah mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri dan berpura-pura lupa bahwa dia melakukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya dia tidak memaksakan diri sampai pingsan.

Sasuke menepuk pipi Sakura perlahan dan memanggil namanya untuk membantunya sadar. Gadis itu masih bergeming. Dia menatap rambut Sakura yang tenggelam ke dalam tanah basah. Jelas-jelas mereka tidak bisa diam saja di sini. Mengingat kondisi Sakura saat ini, tidak mungkin jika gadis itu dipanggul di salah satu bahunya. Maka, Sasuke menatap tangan dan lengannya. Dia membisikkan harapan semoga dia sanggup menggendong Sakura di depan tubuhnya.

Pandangan Sasuke dilemparkan sejauh yang dia bisa. Ada cahaya-cahaya kecil di kejauhan, pertanda eksistensi permukiman. Setelah memantapkan diri, dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah kedua lutut Sakura. Setelah terangkat sedikit, lengan kanannya diselipkan di bawah punggung. Dia meringis ketika tubuh Sakura menekan tulang rusuknya yang patah. Wajah gadis itu menghadap ke dadanya, sebagai upaya Sasuke agar dia tak terjatuh dari tangannya. Setelah yakin bahwa dia sanggup membawa Sakura dengan segala keterbatasannya, Sasuke melangkah secepat yang dia bisa menuju titik-titik cahaya di kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu saja. Terjawab sudah latar belakang betapa gelap dan dinginnya malam ini. Sasuke mengumpat keras ketika merasakan bahwa hujan ini bukan dalam bentuk rintikan kecil, tetapi seolah diguyur dari gayung. Tenaganya tak cukup untuk melompat sejauh yang dia bisa. Maka, dia hanya melangkah selebar-lebarnya saja.

Dicondongkannya tubuh untuk menghalau air membasahi tubuh Sakura. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak: gagal. Dia menyadari bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar pingsan ketika air saja tak cukup untuk membuatnya sadar.

Embusan napas lega terlepas ketika dia sudah memasuki permukiman. Cepat-cepat dia mencari sebuah penginapan. Ketika pintu sebuah kamar sudah dibantu dibuka oleh pemiliknya, Sasuke melangkah ke dalam dengan langkah sigap. Lantai kayu ditetesi air yang terjatuh dari tubuhnya dan Sakura. Untunglah pemilik penginapan bukan ibu-ibu cerewet, melainkan seorang wanita yang pengertian. Bahkan, sampai dua helai handuk pun dipinjamkan.

Sasuke mengucap terima kasih pada wanita baik tersebut. Dia membungkus tubuh Sakura menggunakan handuk sebelum memedulikan tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya disentuhkan pada kening gadis itu. Panasnya masih cukup tinggi, namun sedikit mendingin karena kulitnya dibasahi air hujan. Dia menatap handuk yang kini sudah basah sepenuhnya karena menyerap basah dari pakaian Sakura. Jelas handuk tidak cukup untuk mengeringkan pakaiannya. Gadis itu harus ganti baju sebelum dingin memperparah demamnya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki ke luar untuk meminta satu bantuan lagi pada wanita tadi untuk mengganti pakaian Sakura. Sayangnya, sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya. Tempat itu kini diisi seorang pemuda yang kemungkinan seusia dengannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mungkin meminta tolong pada pemuda itu. Maka, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kembali tanpa hasil.

Bibir Sakura membiru dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Dia menatap handuk yang tadinya mau digunakan untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi langsung sadar bahwa materi tersebut tidak cukup untuk dijadikan solusi. Sasuke memijat ujung hidungnya. Tatapan matanya menangkap tas Sakura. Dia meraih tas tersebut, tapi terlalu enggan untuk membukanya karena takut menemukan barang pribadi milik Sakura yang akan membuatnya semakin canggung. Maka, ransel tersebut ditaruh lagi. Sebagai pengganti, dia mengambil tasnya sendiri yang anti air. Sebuah kaus kering bertangan panjang sudah berada di tangannya. Kemudian, dia menatap tubuh Sakura yang tampak membeku dan mendesah pasrah.

Sasuke membuka handuk yang membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan tangan gemetar. Pergolakan dalam dirinya membuat tangannya tertarik kembali. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan: membiarkan Sakura memakai pakaian basah atau _pilihan lain._ Kemungkinan-kemungkinan berseliweran di dalam benak Sasuke. Maka, ditariknya sebuah keputusan. Bagaimana respons Sakura tentang ini bisa dia pikirkan nanti.

.

.

Kepala Sakura pusing bukan main sampai dia kesulitan untuk membuka matanya. Suhu kamar terasa hangat hingga menyelundup ke dalam pori-porinya. Mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar ketika kenyataan membuatnya langsung melupakan pusingnya. Dia berpikir bahwa segala yang terjadi semalam adalah mimpi, dan kini dia terbangun di dalam kamarnya. Namun, setelah menyadari bahwa kamar ini merupakan ruangan yang asing, Sakura langsung membuang jauh-jauh asumsinya.

Cat dinding yang berwarna gading membuat cahaya dari jendela memantul begitu saja. Setiap sudut ruangan ini sudah dihiasi cahaya. Sakura langsung tahu bahwa dia bangun kelewat siang. Dia mengerang ketika menyadari semalam dia pingsan dan jelas-jelas membuat Sasuke repot. Dia mengutuki diri karena tidak sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya. Seharusnya dia sempatkan makan sekalipun sambil berjalan, daripada tidak sama sekali dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Sedari tadi Sakura sama sekali tidak mencium eksistensi Sasuke di ruangan ini. Kamar ini terlalu kecil jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Pikiran negatif langsung menyerang benak Sakura tanpa bisa dihadang. Dia takut Sasuke meninggalkannya lagi. Dan parahnya, kali ini di tempat yang sama sekali tak dia kenali.

Sakura berusaha mendudukkan diri melawan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Pandangannya dilempar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tak ada satu pun barang Sasuke yang berserakan di ruangan ini. Hal ini semakin memperkuat asumsinya. Dia mulai panik. Dia ingin sekali beranjak dari tempat tidur, tetapi kepala pusingnya langsung menghadang. Dia harus menemukan Sasuke. Sekarang juga.

Kemudian, paniknya langsung terserap sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu. Sasuke. Sakura langsung mengembuskan napas lega. Asumsinya benar-benar salah ketika melihat Sasuke membuka lemari dan meraih barangnya.

"Oh, astaga," gumam Sakura. Dia berdeham untuk mengubah suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur menjadi suara normal. "Kau harus tahu semua rencana jahatku saat aku berpikir bahwa kau meninggalkanku di sini."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Kelihatannya dia baru sadar bahwa Sakura sudah bangun dari tidur—atau pingsannya.

"Rencanaku jahat sekali." Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya ketika suaranya mulai normal. "Sampai aku tidak tega untuk menyampaikannya. Namun, kurasa aku harus. Mungkin hal ini bisa kau perhitungkan sebelum kau meninggalkan aku lagi?"

Sasuke menarik sebelah alis, melempar sebuah tatapan bertanya. Langkah kakinya memangkas jarak antar tubuhnya dengan tempat tidur.

"Katakan saja kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura tertarik. Pusing di kepalanya sudah mulai berkurang. "Aku ingin membunuhmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak, tidak. Bukan bunuh. Menyiksamu pelan-pelan. Sangaaat pelan, sampai-sampai kau mungkin akan memohon padaku untuk membunuhmu saja ketimbang merasakan penyiksaan dariku. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya secara terperinci. Pokoknya aku lakukan itu agar kau tak akan pernah mau meninggalkanku lagi tanpa sepatah kata pun karena trauma!"

Kali ini, Sasuke yang menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan semua itu jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Tentu."

"Maka aku tidak akan melakukannya." Seringai di bibirnya menghilang. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius. "Kalau memang aku terdesak harus pergi lagi, aku akan bilang. Sesulit apa pun itu."

Sakura membalas kata-kata yang membuatnya hatinya damai dengan sebuah senyum manis. Dia mengangguk dan menaruh kepercayaan baru. "Aku pegang kata-katamu."

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisik Sakura. Dia menggigit bibirnya lamat-lamat.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura sebagai tanggapan. Bibirnya membentuk cekungan ke bawah melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Aku ikut bukan untuk membuatmu repot. Maaf, ya."

Sasuke menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Sakura soal repot. "Lain kali pikirkan juga kondisimu."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Dia semakin memperdalam tundukan kepalannya. Tangan yang dipangku di atas selimut memasuki indra penglihatannya. Dia langsung sadar bahwa kaus yang dikenakannya saat ini bukanlah miliknya. Hitam sama sekali bukan warnanya.

Diangkatnya tangan untuk memperjelas kaus yang melapisi tubuhnya. Dari wangi yang menguar, ada aroma tubuhnya sendiri yang bercampur dengan aroma lain. Aroma maskulin dari Sasuke. Tak butuh bertanya lagi untuk tahu siapa pemilik kaus ini.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu yang sedikit janggal. Bagian dadanya terasa longgar dan nyaman. Jangan-jangan ...? Bahunya menegang ketika dia paham kondisinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya langsung disilang di depan dada secara refleks karena kain yang menutupi atasannya hanya satu helai.

Sakura melempar pandangan Sasuke yang tengah mendekati pintu dengan sorot mata panik. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke memutar lehernya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Pelukan di tubuhnya sendiri semakin erat. "Si-siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?"

"..." Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat di kenop pintu. Bahunya menegang tanpa dia kehendaki. Samar-samar kemerahan mewarnai wajah dan ujung telinganya. Dia harap Sakura tak menyadari tanggapan tubuhnya atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat ketika mendapati jawaban apa yang diberikan dari gestur yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Ti-tidak mungkin! Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan bra. Sakura ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang juga. Wajahnya memerah semerah-merahnya. Namun, segera dia tahan ketika ide yang lebih baik melesat di otaknya.

Tonjokan yang Naruto titipkan untuk Sasuke melalui dirinya sepertinya jauh lebih menarik daripada teriak.

Oh, Sakura jelas lupa bahwa tulang rusuk Sasuke sama sekali belum pulih (atau pura-pura lupa).

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura menyibak selimut yang menutupi pinggang sampai kakinya. Belum sempat dia memijak lantai, matanya mendapati handuk basah yang tersampir di kaki ranjang duluan. Pergerakan yang sudah direncanakan secara runtut terhenti seketika. Perlahan-lahan dia menunduk untuk menatapi pahanya, dan menyadari bahwa bawahan yang dia kenakan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia yakin tipe celana yang dia pakai sekarang adalah satu-satunya yang dia bawa. Berarti Sasuke tidak mengganti bawahannya.

Setelah menetralisir respons tubuhnya terhadap pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan pada kenop pintu. Dia urung menoleh, sedikit khawatir pikirannya akan berlarian ke mana-mana ketika menatap Sakura. Ludahnya terteguk dengan sulit. Disusul oleh suara tenggorokan yang dibersihkan. "Aku tidak melihat apa pun," akunya dengan nada canggung yang disembunyikan.

Sakura membeku. Niat jahatnya sedikit meluruh. Longgar di dadanya membuat tubuhnya menegang kembali. Otak Sakura langsung diisi bayangan lelaki itu memejamkan mata atau mengalihkan pandangan sembari mengganti pakaiannya, kalau Sasuke memang tidak berdusta soal tidak melihat apa pun. Dan bayangan itu jauh lebih membuatnya malu setengah mati. Bukankah berarti Sasuke pasti menerka-nerka ke mana tangannya harus menjalar?

"Ta-ta-tapi tanganmu ...!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Dia sudah lupa soal ide lebih baik yang melesat di otaknya tadi. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi ketika Sasuke mengganti pakaiaannya membuatnya ingin masuk ke dalam lubang dan terus bersembunyi. Kedua telapak tangan menempel di pipinya yang bersemu sepenuhnya. Merasa kaus milik Sasuke merosot dari bahunya, kedua tangan itu berpindah kembali ke depan dada. Matanya bergerak liar dan terhenti ketika menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih tampak kaku.

"Aku tidak menyentuh apa pun selain untuk keperluan mengganti pakaian ..." Sasuke memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Tiba-tiba telapak tangannya diliputi rangsangan aneh. Dia menggigit lidah dan meneguk ludah. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mendesak untuk berkata jujur. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. "... kecuali jika tidak disengaja."

Embusan napas lega sempat terlepas dari hidungnya, tapi langsung tergantikan oleh tatapan horor ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sakura refleks memikirkan tentang bra yang seharusnya masih dia pakai. Pikirannya sendiri nyaris membuatnya gila. Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menyumbat telinga menggunakan kedua tangan. Suara teriakannya menggema tanpa memedulikan keadaan. Dan Sasuke tersadar bahwa kini bukanlah saatnya dia memaku diri di depan pintu.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. Dia menarik salah satu tangan Sakura yang menyumbat telinga. "Teruslah berteriak jika kau lebih suka terbangun dengan pakaian basah dan demam yang semakin meninggi!" sergahnya.

Teriakan Sakura berhenti. "Basah?" Kernyitan dahi terbentuk. Tatapan dialihkan pada jendela yang ditempeli rinai-rinai air yang jelas bukan embun. Tangannya menjalar pada bawahannya. Kain yang tebal di ujung celana dan di bagian pinggang masih terasa lembab meski bagian lainnya sudah kering. Dua handuk basah di kaki ranjang menjawab pertanyaan mengenai keringnya kain tersebut. Mungkin Sasuke enggan mengganti bawahannya, sehingga lebih memilih mengeringkannya dengan cara membungkus kaki Sakura menggunakan dua handuk secara bergantian. Terjawab sudah latar belakang Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya. Dia menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih gemetar karena rasa malu belum juga sirna. Matanya masih menghindari menatap Sasuke.

"Kau ninja medis, Sakura! Kau pasti mengerti keadaannya. Kalau aku yang ada di posisimu semalam, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama," tandas Sasuke lagi. Dia merotasikan kedua bola mata mengingat Sakura yang juga membuka kausnya saat hendak menempelkan sapu tangan di perut bagian atasnya.

Kali ini Sakura bungkam. Kata-kata Sasuke disetujui akal sehatnya. Namun, emosinya masih belum mau mereda. Pori-pori di sekujur tubuhnya seolah-olah urung berhenti memproduksi rasa malu yang membuatnya merinding sendiri. Sakura yakin, kalau yang dihadapinya sekarang bukan Sasuke, dia tidak akan semalu ini. Sayang, yang dihadapinya memang tak lain dan tak bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tidur di mana semalam?" Mata Sakura yang waspada sempat melirik Sasuke, kemudian cepat-cepat dialihkan kembali.

"Di kursi." Bahunya secara refleks mengedik ke arah kursi dari meja rias yang kini menempel ke dinding.

"Ka-kau tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun, 'kan?" bisik Sakura, masih dengan wajah yang tersipu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab tanpa ragu. _Kecuali jika ketidaksengajaan dianggap mengambil keuntungan._ Wajahnya terasa memanas begitu saja. Dia mengerang dalam hati atas pikirannya yang mulai merusak karakternya dari dalam.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Sakura memutar leher dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap mata Sasuke. Dia ingin mencari kebenaran dari sana. Dan yang terpancar dari sepasang netra berbeda warna tersebut adalah sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuatnya mendesah lega. Mendengarnya, otot di bahu Sasuke kembali merenggang.

Tak sanggup lagi terjebak di kondisi canggung seperti ini, Sakura berusaha beranjak dari kasur. Pusing yang tidak seberapa sudah bisa dia abaikan. "Aku perlu ke kamar mandi," ujarnya sembari memeluk ransel di depan dadanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya tak terlepas dari _uchiwa_ di punggung Sakura ketika gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. Ada sekelumit desiran aneh yang melanda sistem peredaran darahnya. Sebuah perasaan yang membuat napasnya bergetar, hingga dia putuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Sakura menggantung ransel pada sebuah paku. Dia mengganti bawahannya dan mengenakan dalaman di balik kaus milik Sasuke. Entah mengapa dia enggan mengganti kain yang melapisi tubuhnya kini dengan pakaian yang berada di dalam ranselnya.

Langkah pertama Sakura di luar lantai kamar mandi disambut oleh segelas air putih di meja nakas. Gelas itu jelas untuknya jika melihat ada gelas lain di tangan Sasuke. Sakura segera membuka resleting ransel untuk meraih perbekalan. Dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sembari mendorong sebuah makanan ke tangan Sasuke yang kini sudah bebas.

"Kau belum makan semenjak semalam, ya?" tanya Sakura. Rasa malu yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi kini mulai diserap rasa bersalah mengingat pasti dirinyalah penyebab penundaan kegiatan makan Sasuke.

"Demammu sudah mereda." Ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Sebelum Sakura terbangun tadi, Sasuke melakukan pengecekkan akan kondisi tubuh gadis itu.

Sakura mengabaikan pernyataan Sasuke yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaannya. Pipinya justru merona membayangkan Sasuke menempelkan tangannya pada kening, pipi, atau lehernya ketika dia tidur untuk memastikan temperatur tubuhnya. Tangan Sakura refleks memegangi keningnya sendiri untuk memastikan. Ketika menemukan kebenaran dari pernyataan Sasuke, dia mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Setelah makan, aku akan pulihkan tulangmu yang patah."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Tidak. Sebelum makan atau minum obat pun aku merasa kondisiku sudah baik-baik saja, apalagi setelahnya. Kurasa aku hanya kurang istirahat."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku semalam, Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf tadi aku ... err ... eh—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan. Kemudian, dia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut dan disusul menelan obat setelah habis. Makanan Sasuke bahkan sudah tandas terlebih dahulu.

Sakura pun memulihkan kondisi tubuh Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengabaikan rintihan yang terlepas dari bibir lelaki itu setiap kali melewati proses yang menyakitkan. Usapan peluh terakhir dari dahi Sakura menandakan bahwa penyembuhannya telah selesai.

Dan di detik itu, Sakura masih belum menyadari adanya _uchiwa_ yang menempel di punggungnya sampai dia melepas pakaian untuk melangsungkan kegiatan mandi. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum memikirkan Sasuke mengizinkan lambang klannya yang begitu berharga menempel di punggungnya tadi.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang benar-benar Sakura yakini semenjak angkat kaki dari permukiman. Dia tahu Sasuke sudah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik ketika pulang ke Konoha. Lelaki itu bukan lagi sosok yang sepenuhnya egois dan tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Sifat angkuh yang Sakura pikir sudah mendarah daging ternyata mulai berkurang seiring waktu. Dia semakin terasa seperti ... manusia yang benar-benar memijak bumi. Bukan lagi sosok yang tak tahu apa yang diinjak kakinya karena terlalu gelap untuk melihat.

Dan sekarang, dia melihat lebih jauh lagi seberapa besarnya Sasuke sudah berubah. Sakura tak akan pernah lupa betapa terkesimanya dia ketika mendapati Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu-ibu pemilik penginapan tentang kondisi Sakura tepat sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya tanpa adanya seringai bodoh atau nada ketus. Hangat di dadanya ketika melihat Sasuke menanggapi permintaan maaf dari seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja melempar bola ke arahnya dengan sebuah anggukan ramah pun seolah-olah tak mau sirna. Dia tak pernah merasa Sasuke begitu dekat, lebih mudah diraih, sampai hari ini.

Bahkan pada Sasuke yang berdarah dingin dan seakan-akan tak memiliki emosi selain kebencian pun Sakura tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan cintanya. Dan kini, tanpa disadari, Sakura semakin jatuh hati pada lelaki yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya. Hal tersebut membuat dadanya berdebar-debar bukan dengan tempo yang menyakitkan, melainkan tempo yang mendorongnya untuk tersenyum dan memerahkan wajahnya.

Bangunan buatan manusia sudah tak ada lagi di sekitar. Yang menjulang tinggi hanyalah makhluk hidup lain yang berfotosintesis menghasilkan gas sehat untuk dihirup. Sasuke bilang, dia ingin melakukan perjalanan yang santai karena memang tidak didesak garis mati apa pun. Maka, meski mereka berdiri di tengah hutan, cara mereka berkelana hanyalah berjalan di atas kaki, bukan melompati pohon atau menggunakan hewan panggilan.

Sinar matahari tidak cukup kuat untuk menerobos rimbunnya pepohonan, sehingga hanya terselip melalui celah-celah daun untuk mencium tanah. Temperatur di hutan tak melewati batas tinggi untuk menelurkan keringat dari pori-pori. Suasana benar-benar mendukung untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan santai memang.

Saking santainya tempo kaki yang dilangkahkan, pergantian hari ke malam pun sama sekali tidak terasa. Gelap seolah sekonyong-konyong datang tanpa aba-aba. Sakura tahu penyebab lainnya. Dia baru saja melewati waktu yang menyenangkan, karena dihabiskan bersama sosok yang dia cintai sedalam-dalamnya. Sementara ada hukum tak tertulis yang berbunyi: waktu akan berjalan cepat ketika kau menikmatinya, dan akan berjalan lambat ketika kau membencinya.

Sakura menunduk dan menendang-nendang kecil kerikil yang menghadang jalannya. Sepasang kaki milik Sasuke turut terekam ke dalam retinanya. Dia mengernyit ketika mendapati sesuatu yang sedikit janggal di salah satu alas kaki milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sepatumu," terka Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Mungkin kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya karena dia merasa langkah kakinya aneh. Ditundukkan kepala untuk memastikan apa kata gadis di sampingnya. Dan tebakan Sakura tepat, sepatunya sobek di samping kanan luar. Pantas saja ketika mengangkat kaki, terasa ada sesuatu yang menggantung di bawah telapaknya. Ternyata hal itu terjadi karena penutup atas sepatu tidak menempel dengan solnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berjongkok. Dia menelaah seberapa parah rusak di sepatunya. Dan ternyata memang parah. Rasanya akan sangat terganggu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan alas kaki seperti itu. Sayang, Sasuke tidak membawa cadangan lain.

Tali ransel dilepas dari sebelah bahu Sakura. Dia membuka ranselnya dan meraih sebuah kotak berbahan dasar logam. Resleting tasnya ditutup kembali, kemudian ditaruh di atas tanah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Sekalian kujahit sepatumu. Kebetulan aku membawa alat menjahit," saran Sakura sembari menggoyangkan kotak logam tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara.

Tak ada penolakan dari Sasuke sama sekali. Tadinya dia mau sok keras kepala dan mempertahankan gengsi dengan cara mengukuhkan prinsip untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, keadaan tak bisa dipaksa demikian. Maka, dia berjongkok dan melepas sepatunya yang rusak.

Mengerti Sakura yang membutuhkan sumber cahaya, dia mencoba menyalakan api di tumpukan kayu yang kebetulan memang sudah ada di sekitar sana. Sakura bergerak mendekati Sasuke. "Biar aku saja," pintanya. Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan sudah diambil alih oleh Sakura. Kali ini Sasuke tahu diri lagi. Tangannya hanya satu. Proses menyalakan api pasti akan berlangsung lebih lama daripada ketika Sakura yang melakukannya.

Bara api mulai bermunculan. Sasuke membantu Sakura dengan meniupi api agar membesar. Dia menjauhkan tubuh dari tumpukan kayu agar angin dapat lewat dengan mudah dan memperdahsyat kobaran api. Ditelannya kembali erangan karena merasa payah yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah ini.

"Untung tanah di sini tidak becek, ya," tutur Sakura dengan nada ceria.

Ujung benang dikaitkan ke dalam lubang pada jarum. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama karena penerangan yang tak seberapa. Sakura nyaris bersorak riang ketika prosesnya berhasil, tapi ditahan saat mengingat keadaan. Dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya jahitan ini tidak akan bertahan lama karena akan digunakan untuk mengembara. Namun, Sakura tetap berusaha yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Untung saja dia punya tenaga yang besar. Kalau gadis lain—yang tak punya tenaga super seperti Sakura—yang menjahitnya, pasti sudah menyerah duluan di tusukan jarum pertama pada sol karena saking keras teksturnya.

Suara derapan menggema ketika Sakura menaruh sepatu di atas tanah. Sasuke meraihnya tanpa ragu. Tak dilakukannya pengecekkan pada hasil tangan Sakura, karena dia memercayainya. Dia yakin apa yang Sakura lakukan tidak mungkin menghasilkan sesuatu seperti isapan jempol belaka. Dan ketika sepatu itu sudah dipakai kembali, dia tahu rasa percayanya pada Sakura memang tidak salah.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika sadar betapa dua kata itu sangat mudah tergelincir dari bibir Sasuke sekarang.

"Karena api sudah terlanjur menyala—"

"Ya, kita istirahat di sini saja," potong Sasuke seolah baru saja membaca pikiran Sakura.

Sakura tertegun karena ketepatan Sasuke dalam memprediksi kata-kata yang mau dia ucapkan. Sebelumnya dia memang sempat ragu untuk mengajukan itu karena khawatir dianggap malas dan leha-leha. Namun, Sasuke seolah membaca pikirannya dan mengambil alih kata-kata tersebut agar perasaan itu tak perlu menghinggapi dada Sakura. Kepalanya ditengadahkan karena bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Apa yang Sakura lihat adalah langit yang bertaburan bintang. Dia senang lokasi yang diduduki saat ini terasa begitu strategis. Selain adanya tumpukan kayu, pepohonan pun sedikit jarang-jarang sehingga arah pandang ke langit menjadi cukup luas. Dan pemandangan pada bentangan di udara itu pun dibingkai dedaunan yang cantik.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu yang sudah dia lupakan. Cepat-cepat dia merogoh tasnya lagi untuk meraih lembaran kertas dan sebuah pena. Suara kertas yang bergerak tertiup angin menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mendapati Sakura yang tengah menulis.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

Sakura mengangkat pandangan dari kertas. "Surat untuk Naruto. Seharusnya aku menulis ini tepat saat aku bertemu denganmu. Namun, aku lupa. Lagi pula kemarin aku pingsan."

"Oh." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Dia menggigit ibu jari dan ditempelkan pada tanah. Seekor burung elang hitam muncul dari kepulan asap. Kali ini, perhatian Sakura yang tertarik.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Biar elang ini yang mengantarkan surat. Untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa kau memang tengah bersamaku."

Sakura mengangguk penuh minat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

Keheningan berdiri di antara mereka. Suara yang ada hanyalah gemerisik angin, suara kayu yang terbakar, dan suara alam lainnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang tampak begitu serius. Elangnya masih bertengger di bahu. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangan ketika gadis itu mengangkat dagu. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikan.

"Selesai," ujar Sakura sembari menggulung kertas di tangannya.

Elang dari bahu Sasuke langsung menggigit ujung kertas yang Sakura gulung dan membawanya pada tuannya. Lelaki itu mengusap bulu elang hitam itu perlahan sebelum mengikat kertas pada kakinya. Sakura tersenyum lembut tatkala melihat satu lagi perilaku ramah dari Sasuke, meski kali ini pada hewan, bukan manusia. Dan surat tersebut pun ikut terbang saat sang elang mengepakkan sayapnya.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, Sakura beringsut menjauh dari perapian. Dia membiarkan punggungnya menempel pada tanah untuk menatap taburan kristal kecil pada bentangan alam. Kepalanya diganjal tasnya sendiri. Ditepuknya spasi kosong di sampingnya sambil berkata, "Sasuke- _kun_ , sini!"

"Apa?"

"Pokoknya sini!"

Sasuke masih bergeming. Kesal dengan pasifnya Sasuke, Sakura beranjak dan menarik tubuh lelaki itu mendekat padanya. Dengusan terlepas dari hidung Sasuke, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak menolak. Dia bergerak mendekati Sakura dan melakukan permintaan gadis itu yang diberikan dengan isyarat. Dia berbaring di samping Sakura dengan jarak beberapa jengkal. Kepalanya sama sekali tidak diganjal.

"Katakan sesuatu," pinta Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Apa saja."

Sasuke menarik napas dan menutup mata. Pikirannya masih kosong. Apa yang mau dikatakannya selalu spontan, dan rasanya tak biasa ketika dia diminta bicara. Pejaman matanya mendongkrak sebuah kata. Kata yang entah bagaimana sanggup memengaruhi sistem di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya terputus-putus karena tubuhnya yang mulai gemetaran. "Gelap," bisiknya dengan suara serak. Itulah kata pertama yang muncul di kepalanya.

Kelopaknya ditekan semakin dalam. Dahinya mengerut karena tekanan tersebut. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kebas dan dingin. Kini, sarafnya mulai mati rasa. "Kegelapan itu masih ada," imbuhnya.

Dulu, tujuannya ada di kegelapan, sehingga kelam tak pernah mengusiknya. Namun, sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Nyaris segala hal buruk yang menimpa hidupnya terjadi di kala gelap. Dan ... tujuannya dulu pun ternyata malah menyeret keburukan lainnya. Tak ayal jika ucapan itu tergelincir bersama kondisi tubuh yang tengah kehilangan fungsi pada sarafnya.

Sasuke tak pernah takut pada kegelapan di mana tak ada pantulan cahaya ketika dia melihat dengan mata terbuka, tapi kelam di sudut hatinya yang hanya bisa dilacak saat matanya tertutup selalu sanggup membuatnya gentar.

Sakura sontak menolehkan kepala. Dia tahu ucapan Sasuke mengindikasikan ke mana. Disentuhnya pipi lelaki itu dengan hati-hati, membuatnya membuka mata dan menoleh balik. Bahunya sempat tersentak sedikit ketika kedua pasang mata itu saling bersirobok. Namun, kali ini tak ada keinginan untuk mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali. Dia seolah tenggelam ke dalam iris hijau yang dipantulkan sinar dari perapian. Getaran pada napasnya dan gejala yang melanda tubuhnya tadi menghilang seketika.

"Hei," bisik Sakura, "aku tahu ini tidak mudah, meski aku tak akan pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Dan kau boleh membagi apa yang kaurasakan padaku, kalau kau mau." Dia berusaha tersenyum di tengah emosinya yang tengah teraduk karena ikut terbawa suasana yang Sasuke tebar di udara. Pipinya menempel pada tanah tanpa memedulikan efek sampingnya. Ujung-ujung jemarinya masih menempel di pipi Sasuke. "Namun, kau harus tahu bahwa ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat dalam kegelapan. Dan banyak juga yang akan semakin indah jika eksistensinya ada di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan segera menemukan satu di antara keduanya, atau bahkan dua-duanya."

Sasuke tak menjawab dengan suara, tapi tatapan matanya mengatakan segalanya. Dia mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Dia mencoba percaya apa yang gadis itu katakan padanya. Dulu, ketika Sakura merawatnya di rumah sakit setelah perang besar terjadi, dia selalu menganggap bahwa kata-katanya yang bersifat menenangkan merupakan omong kosong. Gadis itu belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya kehilangan secara besar-besaran dan bertubi-tubi. Meski tak diucap melalui lisannya, tapi tatapan terganggu yang dia pasang sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke tak menyukai kata-katanya waktu itu.

Namun, kali ini responsnya berbeda. Sasuke yakin Sakura sedikit terkejut akan tanggapannya jika dilihat air mukanya yang meneduh. Bahkan, dia tak mempermasalahkan tangan yang masih menempel di pipinya. Tulusnya penuturan Sakura sanggup menggerakkan dagu Sasuke hingga melakukan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Senyum masih belum terlepas dari bibir Sakura. Hatinya menghangat mendapati Sasuke yang kelihatan jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Dia ingin memeluknya. Menciumnya. Namun, itu tak mungkin dia lakukan. Dia bukan lagi gadis berumur dua belas yang menunjukkan perasaannya secara transparan. Sekarang, dia belajar memperhitungkan segalanya sebelum bertindak. Termasuk untuk ini. Maka, tangan yang sedari tadi menempel di pipi Sasuke ditariknya secara perlahan, tubuhnya diputar hingga langit malam lurus kembali dengan pandangan.

"Rembulan itu satu hal yang akan semakin indah jika dilihat di tengah-tengah kegelapan," tukas Sakura. "Iya, 'kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sakura melirik melalui ujung matanya. Netra lelaki itu terpejam, seakan sedang mencari kedamaian dalam diam. Kalau napasnya teratur, Sakura pasti sudah mengira bahwa Sasuke tertidur. Dia hanya berharap bahwa pejaman mata kali ini tak akan diikuti napas yang terputus-putus seperti tadi.

Tangan lelaki itu diangkat. Kini, Sakura berasumsi bahwa Sasuke hendak menutup matanya untuk menghalau silau, atau menyembunyikan wajahnya yang akan segera tertidur. Namun, yang dia pikirkan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi.

 _Tuk_.

Sasuke mengetuk dahinya sendiri menggunakan dua ujung jari. Sakura tertegun. Secara refleks telapak tangannya menempel pada keningnya sendiri. Gestur itu ...

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

"Aku mau tanya."

"Tanya saja."

"Maksud ketukan di kening yang kaulakukan padaku itu apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Kedua kelopak matanya langsung terbuka begitu saja. _Dia masih mengingatnya,_ batinnya _._ Sorot matanya seakan mengarah ke dunia lain. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya, maka diucapnya kata-kata lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hmm ... aku hanya penasaran."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya, mengungkung badannya dengan lutut dan telapak tangan yang tertanam ke dalam tanah. Sakura menahan napasnya. Selain karena terkejut, juga karena Sasukelah yang ada di posisi yang bisa dia kategorikan sebagai ... intim.

Entah matanya yang salah, tapi dia merasa wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat pada wajahnya. Dekat, kian dekat, hingga embusan napas lelaki itu membelai pipinya. Sakura menutup matanya rapat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo paling kencang yang pernah dipompanya. Ketika ujung hidung mereka saling bersinggungan, Sakura memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Kepalanya secara otomatis melesak ke belakang.

 _Tuk_.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar ketika merasakan gestur yang familier di keningnya. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku, tak sanggup melakukan pergerakan sejauh satu milimeter pun. Pandangannya masih terkunci pada sosok Sasuke yang rambutnya tertarik gravitasi ke arahnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, sedikit pun.

"Mungkin lain kali," bisik Sasuke. Dia menyeringai tipis ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat merona.

Perhatiannya tersedot pada sepasang mata hijau yang kelihatan kontras dengan merah yang mewarnai wajah gadis itu. Netra tersebut berbinar di dalam cahaya temaram yang nyaris tidak ada—cenderung gelap—karena kungkungan tubuhnya. Detak jantung Sasuke terhenti sesaat.

Dia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang semakin indah jika dilihat dalam kegelapan.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah tiga hari ini apa yang menjulang di kanan dan kiri hanyalah pepohonan berbatang lebar dan berdahan banyak. Kulit yang terbuka tak pernah terbakar matahari meski berdiri di alam bebas. Di tengah hutan, cahaya ultraviolet perlu mencari celah melalui daun-daun yang saling berdekatan untuk menyentuh tanah. Namun, hal itu tak cukup untuk membuat suasana menjadi gulita.

Setengah jam melangkah, cahaya besar terekam ke dalam indra penglihatan. Sakura tahu bahwa beberapa meter di depan bukan lagi hutan, melainkan sebuah lapangan. Kebosanannya selama berhari-hari karena hanya bisa berjalan di bawah hutan membuatnya melonjak senang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , di sana ada lapangan!" Dia menarik lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya secara refleks.

Sasuke menoleh terkejut akan perilaku Sakura yang mulai atraktif. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sakura melepas kontak dan memalingkan wajah yang tersipu. Setiap kali mata mereka saling bertemu, benak Sakura secara otomatis memutar saat-saat Sasuke mengetuk dahinya dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan intim, yang tak ayal membuatnya dirundung malu. Jantungnya masih saja berdebar kencang meski itu terjadi di masa lampau.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit begitu saja ketika melihat Sakura malah jadi seperti putri malu yang tersentuh. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering bertindak seperti itu dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak tahan dengan rasa ingin tahunya, Sasuke berniat untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura melonjak mundur karena terkejut. Dia mengangkat dagu dan sontak merasa terintimidasi tatapan tenang dari Sasuke. Kedua tangannya dikibaskan dan disilang di depan dada. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya senang akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan," elak Sakura sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke menahan pandangannya sekejap. Jawaban Sakura agak aneh jika disambungkan dengan perilakunya yang malu-malu. Namun, dia tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Diangkatnya kedua bahu dengan tak acuh. "Oh."

Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Di langkahnya yang ringan, Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan dia kesal dengan respons tubuhnya yang berlebihan setiap kali kejadian mengejutkan itu melintas di kepalanya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke jadi terasa canggung. Padahal, mereka akan melakukan perjalanan bersama entah sampai kapan. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat karena jengkel pada diri sendiri. Bahkan benaknya tak sanggup membayangkan akan jadi perjalanan macam apa jika dia terus-menerus begini. Dia harus membulatkan tekad untuk menghilangkan sifat malu-malunya yang terasa begitu lembek!

Dan ketika langkah pertamanya di tanah lapang, Sakura menambah kecepatan pergerakannya. Sasuke tertinggal di belakang punggungnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meyakinkan diri. Dia yakin bahwa rencananya kali ini ampuh untuk meluruhkan perasaan malu yang sering muncul dengan tak terperi.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Diabaikannya detak jantung yang semakin cepat ketika mata mereka saling bersitatap. Dia memantapkan dirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lawan aku," tantangnya dengan suara keras. Kedua kaki Sakura terbuka selebar bahu. Kaki kanannya dilempar ke depan. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal diangkat di depan dada.

Langkah kaki Sasuke membeku. "Kau serius?" Kernyitan di dahinya terbentuk lagi. "Kau benar-benar mau melawanku?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa ragu. Dia sangat yakin kalau mereka melakukan _sparring_ , akan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sanggup membuang jauh-jauh sifatnya yang malu-malu. "Tentu."

Sasuke masih bergeming dan tak berkutik. Dia menatap bahasa tubuh Sakura yang memang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Namun, dia merasa belum yakin dengan tantangan yang Sakura lempar.

"Aku tidak lemah, kalau itu yang membuatmu ragu. Haruskah kuingatkan kembali bahwa Naruto saja segan pada kekuatanku? Dan ... tulang rusukmu?"

Putri malu tadi sudah berubah menjadi seseorang yang kelihatan begitu tangguh. Bibir Sasuke membentuk seringai karenanya. "Sombong sekali, eh." Kemudian dia melepas tas dari punggungnya.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke yang mulai menanggapi tantangannya. Dia pun turut melepas tasnya. "Coba tebak dari mana aku mempelajari sifat sombong ini," kata Sakura dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura yang jelas-jelas meledeknya. Dia mendecih pelan, sangat yakin Sakura tak akan dengar. Matanya menatap batu yang Sakura pegang, kemudian dilempar. Proses jatuhnya batu tersebut hingga menumbuk tanah terasa begitu lama bagi Sasuke.

Dan ketika yang ditunggu sudah terjadi, Sakura langsung mendekati tubuhnya dengan kepalan tangan kiri diangkat di sebelah telinga. Sasuke cukup cepat untuk menangkis tonjokan Sakura yang mengarah ke perutnya, meski tubuhnya terseret cukup jauh ke belakang hingga merusak rerumputan.

Sasuke mencengkeram kepalan tangan Sakura untuk meminta jeda. "Di sini tidak ada garis batas yang bisa menentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah."

"Kalau begitu," Sakura menahan tangan kanan yang sudah membentuk tinju, "orang pertama yang berbaring di atas tanahlah yang kalah. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

Dan Sakura kembali melempar tinjuannya, lagi-lagi ditangkis Sasuke menggunakan lengan atas kirinya. Kaki Sasuke berusaha menakal kaki Sakura yang kelihatan santai di belakang. Namun, gadis itu cepat tanggap dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh sehingga Sasuke menendang udara kosong.

Sasuke tahu Sakura bukan gadis lemah. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana tinjuan gadis itu cukup untuk membentuk sebuah lembah. Bahkan, Sakura berani menonjok kepala seorang dewi—Kaguya. Namun, ketika Sasuke menempatkan diri sebagai lawan Sakura, kesadaran tersebut semakin naik drastis. Beberapa kali dia mulai kewalahan dengan tinjuan demi tinjuan yang Sakura lakukan—meski sampai saat ini belum ada yang berhasil melukainya. Apalagi kelincahan gadis itu sudah bertambah pesat semenjak terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya bertarung—di perang dunia keempat. Dia tak tahu bahwa _sparring_ dengan Sakura akan membutuhkan pengaktifan mata _sharingan_. Ya, dia memang sempat meremehkan Sakura sebelumnya.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ketika sadar bahwa dirinya cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ -nya.

Sasuke sama sekali belum punya kesempatan untuk menyerang selain menakal kaki tadi. Yang dia lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah menangkis atau menghindari serangan dari Sakura. Namun, dia tak akan membuat _sharingan_ -nya sia-sia. Dia membaca pergerakan Sakura setiap kali menyerangnya, dan berusaha mencari celah dari kelincahannya.

Sebuah tonjokan dari Sasuke mendarat di bahu Sakura hingga gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang. Sakura menyapu bahunya dan kembali membentuk kuda-kuda. Untuk pertama kali dalam _sparring_ ini, dia menggunakan kakinya. Kena tepat di perut Sasuke. Namun, ternyata sosok yang ditendang tadi berubah menjadi sebuah batang pohon.

Sakura langsung waspada. Tiba-tiba tohokan siku mengenai punggungnya. Sasuke mendecak menyadari bahwa keseimbangan Sakura tidak selengah yang dia kira. Gadis itu hanya tersentak ke depan sedikit dan langsung membalik tubuhnya. Sebuah tendangan dilancarkannya lagi, tapi Sasuke cukup cepat untuk menghindar. Kaki Sakura yang belum menyentuh tanah itu dicengkeramnya erat-erat, kemudian dilempar ke bawah dan justru malah membentuk retakan di permukaan tanah. Sasuke langsung menarik mundur tubuhnya sebelum retakan tersebut membuatnya limbung.

Sakura merintih setiap kali terkena serangan dari Sasuke. Dia merasa lepas karena Sasuke pun tak lagi menahan diri seperti saat awal-awal. Sudah lama semenjak Sakura terakhir kali berlatih _taijutsu_ seperti ini. Selama dua tahun terakhir, dia lebih sering memperuncing _ninjutsu_ medisnya saja, karena dirinya adalah _jōnin_ medis. Awalnya dia memang sedikit kaku _sparring_ lagi seperti ini, apalagi jika mengingat sifat malu-malunya tadi. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, gerakannya semakin lincah dan terbisa kembali. Dan yang terpenting ... dia sudah berani menatap mata Sasuke tanpa tersipu-sipu. _Sparring_ ini membuatnya memosisikan Sasuke sebagai lawan, dan dia sama sekali tak mungkin tersipu di depan lawan.

Dalam urusan tenaga, Sakura memang jauh lebih unggul. Namun, untuk ketangkasan, Sasuke tetaplah yang memegang nomor satu. Kedua keunggulan tersebut membuat keduanya seimbang. Sasuke tentu saja tak menggunakan jurus-jurus luar biasanya seperti _Katon, Amaterasu, Susano'o,_ atau yang lainnya. _Sparring_ ini hanyalah adu _taijutsu._ Itulah sebabnya Sasuke beberapa kali nyaris jatuh di atas tanah dan dinyatakan kalah. Sama seperti Sakura, dia sudah lama tidak berlatih _taijutsu._ Dia lebih sering mengeksplor kekuatan lain yang sanggup matanya lakukan.

Sakura tidak mengalirkan _chakra_ pada tinjuannya karena Sasuke pun tak menggunakannya. Pukulan atau tendangannya kali ini tak cukup untuk membuat tulang patah, tapi cukup untuk membuat tanah retak. Bukan karena dia menahan diri, tapi dia hanya ingin berperilaku adil mengingat Sasuke pun bertarung tanpa _chakra_. _Sharingan_ yang aktif pun hanya digunakan untuk membaca gerakan.

Intensitas pertarungan mereka semakin naik. Sakura menyadari hal tersebut ketika Sasuke mulai melompat untuk menyerangnya. Meski dia tak memiliki _sharingan_ , tapi mata telanjang pun cukup untuk mempelajari bahwa Sasuke mengunggulkan kaki sebagai penyerang.

Waktu terus berputar tanpa terasa. Matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti menjadi tantangan lain untuk bertarung. Sampai saat ini, pemenang dan pecundang masih belum bisa ditentukan, kendatipun napas keduanya sudah terengah-engah, pun banyak lebam bekas pukulan atau tendangan yang terukir di permukaan kulit mereka.

Mereka masih berusaha saling menyerang di bawah cahaya yang sangat temaram. Sakura menahan tangan dan lengan Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu melancarkan serangan. Dan sebelum kedua kakinya bisa mengambil kesempatan, Sakura membenturkan lututnya pada perut Sasuke hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan di atas kedua kakinya. Sakura tak mempersiapkan perlawanan lain karena begitu yakin beberapa detik lagi dia akan dinyatakan menang, hanya tinggal menunggu terhuyungnya tubuh Sasuke menempel pada tanah.

Kepercayaan diri tersebut membuatnya lengah, hingga tanpa dia ketahui, Sasuke pun menakal kakinya dan berhasil berdiri kembali di atas kedua kakinya. Mata Sakura melebar karena beberapa detik lagi justru dia yang akan dinyatakan kalah. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap pinggang Sakura sebelum punggung gadis itu membentur tanah. Kaki kiri Sakura menumpu di atas tanah, sementara kaki lainnya melayang di udara. Punggungnya tertekuk kebelakang.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Matanya meneliti ekspresi yang Sasuke pasang. Hanya ada air muka ketenangan di sana. Bulir-bulir keringat masih menetes dari dahinya dan membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Napasnya yang terengah-engah terasa hingga ke permukaan kulitnya. Di wajah rupawan itu sama sekali tak ada lebam, tak seperti tangan dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Meski tertutupi pakaian, Sakura yakin ada banyak lebam di sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

Getaran dari tangan Sasuke yang memegangi pinggangnya terasa sampai ke kulit Sakura. Mungkin karena tangan itu sudah terkena tinju beberapa kali. "Menyerahlah, Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan suara serak.

Sakura hampir menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, dan mereka pun sudah bertarung sampai malam datang. Namun, dia memantapkan diri untuk tak menyerah semudah itu. "Tidak."

"Kau akan kalah," ejek Sasuke. "Posisimu sudah terdesak."

Sakura mencebikkan bibir dan memutar kedua bola mata. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke mendesaknya untuk menyerah, alih-alih membiarkannya kalah saat nyaris jatuh menyentuh tanah. "Punggungku bahkan tidak menyentuh tanah. Kau sendiri yang tidak mengizinkan aku kalah."

"Aku bisa melepas peganganku kapan saja. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kaulakukan, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus. "Ugh, jangan congkak, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Coba tebak _sparring_ ini dimulai dari kecongkakan siapa." Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengikuti kata-kata Sakura sebelum adu _taijutsu_ tadi. Dia tak melewatkan pipi Sakura yang mengembung, tampak menahan tawa.

"Omong-omong—" Sakura menonjok Sasuke tepat di wajah hingga lelaki itu tersungkur dan otomatis melepas pegangannya. Samar-samar terdengar rintihan dari bibir Sasuke. Punggung Sakura pun menumbuk tanah, tapi tidak menimbulkan sakit yang kentara. "—itu titipan dari Naruto."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, gagak yang Sasuke panggil untuk mengirim surat pada Naruto bersuara dengan keras di udara.

.

.

Surat balasan dari Naruto membuat keduanya tak peduli siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Kenyataannya, yang kalah adalah Sakura, karena dialah yang pertama kali menumbuk tanah meski disusul Sasuke sepersekian detik setelahnya. Sakura memekik-mekik senang ketika membaca surat, seolah-olah tak pernah mengalami kegiatan yang menguras tenaga sebelumnya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis untuk bertanya.

"Hinata hamil! Astaga, Naruto akan segera memiliki anak. Aku tidak percaya ini!" Surat di tangannya terguncang-guncang karena Sakura begitu bersemangat. Isi surat itu adalah ucapan rasa syukur karena Sakura baik-baik saja dan berhasil menemukan Sasuke dan juga pemberitahuan soal kehamilan Hinata. Guncangan tersebut membuat kertas lain jatuh ke tanah. Sakura terdiam seketika dan meraihnya.

 _Dan untuk Sasuke, kau memang berengsek,_ Teme! _Aku harap Sakura-_ chan _sudah membuatmu bonyok!_

Sakura tertawa kencang. Sementara Sasuke mengerang dan mengusap mukanya kasar. Dia merintih kecil ketika gesekan tangannya mengenai lebam yang Sakura bentuk di wajahnya. Harapan Naruto sudah terkabul, dan dia merasa kesal sendiri karenanya.

Keduanya sepakat tidak menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medis Sakura untuk menyembuhkan luka keduanya (Sasuke yang bersikeras agar keduanya sepakat). Maka, yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan bilur hanyalah obat merah atau alkohol, apa pun yang terdapat di dalam kotak obat. Sebenarnya Sasuke heran kenapa Sakura membawa obat-obatan kecil seperti itu ketika _ninjutsu-_ nya sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun, Sasuke mengabaikannya, karena tanpa kotak obat tersebut Sakura harus memaksakan diri mengaktifkan _chakra_ setelah dirinya begitu kelelahan.

Setelah selesai mengobati, Sakura kembali membaca surat balasan dari Naruto. Dia masih saja tertawa-tawa. Bagi Sasuke, surat tersebut tidak selucu itu—bahkan sama sekali tidak lucu. Dia mengerti mengapa gadis itu tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya. Surat itu meledeknya. Ledekan yang sama persis dengan _salam pertemuan_ yang Sakura katakan padanya. Padahal, dia ingat bahwa setiap kali Naruto mengejeknya dengan kata-kata tak pantas, tinjuan sukarela dari Sakura untuk membelanya akan terlepas begitu saja. Kali ini justru sebaliknya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus kesal. Dia terganggu dengan kesamaan pikiran dua mantan rekan satu timnya tersebut.

Sasuke masih menekuk wajahnya. Tawa Sakura semakin lama semakin menjengkelkan, meski intensitasnya sudah berubah hingga dapat dikatakan bahwa yang gadis itu lakukan hanyalah mengekeh. Sakura tertawa selama itu karena dua kemungkinan: surat dari Naruto benar-benar lucu baginya, atau karena dia sudah lama tidak tertawa lantaran Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Dan kedua hal tersebut jelas-jelas membuatnya kesal. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa latar belakang Sakura tertawa panjang adalah kelebihan Naruto yang bersifat lucu, atau kekurangan Sasuke dalam hal tersebut. Sasuke jelas tidak suka ini.

Kalau Naruto belum menikah saat ini ... Sasuke pasti akan berpikir lebih jauh. Namun, dia yakin sahabatnya itu lelaki yang setia. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terjauh itu pasti salah telak. Meskipun tetap saja fakta bahwa Naruto pernah menaruh hati pada Sakura sanggup membuatnya menggertakkan gigi sekarang.

Ingatan Sasuke berputar ke masa lampau. Tak pernah luput dari benaknya terakhir kali Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya, bersamaan dengan isak tangis dan air yang mengalir deras di pipi. Sudah tiga tahun terlewati semenjak masa-masa itu. Tahun pertama, dia masih ada di sisi Sakura dan melihat sendiri bahwa senyum paling manis itu hanya ditujukan padanya. Namun, dua tahun selanjutnya lepas dari pengawasannya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu dan tak punya jaminan bahwa perasaan gadis itu masih sama. Dia ingin tahu. Benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Sakura."

Tawa Sakura berhenti seketika. Meskipun masih ada kekehan kecil yang menyusup melalui celah bibirnya. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Panggilan Sakura yang menggunakan embel-embel kesayangan itu masih sama. Dia nyaris merasa lega jika tak mengingat Naruto yang menggodanya dengan cara menceritakan bahwa kini gadis itu pun memanggil Gaara dengan sufiks yang tak berbeda. Dadanya memanas begitu saja. Apalagi jika mengingat persaingannya dulu dengan lelaki berstatus _kazekage_ tersebut.

"Kau ... pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" Satu detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlepas dari lidahnya, Sasuke mengerang dalam hati. Seandainya kata-kata bisa ditarik kembali, dia akan melakukan itu. Sekarang juga. Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu bodoh jika meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tawa Sakura terhenti sepenuhnya. Dia menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Hmm ... tidak."

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang terbentang untuk menarik napas. Pertanyaan tadi sudah terlanjur diucapkan. Sia-sia saja kalau pengetahuannya hanya sebatas Sakura tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Itu belum cukup. Maka, dia membuang gengsinya jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau—antara ingin ditahan, tapi akhirnya terlepaskan.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Kau tahu kenapa."

Sasuke tidak tahu jelas alasannya. Jawaban Sakura ambigu. Dan jika dia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dia bisa saja berpikir bahwa Sakura tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun karena masih menunggunya. Karena masih cinta padanya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri semacam itu. Yang dia miliki hanyalah rasa bersalah dan rasa tak pantas. Namun, dia masih ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya sekarang.

 _Apa kau masih mencintaiku?_ Pertanyaan itu menyangkut di tenggorokannya dan siap diucap kapan saja. Namun, Sasuke masih memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup besar untuk tidak bertanya. Tangannya terkepal di dalam saku celana. Giginya pun menggertak keras.

"Aku pernah berusaha untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

Perkataan tiba-tiba dari Sakura sukses membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke membeku. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan pergerakan paling sigap untuk menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia tak punya nyali untuk bertanya ... dan untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan melempar pandangan pada rembulan. Ada seulas senyum getir di garis bibirnya.

Dulu, satelit alami bumi itu adalah temannya berkeluh kesah. Sering kali dia bergumam sendiri, mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin dia katakan kepada Sasuke. Kata-kata yang disisipi isakan dan aliran air mata di pipi. Sambil berharap, kalau memang pesannya tak mungkin sampai, dia hanya ingin Sasuke tengah menatap bulan juga. Setidaknya arah pandang mereka sama. Dan sekarang, lelaki yang selalu diucap dalam harapannya, dalam tangisnya, tepat ada di sisinya. Hangat tubuhnya pun menguar sebagai penegasan bahwa dia benar-benar ada.

"Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Dia lelaki paling baik hati yang kukenali. Dia berkorban banyak hanya untuk menepati janji. Ya, janjinya padaku untuk membawamu kembali. Tak peduli seberapa tetes darah yang harus terpaksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Tak peduli berapa banyak tulang yang patah. Tak peduli bahwa ada kalanya hatinya sudah lelah. Dia terus berusaha, demi aku. Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa besar rasa bersalahku padanya setiap kali kuingat bahwa lelaki yang bisa kucintai hanya kau? Sementara semua orang tahu, bahwa Naruto menaruh perasaannya padaku. Setidaknya waktu itu.

"Bisik-bisik bahwa aku adalah gadis bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan lelaki baik hati dan mengharapkan seseorang yang sangat, sangat sulit digapai sampai ke telingaku. Selain bodoh, mereka bilang aku egois. Bersikap sangat jahat pada Naruto karena membebaninya dengan janji. Janji yang justru akan membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa bersamaku, karena kalau kau ada, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, dan Naruto pun tak akan tega memaksaku untuk bersamanya.

"Sampai kabar bahwa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki kudengar, dan Naruto masih ingin membawamu pulang, aku tak bisa lagi tenggelam ke dalam fantasi cintaku. Naruto sudah berkorban banyak, dan kupikir waktu itu adalah giliranku. Meski aku tidak berkorban nyawa, setidaknya aku bisa mengorbankan perasaanku padamu. Aku tak peduli lagi akan seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Asalkan Naruto berhenti memaksakan diri, aku akan melakukannya. Maka, kunyatakan bahwa aku cinta padanya. Dan ... tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya ... begitu pula aku. Bahkan Naruto melepas tubuhku saat aku memeluknya, kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia tak suka orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Aku menangis. Aku sadar bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa, sekalipun kuabaikan segalanya."

Napas Sasuke tertahan di dalam tenggorokan. Bahunya menegang dan sulit direnggangkan kembali. Sasuke entah harus merasa seperti apa. Lidahnya kelu. Dia ingin bercerita pada Sakura. Mengatakan bahwa sejak awal dia tak pernah bersikap lebih peduli kepada gadis selain dirinya. Dia pernah menyatakan bahwa Sakura adalah sosok yang disayanginya. Dia pernah meminta Naruto untuk melindungi Sakura ketika dia mulai sadar bahwa dia tak sanggup. Dia pernah mendorong diri hingga ke batasnya sampai jurus baru dari mata rinnengan-nya aktif hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Dan di detik ini dia baru saja sadar ... betapa dirinya tidak seabai itu. Dan sikapnya yang satu ini hanya tertuju pada satu perempuan: Haruno Sakura.

Semua kesadaran atas banyak hal yang berlalu membuatnya mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Rasa peduli, khawatir, nyaman, rasa bersalah, dan emosi sejalur lainnya jika diakumulasikan dapat disebut dengan satu perasaan spesifik. Perasaan yang sudah sangat lama terkubur di balik kebencian, dan muncul kembali ke permukaan semenjak dirinya tertampar kenyataan akan adanya kesalahan besar dalam ideologi bodohnya sendiri. Perasaan yang nyatanya sudah lama dia rasakan, tetapi baru sanggup disadari. Perasaan cinta; yang seharusnya tidak asing jika dia ingat bahwa klannya dipenuhi emosi macam apa.

Sasuke masih tak sanggup memandang Sakura di mata. Kata-kata panjangnya sesekali mengiris jantungnya hingga terasa kebas. Dia sulit percaya bahwa perasaan yang orang bilang manis itu justru malah membuat gadis itu hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Ah, tidak. Itu bukan salah cinta, tapi salah dari orang yang dicintainya. Jika Sasuke masih memiliki ego tinggi, dia akan menyalahi Sakura karena memilih menaruh hati padanya. Namun, pemikiran itu langsung karam ketika dia sadar bahwa dia yang jatuh cinta pada Sakura pun terjadi sebelum dia memilih. Perasaan itu seolah-olah muncul dengan cara paling natural, hingga Sasuke tak sadar sejak kapan, bagaimana, dan mengapa. Dan mungkin ... Sakura pun sama.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lamat-lamat. Napasnya yang terputus-putus disembunyikan di balik bekapan tangan. Tangan tersebut dikepal dan ditaruh di atas tanah. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karena tak mendengar atau mendapati respons apa pun dari Sasuke setelah dia berbicara panjang. Dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi merupakan hal yang begitu sensitif, hingga Sakura merasa bodoh lantaran membiarkan semua itu terucap semudah dia bernapas di udara terbuka.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya?"

Bohong jika Sasuke tak menangkap getaran familier di suara Sakura. Dia cepat-cepat menoleh, dan hal yang diduga memang ada benarnya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kanan Sakura. Itu cukup membuat jantungnya terasa diremas.

Tanpa keraguan, Sasuke menyentuh garis rahang Sakura hingga gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ujung jemarinya menelusuri garis tersebut, hingga berhenti di dagu. Mata Sakura membulat karena sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke. Jari telunjuk Sasuke memaksanya menengadah sedikit. Kumpulan air yang nyaris jatuh dari pelupuk matanya seolah-olah membeku.

Sasuke ingin mengatakan semuanya. Segalanya. Agar Sakura tahu bahwa dia menyimpan sebuah perasaan asing untuknya. Agar Sakura tahu bahwa cintanya tak lagi membuat dia seperti orang bodoh. Namun, lidahnya kelu. Pita suaranya seakan disfungsi hingga tak ada satu frekuensi pun suara yang keluar ketika dia membuka mulut. Kata-katanya disalurkan melalui organ tubuh lain. Tangannya terangkat lagi dan menyentuh pipi Sakura, menyejajarkan arah pandang keduanya. Dikecupnya pipi Sakura yang basah, kemudian bibirnya mengeja sebuah kalimat larangan tanpa suara. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Dia menarik diri kembali. Dan tepat setelah sorot mata keduanya saling mengunci, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Dia mencium bibir Sakura lembut, membuncahkan semua kata yang mau dia ucapkan serta seluruh isi hatinya melalui sebuah pengakuan sunyi.

Awalnya, ini terasa begitu asing sampai Sasuke ingin menarik diri. Namun, dia tahu ini belum cukup. Sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya sama sekali belum tersampaikan. Maka, dia memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencari kenyamanan. Kaku masih menyelubungi apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ada pertentangan di batinnya untuk melakukan ini, atau tidak melakukan itu. Dia abaikan segalanya. Panduan yang diberlakukan dalam aksinya sekarang hanyalah intuisi. Dibiarkannya ciuman ini mengalir begitu saja.

Dan intuisinya terus memberi indikasi, hingga akhirnya Sasuke sadari bahwa dia mencium Sakura layaknya dia sedang tenggelam, sementara Sakura adalah udara yang paling dibutuhkannya.

Kedua mata Sakura masih terbuka sepenuhnya. Apa yang dia lihat kini adalah lentiknya rambut di setiap sisi mata Sasuke. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya erat sembari meninggalkan kecupan cepat secara bertubi-tubi. Sakura masih pasif. Bibirnya masih kaku, seolah organ tubuhnya yang satu itu memiliki tulang. Dia sadar Sasuke sedang mencari kenyamanan atas apa yang dia lakukan. Pergerakannya memberi tahu Sakura bahwa dia sedang mencoba. Dan Sakura mampu menerjemahkan pesannya, ini adalah ciuman pertama—yang sesungguhnya—bagi Sasuke.

Intensitas dari ciuman Sasuke semakin naik. Sesuatu dalam dada Sakura meleleh, meluruh, dan terjerang saat lidah mereka tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan. Saraf-sarafnya memberi isyarat bahwa yang tengah dia rasakan kini merupakan hal yang baru. Perutnya bergejolak dan tergelitik, seolah ada sesuatu yang menari-nari tanpa beban. Kelopak matanya bahkan tak sanggup lagi terbuka untuk menerima sensasi yang tak kunjung reda. Dalam diam, Sakura mencoba menjadi responsif. Dia membalas ciuman Sasuke berdasarkan keamatiran yang dia punya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama—ciuman yang sungguh-sungguh ciuman—bagi Sakura juga.

Kalau tadi dia merasa bibirnya bertulang, kini dia justru merasa sekujur tubuhnya tak memiliki sistem penopang sama sekali. Badannya lumpuh, seluruh sarafnya tersita untuk menafsirkan rangsangan emosi ini. Sebelum Sakura membiarkan tubuhnya meleleh akibat aura yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, sebelum Sakura benar-benar merata dengan tanah setelah mencair sebab sensasi yang bergerilya di sekujur tubuhnya, dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari pegangan. Pencariannya terhenti ketika kedua telapak tangannya merangkum wajah lelaki yang tengah menciumnya dengan lembut. Dari celah bibir Sasuke terlepas sebuah rintihan kecil ketika Sakura tak sengaja menekan lebam di pipinya. Menyadari itu, Sakura segera memindahkan pegangan tangannya. Kedua bibir berbeda pemilik itu saling bertaut dalam keselarasan. Darah Sakura berdesir dengan aliran paling cepat ketika merasakan lengkungan ke bawah pada bibir yang bertaut dengan bibirnya.

Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Dia bertahan, masih, dan tetap mencinta meski ada ratusan mudarat yang muncul akibat perasaannya sebelum ini. Namun, cintanya memang sebuah set yang dikirim tanpa syarat. Sakura tak pernah paham apa yang membuat dia begitu mencintai lelaki ini. Cintanya jelaslah tak beralasan, layaknya mentari yang membantu rembulan menyinari bumi.

Ciuman ini, afeksi ini, membuat Sakura melambung setinggi-tingginya. Dia ingin yakin bahwa Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengan bukti degupan jantung yang jauh lebih cepat dari miliknya, yang kini terasa di tangannya. Sakura tak ingin melepas tangannya dari dada Sasuke—lokasi di mana jantungnya berada. Dentuman dari balik tulang rusuk itu adalah pertanda adanya kehidupan, juga perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah Sakura duga. Matanya terpejam semakin erat dan membasah untuk mewakili kebahagiaannya.

Udara di dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis, terus-menerus tercuri oleh Sasuke. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, dia pun memberi efek yang sama bagi Sasuke. Mereka saling melepaskan diri dalam diam. Tangan Sasuke masih melingkari tubuh Sakura dengan posesif. Kening yang sebagiannya tertutupi poni masih saling bertemu. Mendadak pipi Sakura diselubungi suhu paling panas yang pernah ditoleransi tubuhnya tatkala menatap sepasang mata berbeda warna di hadapannya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Senyum yang muncul tanpa intruksi, yang datang sendiri didorong nurani.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Sakura. Dia menunduk, meletakkan kepala di lekukan lehernya. _Aku juga cinta padamu._ Diciumnya nadi yang berdenyut di leher Sakura. Denyutan itu terhenti sesaat. Sakura merasa dia meleleh seperti coklat yang berada di tengah genggaman ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman di atas kulitnya.

 _Sakura masih mencintaiku._ Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. _Sebenarnya hatinya terbuat dari apa?_

Dekapan antartubuh itu melonggar. Sasukelah yang pertama kali menarik diri. Namun, upayanya tidak berjalan lancar. Tekanan telapak tangan Sakura di punggungnya semakin mengencang, seolah-olah tak pernah mau melepasnya barang sedetik pun.

"Jangan," bisiknya. "Jangan lepas. Tetaplah seperti ini lebih lama."

Dan Sasuke mengikuti permintaan Sakura. Dia tak melepas pelukannya. Kalau tadi Sakura yang menyandar pada pohon, kini Sasukelah yang ada di tempat tersebut karena dia memutar posisi keduanya dengan tangan yang masih melingkar. Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menenggelamkan hidung ke dalam helaian merah muda yang ditiupi angin malam. Tanpa sadar, mata keduanya terpejam dan terbawa ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

Terlelap di dalam dekapan satu sama lain menjadi kebiasaan yang seolah-olah sudah melekat lama di malam-malam berikutnya.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

Akhir-akhir ini bahu Sasuke bukanlah hal yang asing bagi ubun-ubun Sakura. Hal yang sama berlaku juga bagi lengan tunggal miliknya. Malam-malam yang Sakura lewati terasa begitu sempurna, tanpa celah, membuatnya nyaman luar biasa, sampai sekonyong-konyong sebuah pertanyaan melesat di dalam benaknya. Pertanyaan yang membuat kesempurnaan dari apa yang dirasakannya runtuh seketika. Pertanyaan yang berbunyi, "Apa maksud Sasuke- _kun_ melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Sakura memang sempat menjadi naif. Dia tak pernah bertanya-tanya dan terus menikmati kompilasi debaran jantung yang beralih menjadi euforia tak berujung setiap kali menerima apa yang Sasuke lakukan atau sekadar mengingatnya. Namun, pertanyaan tadi menghentikan kenaifannya. Dia mendadak merasa gelisah. Sikap Sasuke padanya akhir-akhir ini begitu berbeda dan terasa lebih dari akrab. Dia tak akan menjadi sesosok hipokrit yang menyangkal bahwa dirinya memang menyukai apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Namun, dia takut ini merupakan satu hal yang salah, atau kalaupun benar, di hari mendatang akan membentuk sebuah kesalahan.

Sasuke sudah lama sekali mulai bersikap jauh lebih ramah padanya. Sakura ingat dia sangat jarang mendengar ketus dalam suara lelaki itu semenjak perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir. Dan Sakura baru saja sadar bahwa sikap turun ke bumi Sasuke tak hanya diberlakukan padanya. Dalam perjalanan ini, dia pun menjadi saksi mata atas perubahan sikap Sasuke yang kian baik setiap harinya.

Sakura memang tidak sepatutnya merasa dirinya memiliki tempat spesial di dalam hati Sasuke jika mengingat hal tersebut. Mungkin memang ada tempat untuknya, sebagai anggota Tim Tujuh, sebagai orang-orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang mengungkap bahwa dia merasakan sebuah ikatan layaknya keluarga di Tim Tujuh. Barangkali hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih. Namun, sebuah ciuman di bibir, dekapan hangat sepanjang malam, dan hidung yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam helaian rambut jelas sekali menyatakan bahwa tempat di hati Sasuke untuknya lebih dari itu ... tapi Sakura terlalu takut berharap.

Kebisuan Sasuke dalam membahas hal ini—menyatakan seperti apa hubungan mereka sekarang, mengujar apa yang dirasakannya mengenai Sakura—adalah sebuah senyawa yang membuat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu resah. Hipotesis-hipotesis merangkak ke dalam benaknya. Semuanya nyaris membuat risau. Dia tak berani berasumsi bahwa Sasuke merasakan emosi yang sama sepertinya. Itu merupakan kemungkinan terjauh—terlalu jauh—sampai-sampai dia terlalu gamang untuk meraihnya apabila memikirkan setinggi apa dia harus melompat.

Spekulasi lainnyalah yang membuat Sakura nanar. Benaknya memutar sebuah reka ulang dari susunan memori. Dia mencoba mengingat semenjak kapan Sasuke mulai melakukan kontak-kontak roman padanya—terlepas dari sikapnya yang cenderung perhatian.

Ujung jemarinya mengusap-usap garis bibir. Kontak roman yang pertama kali Sakura perhitungkan merupakan ciuman yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Dan apa yang terjadi sebelum itu adalah ... Sakura yang bercerita panjang mengenai usahanya untuk mencintai orang selain Sasuke.

Napas Sakura tertahan di dalam dada hingga tubuhnya terus membusung. Berkebalikan dengan bahunya yang justru jatuh dan melemas. Kenyataan yang dia simpulkan dari hasil asumsinya tadi membuat dadanya sakit. Barangkali ... Sasuke melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatnya yang hampir menangis tenang, menghiburnya, atau membayar segala rasa bersalahnya. Dan yang membuat Sakura semakin terpuruk adalah Sasuke yang kelihatannya hanya bersandiwara dalam kontak-kontak roman yang dilakukan padanya.

Konklusi ini merupakan senyawa paling masuk akal jika mengingat sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah seintim itu sebelum pengujaran cerita panjangnya. Lelaki itu pernah membohongi Naruto dan Kakashi, maka sandiwara pun masuk akal jika dilakukan. Asumsinya sudah begitu cocok, layaknya susunan teka-teki yang akhirnya lengkap.

Sungguh, begitu Sakura ingin meneriaki wajah Sasuke saat ini juga dengan kata-kata, "Kau tidak perlu bersikap manis padaku apabila kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh! Kau tidak perlu bersandiwara hanya untuk membuatku senang atau membayar rasa bersalahmu! Kau lebih baik bertindak seolah-olah aku memang tak punya tempat istimewa di hatimu—bertindak jujur! Tahukah kau bahwa kebohonganmu ini justru jauh lebih menyakitiku ketimbang menghiburku?"

Namun, dia tak bisa. Sasuke yang berwajah tenang, yang lurus dengan arah pandangnya, membuat nyalinya ciut. Dia tak bisa melakukan itu pada Sasuke yang _sudah sembuh,_ tapi masih memiliki banyak bekas luka sensitif. Dia tak bisa. Dia tak tega. Maka, dia hanya akan membungkam mulutnya dan menjaga jarak secara perlahan, seapik mungkin hingga Sasuke tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya agar tidak perlu mengisak. Biarlah air mata saja yang menggenang di ujung kelopak mata bawah, dan kedua mata itu dipejamkan sebelum setetes pun mengalir ke pipi. Dia sama sekali tak mau memastikan kebenaran akan hipotesisnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya, dan jauh, jauh lebih takut lagi untuk mendengar jawaban dari pertanyannya. Dia khawatir jawaban dari Sasuke nanti justru malah akan melukai keduanya dengan cara apa pun—apalagi dirinya.

Maka, Sakura mulai membiasakan diri agar tidak terbuai, untuk tidak mengandai. Dia harus menjaga hati agar tak tersakiti lagi lebih dari ini. Jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan merasakan sakit hati karenanya memang tak pernah membuatnya trauma (terbukti dari dirinya yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini juga), tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya melindungi nurani dan mulai bersikap waspada.

Dia akan bertindak seakan-akan ciuman di malam itu tak ada, Sasuke tak pernah memeluknya atau diam-diam mengecup keningnya. Dia akan berperan sebagai mantan rekan satu tim yang tak menyimpan perasaan apa-apa. Barangkali ... semuanya akan terasa jauh lebih mudah. Ah, tidak. Sesungguhnya akan jauh lebih mudah jika Sakura membenci Sasuke saja ... tapi dia tak bisa, dan yakin _tak akan_ pernah bisa.

Ubun-ubun yang tadinya menyandar di bahu Sasuke kini terangkat, kedua tangan yang melingkari perutnya dilepas, dan Sakura beringsut menjauh, tapi tak cukup jauh hingga sanggup membuat lingkaran tangan Sasuke terlepas. Sakura menghindari pergerakan yang terlalu dinamis hingga membuat Sasuke terbangun. Apabila itu terjadi, dia tebak Sasuke akan bertanya padanya ada apa, dan Sakura sama sekali tak siap untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sakura tak siap untuk menyatakan bahwa dia ingin menjaga jarak dan menurunkan angan cintanya.

Sakura tak siap untuk menyatakan bahwa dia sudah menguak yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini hanyalah sandiwara untuk menghiburnya.

Dan ... Sakura tak siap untuk menangis kembali karena Sasuke entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

.

.

" _Niisan_ ..."

Meski lokasi tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke terpaut satu meter, tapi telinga Sakura sanggup menangkap suara Sasuke yang jelas-jelas bukan memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu masih memejamkan matanya, meski wajahnya meringis. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura melihat Sasuke mengigau selama kurang lebih tiga pekan berkelana bersama. Itulah sebabnya dia mendapati ini sedikit aneh.

" _Niisan_ ..."

Lagi. Dan kali ini tubuh Sasuke bergerak-gerak tak tenang. Sakura menggigit bibirnya khawatir dan langsung meninggalkan tas yang tadi sedang dibukanya. Dia memantapkan hati bahwa membangunkan Sasuke masih termasuk sikap yang berada di dalam ranah mantan teman satu tim, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Setidaknya ini tak akan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian waktu.

Sakura mengguncang bahu Sasuke. "Sasuke ... _kun_?" Dia meneguk ludah ketika lidahnya masih tak sanggup untuk memendekkan panggilannya terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke yang kembali mengigau membuat Sakura melupakan rutukan terhadap diri sendiri. Diguncangnya bahu tersebut semakin keras.

"Sasuke! Bangun!" Satu sentakan lain di bahu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Napasnya tersenggal layaknya habis berlari kencang. Peluh membasahi seluruh bagian wajah. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menelaah keadaan sekitar. Ada Sakura yang tampak khawatir tepat di depan wajahnya. _Yang tadi hanya mimpi._

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Matanya terpejam kembali untuk menenangkan diri. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali dia didatangi mimpi yang membuatnya tak tenang setiap bangun di pagi hari. Selagi Sakura ada di sisinya—secara spesifik berada di dalam lingkaran tangannya—dia tak pernah bermimpi buruk, sama sekali. Tidurnya selalu tenang, hingga kantung mata tak pernah lagi mengurangi kerupawanan parasnya.

"Sasuke?"

 _Sasuke?_ Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap wajah Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat. Tadi dia tak salah dengar, bukan? Panggilan baru Sakura terasa begitu asing di telinganya. Namun, tak ditemukannya jawaban dari pertanyaan tersiratnya. Maka, dia berusaha mengabaikannya saja.

Sementara Sakura langsung melebarkan mata ketika sadar bahwa dia berhasil berperan sesuai rencana. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa lidahnya masih terasa aneh karena tak terbiasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Salah satu tangan yang memegangi bahu Sasuke langsung berpindah ke kening, pipi, dan leher. Suhu tubuhnya normal. Berarti bukanlah demam yang menyebabkannya mengigau. Sakura terdiam sejenak dan meneliti wajah Sasuke. Napasnya sudah teratur. Ringisan tak lagi terlukis di parasnya. Maka, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Sasuke memang baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tak akan mendesak Sasuke untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Oh, syukurlah."

Sasuke tertegun. Ada yang ... berbeda. "Hn."

Sakura beringsut menjauh. Dia kembali menekuni perhitungan sisa perbekalan di dalam tasnya yang tadi tertunda. Mata Sasuke tak terlepas dari punggung Sakura yang tampak begitu rapuh. Selama ini dia sering menatapi punggung itu, tapi tak pernah melihat sisi lainnya. Sekali lagi, ada yang berbeda.

Pagi ini, seketika Sasuke merasa dia terbangun di tengah-tengah dunia yang lain. Bukan karena udara hari ini jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Bukan juga karena pijakan yang strategis dan tak mengotori pakaian. Singkatnya, bukan karena lingkungan sekitar. Namun, karena Sakura.

Dan ternyata, hidup di dunia yang lain menurut Sasuke tadi tak hanya berlaku untuk hari ini saja. Besoknya, lusa, dan seterusnya masih sama. Sakura masih membantunya menyiapkan makanan, atau justru menyiapkan sendiri. Dia masih berkomunikasi dengannya mengenai dunia _shinobi_ atau persenjataan. Masih mengobatinya kala adanya daging yang tergores, karena apa pun itu. Namun, Sasuke merasa semua interaksi itu kosong, kebas, dan bahkan berkesan ... palsu.

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga Sasuke sadar bahwa senyum di bibir Sakura meluruh dari hari ke hari, dan dia sangat yakin hilangnya ekspresi manis itulah yang membuat segalanya berbeda. Ditambah lagi, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu terbangun dengan tangan yang terasa begitu kosong sepanjang malam, padahal dia yakin sekali sebelum matanya terpejam Sakura masih ada di sana. Apakah Sakura beringsut menjauh kala dia sudah terlelap, Sasuke tak pernah tahu maupun sadar. Namun, dia sangat yakin jika Sakura berada di dalam dekapannya, mimpi buruk tak akan mengganggunya. Dan apa yang terjadi dalam malam-malam terakhir justru sebaliknya.

Sasuke sadar ada beberapa kebiasaan Sakura yang menghilang. Sakura selalu mengecup pipinya secara diam-diam—meski sebenarnya Sasuke mengetahui dan merasakan kecupan itu—setiap kali Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Pun dia tak pernah lupa untuk melingkari tangan pada perut dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Sasuke. Namun, semuanya hilang, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi sama sekali sebelumnya. Bahkan saat Sasuke terjaga tetapi memejamkan mata pun, dia tetap tak merasakan apa-apa.

Sampai datang hari di mana mereka menemukan sebuah gua yang cenderung kering dan cukup strategis untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat. Sasuke menaruh tasnya di atas tanah dengan kasar hingga beberapa isinya tumpah ke luar. Sebuah peta bergulir ke ujung kaki Sakura. Gadis itu membukanya dan membaca peta tersebut dengan sumber cahaya dari lampion yang menggantung di sisinya.

"Yang ditandai ini tempat-tempat yang sudah kau kunjungi selama dua tahun ke belakang?"

Sasuke mengintip ke arah peta yang Sakura pegang untuk memastikan. "Hn."

Jari telunjuk Sakura menelusuri setiap bagian pada peta. "Kalau diperhatikan, dari Konoha kau mengambil jalan ke barat dan dilanjut ke utara."

"Itulah sebabnya aku mengambil jalan ke selatan dan timur sekarang." Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura, dan tak melewatkan bagaimana tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergeser menjauh. Benar-benar menghindari kontak, meski hanya bersentuhan lutut sekalipun. Sasuke mengembuskan napas, merasa dihindari.

"Begitu." Sakura membaca peta ke arah selatan dan timur. "Jadi, kita akan ke Negara Air? Desa Kiri?"

"Ya dan tidak."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melempar pandangan ke arah Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak akan ke desa ninja."

"Lho, kenapa?" Kerutan di alis Sakura semakin dalam. Satu detik setelahnya, dia menggigit lidah karena sebuah gagasan jawaban yang akan Sasuke berikan. Sasuke adalah seorang mantan kriminal internasional di mata _shinobi_ seluruh dunia. Wajar saja jika Sasuke menghindari berkunjung ke desa ninja. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan karena mulai menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Di perjalananku sebelum ini, aku lebih banyak mempelajari sesuatu dari hidup para warga sipil. Hidup mereka tentram, tak memiliki embel-embel ancaman mati karena kebencian. Mungkin ada beberapa yang begitu, tapi tentu saja hidup mereka tidak serumit ninja."

Sakura mengangguk paham tanpa menanggapi lebih lanjut. Dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur bahwa asumsinya ternyata salah. Dia menggulung peta kembali dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Lampion yang digantung di sisi kepalanya diraih, kemudian dimatikan apinya. Tanpa kata pun Sasuke memahami bahwa Sakura sudah mau tidur.

Sasuke menarik napas dan melakukan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur akhir-akhir ini. Tangan satu-satunya dilingkarkan ke pinggang Sakura, dan saraf-sarafnya sanggup merasakan tubuh gadis itu yang mendadak kaku. Sasuke merasakan punggung tangannya disentuh Sakura. Dia nyaris saja merasa lega, merasa sikap Sakura sebelum berubah menjadi penuh kepalsuan (menurut Sasuke) telah kembali lagi. Namun, kelegaan itu menguap sampai habis ketika tangan Sakura justru mengenyahkan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku butuh spasi yang lebih luas untuk tidur saat ini."

Kali ini tubuh Sasuke yang menjadi kaku. Dia akhirnya merasakan betapa tidak enaknya ditolak. Satu kalimat tersebut cukup baginya untuk akhirnya menarik kesimpulan dari segala sikap Sakura. Gadis itu tengah menjaga jarak, atau malah memang menghindarinya. Entah karena apa.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal bahwa tujuan kita adalah Negara Air?" tanya Sakura sembari melangkah lebar. Sasuke sesekali tertinggal di belakang karena perangainya yang santai. "Padahal jarak dari tempat kita bertemu pertama kali ke pelabuhan di Negeri Ombak hanyalah sekitar empat hari kalau kita memutuskan untuk jalan santai."

Sakura masih baik hati. Dia tidak datar dan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Dia masih peduli pada Sasuke—sebagai mantan rekan satu tim. Namun, gadis itu tak lagi bersikap manis, apalagi menjual senyumnya. Kalau sebelumnya Sasuke keheranan mengapa Sakura selalu tersenyum padanya meski dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang spesial, kini dia bertanya-tanya mengapa tarikan bibir itu sangat sulit muncul sekarang.

"Aku sengaja mengambil jalan memutar." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung di celana. Dia meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Dadanya masih terasa kebas setelah menghadapi sikap Sakura yang begitu berbeda. Dan perbedaan itu muncul setelah satu lusin hari semenjak dia tahu bahwa Sakura masih mencintainya.

"Mengapa?"

"Di perjalanan ini aku tidak punya tujuan akhir, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin melihat seluruh dunia dengan sudut pandang baru. Kalau tidak mengambil jalan memutar, tentu saja akan ada banyak hal yang aku lewatkan." Sasuke masih berupaya menjawab meski batinnya tengah bergejolak karena gadis yang tengah mengajaknya bicara.

"Oh, pantas saja dalam dua tahun kau hanya sempat mengunjungi dua negara besar dan beberapa negara kecil. Apalagi jika mengingat langkah kita yang begitu santai."

"Hn."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan diri agar tidak bertanya. Sikap Sakura yang seperti ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada saat-saat dia dirawat di rumah sakit setelah pertarungan dahsyatnya dengan Naruto. Kala itu, Sakura memang merawatnya sebaik dia merawat orang lain. Namun, dia tak pernah melewatkan gemetar di tangan gadis itu ketika membalut lukanya atau mengalirkan chakra. Dia tak perlu bertanya ada apa, karena sorot mata Sakura pun sudah jelas-jelas memancarkan ketakutan.

Dan saat itu Sasuke sadar, betapa kata maaf saja tak cukup untuk menghilangkan luka. Buktinya, dia butuh waktu cukup lama hingga dapat menggenggam lagi kepercayaan Sakura. Hingga gadis itu berani menatap matanya kembali dan kehilangan getaran ketika merawatnya. Sampai datang hari di mana Sakura menyatakan bahwa dia percaya pada Sasuke secara verbal.

Dan kali ini, sikap Sakura justru jauh lebih sulit dihadapi daripada masa-masa itu. Kalau dulu Sakura menolak dengan halus karena masih belum percaya sepenuhnya, kini dia menolak dengan terang-terangan dan Sasuke tak punya petunjuk karena apa. Sakura bilang dia cinta Sasuke dan Sasuke mengakui bahwa dia sangat lega mendengarnya, tapi yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah mengapa caranya bersikap justru seperti gadis yang tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya? Bahkan memberikan senyum pun terasa dibatasi sekali. Dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa Sakura masih memanggilnya, "Sasuke- _kun_ ," pun dia merasa lega, tapi justru sekarang panggilan itu hilang.

Apakah Sasuke dilarang merasa lega, jika mengingat apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu justru malah menghilang setelahnya? Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya.

"Sasuke, coba baca tulisan di depan itu apa!" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas dan berusaha menenangkan diri dari pemikirannya sendiri. "Jembatan Naruto," jawabnya datar. Dia tidak merasa sesenang itu meski tulisan besar tersebut adalah pertanda bahwa lokasi yang mereka tuju semakin dekat.

"Sakura- _nee_!"

Panggilan dari suara asing tersebut membuat langkah keduanya berhenti. Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wajahnya mendadak cerah mendapati sosok yang dia kenali. Ekspresi wajah yang sempat Sasuke yakini sudah hilang ditelan bumi. "Eh, kau Inari, 'kan?"

"Yup, benar!" Inari membuka topinya dan dilipat di depan dada. "Dan kau ... oh, ya ampun, Sasuke- _nii_?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi Inari. Dia masih ingat jelas anak lelaki ini meski pertemuan terakhir terjadi lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Anak lelaki ini adalah cucu dari klien misi pertamanya keluar desa saat genin dulu. Misi yang diakhiri dengan kematian Zabuza dan Haku.

"Kau sudah tinggi sekali, ya. Bahkan hampir menyusulku." Sakura terkekeh melihat pertumbuhan tubuh Inari. Terakhir dia melihatnya, tingginya masih satu jengkal di bawahnya. Sekarang barangkali hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter. "Dan tadi sepertinya kau memanggilku dari jauh, ya?"

"Ya, tidak sulit mengenali rambut merah muda milik Sakura- _nee_."

Sakura terkekeh lagi. Sementara Sasuke terdiam, menyadari bahwa kekehan itu pun sama-sama telah lama hilang.

"Kalian mau ke mana? Di mana Naruto- _nii_?" tanya Inari sembari berjinjit dan memutar leher, bergelagat mencari-cari.

"Kami mau ke pelabuhan dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Negara Air. Naruto tidak ikut, dia ada di Konoha," jawab Sakura.

Inari mengangguk paham. "Begitu. Apa kalian sedang terburu-buru? Bagaimana kalau mampir sebentar ke rumahku? Tazuna- _jiisan_ pasti senang bertemu kalian!"

Sakura melempar pandangan pada Sasuke. Mengerti pertanyaan tersirat dari Sakura, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Inari. "Kalau tidak merepotkan," jawabnya menyetujui. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!"

Inari menuntun Sasuke dan Sakura menuju rumahnya. Di sana mereka dijamu beberapa potong semangka dan air minum. Sangat cocok untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang kering akibat suhu tinggi. Tazuna masuk ke ruang tamu dan terperanjat mendapati kehadiran dua orang yang dia kenali. Mereka berbincang sebentar, sesekali mengulas masa lalu. Kebanyakan Sakura yang menanggapi memang. Sampai pertanyaan mengenai Sasuke diangkat ke permukaan.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat saat Konoha sedang rekonstruksi setelah hancur, aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rasanya Naruto mengatakan padaku Sasuke ke mana saat itu, tapi aku lupa."

Tiba-tiba keheningan berdiri di antara semuanya. Sasuke dan Sakura jelas tahu di mana Sasuke saat itu. Dia baru saja melawan kakaknya, dimanfaatkan Obito untuk bergabung pada Akatsuki dan membuat gempar. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menanggapi, karena akan sama saja seperti membuka borok yang sudah mengering hingga bau tak sedapnya mengotori udara lagi.

"Iya, _Jisan_." Sakura angkat suara. Seketika jantung Sasuke berdebar lebih kencang menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. "Sasuke, kan, waktu itu sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto, jadi keluar desa untuk menenangkan diri. Kekanakan sekali, ya? Kau ini Sasuke, hahaha." Dia menjawab seperti bagaimana Naruto menjawab saat itu sambil menyenggol tulang rusuk Sasuke menggunakan sikunya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. _Terima kasih, Sakura._

"Sasuke- _nii_ dan Sakura- _nee_ pacaran, ya?" Kali ini pertanyaan Inari membuat keduanya terdiam karena tersentak. "Habisnya Naruto- _nii_ , kan, sudah menikah. Aku dan _Jiisan_ datang juga ke sana waktu itu." Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya meski mendapat senggolan siku dari sang ibu.

Sasuke sadar betapa terganggunya dia karena pertanyaan terakhir Inari. Dia tak pernah menyatakan hubungan apa yang terjalin di antara dirinya dan Sakura, meski dia menciumnya malam itu. Namun, tak ada proklamasi cinta apa pun dari bibirnya. Tak ada kata-kata apa pun. Maka, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa? Ah, hahaha, tentu saja tidak." Sakura menjawab disertai tawa canggung. Jawaban yang semakin membuat Sasuke merasa tersentak. Selama ini Sasuke berpikir bahwa pernyataan cinta dari Sakura akan membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya, tapi ternyata Sakura memiliki sudut pandang yang jauh berbeda. Bertambah lagi kesenjangan dari sikap Sakura.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya, benar, kok." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Inari. Sasuke menangkap sebuah getaran di bibir Sakura ketika meliriknya. Senyum itu ... tidak tulus.

"Kudengar dari Inari kalian mau ke Negara Air. Sudah ada kapal untuk ke sana?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, biar kubantu carikan. Sekalian agar mereka memberi diskon juga untuk kalian. Kalau nama kalian sudah disebut, Tim Tujuh: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura, pasti mereka pun akan dengan senang hati membantu."

Sakura menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Maksud kami berkunjung kemari bukan itu. Kami bisa mencari sendiri. Tidak apa-apa, _Jisan_."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku akan senang membantu kalian. Ini bukan apa-apa."

Sakura masih bungkam, entah harus menanggapi apa. Sementara Sasuke mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih, _Jisan_." Dan hati Sakura menghangat mendengarnya ... satu hal yang sedang diupayakan untuk dihindari.

.

.

Riak-riak air terbentuk dan tenang kembali ketika kapal membelah permukaan air yang memantulkan sinar jingga dari langit sore. Sakura membungkuk di ujung kapal, menatapi refleksi wajahnya di cermin pada permukaan air yang bergoyang-goyang. Jarak wajahnya dan laut memang cukup jauh, melebihi satu meter. Namun, dari refleksi yang terpantul, dia dapat melihat sendiri betapa bengkak dan berkantungnya kedua kelopak mata atas dan bawahnya.

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Wajahnya kelihatan kacau. Tidak aneh jika mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia memang sulit tidur dan menangis dalam diam sesekali. Dia menggigit bagian dalam mulut ketika mengingat apa penyebabnya.

Sasuke melukai hatinya lagi, meski dia berupaya sekeras mungkin agar lelaki itu tak tahu bahwa dia merasa seperti itu. Karena dia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan melakukan sandiwara lainnya untuk menghiburnya. Padahal kenyataannya malah akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Sakura terdiam di geladak kapal sampai matahari terbenam dan langit menggelap. Dia tak mendapati kehadiran Sasuke sedari tadi. Barangkali lelaki itu ada di dalam kabin, istirahat karena kelelahan. Terserah, Sakura _berusaha_ tak peduli.

Sakura meringkuk dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan ke dalam lutut. Suara laut yang berdebur dengan kapal mengisi keheningan. Dia berdiri lagi, kembali pada posisi saat menatap refleksi di permukaan air tadi. Telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Dia yakin itu adalah Sasuke, karena yang ada di atas kapal ini hanyalah dirinya, Sasuke, nakhoda, dan asistennya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sembari melangkah ke sisi kapal.

"Sasuke." Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangan dari cahaya bulan di atas air. Ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di sisinya, dia menoleh sedikit. Tangannya bergetar saat mendapati bahwa wajah Sasuke pun sama kacaunya dengan dirinya.

Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, Sakura tahu pola tidur Sasuke kacau akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi, dari igauan yang terlepas dari bibirnya sepanjang malam dapat dilihat bahwa tidurnya pun diganggu mimpi buruk. Setidaknya Sakura lebih beruntung di sini, dia sangat jarang didatangi mimpi yang membuat tidurnya tak tenang. Meski keadaan mereka sama-sama memiliki jam tidur yang kacau.

"Kau kadang-kadang menggumam " _Niisan_ " ketika kau tidur. Mau berbagi sesuatu?" Sakura memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Bagaimanapun, dia prihatin jika Sasuke terus-menerus diganggu mimpi buruk setiap malamnya. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin jika Sasuke mau berbagi cerita, bebannya akan berkurang meski sedikit dan barangkali mimpi itu tak akan datang lagi.

Sasuke tampak tak bereaksi sama sekali. Pegangan tangannya pada sisi kapal mengerat, tapi Sakura melewatkan hal tersebut. Dia tak tahu bahwa mimpi buruk mengenai kakak dan klannya yang menghantui sampai membuatnya mengigau. Sedikit memalukan juga jika dipikir-pikir.

"Setiap kali kau seperti itu, peluh pasti membasahi wajahmu, sedingin apa pun temperatur di udara."

Sasuke menarik napas dan mengembuskannya banyak-banyak. _Kalau kau ada di sisiku, aku tak akan mimpi buruk._

"Kalau kau memang masih mau menyimpannya sendiri, tidak apa-apa."

Keheningan berdiri di antara keduanya. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apakah dia mau berbagi cerita pada Sakura atau tidak. Dipejamkannya mata sembari mengatur napas. Dia ... memercayai Sakura.

"Kau pasti tahu cerita tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan kakakku." Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang. Dia menahan erangan di tenggorokan. Setiap kali dia mengingat hal ini, dadanya masih saja terasa sakit meski sudah lama berlalu. "Itu tidak seperti berita yang tersebar. Kakakku tidak melakukan itu dengan semena-mena, bukan hanya untuk mengukur kekuatannya."

Sakura tertegun. Selama ini apa yang dia pahami mengenai pembantaian klan Uchiha adalah apa yang Sasuke bantah saat ini. Dan ternyata pemahamannya salah. Betapa dia sadari bahwa dirinya tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kakakku dipaksa petinggi Konoha. Katanya demi kedamaian desa, karena ada banyak desas-desus bahwa Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta. Tak ada kudeta yang dilakukan dengan kepala dingin, itulah sebabnya Uchiha dianggap ancaman yang harus dihancurkan. Dan tugas berat untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha itu diemban di bahu kakakku seorang."

Sakura merasa oksigen yang dihirupnya menajam dan menikam paru-parunya. Sekarang dia tahu latar belakang Sasuke begitu membenci Konoha, bahkan sampai berniat untuk menghancurkannya. Tawa canda yang terlepas dari warga Konoha hingga saat ini terjadi karena pengorbanan klan Uchiha, pengorbanan Uchiha Itachi, dan ... penderitaan Sasuke. Dan dirinya termasuk ke dalam warga yang diselimuti kedamaian yang terjadi di bawah penderitaan orang itu. Penderitaan Sasuke, lelaki yang dia cinta.

"Kakakku bergabung dengan Akatsuki pun karena ingin melindungi Konoha dari luar, agar organisasi itu tak menyentuh Konoha sama sekali. Saat Akatsuki menghancurkan Konoha, kakakku sudah tidak ada, itulah sebabnya Akatsuki berhasil menyerang Konoha."

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi. Tak dia duga bahwa penyebab Sasuke terseret ke dalam kegelapan memanglah latar belakang yang segelap itu. Sakura tak berani memosisikan diri di tempat Sasuke, karena rasanya sama sekali tak terbayang. Sasuke selama ini bertahan hidup karena dendam, sebuah emosi kuat yang barangkali tak pernah Sakura rasakan.

"Kakakmu ... kakakmu orang yang menakjubkan. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi ..." Suara Sakura bergetar. Dia sangat paham Sasuke pasti membutuhkan segenap upaya untuk akhirnya memercayai Sakura dan menceritakan apa di balik mimpi buruknya. Tak heran jika Sasuke bermimpi buruk terus-menerus.

Sakura baru sadar bahwa cerita tadi merupakan sebuah rahasia penting milik Sasuke. Dan dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengar segalanya dari mulut Sasuke langsung. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa tersentuh, meski seharusnya saat ini bukanlah tentang apa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku orang yang beruntung. Di antara Tim Tujuh, hidupku pun paling baik. Aku masih punya keluarga yang utuh, guru-guruku masih ada semua, teman terdekatku juga. Aku tidak pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya ditinggal mati orang yang kusayangi. Tidak seperti Kakashi- _sensei_ yang sudah kehilangan semua rekan satu tim, guru, dan keluarganya; Naruto yang kehilangan kedua orangtua semenjak lahir, juga gurunya; dan kau yang kehilangan keluarga beserta klanmu; bahkan Sai ... dia tak mengenal siapa orangtuanya dan kehilangan kakaknya. Tapi aku ..." Sakura menarik napas setelah berbicara panjang. Dia menggantungkan suaranya di udara karena tak sanggup melanjutkannya. _Aku mengenal apa itu kehilangan ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi dan tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan._

"Tapi?"

Sakura tak menanggapi permintaan Sasuke yang menuntutnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang dikepal di atas sisi kapal, dia ingin menenangkannya—atau menenangkan diri sendiri—melalui sebuah sentuhan. Namun, ketika jarak tangannya dan tangan Sasuke sudah menipis, dia segera menariknya kembali ketika mengingat dirinya yang ingin menjaga jarak. Dia seharusnya melewatkan interaksi intim semacam itu.

Dan Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang nyaris menggenggam tangannya, tapi menariknya kembali. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melakukan sebuah pemastian. Tangannya mendekati tangan Sakura untuk digenggam, dan Sakura langsung menarik kedua tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. Lagi, dia dihindari. Padahal Sasuke baru saja menunjukkan bahwa dia menyimpan kepercayaan terhadap Sakura dengan cara menceritakan masalah yang dia tutup untuk diri sendiri.

"Kau berbeda."

Tubuh Sakura menjadi kaku. Sebelum ini mereka berada di topik mengenai hal-hal yang membebani Sasuke dan dirinya yang mendadak bicara panjang. Sakura sangat terkejut lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai perbedaan dirinya. Entah ke mana maksud kata-katanya. "Apa? Berbeda apanya?"

"Entahlah, tapi kau memang berbeda."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ini masih aku yang sama, yang kemarin, dua hari yang lalu, dan—"

"Tidak seperti kau di rentang satu sampai dua minggu yang lalu."

Sakura menahan napasnya. _Dia tidak mungkin menyadarinya, bukan? Dan kalau memang sadar, kenapa itu jadi masalah untuknya?_ Bibirnya digigit lamat-lamat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Seketika ujung matanya membasah.

"Kau menjaga jarak."

Sakura meneguk ludah untuk menyembunyikan getaran di suaranya. "Aku tidak—"

"Katakan, ada apa, Sakura?" Kali ini Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap lurus ke matanya di bawah cahaya remang dari kapal.

"Tidak ada—"

"Sakura." Tangan yang memegang bahu Sakura mencengkeram sedikit hingga gadis itu tersentak.

Sakura mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Dia memejamkan mata dan menunduk, menghindari pandangan yang bertumbukkan dengan Sasuke. Salah satu tangan yang terkepal di atas jahitan celananya terangkat dan menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Apa arti diriku untukmu, Sasuke?" Kedua matanya terbuka dan menyalang penuh emosi. Dia sudah tak bisa menyimpan semua ini sendiri. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan tanggapan Sakura kali ini. Apalagi, dia mendapati adanya air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata Sakura. "Kau memelukku setiap malam, menempelkan bibir pada keningku, me-mencium bibirku, tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan apa arti di balik semua itu."

Sasuke membeku. Suaranya hilang entah ke mana. Bahkan jika suaranya masih ada, rasa-rasanya akan tetap percuma karena otaknya pun tak sanggup memberikan jawaban. Wajahnya masih tenang ketika menatap Sakura yang berapi-api. Dari dulu sampai sekarang ... dia masihlah sosok yang pintar dalam menyembunyikan emosi. Meski emosi bingung sekalipun.

Melihat Sasuke yang masih datar-datar saja, Sakura jadi salah persepsi. "Semua itu tidak ada artinya, ya? Aku sudah tahu. Seharusnya aku memang tidak mengharapkan lebih. Aku tahu itu hanya sandiwara untuk menghiburku, 'kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke tak sanggup menyembunyikan emosinya lagi. Kedua matanya melebar karena dikejutkan oleh penuturan Sakura yang terdengar tak masuk akal di benaknya. Sandiwara katanya? Dia kembali mencari mata Sakura dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. Air mata yang menggantung tadi sudah jatuh dan membasahi pipi. "Sakura, apa—"

"Mungkin kau merasa bersalah atas cerita tentang aku yang berusaha mencintai orang selain dirimu waktu itu." Suaranya semakin bergetar. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar untuk menghapus air mata. Tubuhnya bergidik, tapi bukan karena embusan angin malam yang membelai tengkuknya.

"Sakura—"

"Aku tahu aku memang tak berarti apa-apa untukmu. Maaf, aku malah membebanimu dengan cerita yang mungkin sebenarnya tak ingin kau dengar sama sekali." Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar. Isakan-isakan mulai terlepas dari bibirnya. Dia membekap mulut, mencoba menahannya, tapi tak mampu. Tangis yang selama ini dia simpan sendiri sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Layaknya gunung yang sudah lama tidak meletus dan ketika datang hari di mana harus meletus, letusan yang terjadi akanlah sangat dahsyat. Sama halnya dengan tangis Sakura.

"Kau—"

"Lupakan saja bahwa aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu." Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke memegangi lengannya. Namun, dia mengabaikan Sasuke yang mau menanggapi kata-katanya. Dia takut mendengarnya. Dia sangat-sangat takut tersakiti lebih dari ini. Rasanya semuanya sudah cukup. "Aku pun akan berusaha—"

"SAKURA!" Emosi sudah mengendalikan Sasuke hingga dia membentak Sakura ... untuk yang pertama kalinya. Cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Sakura mengerat hingga gadis itu melepas sebuah engah. Lupakan saja, katanya? Sasuke sama sekali tak mau melupakan hal itu. "Hentikan semua omong kosong itu!"

Tangis Sakura semakin pecah. Dia mencoba mengenyahkan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya. Namun, tenaganya seolah-olah hilang. Bahkan untuk hal sekecil itu pun dia tak mampu sekarang. "Lantas apa maksudmu, Sasuke! Katakan padaku agar aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ini—ini benar-benar menyiksaku ..."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam kedua telapak tangan. Frekuensi getaran di tubuhnya semakin besar.

Sasuke kehilangan suaranya lagi. _Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura._ Dua kata tersebut tersendat di tenggorokannya. Ketika dipaksa agar terdorong kembali, kalimat penuh arti tersebut hanya sampai di ujung lidahnya. Dia tak bisa mengatakannya, tapi sangat ingin menyampaikannya. Maka, tangannya merambat ke punggung Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, dia mengenyahkan kedua tangan gadis itu dari wajah. Wajahnya dimajukan hingga jarak antar ujung hidungnya dan ujung hidung Sakura semakin menipis. Namun, ketika satu centimeter udara kosong menjembatani bibir keduanya, Sasuke merasakan dadanya tersentak oleh sebuah dorongan keras hingga kakinya ikut mundur. Dorongan dari telapak tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang—"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Sakura meraung keras. Isakan membuat suara dan napasnya terdengar tersendat. Dalam hati dia menggerutui sikapnya yang selalu menjadi seorang gadis cengeng setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Kumohon, Sasuke, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi ... aku tak mau berspekulasi lagi dan bertanya-tanya apakah asumsiku benar atau tidak ..."

Dan Sasuke masih tak mampu bicara.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau selalu diam?"

Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki diri sendiri karena otak tangkasnya selalu berjalan lambat untuk menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Lupakan saja semuanya. Yang terjadi malam ini, di malam itu, semuanya. Agar perjalanan ini tidak tertunda karena apa pun."

Sakura menjauhkan diri dari tangan Sasuke dan memutar tubuh. Dia berjalan menuju kabin dan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang. Pergerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya. Dia tak berani menoleh karena tak ingin memamerkan air mata yang masih mengalir deras pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Napasnya diatur hingga senormal mungkin. Detak jantung yang berdebar dengan keras berusaha dinetralisir, tapi gagal. Dia membuka mulut dan berusaha untuk bersuara. "Sakura, aku ..."

Sasuke menggigit lidahnya dan memaksa diri untuk berbicara. _Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku_ ... "... mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. Namun, debaran jantungnya malah semakin tidak keruan. Dia tak percaya dirinya berhasil mengucapkan kata yang selalu tersendat di tenggorokan setiap kali melihat Sakura. Dan yang pertama memang selalu yang tersulit. Sasuke merasa dadanya telah kehilangan beban terberatnya, rasanya akan lebih mudah jika dia mau mengatakannya lagi. Dan dia memang sangat ingin mengatakannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Telinga Sasuke sanggup mendengar isakan Sakura yang semakin mengencang. Dia mendapati lutut gadis itu bergetar hebat. Ditariknya tubuh Sakura hingga tangannya bisa melingkari tubuh gadis itu. Air matanya membasahi kausnya.

Sakura masih terus menangis keras. Proklamasi cinta dari Sasuke sama sekali tak cukup untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Hal itu malah membuatnya jauh lebih emosional dan menangis semakin kencang. Namun, tangis tak membuat otaknya buntu.

Ada satu hal yang membuat pengakuan cintanya pada Sasuke berbeda dengan yang dituturkannya pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, saat mengatakan pada Sasuke, jantungnya akan berdebar dengan sangat kencang, berbeda dengan saat mengatakannya pada Naruto yang tak memacu adrenalin pada pompaan jantungnya. Itulah yang membedakan pengakuan cinta yang sebenarnya dan yang tidak. Maka, dia perlu mendengar detak jantung Sasuke ketika lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Dia ingin tahu apakah ini sandiwara atau bukan.

Sakura menyentuh dada Sasuke, tepat di jantungnya. "Ka-katakan lagi," isaknya lirih. Dia merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat, seolah mengerti bahwa lututnya sudah melemah dan tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku mencintaimu." Debaran yang terasa di tangan Sakura mengencang dengan drastis. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras lagi tanpa bisa ditahan. _Ini nyata. Ini bukan sandiwara._ Sakura memercayai Sasuke kali ini. Dia benar-benar memercayainya. Pikirannya selama ini ternyata salah. Buktinya sudah terasa sendiri di telapak tangannya. Kemudian, dia merasakan Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Jadilah milikku, Sakura."

Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat Sakura ragu untuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam semenjak Sakura berdiri di atas kapal, tapi dia baru menyadari bahwa kabin yang ada di sini hanya dua. Yang satu untuk kamar nakhoda, dan yang satunya lagi kosong. Dan ruangan kosong itulah tempat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura bisa beristirahat. Apa yang membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Tazuna salah perhitungan dengan kapal kecil ini adalah eksistensi ranjang yang hanya ada satu di setiap kamar. Memang, kasurnya besar, tapi itu tak menolong Sakura untuk tak bersikap gugup.

Sasuke yang memahami kegugupan Sakura langsung membuka lemari, barangkali ada _futon_ yang bisa digelar di bawah. Kalau tidak ada pun tak masalah buatnya. Ada sofa atau dia bisa menggunakan kantung tidur. Dan ternyata memang ada _futon_. Sakura bisa bernapas lega jika saja _futon_ tersebut tidak bau pesing.

Sakura jadi tak enak pada Sasuke karena harus tidur di atas sofa. Namun, Sasuke berkali-kali mengatakan tak masalah. Maka Sakura berusaha melupakannya. Lagi pula hal ini sudah terjadi saat dia pingsan di hutan dulu. Waktu itu bahkan lebih parah, Sasuke tidur di atas kursi meja rias.

Sakura yakin waktu yang terlewati semenjak dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur sudah lama. Namun, dia masih belum bisa tidur. Gangguan tidur ini masih ada meski ketegangan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah berlalu. Terlebih lagi, kali ini justru hatinya melambung setinggi-tingginya.

Lampu di atas meja nakas dinyalakan. Cahayanya tak cukup untuk menerangi sofa di mana Sasuke berbaring.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudah tidur?" kata Sakura pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur," sahut Sasuke. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis mendengar panggilan lamanya dari Sakura telah kembali lagi.

"Mm-hm. Sepertinya kau juga." Sakura telentang dan menatap langit-langit. "Atau kau terbangun karena suaraku? Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak, Sakura."

"Baiklah." Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Telapak tangannya mengusap-usap sprei di spasi kosong yang cukup lebar di sisinya. "Hmm ... kasur ini cukup besar untuk dibagi bersama."

"Hn?"

Sakura mendecak. Apa dia harus mengatakannya secara eksplisit sampai Sasuke mengerti maksudnya? Seharusnya ini pun tak masalah bagi Sakura. Sebelum ketegangan terjadi, mereka selalu tertidur di dalam pelukan satu sama lain sepanjang malam. Namun, anehnya Sakura masih gugup.

"Barangkali sofanya tidak nyaman sampai-sampai kau susah tidur ..."

Sasuke tak perlu kata-kata lagi. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Sakura menggeser tubuhnya untuk Sasuke. Dia memiringkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke ketika kasur terguncang, menandakan ada seseorang yang berbaring di sampingnya. Senyum manis yang dia tujukan untuk Sasuke kembali lagi.

Sasuke menyelipkan helaian rambut yang mengotori wajah Sakura ke belakang telinganya. Ditatapnya wajah gadisnya yang masih tampak sembap bekas menangis. Dia melingkari tangannya pada tubuh Sakura. "Tidurlah, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Hmm ... aku sering melakukan ini sebelumnya. Mungkin kau tak ta—"

"Aku tahu," potong Sasuke. Otot di wajahnya mengendur. "Tidurlah."

Kedua tangan Sakura melingkari tubuh Sasuke. "Aku akan berusaha tidur. _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Oyasumi_ , Sakura."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya benar-benar terlelap. Dan malam ini, mimpi buruk tak mendatangi Sasuke lagi. Entah karena dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, atau karena ada Sakura di sisinya, atau malah kedua-duanya.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	6. Chapter 6

Jejak yang sebelumnya mendarat di atas lantai kayu geladak kapal kini mengalami sebuah transisi pada pijakannya. Kedua pasang kaki tersebut akhirnya menginjak tanah kembali setelah satu minggu berada di atas sarana transportasi air itu. Sakura menunduk dan membaca peta, memercayakan pandangan ke depan pada Sasuke. Dia yakin, jika kakinya tersandung karena tak menaruh atensi pada jalanan pun, Sasuke pasti akan tetap membuatnya berdiri di atas kedua kakinya kembali.

Jari telunjuk Sakura bernavigasi pada satu titik di peta. Dia menyenggol tulang rusuk Sasuke menggunakan sikunya. Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke sampingnya. "Jadi, kita ada di sini sekarang?" tanyanya, lebih ke retoris.

"Jika petanya tidak salah, maka iya." Sasuke mengangkat dagunya kembali ketika peta di tangan Sakura digulung. Dia menjawab isyarat Sakura dengan cara memiringkan tubuh, sedikit memunggunginya untuk memberi akses pada tempat menyimpan peta sebelumnya.

"Padahal aku sedikit mengharapkan bisa melihat pantai," ungkap Sakura setelah melempar pandangan pada lingkungan sekitar. Panorama yang terekam ke dalam retinanya hanyalah puluhan kapal yang berlabuh di sisi perairan. Ketika melempar pandangan lebih jauh, yang dia dapati hanyalah gulungan ombak besar yang berdebur pada kaki tebing.

"Di Negara Air pasti ada pantai, tapi tak di sini."

"Sayang sekali," keluh Sakura. Namun dia tak benar-benar mengeluh. Pemandangan di sini tidak bisa dikatakan buruk. Sudah cukup untuk membuai mata setelah tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam yang bisa dilihat dari sejauh apa pun mata memandang hanyalah biru di lautan, ditambah jingga di horizon kala siang dan malam mengalami transisi. Bukan berarti Sakura tak menyukainya, dia hanya ingin menikmati hal selain itu.

"Kita bisa bertandang ke pantai nanti, kalau kau mau." Sasuke menanggapi kekecewaan tipis yang terlintang di wajah Sakura. Dia akan senang hati mengunjungi pantai. Bukan hanya karena panoramanya yang indah, dia pun ingin melihat melalui mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kehidupan penduduk di sana. Sasuke bayangkan pasti sederhana dan tentram, dia yakin akan ada banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari dari balik dua kata tersebut.

Senyum di bibir Sakura melebar. "Aku akan senang sekali!"

Setelah beberapa langkah dijejak ke depan, Sakura menepuk ringan perutnya. Pandangannya menerawang, seperti seorang petani yang tengah memilih sayuran atau buah yang layak untuk dipetik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ mau makan apa?" Sekali lagi Sakura menengadah, memastikan bahwa hari sudah cukup siang untuk melakukan makan siang. Kebetulan dia memang merasa lapar saat ini.

"Apa saja."

"Makanan laut?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Boleh."

"Arah jam dua," kata Sakura sembari menarik lengan Sasuke. "Eh, kau tidak punya alergi apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Sakura menyeret Sasuke ke tempat makan pilihannya. Suara lonceng berdering ketika Sakura membuka pintu. Dicarinya tempat duduk yang menurutnya strategis. Setelah ketemu, dia pun mendudukkan diri dengan Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Mata Sakura tak melewatkan bagaimana pelayan wanita yang menghampiri mejanya untuk menanyakan menu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Bahkan ketika tengah menulis pesanan mereka pun, dia masih melirik melalui ujung matanya. Pipi perempuan itu merona tipis ketika pertama kali mendengar suara Sasuke. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Sakura sebagai kekasih Sasuke seharusnya merasa cemburu, kesal, atau emosi sejalan lainnya. Namun, yang ada di hatinya justru kesan geli.

Sakura tak masalah dengan itu. Dia memercayai Sasuke, sebanyak apa pun wanita lain yang menyukai kekasihnya. Di sini Sakura justru merasa menjadi seseorang yang memegang kunci penting dalam hidup Sasuke lantaran lelaki itu tak pernah tebar pesona, juga hanya bersikap benar-benar melembut padanya. Pada orang lain hanyalah sebatas berperilaku sopan dan relevan.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa tak bisa merasakan ketenangan dari setiap suap dalam jepitan sumpitnya. Matanya melirik ke luar jendela, dan berpindah lagi pada Sakura. Ada beberapa lelaki yang menahan langkah dan menatap Sakura lebih dari dua detik di balik jendela. Dia mendecak dalam hati dan melempar tatapan tajam sesempat yang dia bisa, yang sepertinya sia-sia.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dalam diam. Gadis itu masih begitu fokus dengan kegiatan makannya sehingga tak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Ingatannya berputar pada masa lampau, dari yang terdekat hingga yang terjauh. Dia ingat betul bagaimana orang-orang yang berdiri di atas kapal bersama mereka seluruhnya lelaki, dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya perawan di sana. Kadang-kadang dia menangkap basah asisten nakhoda yang menatapi Sakura sembari menopang dagu di waktu luangnya. Dan jika ingatannya diputar lebih jauh, dia pun ingat bahwa Sakura sering dirayu oleh klien-klien dari misi Tim Tujuh saat dulu. Dan di Konoha sendiri pun dia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu gadis yang banyak ditaksir.

Pikirannya berlabuh kembali pada masa kini. Dia mendapati helai-helai rambut Sakura menempel di bibir Sakura yang basah. Pemandangan yang sedikit menaikkan suhu tubuhnya juga membuat darah di balik kulitnya meletup-letup aktif. Ditambah lagi Sakura yang melenguh setiap kali makanan masuk ke mulutnya, merepresentasikan bahwa makanan itu nyaman di lidahnya. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang cuping telinga. _Apa gunanya bandana yang dia pakai jika rambutnya masih bisa menutupi wajah?_ batin Sasuke.

Dan ketika rambut itu sudah benar-benar tak ada lagi yang mengotori parasnya, Sasuke menarik kembali apa yang dia ucapkan dalam hati tadi. Dia terpesona selama beberapa saat. Sakura kelihatan lebih cantik ketika wajahnya lebih menonjol daripada biasanya. Tatapannya fokus langsung ke muka, tanpa ada rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Hal itu membuat dirinya ingin mencium kekasihnya sekarang juga, tapi ditahan mati-matian; dan jelas-jelas keelokan itu akan semakin menarik mata para kaum adam. Sasuke tak suka akan hal itu.

Mengabaikan keduanya masih dalam kegiatan makan yang seharusnya dilalui dengan tenang, Sasuke meletakkan tangan yang masih memegang sumpit di atas meja. "Berhenti bersolek," titahnya tegas. Sasuke sendiri sedikit terkejut akan intonasi yang terlepas dari bibirnya.

Tangan yang melayang di depan mulut Sakura dengan sesumpit nasi membeku. "Hah?" Sakura membuka mulut, bukan untuk menyambut suapan nasinya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Kepalang basah, Sakura tidak mungkin tidak mendengar suaranya tadi. Alih-alih mengabaikan, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menegaskan. "Berhenti bersolek," ulangnya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti, maksudku, aku dengar itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," tutur Sakura setelah menaruh kembali sumpitan nasinya ke dalam mangkuk.

Dahinya masih mengernyit, tidak memahami kata-kata Sasuke. Saat ini dia sedang makan, bukan bersolek. Kalau maksud Sasuke adalah apa yang terjadi sebelum ini, itu pun sama tidak masuk akalnya lantaran dia hanya mengenakan pelembap kulit dan menata rambut. Apakah Sasuke lebih suka dirinya keluar dengan rambut berantakan? Itu sangat janggal.

"Lihat ke luar," sahut Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan di dalam kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Dia mendapati tiga orang lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya, tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Pipi Sakura merona seketika. Sasuke semakin tak suka.

Mendapati raut muka Sasuke yang tampak begitu terganggu, Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yang aku lakukan dari tadi hanya makan." Dia kembali menyumpit makanannya, kali ini berhasil mencapai mulut. Dikunyahnya hingga habis, kemudian cepat-cepat bicara lagi. "Pagi ini aku hanya menyisir rambut dan memakai pelembap. Kau, kan, tahu sendiri."

Sakura mendesah ketika tak menerima tanggapan dalam bentuk apa pun dari Sasuke. "Huh, coba tengok ke kananmu, sana!" Matanya menyipit menunggu reaksi Sasuke ketika mendapati gadis-gadis yang cekikikan geli sembari melempar tatapan memuja kepadanya. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke ditekuk.

"Cemburu, ya?" Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura lurus-lurus ketika mendengar gadis itu bicara. Apa yang didapatinya adalah sipitan mata dan sebuah senyum yang menjengkelkan untuk ditebar.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Habiskan makananmu," ucapnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian dia merutuki diri dalam hati ketika menunduk dan mendapati makanannya pun masih tersisa. _Pengalihan bodoh,_ batinnya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mau mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Sakura yang tampak begitu terhibur oleh kondisi saat ini.

Kemudian keduanya menghabiskan makanan dalam diam. Sasuke mendengar suara tegukan ketika Sakura menghabiskan cairan yang mengisi gelasnya. Dia menopang dagu dan melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Keheningan cukup lama menyekap mulut keduanya. Sasuke melirik Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mau tambah?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya setelah menoleh. Ditanggapi oleh sebuah gelengan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Sakura berdiri. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati Sasuke mengambil beberapa buah permen yang memang disediakan di setiap meja untuk pelanggan. Kemudian keduanya melakukan transaksi pembayaran atas apa yang sudah mereka makan dan meninggalkan restoran.

"Sejak kapan kau suka permen?" Sakura mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menyangkut di tenggorokan. Dia melangkahkan kaki di samping Sasuke yang sama-sama tengah membelah jalan. Hiruk pikuk memenuhi atmosfer di lingkungan ini. Namun, Sakura yakin Sasuke sanggup mendengar pertanyaannya tadi.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu. "Aku punya firasat akan membutuhkan permen-permen ini."

"Itu ... aneh." Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Dia ingat betul Sasuke tidak menyukai konsumsi manis.

"Memang." Sasuke menyetujui. Dia pun sama sekali tak memahami firasat ini. Kemudian sebuah kalimat ringan melintas di otaknya. "Mungkin untukmu yang bisa saja tiba-tiba kembali mabuk laut."

"Kapan aku mabuk laut! Lagi pula ini di daratan, mana mungkin mabuk laut." Sakura mendelik tak suka. Kedua pipinya dikembungkan. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke kembali dan mendapati lelaki itu menayangkan ekspresi tak mau dibantah.

Sakura mendengus. "Ya, ya, aku memang muntah di hari kedua naik kapal. Namun itu karena aku tidak mengecek tanggal kadaluarsa dari makananku, bukan karena mabuk laut!"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Mengingat Sakura sering meledeknya tak punya selera humor, barangkali sekali-kali dia bisa menyangkalnya. Dan dia rasa kali ini adalah salah satu waktu yang tepat. "Atau ... sedang mengandung."

"Hah?!" Sakura terperangah. Dia melempar tatapan tajam pada Sasuke, yang justru malah diterima sebagai hiburan ... sampai telapak tangan Sakura mendorong dadanya cukup keras. "Kau bicara apa, berengsek!"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas kesal. Untung pijakan kakinya cukup kuat untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh maupun terjerembap. Dia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju pada keduanya ketika Sakura mengumpat cukup keras. Dengusan jengkel terlepas dari hidungnya memikirkan orang-orang itu pasti akan berpikir macam-macam tentang apa yang dia katakan pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan—oh, astaga! Ja-jangan-jangan saat aku pingsan ...?" Wajah Sakura memucat. Kedua tangannya menempel di pipi yang rasanya benar-benar panas. Bibirnya terus-menerus mengucap _astaga_ atas asumsinya.

Lagi, Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia tak menyangka kata-kata asal-asalannya akan berpengaruh sebesar ini pada Sakura. Pipi Sakura dirangkum ke dalam satu tangan dan menjepitnya hingga gadis itu tak bisa berkata dengan jelas. Pipi tembamnya terjepit hingga tumpah ke depan dan menghimpit bibirnya. "Berisik. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sakura masih menggumam tidak jelas karena jepitan pipinya. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Sasuke, tapi kesulitan. Dipasangnya wajah bertanya sekaligus panik, dan Sasuke mengerti maksudnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun waktu itu."

Setelah terdengar embusan napas lega, barulah Sasuke berani melepas rangkuman tangannya. Sepertinya orang-orang sekitar pun tak lagi memedulikan reaksi berlebihan Sakura tadi, dan Sasuke bersyukur karenanya. Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya seolah-olah baru ditampar, padahal Sasuke yakin itu sama sekali tidak sakit bagi seorang _kunoichi_.

Sebuah tatapan tajam dilempar ke arah Sasuke. Pipi gadis itu masih memerah karena ronaan terkejut tadi. Wajahnya berusaha menayangkan ekspresi sangar, yang mana di mata Sasuke justru terlihat gagal. Sakura malah seperti kucing manis yang berusaha berlagak menjadi seorang singa buas. "Kau menjengkelkan," cerca Sakura, masih dengan suara malu-malu yang dibuat tegas.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Yang penting dia merasa terhibur tadi. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, menayangkan ekspresi seseorang yang sombong tapi sedang terhibur.

"Kau gagal mematahkan pendapatku soal kau tidak punya selera humor," ujar Sakura dengan nada ketus. Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, tapi dia mendengar suara dengusan menahan tawa dari Sakura.

"Oh?"

"Yang membuat tadi lucu adalah kau yang berusaha untuk begitu, tapi gagal." Kali ini kekehan terlepas dari bibir Sakura. Hanya sebentar, karena dia segera sadar bahwa dirinya tengah berperan sebagai seseorang yang sedang kesal pada Sasuke. Seseorang yang kesal tidak akan tertawa, seharusnya. Namun, sama dengan usaha Sasuke untuk bercanda, Sakura pun gagal. Suara tawanya membumbung ke udara, tawa kencang yang meledak setelah ditahan-tahan.

.

.

Tiga jam terlewati dan tak ada satu pun penginapan yang kosong. Cahaya matahari dihalau awan hingga hari mulai meneduh. Anak-anak kecil memenuhi jalan, dengan teriakan ringan pun tawa candanya. Sebuah atmosfer menceriakan, yang sudah lama tak Sakura rasakan semenjak berkelana bersama Sasuke.

Sakura sama sekali tak mendapati kehadiran orangtua yang ikut beramai-ramai di tengah jalan. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hanya Sasuke dan Sakuralah orang dewasa yang membelah jalan. Diasumsikan bahwa jalan ini memang tempat anak-anak berkumpul dan bermain, karena di jalan-jalan lain sebelum ini kebanyakan yang berlalu lalang adalah orang dewasa yang membawa atau tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sepertinya di jalan ini tidak mungkin ada penginapan." Sakura masih melempar pandangan pada bangunan di kanan dan kiri, meneliti jalan dari ujung ke ujung. Tak ditemukannya satu pun plang bertuliskan penginapan.

"Kau benar." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Mereka baru tiga langkah dari ujung jalan. Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meski sudah membenarkan pernyataan Sakura. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat Sakura heran. Namun, dia tetap mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa—"

"Ikuti saja," potong Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, tak peduli jika Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. Pandangannya tak lurus ke depan, melainkan menunduk dan tersenyum ke arah anak kecil yang menghampirinya. Kadang-kadang dia pun menjawab pertanyaan polos " _Neesan_ dan _Niisan_ namanya siapa?" yang terlepas dari bibir beberapa anak kecil yang mereka lewati.

Setelah beberapa langkah terlampaui, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbisik, "Sakura, di depanmu."

Sakura sontak mengangkat dagu. Yang lurus dengan pandangannya adalah dua anak lelaki yang tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi pinggangnya tengah bertengkar, berusaha saling pukul, dan ada satu anak perempuan yang menangis sambil memeluk lutut. Sesuai dengan penglihatan Sasuke dari ujung jalan tadi, air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis kecil itu semakin tumpah ketika dua anak lelaki itu mengabaikannya, bahkan dorongan-dorongan yang dilakukan kedua anak itu membuat si gadis kecil tersungkur jatuh hingga kedua lututnya terluka.

"Kau meneruskan langkah ke sini karena ini? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Sakura mendecak kesal. Kalau dia sudah tahu ini dari awal, dia pasti akan melangkah lebih cepat mengingat anak-anak di sini lepas dari pengawasan orang dewasa.

Sasuke melebarkan langkahnya dan memisahkan kedua anak kecil yang tengah bertengkar dengan cara menarik tubuh salah satunya sampai tak lagi menginjak tanah. Sementara Sakura menghampiri si gadis kecil dan mengobati lukanya. Anak kecil yang Sasuke angkat memberontak, mengucapkan kata-kata yang terkesan sangat menjengkelkan. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mencoba diam. Anak lelaki yang lainnya hanya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah.

"Lihat, teman kalian menangis dan terluka karena kalian bertengkar," kata Sasuke datar. Anak lelaki yang berdiri di atas tanah melepas lipatan tangannya dan menengok ke arah teman perempuan yang sedang diobati Sakura. Wajah sombongnya meluntur seketika.

Tak lagi merasakan pemberontakan dari anak lelaki yang dia angkat, Sasuke pun menurunkan tubuhnya. Dia paham bahwa anak ini tak akan melanjutkan pertengkarannya. Dan dugaan Sasuke tepat, kedua anak itu terdiam dan menghampiri anak perempuan yang hampir berhenti menangis.

Seperti tersadar dari kesalahannya, kedua anak itu meminta maaf karena sudah membuatnya terluka. Namun, anak perempuan itu justru mengencangkan tangisnya. Dari suaranya yang sesenggukan dia meminta mereka untuk tidak pernah bertengkar lagi di kemudian hari. Setelah kedua anak itu berjanji, tangisnya pun tetap belum sirna.

Sakura mengelus rambutnya dan berbisik, "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Namun, anak yang jika dilihat dari perawakannya berumur lima tahun itu masih tetap menangis kencang.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya. Dia berjongkok, menyamai tinggi anak-anak itu. Dia menyodorkan tangan di depan gadis kecil yang mengusap mata basahnya. "Mau permen?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura langsung terdiam. Si gadis kecil melepas bekapan tangannya. Meski masih sesenggukan, dia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Dia mengangguk kecil dan mengambil permen dari tangan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lepas, firasat Sasuke soal permen ada benarnya.

"Te-terima kasih ...," ucapnya, masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya lagi. Dia menoleh ke arah dua anak lelaki secara bergantian. Dibukanya tangan yang menggengam beberapa buah permen di depan mereka. "Kalau kalian mau."

Salah satu anak itu bersorak dan mengambilnya, sementara yang satunya lagi hanya menggeleng dengan pandangan tenang.

Keduanya segera melanjutkan perjalanan setelah berpamitan. Ketika langkah mereka belum terlalu jauh, ada dua orang dewasa yang menghampiri ketiga anak tersebut. Untung saja masalah mereka sudah selesai, sehingga tak perlu terkena tegur dari orang dewasa yang diduga orangtua dari dua di antara ketiganya dalam bentuk apa pun.

"Tiga anak kecil tadi mengingatkan aku pada kita," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kita?"

"Ya, kita." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku, kau, dan Naruto. Merasa seperti itu tidak?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Anak laki-laki aktif itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto, dan yang sedikit kelihatan sombong dan pasif ... mengingatkanku pada kau." Sakura terkikik geli, memperoleh sebuah dengusan kesal dari Sasuke. Namun, dalam hati dia menyetujuinya. "Sama-sama bertengkar pula. Mirip sekali. Dan gadis yang mencoba melerai mereka itu aku ... yang akhirnya selalu menangis. Aku memang lemah sekali."

Mendengar Sakura yang menyatakan dirinya lemah, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Kalaupun dia membicarakan tentang dirinya di masa lalu, efeknya bagi Sasuke saat ini masih sama. Mungkin dulu secara fisik Sakura tidak begitu unggul. Namun, gadis itu bagus di hal lain. Seperti menguasai pelepasan _genjutsu_ salah satunya. Sasuke sendiri yang mengakui hal tersebut. Bukankah berarti dulu gadis itu kuat dalam hal lain, bukan?

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Pernah dengar perbincanganku dengan Naruto mengenai siapa saja yang ingin aku lawan ketika masih _genin_?"

"Kau masih _genin_ sampai sekarang, tahu." Sakura cekikikan sambil membekap mulutnya. Kedua matanya mengerling jenaka.

Sasuke mendengus. "Saat kau yang masih _genin_."

Sakura segera meredam tawanya dan memutar otak. Rasanya dia pernah mencuri dengar tentang itu saat ujian _chuunin_ pertama. Meski dia sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan ingatannya. "Hmm, sepertinya ingat. Kau bilang kau mau bertarung dengan Gaara, Lee, dan ... uhm ... Neji." Dia meneguk ludah pelan ketika menyebut nama terakhir. "Itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan Naruto."

"Ya, dan Naruto."

"Kau tahu apa persamaan di antara mereka semua?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Mereka ... kuat?"

Sasuke mengangguk puas mendapati Sakura memahami arah pembicaraannya. "Kapan-kapan aku mau bertarung lagi denganmu."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan masalah Sasuke yang mau-maunya bertarung dengan perempuan, jika disamakan dengan ideologi Shikamaru. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanya satu: Sasuke baru saja mengakui bahwa dirinya kuat secara tidak langsung. Hal tersebut tak mungkin tidak membuat hati Sakura menghangat. Dia diakui. Oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang dia pahami memiliki ego tinggi dan seringnya congkak, tapi baru saja mengakui bahwa dia kuat.

Sakura segera menyusul langkahnya yang tertinggal. Dia mengamit tangan Sasuke ke dalam lingkaran lengannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk lengkungan manis yang selalu cukup untuk membuat dada Sasuke menghangat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. Dia mengulum bibir untuk menahan diri dari senyuman yang nyaris terbentuk karena Sakura yang memeluk lengannya.

Tiba-tiba tetesan hujan membasahi bumi. Hujan ini sama sekali tak diawali gerimis, melainkan langsung besar layaknya diguyur. Ternyata teduh tadi adalah permulaan dari awan mendung. Anak-anak kecil tadi segera berlarian ke dalam rumah di sepanjang jalan tadi. Pantas saja tidak ada penginapan di sana jika melihat hal itu dari awal.

Sakura memayungi wajah menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Tempat berteduh yang dia temukan ada di tengah-tengah sebuah taman bermain di depannya. Taman tersebut tak memiliki atap, tapi ada tiga ayunan yang memiliki atap. Hanya itulah tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk situasi mendesak ini. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sakura meremas ujung pakaiannya untuk mengurangi air yang menempel di sana ketika sudah berteduh. Dia menggosok kedua tangan di depan dada untuk mencari kehangatan. "Coba saja kalau kita sudah menemukan penginapan sejak tadi," keluhnya pelan.

Sasuke diam, entah harus menanggapi apa.

"Selama ini aku membayangkan ketika kau berkelana, kau pasti tidur di tengah-tengah hutan." Sakura berkomentar sembari terus menggosokan kedua tangannya, berusaha melupakan kekesalannya soal sulit mendapat penginapan.

Sasuke menoleh. "Itu terdengar primitif."

"Aku memang berpikir kau menerapkan hidup yang primitif." Sakura tertawa pelan. Dia pernah membayangkan Sasuke tidur di gua, memasak di atas api unggun, dan lainnya secara terus-menerus selama dua tahun. Namun, jika dilihat sendiri sekarang, ternyata ada kalanya menginap di penginapan dan makan makanan yang dijual warga juga saat memang ada di dekat permukiman. "Ternyata pikiranku salah."

"Memang salah."

Tetesan air dari langit mulai mereda. Ternyata hujan besar tadi hanyalah hujan yang terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Namun, keduanya masih tampak enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma hujan yang membasahi tanah menyusup ke dalam indra penciumannya. Sontak dia memejamkan mata, menikmati harum yang menenangkan ini. Kekesalannya pada hujan mulai sirna mengingat tanpa tetesan air itu, aroma ini tak akan pernah bisa dia hirup.

Sasuke masih diam, berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlarut dalam ketenangan. Benaknya diisi saat-saat makan siang tadi. Ada banyak lelaki yang tampak menyukai Sakura, meski Sasuke yakin hanya tertarik secara fisik. Memangnya apa lagi? Selain yang terjadi saat makan siang, ada juga penaksir Sakura di Konoha. Kalau Naruto belum menikah, dia bisa masuk ke dalam salah satunya. Dari cara bersikap, Naruto jauh, jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yakin banyak juga yang lebih baik daripadanya jika dilihat dari sikap.

Sikap Sasuke dingin dan pasif. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjalani hubungan dengan Sakura dengan benar dan menghindari sakitnya gadis itu lagi. Dan yang membuatnya berpikir keras adalah ... kenapa Sakura masih memilihnya? Bahkan nekat menyusul meski ada banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari dirinya di desa kelahirannya? Jika alasannya cinta, Sasuke yakin cinta bisa dipelajari. Meski sesungguhnya dia pun tak rela apabila harus melihat Sakura bersama lelaki lain di depan matanya sendiri.

Sasuke yang sempat tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba bertanya, "Sakura, kau benar-benar mau bersamaku?" Ludahnya diteguk, sedikit khawatir menyinggung Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Dia menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. Pertanyaan tadi sedikit membuatnya tersinggung. "Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya skeptis.

"Bukan itu." Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat. Dia menariknya lagi sebelum melanjutkan kalimat. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjalani ini dengan benar." _Dan berpikir ada banyak lelaki yang lebih baik daripada aku._

Sakura mendesah. Ternyata Sasuke meragukan dirinya sendiri. Padahal dengan begitu, secara tidak langsung meragukan hubungan mereka juga. Sakura mencoba menahan sayatan lemah di dadanya atas hal itu. Pegangan tangan pada rantai ayunan mengerat. "Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sakura sempat khawatir dia salah bicara sampai Sasuke menambahkan, "Kau harus memberitahu jika menurutmu yang kulakukan salah." _Dan bantu aku melepaskan pikiran kenapa kau memilihku dibanding orang lain_.

Sakura tertegun. Dia menoleh dan mencari-cari mata Sasuke. Senyum diulasnya dengan penuh pengertian. Dia mengangguk mantap. "Pasti."

Arah pandang Sakura terangkat ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri. Sasuke berbisik dalam hati, berharap apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang bukanlah hal yang salah. Tangan lelaki itu membuka pegangan tangan kiri Sakura terhadap ayunan. Setelah terlepas, Sasuke menyelipkan jemarinya pada ruas jemari Sakura.

"Cari penginapan lagi?"

Samar-samar kemerahan mewarnai pipi Sakura. Sesuatu dalam perutnya berputar dengan menyenangkan merasakan kehangatan yang sedari tadi dia cari-cari kini sudah ditemukan di dalam genggaman Sasuke. Dia pun berdiri dan meremas tangan lelaki itu lembut, membagi kehangatan yang dia miliki juga. Sebuah genggaman tangan memanglah hal yang trivial. Namun, bagi Sakura ini terasa begitu sempurna. "Ayo."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dari ekspresi wajah Sakura, dia tahu bahwa apa yang tengah dia lakukan sekarang tidaklah salah. Pun dia mengetahui bahwa tangan Sakura begitu pas di dalam genggaman tangannya. Seperti memang sudah dibuat untuk satu sama lain. Barangkali dia bisa belajar mengenai ini dan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya tadi perlahan-lahan. Dia yakin Sakura cukup sabar untuk membimbing dan menghadapi sikapnya yang relatif membuat orang kesal. Dan Sasuke baru saja sadar, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki gadis pengertian seperti Sakura di sisinya. _Meski galak._

Ketika hari sudah berganti menjadi malam, barulah mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan yang kosong. Sasuke bilang tempat ini memang sering jadi tujuan wisata, tapi dia belum tahu apa sebabnya. Maka, wajar saja jika penginapan kosong sulit dicari.

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka berdiri menghadap pemilik penginapan. Sakura harap-harap cemas, khawatir ibu paruh baya ini akan mengomentari pakaian mereka yang masih agak basah bekas hujan tadi. Namun, ternyata kekhawatirannya tak terbukti sama sekali.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ibu paruh baya itu bertanya, "Berapa kamar?"

Hening berdiri di antara mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura secara otomatis saling melempar pandangan pada satu sama lain, sama-sama meminta bantuan untuk menjawab. Sakura tersenyum kecil untuk menahan kekehan ketika sadar bahwa pergerakan mereka sama. Namun, otaknya masih kosong dan tak sanggup untuk membidani sebuah jawaban. Mulutnya masih bungkam.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Benaknya diisi kilas balik malam-malam di mana mereka terlelap bersama. Entah itu bersandar pada pohon, beralaskan tanah dan dibungkus kantung tidur, atau di dalam kabin kapal, mereka selalu memejamkan mata dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Mereka—dia—sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini, hingga tak yakin bahwa tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi sendiri-sendiri akan bisa dilewati dengan mudah, atau bahkan tidak bisa dijalani sama sekali. Maka, tanpa ragu dia menjawab, "Satu."

Sontak Sakura merasa malu. Tatapan dari pemilik penginapan itu terasa menyelidik dan menguliti sebuah jawaban dari gestur tubuhnya. Dia merasakan remasan tangan Sasuke yang hangat. Kemudian Sakura teringat bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tidak terlalu memikirkan pendapat orang lain jika tidak perlu. Dia akan belajar hal itu untuk saat ini. Karena dirinya takut Sasuke akan diganggu mimpi buruk jika tidur tanpanya, dan Sakura sendiri yang akan kesulitan tertidur di awal-awalnya karena hangat yang biasa dia rasakan hilang.

Dan saat harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat lain lantas terpaksa mengganti penginapan, jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke setiap kali ditanya demikian selalu sama.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama tidak minum." Itulah ucapan pertama Sakura ketika mereka baru keluar dari penginapan di tengah-tengah kota. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka mengunjungi kota setelah bertandang ke beberapa desa di Negara Air.

Sasuke mengernyit keheranan. "Sejak kapan kau suka minum?" tanyanya. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa Sakura masihlah gadis yang benar-benar polos. Maka hal ini cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Guruku itu Tsunade- _sama_ , meski aku tidak minum sebanyak beliau." Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahu. Dia berpikir bahwa ucapannya tadi sama sekali tidak aneh, apalagi jika mengingat berapa usianya sekarang. "Dan, ya ampun, kita ini sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Kenapa ekspresi yang kau tunjukan itu seakan-akan kau sedang berbicara dengan anak sepuluh tahun?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Umurku masih dua puluh."

"Berarti kau belum legal." Sakura menyipitkan mata, melempar tatapan meledek.

"Dua puluh, Sakura," erang Sasuke. "Bukan dua belas."

"Lho, bukannya batasannya itu minimal dua puluh satu tahun, ya?"

"Delapan belas. Umurku sudah cukup."

"Jadi kau mau?" Suara Sakura meninggi. Curah hujan di Negara Air memang tinggi, sehingga temperaturnya cenderung rendah. Itulah alasan utama Sakura menarik hal ini sebagai topik pembicaraan. Hitung-hitung sekalian menghangatkan tubuh.

"Di antara kita tidak boleh ada yang sampai mabuk." Sasuke memberikan ketegasan dalam suaranya.

Sakura sumringah. "Oke, Sasuke- _chan_!" Kemudian dia tergelak geli karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Sakura!" Sasuke mendelik dan melemparkan tatapan tajam. Namun, kelihatannya Sakura sudah memiliki imunitas terhadap tatapan yang biasanya cukup untuk membuat orang takut, meski sedikit.

"Tapi, kan, kau memang lebih muda dariku." Lagi, gadis itu melempar tatapan meledek.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas jengkel. Kadang-kadang dia rindu Sakura yang hanya akan bersikap manis padanya, bukan Sakura yang mulai berani seperti ini. Yah, meski dia tidak seharusnya berpikiran begitu mengingat hal-hal buruk yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap gadis itu.

"Berarti kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda." Kata-kata itu tergelincir begitu saja dari lidahnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringai tipis. Sasuke memiliki firasat hal ini akan membuat Sakura bungkam dan berhenti meledeknya.

"I-itu ..." Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda memang bukanlah hal yang janggal. Namun, sekarang dia terlalu malu untuk membanggakan bahwa dirinya lebih tua setelah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal tadi. Entah karena apa.

Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke kembali menekankan pada Sakura bahwa keduanya tidak boleh mabuk. Mereka minum semata-mata hanya untuk menghalau hawa dingin di malam hari dari dalam saja. Sayangnya Sasuke kecolongan. Tidak, Sasuke tidak sampai mabuk. Yang mabuk justru Sakura.

Sakura berkali-kali meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa minum banyak tak akan membuat dirinya mabuk ketika sisa sake di botol masih banyak. Sasuke jelas tidak percaya itu. Namun, dia kurang cepat untuk mencegah gadis itu meminum sisa sake dalam botol secara langsung dari mulut botolnya. Awalnya dia percaya bahwa Sakura tidak mabuk, karena pandangan gadis itu masih fokus, pipinya pun tidak memerah. Kenyataannya Sasuke ketahui ketika Sakura berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke kini menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Gadis itu meracau tidak jelas dan membuat emosi Sasuke semakin naik. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang, dan berencana untuk memarahi Sakura saat di penginapan nanti. Sekadar untuk meluapkan emosi, karena Sasuke yakin kata-katanya tak akan menempel sama sekali dalam kondisi Sakura yang seperti ini.

Deru napas Sakura terus-menerus meniupi telinganya. Gadis itu pun memanggil nama Sasuke dengan manja. Dia sesekali merendahkan kepala dan mengecupi bagian di belakang telinga Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu merinding seketika.

Sial, sudah kesal karena apa yang dia pinta dilanggar, terpaksa harus menggendong sampai penginapan, ditambah lagi sikap Sakura yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Sepasif apa pun, Sasuke tetaplah lelaki normal. Disuguhkan gadis yang menggodanya seperti ini pasti akan _mengganggunya_.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya selebar yang dia bisa. Sakura yang mabuk ini harus segera dihentikan. Satu-satunya cara adalah membuatnya tertidur. Dan hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika mereka sudah tiba di penginapan.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh mabuk!" Sasuke membentak Sakura ketika dia menurunkan tubuh gadis itu ke atas tempat tidur. Kedua mata berbeda warnanya menyalangkan sebuah emosi yang kentara. Marah-marah seperti ini memang jarang dia lakukan, tapi tak bisa ditahan saking kesalnya. Biarlah, besok juga Sakura akan lupa soal sikap Sasuke yang emosian ini.

Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Sasuke- _kun_ jahat! Kenapa bentak aku? Aku salah apa?" Sasuke mendapati sudut-sudut mata Sakura mulai membasah. Tangan gadis itu memukul-mukul bantal dengan gerakan tak beraturan.

Sasuke mendecih. Salah apa, katanya? Sudah sikapnya membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke menegang, ditambah lebih emosional pula. Kedua giginya menggertak keras. "Kau yang mabuk itu merepotkan. Tidur sana!"

"Tidak mau!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ugh, kadang sikap Sakura yang memegang kendali penuh atas tubuhnya pun sudah menjengkelkan, apalagi yang sedang mabuk!

Sasuke semakin geram. Kepalan tangannya memukul pelan meja nakas. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dibantah, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sakura harus menurut dan tidur. Itu mutlak. "Tidur, Sakura!"

Sakura terhenyak sejenak ketika mendengar suara pukulan pada kayu. Dia menatap mata Sasuke dengan intens, tapi diselipi ekspresi takut. Kepala yang tadinya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur kini ditempelkan ke bantal. Selimutnya ditarik sebatas pinggang. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur, tapi cium dulu!" Mungkin, sebuah ciuman akan meredam emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis. Mengingat keadaannya saat ini, dia benar-benar menghindari bersentuhan dengan Sakura. Apalagi sebuah ciuman. "Tidak. Kau mabuk."

Sakura mendelik. Dia merajuk lagi. Orang bilang seorang wanita sanggup memutar keadaan siapa yang marah sebenarnya dalam sebuah pertengkaran, dan terbukti oleh Sakura saat ini. "Tidak ada ciuman maka aku tidak akan tidur."

"..."

"Sasuke- _kuuuun_ , ciuuuum."

Sasuke mendengus menatap Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin jika hanya kecupan tidak akan membuatnya lepas kendali. Dia membungkuk dan mengecup ringan permukaan bibir Sakura. Ketika dia menarik diri, tangan gadis itu justru malah mengalung di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat. Tangan Sakura yang bebas menarik-narik pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan hingga tubuh mereka merapat. Sasuke mengerang kesal dan berusaha menarik diri kembali, tapi gagal.

Sakura menciumnya dengan berantakan. Ciuman yang melibatkan lumatan kasar, lidah yang masuk ke rongga mulut, tarikan keras di pakaian, dan semua itu membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin memanas. Dia menggeram ketika Sakura mulai menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Ketegangan di tubuhnya meninggi ketika Sakura melenguh di tengah-tengah pagutan bibir keduanya.

Ini adalah pertama kali mereka berciuman kasar. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati dari mana Sakura mempelajarinya. Atau mungkin yang terjadi sekarang hanyalah efek dari alkohol yang membuat gadis itu tak memegang kendali penuh atas tubuhnya. Sasuke tak tahu dan enggan bertanya. Dia tak akan membiarkan Sakura mengingat malam ini sama sekali. Ini kacau.

Kalau dibiarkan terus seperti ini, Sasuke yakin dia akan lepas kendali. Maka dia mendorong bahu Sakura untuk melepas pegangan kencang gadis itu terhadap tubuhnya. Dan kali ini berhasil. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Bibir masih basah karena terkena air liur yang banyak. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ketika Sakura menghapus basah di bibirnya.

"Cepat tidur!" titah Sasuke dengan tegas. Suaranya serak. Detak jantungnya masih benar-benar keras. Sasuke beruntung dia masih sering memakai jubah hitamnya untuk menutupi tangannya yang hanya satu. Sekarang jubah itu memberi keuntungan lain dan menutupi bagian yang ingin dia sembunyikan saat ini.

Sakura melempar pandangan pada Sasuke. Matanya masih sayu, efek dari mabuk dan mengantuk, barangkali. Tatapan yang membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah dan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Sakura menggeser tubuh dan menepuk spasi kosong di sampingnya, seakan-akan lupa bahwa Sasuke sedari tadi marah padanya. Atau memang lupa. "Kenapa tidak bergabung?"

Dengusan kesal terlepas dari hidung Sasuke. Dia kesal dengan kepolosan Sakura saat ini. Enath memang benar-benar polos, dibuat-buat, atau lagi-lagi mengambinghitamkan mabuk. "Aku ada urusan. Jika sudah selesai aku akan segera kembali ke sini. Kau harus tidur sekarang juga."

Untungnya kali ini Sakura langsung menurut. Dia memunggungi Sasuke dan menarik selimut. Sasuke langsung memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan kamar penginapan. Dia perlu mencari angin dan menunggu sampai kondisi otot di sekujur tubuhnya merenggang. Dia mengumpat dalam hati karena telah kecolongan membiarkan Sakura minum sebanyak itu.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah akan membuat catatan mental untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Sakura mabuk lagi selama dia masih harus menahan diri. Tak ada lagi alasan di balik itu selain Sakura yang akan berubah menjadi gadis yang _berbahaya._

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

Mual. Itulah hal pertama yang Sakura rasakan ketika membuka mata. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengabaikan kepalanya yang memberat. Langkah yang diambilnya berintensitas cepat sebelum isi perutnya keluar di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Bahunya menyandar pada dinding, sanggaan kedua kaki ternyata tak cukup untuk membuatnya berdiri. Dia merintih sebelum tangannya membekap mulut yang terasa kering.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Punggungnya masih menempel pada kepala ranjang. Sengaja tertidur dengan posisi siaga. Mengingat alasan dia terbangun adalah mendengar rintihan, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Kosong. Kemudian matanya menangkap gerakan cahaya yang menyusup dari celah pintu kamar mandi serta suara seseorang yang sedang muntah.

Yakin bahwa Sakura tak membutuhkan privasi dari caranya yang membiarkan pintu terbuka, Sasuke mendorong pintu agar jalan masuknya lebih lebar. Diabaikannya kepala yang sedikit memberat. Dia mendapati Sakura berjongkok dan menunduk ke arah toilet, memegangi kunciran rambut merah muda yang panjangnya sudah melewati bahu. Sasuke berjongkok di samping Sakura dan mengambil alih tugas memegangi rambut menggunakan jari tengah, jari manis, dan kelingking. Sementara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya digunakan untuk memijat tengkuk Sakura pelan-pelan.

Setelah menyiram toilet dengan cara menarik tuas, Sakura memegangi bahu Sasuke sebagai penyangganya untuk berdiri. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memerhatikan Sakura yang masih berkumur di depan wastafel. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel erat-erat. Wajahnya yang kusut terefleksi di cermin.

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi semalam?" ujar Sakura sembari memegangi kepalanya. Beberapa bagian di rambutnya membasah ketika terkena tangan yang baru saja dicuci.

"Kau mabuk." Sasuke turut berdiri. Dia menatap mata Sakura melalui pantulan cermin. "Kuingatkan, Sakura, kau tidak boleh mabuk lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada tegas, seolah-olah bukan seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Aku tahu kalau yang itu. Apa yang terjadi ketika aku mabuk? Aku harap aku ketiduran di kedai saja setelah minum, daripada ... err ... bertingkah aneh." Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Dia merinding sendiri mengingat kelakuan Ino saat mabuk. Gadis pirang itu berubah menjadi manusia paling jujur dan frontal, yang bahkan mengungkapkan ukuran dalaman. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berperilaku seperti itu, atau bahkan lebih parah.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Kendati begitu, tampang yang dia pasang sekarang masihlah tenang. "Tidak ada." Dia memilih untuk menutupi segalanya daripada membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut bagaimana tanggapannya terhadap sikap gadis itu saat mabuk.

Sakura menyipit curiga dan menatap Sasuke langsung di mata. "Bohong."

"Kubilang tidak ada." Sasuke masih mencoba berekspresi tenang. Arah pandangnya lurus, berusaha tak melirik ke kiri—salah satu ciri-ciri seseorang yang berdusta.

"Kalau tidak ada, kau tidak mungkin menekanku sekeras itu untuk tidak mabuk lagi." Sakura melempar tatapan menyelidik. Kemudian kepalanya terasa dipukul palu godam, membuat tangannya otomatis berpegangan pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke lehernya dan membantu gadis itu melangkah ke luar kamar mandi.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura berdecak mendapati Sasuke yang tak memberikan jawaban. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menegang. "Jangan-jangan aku menghancurkan sesuatu?" Hal ini akan sangat memalukan jika tak terjadi di tengah-tengah pertempuran.

"Mabuk atau tidak kau sama-sama sanggup melakukan itu."

Tonjokan ringan mendarat di dada Sasuke hingga langkahnya sedikit terseret ke belakang. Itu adalah tenaga Sakura yang tidak sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau berat, Sakura. Sial, aku harus menggendongmu dari kedai minum sampai sini! Dan aku hanya punya satu tangan. Itu yang membuatku menekanmu untuk jangan pernah mabuk lagi," ungkapnya. Setidaknya dia mengatakan sebagian dari apa yang benar-benar terjadi semalam.

Satu tonjokan lagi di bahu. Kali ini lebih keras. "Kau mulai seperti Naruto, ya. Dasar tidak peka. Jangan bilang berat pada seorang wanita!"

"Tch, terserah." Mengabaikan dadanya yang dilanda sakit, Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sakura di lehernya ketika tempat tidur sudah benar-benar ada di hadapannya. "Tidurlah lagi. Sebelum itu, minum yang banyak."

Dan Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke sampai sodoran gelas yang dipenuhi air mineral keempat. Dia mendorong gelas itu agak kasar hingga beberapa tetes membasahi celana Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mendecak kesal. "Sudah. Perutku kembung!"

"Terserah kalau kau memang mau dehidrasi." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinis.

Sakura mengerang menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Sasuke. Alkohol yang barangkali masih bercampur dengan darahnya pasti akan membuat cairan di dalam tubuhnya menipis dan menyebabkan dehidrasi berat. Dengan terpaksa dia mengabaikan kembung di perutnya, dan meraih gelas yang belum Sasuke simpan di mana-mana sembari mendecak.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi sekarang," kata Sasuke ketika cerek yang sebelumnya dipenuhi air mineral yang sudah dia siapkan semenjak semalam sudah kehilangan volumenya.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi pinggang. Erangan tertahan di dalam tenggorokan mengingat dirinya sudah bertingkah menjengkelkan ketika Sasuke justru mencurahkan perhatian. Sebelum kepalanya menyangga ke bantal, dia memeluk Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf aku bertingkah menjengkelkan."

Ketika Sakura menarik diri, gadis itu bersin sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, keheranan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Sakura sudah bersin-bersin begini semenjak dua hari yang lalu, meski sebelumnya tidak sering, seperti hanya memberi pertanda. Punggung tangannya ditempelkan pada kening Sakura. Panas. Pantas saja embusan napas yang membelai pipinya saat gadis itu mengecupnya pun terasa panas. Meski dia bukan seseorang yang begitu mengerti medis, tapi Sasuke tahu alkohol tak akan membuat peminumnya bersin-bersin dan mengalami kenaikan suhu yang drastis pada tubuhnya.

"Oh, sial," rutuk Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir sekaligus keheranan.

"Kurasa kau terkena flu. Mungkin kau lebih memahami ini, tapi tak merasakannya karena kau yang mengalami sendiri."

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan masalah. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri."

"Tidak. Jangan gunakan _chakra_ -mu. Kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan lagi."

Sakura tidak mengeraskan kepalanya kali ini. Dia mengangguk dan berbaring. Sasuke membenarkan posisi selimutnya, dan mengawasi sampai napas gadis itu benar-benar teratur.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Sasuke keluar dan kembali dengan semangkuk sup ayam. Dia bilang pada Sakura bahwa itulah yang selalu ibunya berikan setiap kali dia terkena flu, mempercepat proses sembuh atau tidaknya dia tidak tahu. Makanan habis, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk tidur lagi agar cepat sembuh. Dan setiap kali gadis itu berhasil tidur, dia akan mengecup bibirnya diam-diam sembari berbisik, "Cepatlah sembuh."

Hal tersebut terjadi berulang sampai Sakura sembuh di tiga hari setelahnya.

.

.

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa kering dan gatal. Sudah dibasahi dan dibersihkan, tapi gatalnya sama sekali tak mau hilang. Embusan napas yang melewati hidungnya terasa panas. Entah kenapa persendian di tubuhnya pun jadi lebih cepat pegal.

Sasuke bergabung dengan Sakura yang tengah duduk dengan kepala ranjang sebagai sandaran. Di tangan gadis itu ada sebuah buku yang di mata Sasuke sudah familier, saking sering dibaca. Dia bahkan yakin bahwa buku itu sudah habis sampai halaman terakhir.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan buku itu?"

Sakura menoleh dan menurunkan bukunya sekejap. "Memang. Aku membaca ulang beberapa bagian yang kutandai untuk dipahami kembali. Aku takut lupa banyak hal karena sudah lama tidak bekerja di rumah sakit."

Sasuke menggumam pelan dan menyelipkan tangan ke balik punggung Sakura. Telapaknya berhenti di pinggang. Wajahnya dimajukan hingga hidung tenggelam ke dalam helaian rambut Sakura. Dia menarik napas panjang secara perlahan agar yang tertarik hanyalah udara—bukan hal lain yang mengganjal napasnya—menghirup aroma yang begitu dia sukai. Dia pun mengangkat wajah dan menempelkan dagu ke pucuk kepala Sakura, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Sakura melipat halaman yang sedang dibacanya, lantas buku itu ditutup. Sikap Sasuke agak berbeda. Entah memang perasaannya saja, tapi dia merasa lelaki itu bersifat sedikit manja. Sasuke tak pernah mengomentari Sakura yang membaca buku lebih dari satu kali, dan kali ini dia melakukannya. Sakura yakin ada sesuatu di balik itu. Dari caranya bertanya, sebuah permintaan tersirat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya, barangkali?

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil Sakura sembari meremas jemari Sasuke yang menempel di pinggangnya.

"Hnn ...," gumam Sasuke asal, terdengar malas-malasan. Sakura semakin heran mendengar lelaki itu seolah kehilangan ketegasan dalam suaranya.

"Kau ... berbeda," simpul Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke diam, tak menjawab. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menarik tubuh Sakura semakin mendekat. Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya. Dia berasumsi bahwa Sasuke tertidur karena tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak bisa melihat melalui mata, tangannya diangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Panas. Tangan itu menjalar ke kening dan leher, dan dua tempat itu memancarkan suhu yang lebih tinggi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sakit!"

Sasuke mengerang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Cepat berbaring di atas bantal!"

"Tetaplah seperti ini dulu."

Sakura mendesah, dia bahkan hanya punya sedikit akses untuk bergerak jika posisinya seperti ini. "Kalau begini aku tidak bisa merawatmu."

"Hn."

"Bergerak sendiri atau aku yang paksa?" Sakura berkata dengan suara mengancam. Keduanya jelas tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura yang paksa.

Sasuke mendecih membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini jika dia terus melawan. Sakura pasti akan bertindak _agak_ kasar. "Baiklah," ucapnya pasrah.

Sakura segera beranjak dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Dipeganginya dahi Sasuke sembari mengalirkan _chakra_ penyembuh. Butuh waktu tiga menit sampai Sakura memastikan bahwa prosesnya cukup. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mencari-cari tisu. Tisu tersebut ditempelkan di atas hidung Sasuke dan dijepit di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk.

"Buang lendirnya," titah Sakura.

Sasuke mengerang dan memalingkan wajah sampai tisu itu tak lagi ada di atas hidungnya. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Aku buang di toilet saja."

Bahu Sasuke ditahan dengan kuat. "Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak apa-apa. Ini aku, bukan orang lain." Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke. Semakin cepat Sasuke membuangnya, semakin cepat juga lelaki itu bisa istirahat. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menuruti apa yang Sakura katakan.

Setelah membuang tisu dan yakin bahwa hidung Sasuke sudah bersih, Sakura kembali menempelkan punggung tangan pada leher. Sudah tidak panas. Diembuskannya napas lega. Sasuke tinggal istirahat sekarang, tapi ada pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura. "Aku mau tanya, tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura hanya dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka.

Sasuke sakit pasti karena tertular virus yang sebelumnya menjadi inang di tubuh Sakura. Padahal, Sakura yakin sekali dia sudah menghindari kontak-kontak yang sekiranya akan menyebar virus. Dia selalu membekap mulut menggunakan lengan ketika bersin, menghindari penggunaan alat makan yang sama, bahkan tidur pun selalu membelakangi agar saat dia bersin secara tak sadar pun, Sasuke tak akan terkena. Namun, sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Dia berasumsi bahwa Sasuke mencari penyakitnya sendiri. Entah secara sadar maupun tidak.

"Berapa kali kau menciumku diam-diam selama aku sakit, hm?" Itulah salah satu penyebab sakitnya Sasuke yang muncul di kepala Sakura. Perkiraan ini pun didukung oleh sarafnya yang terkadang merasakan Sasuke menempelkan bibir pada permukaan bibirnya. Awalnya dia beranggapan bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun, jika dikaitkan dengan kenyataan, semuanya terasa masuk akal.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menutupi wajah menggunakan tangannya, kemudian pura-pura tidur. Dia pun mengabaikan tangan Sakura yang sedikit mengguncang bahunya. Tanpa sadar seringai terbentuk di balik tangannya. Decakan kesal dari Sakura tak terlewatkan oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Hei, jawab dulu!"

.

.

Negara Air merupakan negara dengan curah hujan paling tinggi, setidaknya dibandingkan dengan semua negara yang sudah Sakura kunjungi. Udaranya di mana pun sama sekali tak sehangat Negara Api, karena tetesan air dan awan yang mengembun berandil besar dalam menurunkan temperatur. Mengingat langit yang begitu sering berawan, cahaya matahari pun tidak mencium tanah di negara tersebut selama di negara lain.

Semak belukar yang Sasuke sibak menggunakan senjata tajam sering mencipratkan air yang menempel di dedaunan. Tanah yang diinjak begitu becek. Jika berdiri lama di atas satu titik, sepatu pasti akan tenggelam ke dalam lumpur. Itulah sebabnya Sakura merasa begitu lega ketika akhirnya menemukan pijakan yang tak menelan apa pun yang menginjaknya.

Sakura merapatkan jubah kremnya untuk menghalau dingin yang menyusup melalui celah terbuka. Pipi dan ujung hidungnya memerah karena darahnya berkumpul di sana untuk menangkis dingin. Dia bergerak kelewat aktif ketika sedang memasang tenda, sengaja memanaskan tubuhnya. Biasanya dia dan Sasuke tak pernah memasang tenda selama masih berpijak di Negara Api. Namun, karena Negara Air memiliki ciri khas hujan, maka tenda jelas dibutuhkan.

Tiga meter di belakang Sakura, Sasuke tengah menumpukkan kayu yang tak basah, atau setidaknya yang tidak begitu basah. Mustahil memang membentuk perapian dengan cairan-cairan yang melekat erat pada kayu-kayu ini. Namun, Sasuke hanya melakukan usahanya dan akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti. Setelah tumpukan kayu-kayu tersebut meruncing ke atas, Sasuke menatap tangan kanannya dan mendesah berat.

Sakura bergabung di sampingnya dengan tas yang dipeluk di depan dada. Dirogohnya saku terdepan dari tas tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit ketika tangannya berhasil menggenggam apa yang dia cari, tapi sepertinya tak sesuai harapan. Dan ketika dia menariknya ke luar, dugaannya benar.

"Yah, korek apinya basah," keluh Sakura sembari menggoyangkan kotak kertas basah di tangannya. Tak ada suara yang terbentuk, barangkali karena basah membuat korek api itu menempel satu sama lain. "Seharusnya aku menaruh ini di bagian yang dilapisi bahan parasut." Wajahnya merengut.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak yakin api bisa menyala meskipun korek api tersebut tak basah."

Pandangan Sakura dilempar pada Sasuke, meminta penjelasan dari kata-katanya. Dia mengikuti tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju pada tumpukan kayu. Disentuhnya kayu itu. Basah. Kali ini Sakura yang mendesah.

"Padahal di sini dingin sekali. Sungguh!" Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di balik jubah. Telapak tangannya digosok di depan wajah, karbon dioksida yang dilepas dari mulut turut menghangatkan kulit meski sedikit. "Jadi ... bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya berputar mencari solusi. Ditatapnya lagi telapak tangannya yang kosong. Jika tangan kirinya masih ada, dia bisa membentuk segel dan menghasilkan api yang cukup besar bahkan untuk mengeringkan kayu dari mulutnya. Dengan satu tangan, segel yang dibentuknya tak akan maksimal dan hanya akan menelurkan api kecil.

Dia melempar pandangan pada Sakura. Kedua sisi tubuh gadis itu bergerak-gerak dari balik jubah, telapak tangannya tengah menggosok kulit di baliknya. Selain Sakura, dirinya pun kedinginan. Napas yang ditarik ataupun yang diembuskan sesekali menusuk bagian dalam hidung karena saking dinginnya. Mereka betul-betul membutuhkan api.

Sebenarnya ada solusi yang merangkak di otak Sasuke sedari tadi. Namun, dia belum begitu yakin. Dia mengernyit ketika benaknya seolah-olah berbisik, "Coba saja dulu." Dan akhirnya dia mengikuti petunjuk tersebut.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan tumpukan kayu. "Sakura, pinjam tangan kirimu."

"Hm?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya keheranan, tapi mengikuti apa yang Sasuke pinta. Dia turut berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura sekejap, kemudian membimbing tangan itu untuk membentuk beberapa segel. "Sesuaikan tangan kirimu dengan milikku," pinta Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, masih tercengang.

"Ini segel untuk _jutsu katon_ yang dapat menghasilkan api yang cukup besar. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sasuke menjelaskan tanpa memerlukan pertanyaan dari Sakura. Dia membimbing Sakura sekali lagi. "Sudah hafal?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Entah kenapa pita suaranya terasa disfungsi. Dia mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Dia berasumsi bahwa ini bukanlah percobaan lagi, melainkan pelepasan _jutsu_ -nya. Dan ketika Sasuke melepas tangan kirinya kemudian membentuk huruf C di depan mulutnya, Sakura memerhatikannya lamat-lamat. Sepersekian detik setelahnya api besar keluar dari dalam mulut Sasuke, mengeringkan kayu hingga membakarnya.

"Berhasil!" pekik Sakura di balik bekapan tangannya. Yang melakukannya memanglah Sasuke, dirinya hanya membantu menyempurnakan segel. Namun, sesuatu dalam dada Sakura meletup-letup bahagia.

"Aku sama terkejutnya denganmu," komentar Sasuke ketika mendapati kedua mata gadis di sampingnya melebar. Matanya kembali menatap puas ke arah api yang mulai membesar dibantu tiupan angin.

"Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ , ba-bagaimana ...?" Sakura menatap tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menjawab apa adanya. Dirinya pun tak pernah tahu bahwa penyempurnaan segel bisa dilakukan dengan cara tadi. Dia senang menemukannya pertama kali ketika mencobanya bersama Sakura.

Telinga Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di atas batang pohon yang sudah ditebang entah oleh siapa sebelumnya. Sakura mengikutinya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan menempelkan pelipis pada bahu lelaki itu. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya, kemudian dibuka-ditutup sambil ditatap.

"Jurus yang tadi itu ... teknik yang wajib dikuasai oleh setiap anggota klan Uchiha. Apa aku benar?" tanya Sakura skeptis. Dia pernah mendengar tentang Uchiha dan bola api di masa kecilnya. Terang saja, klan Uchiha cukup eksis di Konoha, dengan api dan kepolisiannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tepat."

Kehangatan mulai berbaur di udara, tapi Sakura punya kehangatan spesial lain yang melekat di hatinya. Kejadian tadi begitu berkesan pada dirinya. Sekali lagi, dia sadar bahwa Sasukelah yang melepas jurusnya. Dia hanya pihak yang membantu. Namun, rasanya tetap saja tak cukup meninggalkan kesan biasa saja.

Hampir semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya akan membekas di hatinya. Entah itu yang manis ataupun yang pahit. Namun, Sakura memiliki daftar tersendiri untuk yang _paling_ melekat di hatinya. Di dalam daftar hal manis, sebelumnya hanya ada dua. Ketukan dua ujung jari di kening (meski sampai saat ini Sasuke masih terus menjawab: "Mungkin lain kali," setiap kali dia bertanya apa artinya) dan ciuman pertama. Kali ini bertambah satu. Sasuke yang menyempurnakan segel untuk mengaktifkan jurus wajib bagi seluruh anggota klannya dengan bantuan tangan kirinya dirasa cukup untuk masuk ke dalam kategori yang hanya diisi dua kenangan itu.

Sakura tak punya alasan khusus. Hanya saja, hal ini terjadi karena Sasuke cukup percaya padanya untuk turut andil dalam teknik spesial dari klan Uchiha tersebut, bukan? Sakura sangat mengenal Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tak mau dan tak sudi akan sesuatu, dia pasti tak akan melakukannya dan memilih mengambil risiko. Sementara yang dia lakukan tadi merepresentasikan kesudiannya mencampurkan tangan Sakura untuk mengaktifkan teknik khusus dari klannya, padahal dia bisa saja mengambil risiko untuk menahan dingin. Yang nyatanya tak dia lakukan. Ini bahkan jauh, jauh lebih spesial daripada Sasuke yang mengganti pakaian Sakura dengan pakaiannya yang memiliki simbol _uchiwa_ di punggungnya. Dalam kasus ini, Sasuke seolah semakin membuka kunci pada gerbang tinggi di klannya secara perlahan-lahan bagi Sakura.

"Mau teh?" tanya Sakura setelah tertarik kembali dari pikirannya.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan. Ketika Sakura beranjak menuju tenda, dia mengulurkan tangan ke depan dada. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menatapi telapaknya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis mengingat Sakuralah yang menyempurnakan _jutsu_ -nya hingga api bisa berkobar untuk menghangatkan udara yang menyelubungi keduanya. Perasaan bagaimana kedua tangan berbeda pemilik yang saling bertautan dan bekerja sama untuk membentuk segel masih melekat erat di kulitnya. Meski tidak secara langsung, Sakura cocok dengan teknik wajib di klannya.

Mengantungkan pegangan cerek pada kayu yang terbentang di atas perapian, Sakura menjerang air dan menunggu sampai mendidih. Setelah perputaran air terlihat dengan adanya gelembung-gelembung yang membumbung melawan gravitasi, dia segera mengangkatnya dan menyeduh teh ke dalam dua gelas. Sakura memberikan salah satunya pada Sasuke sebelum bergabung duduk di sampingnya.

Suara kayu yang terbakar api berbaur bersama suara jangkrik. Mata Sakura tak terlepas dari kobaran yang menari-nari di hadapannya. Terlepas dari betapa lebih dinginnya tempat ini dibandingkan dengan Konoha, Sakura punya empat sumber kehangatan. Perapian, gelas berisi teh panas di tangannya, kalor yang berkonduksi dari tubuh Sasuke, serta hangat di hatinya yang tak kunjung hilang. Dari wajah tenang tanpa kernyitan yang Sasuke pasang, Sakura tahu bahwa dingin pun tak lagi mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana dengan hidupmu di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Bibirnya ditempelkan pada ujung gelas, menyeruput teh secara perlahan agar lidahnya tak terbakar. "Kurang lebih tiga bulan sudah kau melewatkannya."

Otak Sakura menyusun sebuah jawaban. "Sebelum aku pergi semuanya masih baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengernyit. Maksud dari pertanyaannya adalah sekarang, bukan sebelum Sakura pergi. "Kau _jonin_ , bukan? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Oh, Sasuke- _kun_. Asal kau tahu, hampir semua orang bilang aku ini gila kerja." Sakura terkekeh pelan. Nyaris tersedak karena ternyata masih ada sisa teh yang belum tertelan di mulutnya. "Karena setiap diberi jatah cuti atau diminta untuk mengambil cuti aku menolak, nah saat aku memintanya, aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau punya murid?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mereka sudah berkelana bersama kurang lebih tiga bulan, dan dia heran bagaimana bisa topik ini baru dibahas sekarang. Awalnya Sakura berpikir Sasuke sudah tahu tentang hidupnya sebagai _jonin_ sebelum ikut dengannya, tapi jika dilihat dari pertanyaannya jelas menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Kalau maksudmu adalah murid yang terdiri dari tiga orang dalam satu tim, maka jawabannya adalah aku tidak punya," jawabnya sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada gelas untuk menghangatkan telapak. "Tapi aku punya murid di rumah sakit. Calon-calon ninja medis. Sebenarnya Kaka—ehm, _Rokudaime-sama_ sudah menawarkan aku untuk menjadi guru, tapi aku menundanya untuk tahun depan. Kurasa medis lebih penting."

"Tahun depan," ulang Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tinggi air yang hanya tinggal satu centimeter dari dasar gelas itu bergoyang-goyang, seiring dengan tangan pemegangnya. "Bagaimana jika kau harus cuti selamanya?"

Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Wajah lelaki itu tak setenang sebelumnya. "Apakah itu berarti kau akan berkelana selamanya? Tidak akan pernah pulang?"

"Kau satu-satunya tempatku pulang, Sakura. Lagi pula aku tak punya hidup lagi di sana."

Kata-kata Sasuke mengulas sebuah senyum di bibir Sakura, tapi tergantikan oleh ekspresi muram setelahnya. "Hmm ... boleh jujur?"

Salah satu alis Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Tentu."

"Tsunade- _sama_ senang aku akhirnya meminta cuti, tapi beliau tidak menyukai alasanku. Meski tetap saja keputusannya untuk memberiku izin tak ditarik lagi. Beliau mengharuskan aku untuk kembali ke Konoha. Katanya aku adalah murid terbaiknya, yang suatu hari akan mengganti posisinya."

Sakura tak berani menatap Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menarik napas panjang. "Sasuke- _kun_ , meski kau separuh hidupku, tapi aku masih punya separuh lagi di Konoha. Aku mau menemanimu berkelana selamanya, tapi aku yakin akan datang hari di mana aku harus kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi. Selama ini topik mengenai kehidupan Sakura di Konoha selalu dia hindari, karena adanya rasa gamang akan kata-kata yang justru sudah Sakura perdengarkan padanya. Jika mengingat persyaratan Sakura diperbolehkan ikut dengannya dulu, seharusnya ini tak masalah. Sakura ada di sini bukan untuknya, atau setidaknya bukan hanya untuknya. Dia tak bisa egois untuk meminta Sakura tetap bersamanya. Hal itu jelas-jelas akan merusak prinsipnya.

Jika keadaan dibalik, di mana dia yang mengikuti Sakura, dirinya tak yakin dia siap untuk menetap di Konoha—desa yang bahkan pernah masuk daftar hal-hal yang ingin dia hancurkan. Apalagi masih ada rasa tak pantas untuk menikmati fasilitas yang nyaman, di mana sebenarnya dia yakin bahwa dia lebih pantas berada di dalam penjara bawah tanah yang busuk. Karena Konoha tak mau menghukumnya, maka dialah yang memutuskan untuk menghukum diri sendiri. Dengan cara hidup mengembara hanya dengan satu tangan. Seharusnya ini hanya hukumannya, sama sekali tak melibatkan Sakura. _Setidaknya bukan aku yang menghendaki kehadiran Sakura di sini,_ batinnya selama ini untuk menyangkal keegoisannya.

Sakura menelan tegukan terakhir dari gelasnya. Suara air yang melewati tenggorokan memecah keheningan. "Boleh aku pinta sesuatu?" tanyanya sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada gelas. Kali ini bukan mencari kehangatan, melainkan sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hn?"

"Kumohon ... maafkanlah dirimu sendiri." Kedua mata Sakura terpejam erat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, meski sisi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke masih saling bersinggungan. Dari cara Sasuke menolak tangan kiri regenerasi, memilih berkelana daripada menetap, memberi syarat bahwa Sakura ikut mengembara bukan demi dirinya, Sakura yakin Sasuke masih menghukum dirinya sendiri, dan hal itu terjadi karena lelaki itu belum memaafkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Sasuke tertegun hingga tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia tak pernah bilang apa pun pada Sakura mengenai ini, tapi gadis itu memahaminya. Hal tersebut tak ayal menyebabkan sebuah tohokan di dada Sasuke. "Aku ... akan berusaha."

Pejaman mata Sakura semakin erat. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan salah satu tangan yang masih memegang gelas. "Terima kasih."

"Jika hari itu datang ...," Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebagai upayanya untuk mengumpulkan suara, "... aku akan ikut kembali ke Konoha bersamamu."

Sakura mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam bahu Sasuke. Setetes air mata haru mengalir dari ujung matanya. "Aku akan membantu untuk mencari hidupmu lagi di sana."

"Aku punya kau."

"Kau manis sekali," kekeh Sakura, tetesan air mata lain berlinang lagi di pipinya, "tapi tidak mungkin, kan, hanya itu saja?" Dia melepas pelukannya dan menarik diri.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Kita akan cari bersama-sama."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lepas. Dia meraih cerek dan digoyangkan, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke apakah mau menambah tehnya lagi atau tidak. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sebagai persetujuan. Dan Sakura pun menuangkan tehnya ke dalam dua gelas.

Kuapan terlepas dari bibir Sakura beberapa menit setelah isi gelasnya habis. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

Memahami keadaan Sakura, Sasuke menepuk bahunya. Dia pun segera berbicara, "Masuklah ke tenda. Aku akan matikan apinya."

Sakura menurut. Dia beranjak dan memutar tubuh ke arah tenda. Sasuke menyusul beberapa menit setelahnya. Dia mendapati Sakura sudah bergulung di dalam kantung tidur, tapi kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengantuk?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyelinap ke dalam kantung tidurnya sendiri.

"Memang." Sakura beringsut dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke. Detak jantung lelaki itu sampai ke telinganya. "Ada satu hal yang mau aku tanyakan sebelum tidur."

"Apa?"

Sakura diam. Dia meyakinkan diri untuk bertanya, meski masih ada rasa takut untuk mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa kau menyesal membiarkan aku ikut?"

"Tidak."

Embusan napas lega terlepas dari hidung Sakura. Dia menenggelamkan wajah ke dada Sasuke segenap. Sebelah tangannya keluar dari kantung tidur, kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. "Aku senang bisa selalu ada di sisimu."

"Hn." Sasuke sama-sama mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung tidur, dan langsung mendekap Sakura. "Tidurlah."

"Lampionnya?"

"Nanti aku matikan."

Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke. " _Oyasumi_." Kemudian dia menyandar kembali pada dada kekasihnya, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura perlahan. " _Oyasumi_ , Sakura." Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar, menerawang ke arah langit-langit tenda. Helaian rambut Sakura menempel di bibirnya, tapi dia tak keberatan.

Ada beberapa hal yang berseliweran di benak Sasuke. Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling memahami dirinya. Juga satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menyeimbangkan sikapnya. Entah sejak kapan dia menganggap bahwa gadis itu begitu berharga baginya. Lebih dari sekadar berharga, bahkan merupakan rumahnya. Satu-satunya tempatnya pulang.

Tanpa tempat menetap, tanpa atap dan dinding-dinding yang menjulang, dia sudah beranggapan bahwa dirinya punya rumah sekarang. Rumah yang memiliki definisi yang jauh lebih berarti dari sekadar tempat tinggal. Namun, hal ini dapat dikatakan masihlah bersifat interem. Dan yang harus dia lakukan agar rumah itu selalu ada untuknya adalah dengan cara membuatnya menjadi permanen.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya ke bawah hingga wajahnya dan wajah Sakura berada di dalam satu garis lurus. Kedua mata Sakura sudah terpejam. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut, mengenyahkan rambut-rambut yang menempel di wajah, kemudian menyapu dahi Sakura menggunakan ibu jari. Sentuhan yang dia lakukan selalu lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Sasuke hanya mencintai gadis ini dengan begitu besar, sampai tak satu detik pun dia lewati untuk terus berusaha tak menyakiti gadisnya lagi. Penyesalan atas bekas luka yang dia tinggalkan pada Sakura pun masih terus ada. Gadis ini terlalu berharga baginya. Dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Sakura. Dan bahkan Sakura pun belum menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

Dikecupnya pipi, dahi, ujung hidung, dan kening Sakura. Kecupan terakhir di kedua kelopak mata membuat gadis itu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa belum tidur? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke justru menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Dia menciumnya dalam, dengan tangan yang mengusap tengkuk dan jari telunjuk yang memelintir rambut yang tumbuh di sana. Ciumannya lembut, penuh kasih sayang, mesra, dan bukan semata-mata pelampiasan nafsu. Dari setiap lumatan bibir yang Sasuke berikan berarti setiap perasaan cinta yang jarang diungkap dengan kata.

Sakura meleleh dalam ciumannya. Dia tak ingat kapan terakhir Sasuke menciumnya sedalam ini lantaran lelaki itu bukanlah seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu dengan sembarangan. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini jika dilihat dari kelembutannya. Ini memang bukanlah ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke, tapi setiap sentuhan yang terjadi selalu terasa spesial dan berbeda. Bukan yang pertama, tapi perasaan yang membuncah di perutnya pastilah sebuah emosi baru yang menjadi fondasi dari euforia.

Sasuke melepas tautan bibir keduanya dan menarik diri. Tatapannya bertumbukkan dengan sorot mata Sakura. Pandangan gadis itu kuyu, menampakkan seseorang yang tengah mengantuk. "Aku membangunkanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku belum benar-benar tidur sedari tadi." Telapak tangannya ditempelkan ke pipi Sasuke. Dia mengerti, ada yang mau lelaki itu katakan padanya jika dilihat dari sorot mata yang terpantul oleh cahaya temaram dari lampion. "Ada apa?"

Helaan napas panjang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sangat kentara, hingga Sakura menyadarinya. Sasuke tampak seperti tengah mencari keberanian untuk mengucap sesuatu. "Aku akan menyusul Naruto," ungkapnya. Tangannya memegang tangan kiri Sakura yang menempel di pipinya.

"Hm? Menyusul apa?" Rasa heran meliputi Sakura. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membayangkan apa yang Sasuke maksud. Jawaban yang diberikan otaknya adalah nihil. Rasa-rasanya kedua mantan rekan satu timnya itu sudah setara sekarang. "Kalian sudah sama-sama kuat."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Otot yang melekat di tulang rusuknya naik dan turun, menampung detakan jantung yang begitu cepat serta tarikan dan embusan napas yang sebisa mungkin masih dibuat teratur. "Dia sudah menikah."

Mulut Sakura menganga. "Apa maksudmu ...?" Dia menggantungkan suaranya di udara, terlalu gugup untuk melanjutkan asumsinya. Darah di balik kulitnya mengalir dengan deras, hingga dia yakin jika di sini tak ada suara lain sama sekali, dia akan bisa mendengar desirannya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya dengan lembut. Sakura terdiam, terbuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke sekaligus berdebar-debar ketika berhipotesis mengenai maksud kekasihnya dari kata-katanya tadi.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

Debaran jantung Sasuke meningkat dengan begitu pesat. Dia tidak tahu yang dirinya lakukan sekarang merupakan hal benar atau justru sebaliknya. Tak ada pertimbangan atas apa yang dikatakannya, sama sekali. Sasuke memang ingin menikahi Sakura. Niatan ini sudah ada sejak lama dan sudah dia pikirkan secara baik-baik. Namun, yang dilakukannya sekarang sama sekali terlepas dari apa yang disebut rencana. Ini merupakan sebuah spontanitas yang terbentuk dari rasa nyaman akan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya—yang telah mengembalikan definisi _rumah_ yang sudah sangat lama hilang dari benaknya—akhirnya mencapai titik paling maksimal.

Kegugupan menjalari sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Meski dia tahu Sakura mencintainya dan merupakan kekasihnya saat ini, tapi dia tak yakin bahwa gadis itu mau menjalin komitmen seserius pernikahan dengannya. Sasuke ragu Sakura mau turut menyandang nama Uchiha yang sesungguhnya dia banggakan tetapi memiliki banyak kutukan. Sasuke takut Sakura berpikir ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan, karena terlalu cepat atau apa pun. Sasuke khawatir Sakura tak cukup percaya padanya untuk dijadikan seorang suami.

Dan kegugupan Sasuke ditanggapi oleh Sakura yang berkedip dua kali, kemudian tertawa kencang. Sontak kepercayaan diri yang Sasuke miliki semakin menciut. Harga dirinya terasa dipermainkan. Selain itu, dia merasa adanya kesalahan dalam apa yang telah dia lakukan.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	8. Chapter 8

Seberapa besar pun keinginan Sasuke untuk menutupi bahwa dia tersinggung atas tawa kencang yang terlepas dari bibir Sakura, tetapi ternyata otot-otot di mukanya tak bisa menahan kerutan-kerutan yang membentuk sebuah ekspresi merengut. Ini bukan pertama kali Sakura menertawakan dirinya, dan dia tidak pernah menganggap itu masalah—meski ada kalanya dia _sedikit_ terusik. Namun, tentu saja hal tersebut tak berlaku ketika dia melamar Sakura, dan yang dilamar justru malah menertawakannya. Sementara Sasuke sangat, sangat yakin bahwa tak ada satu pun yang lucu di sini.

Sorot mata yang tadinya lurus dengan kedua iris hijau milik Sakura kini titik jatuhnya berpindah pada langit-langit tenda. Sasuke beranjak dari baringannya dengan otot di sekujur tubuh yang begitu kaku. Sakura sama sekali tak diliriknya. Gema tawa gadis itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Yang tadi ... aku hanya ... tch, kurasa yang kulakukan sangat salah hingga begitu lucu di matamu."

Kedua bibir Sakura langsung terkatup rapat, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang terhenti. Dia mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan. Tak butuh lebih dari dua detik untuk menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang salah di sini. Tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, Sakura sadar bahwa lelaki itu tersinggung. Dia tak akan menilai Sasuke terlalu sensitif, karena dirinya pun sadar bahwa tawa refleks yang terbentuk dari partikel-partikel kebahagiaan di dalam perutnya tadi memang terlepas bukan di saatnya. Meski refleks, tetapi Sasuke jelas tak tahu akan hal itu.

Kepala Sasuke benar-benar terasa penat saat ini. Rasa-rasanya udara segar pun tak cukup untuk membuatnya tenang, tetapi dia ingin keluar dari tenda sekarang juga. Dia berharap bahwa dinginnya udara di luar cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, meski Sasuke benar-benar tidak yakin akan hal ini. Dia mengeluarkan kakinya dari kantung tidur dan menggumam, "Maaf, aku—"

Sakura menelan kata-kata Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang diusahakan membuat tenang. Matanya terpejam ketika menyadari bahwa pergerakannya barusan betul-betul cepat saking dia merasa panik. Dari deru napas pendek yang terasa membelai pipinya, dia yakin emosi Sasuke masih kacau saat ini. Ragu-ragu Sakura menarik diri dan segera berbicara sebelum Sasuke berargumen lagi.

"Jangan minta maaf karena melamarku." Sakura menatap Sasuke tepat di mata, dan menyibak rambut hitamnya ke belakang agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Sasuke belum mematikan lampion, sehingga dia masih bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke dari pantulan cahaya minim berwarna kuning dan Sasuke pun bisa melihat mimik mukanya dengan jelas. Bibir Sakura melengkungkan sebuah senyum, berbeda 180 derajat dengan mimik muka yang dipasang Sasuke. Sorot mata lelaki itu masih tajam. Dan garis-garis terluka di wajahnya membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah hingga seolah-olah isi perutnya memaksa keluar.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Ujung jemari Sakura mengusap pipi Sasuke perlahan. Otot wajah yang tadinya menegang mulai melemas seketika di bawah sentuhannya. "Aku tidak seharusnya tertawa, tapi astaga, Sasuke- _kun_ , kau melamarku!" Tawa terselip lagi dari celah bibirnya. Sebelum Sasuke kembali berasumsi macam-macam, dia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku hanya ... aku tidak tahu apakah ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini selain bahagia. Jika ada kata yang mewakilkan perasaan "lebih dari bahagia", maka aku merasakan hal tersebut saat ini juga."

Tubuh Sasuke condong ke belakang ketika Sakura menerjang dan memeluknya erat. Hangat dari karbon dioksida yang melesat dari mulut Sakura ketika gadis itu tertawa masih terus menguapi lehernya. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar isakan-isakan, kemudian disusul oleh kulitnya yang merasakan tetesan air tak wajar. Sasuke tak yakin Sakura sedang menangis atau tertawa saat ini, atau malah kedua-duanya.

Perasaan Sasuke sudah tidak sesensitif tadi. Akan tetapi, sebelum Sakura memberi penjelasan atas tawanya, dia sempat memikirkan apakah memang ada kesalahan atas apa yang dia lakukan atau tidak. Ini bukan lamaran yang baik, dia tahu itu. Lamaran tanpa adanya cincin maupun tempat yang bagus. Lamaran yang dilakukan ketika sosok yang dilamarnya tengah diserang kantuk dan baru terbangun di tengah-tengah tenda yang lusuh lantaran sudah sering dihujani. Lamaran yang seharusnya bisa jauh, jauh lebih baik bagi gadis seperti Sakura, yang sudah mencintainya dengan segala rasa sakit dan penantian panjangnya. Sasuke tahu, kesabaran Sakura seharusnya bisa berujung sesuatu yang spesial dan terencana, bukan sesuatu yang spontan seperti ini.

Sasuke meneguk ludah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Dia sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Sakura. Mau dia tahu Sakura bahagia atau tidak, pikiran-pikiran tadi sudah terlanjur meracuni otaknya dan sangat sulit untuk dia abaikan begitu saja.

"Seharusnya ini bisa lebih baik," kata Sasuke dengan nada putus asa. Dia tidak menyesal telah melamar Sakura, sama sekali tidak. Yang dia gerutui dalam hati sekarang adalah caranya melamar gadis yang dicintanya.

Gelengan kepala Sakura terasa di bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli." Suaranya masih disenggal isakan. Dekapannya semakin mengerat, tak menyadari keadaan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin menegang. Dia tidak peduli akan kondisi sekitar dan bagaimana cara Sasuke melamarnya. Sama sekali tidak. Yang dia garis bawahi sekarang adalah Sasuke yang menginginkannya untuk menjadi istrinya, pendamping hidup untuk selamanya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak main-main. Kurang lebih dua bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya membuat Sakura paham bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang sering memberi tanda afeksi padanya ketika ada sebuah perasaan emosional yang menekan batinnya. Terlepas dari itu, Sasuke paling-paling hanya memeluknya di malam hari. Lelaki itu bukanlah seseorang yang asal sosor. Maka, ciuman-ciuman lembut yang dihujani ke wajahnya dan diakhiri oleh pagutan mesra di bibirnya pasti didasari buncahan emosi yang bergelembung dalam perutnya. Sakura sangat ingin tahu emosi seperti apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu. Dan kalaupun dia tak bisa tahu, untuk membayangkannya saja sudah cukup untuk mengalirkan air mata bahagia di pipinya.

Kebahagiaan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa dideskripsikan dalam kata-kata. Segala energi positif seolah-olah teraduk di dalam perutnya, hingga melebur bersamaan. Hal tersebut membuatnya bingung harus mengekspresikan perasaannya seperti apa, sampai-sampai tawa dan tangisnya terkontaminasi menjadi satu.

"Kau melamarku, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura membekap mulutnya, berusaha agar tidak terdengar kekanakan. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Kau melamarku."

Sasuke masih kehilangan kata-katanya. Perasaan terlukanya tadi telah sirna secara bertahap. Debaran kencang dari jantung Sakura terasa begitu pekat di dadanya. Bahunya semakin membasah dihujani air mata yang meluncur mengikuti gravitasi bersamaan dengan tawa Sakura. Kebahagiaan gadis itu seakan-akan menyerap melalui pori-pori di sekujur tubuhnya dan kembali mendongkrak kepercayaan dirinya. Kini dia semakin yakin bahwa cinta Sakura merupakan cinta yang begitu tulus, terbukti dari caranya menerima segala hal yang Sasuke berikan dengan tangan terbuka, tanpa adanya keluhan atau penolakan.

Tangan tunggal Sasuke merambat ke punggung Sakura dan menarik gadis itu merapat. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya merasa salah di tempat awal. Sakura tertawa bukan karena menertawakan dirinya ataupun menertawakan kesalahan yang dia perbuat, melainkan sebuah ekspresi dari kebahagiaan yang barangkali tak terbendung sampai tak bisa dikontrol dan ditahan.

Butuh segenap kekuatan untuk saling memisahkan diri dari pelukan. Telapak tangan Sasuke memegangi pipi Sakura. Gadis itu bisa merasakan gemetar dari tangan yang ada di pipinya. Dia membayangkan seberapa besar pertarungan Sasuke dengan kegugupannya hingga akhirnya berhasil melamarnya, tetapi ternyata kegugupan itu masih ada jika dirasa dari sentuhannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bersirobok. Sakura sudah sering menatap kedua netra berbeda warna tersebut melembut ketika bertumbukkan dengan miliknya. Namun, kelembutan kali ini adalah level baru yang pernah dia lihat. Apalagi tukikan bibir yang jauh lebih dalam dari segala senyum yang terekam di dalam benaknya. Segala hal tersebut membuat Sakura semakin yakin bahwa tak ada permainan dari permintaan Sasuke, dan lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh, pun memintanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Apakah kau menyetujuinya?" tutur Sasuke dengan napas tertahan.

Sakura menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawa lain. "Kau serius bertanya lagi? Apa kau tidak lihat sebahagia apa aku sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia perlu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Jawaban yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi pengingatnya akan malam ini, malam di saat dia melamarnya. Karena ketiadaan cincin, setidaknya hal itu bisa mengingatkan untuk sementara ikatan mereka yang lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Pun agar otaknya bisa memutar memori berupa audiovisual, sebagai sebuah ingatan yang paling utuh. Bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat dia melamarnya, bagaimana suara dan kata-kata Sakura saat menjawabnya ... dia butuh hal-hal tersebut di dalam kotak memorinya.

"Jawablah secara verbal," pinta Sasuke. Ibu jarinya mengusap bagian wajah di bawah mata Sakura.

Sakura terkikik, sisa-sisa dari tawa kencangnya tadi. Dia memegang tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke bawah, kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat. Kehangatan menggumpal di dada Sakura ketika genggaman itu terasa begitu utuh. Dia sudah beberapa kali merasakan bahwa tautan tangan Sasuke dan miliknya begitu pas, layaknya memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini ... saat Sasuke meminta jawaban atas lamaran terhadap dirinya, jemari-jemari lelaki itu yang terkait di ruas-ruas milik Sakura seolah ditegaskan _memang_ telah diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

"Menjadi istri dari seseorang yang kucinta selalu ada di dalam angan-anganku." Air mata masih tak henti-hentinya menetes dari sudut matanya, tetapi tawa kecil tak pernah lupa untuk menemani.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku mau menikah denganmu," ujar Sakura sembari menahan pekikan, intonasi yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada cara gadis itu bicara saat masih berusia dua belas. Sakura tak punya jawaban lain. Terlepas dari rasa cintanya yang begitu mendalam pada lelaki ini, dia pun memercayai Sasuke. Percaya untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup untuk selamanya, percaya akan selalu menjaga hatinya, percaya tak akan pernah mengulangi apa yang terjadi di masa lampau, segalanya. Meski Sasuke tak pernah mengucap semua itu dengan bibirnya, tetapi Sakura paham. Sakura mengerti.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup dahi Sakura tepat di tanda wajiknya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan senyuman dari bibir yang menempel di keningnya.

.

.

Adalah pagi pertama Sasuke malas beranjak dari tidur semenjak dia berkelana bersama Sakura. Semalam adalah salah satu dari malam yang dilalui dengan tidur paling nyenyak yang pernah dialaminya. Bisa dikatakan paling nyenyak, jika dilihat dari pencapaian kegiatan istirahat tersebut yang membuatnya agak enggan beranjak. Wajar, sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum dirinya terlelap membuatnya sangat, sangat tenang dan nyaman. Dia akan menikahi Sakura ketika menemukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Dan hal tersebut cukup untuk membuka harinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Terlepas dari itu, dia yakin Sakura pun sudah membuka mata dari tidurnya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak membangunkannya seperti bagaimana biasanya. Tak ada omelan karena sulit bangun, goncangan keras di bahu, hidung yang dijepit, atau apa pun yang mengusik Sasuke. Yang ada hanyalah tangan yang melingkari perutnya erat, serta beban di dadanya dari kepala Sakura.

Kegelapan mengisi isi seluruh tenda. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya berupa lampion sudah dimatikan beberapa jam yang lalu dan belum difungsikan kembali. Sasuke rasa beberapa waktu ke depan cahaya lampion tak akan dibutuhkan lagi, lantaran akan ada sinar matahari yang intensitasnya jauh lebih besar. Maka, dia akan diam dalam kegelapan ini dan menunggu sampai matahari terbit di ufuk timur.

"Hei, sudah bangun, ya?"

Suara Sakura yang memecah keheningan dalam tenda menyatakan bahwa dugaan Sasuke tepat. Sakura memang sudah terbangun sedari tadi. Suaranya tak parau, seolah-olah nyawanya sudah terkumpul secara penuh. Dan hal tersebut semakin menekankan bahwa Sakura sudah bangun lama. "Hn."

"Tumben tidak membangunkan aku." Sasuke mendengar Sakura berbicara lagi, kemudian melepas kuapan panjang.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, jika dia yang bangun lebih dulu, dia pun akan membangunkan Sakura. Namun, kali ini dia mengurungkan rutinitasnya. Dia malas bangun lantaran merasa posisinya sudah begitu nyaman. "Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu."

"Sebenarnya aku malas bangun."

 _Sama_ , batin Sasuke. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah alasan Sakura sama dengan alasannya.

Sakura menggeliatkan lehernya, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa gadis itu akan melanjutkan tidurnya. Akan tetapi, dugaannya salah. Sakura justru beranjak dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Sayangnya, pagi ini sangat dingin. Kalau diam di sini terus pasti bertambah dingin. Kita harus banyak bergerak."

Sasuke menahan erangan di dalam tenggorokan. Dia melihat Sakura membuka resleting dari tenda dan membiarkan angin penghujung pagi merasuk ke dalamnya. Dia memiliki niat untuk kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam kantung tidur, tetapi nyaman yang dirasakannya tadi sudah sirna. Sumber kehangatan yang membantu tubuhnya untuk menaikkan temperatur telah beringsut menjauh. Lagi pula, memikirkan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan padanya jika dia menolak bangun telah menepis niatnya itu secara telak.

Langit yang semalam berwarna hitam pekat kini mulai dipiasi cahaya hingga membiru gelap. Sinar matahari memang belum terlihat dengan jelas. Sakura kembali memundurkan tubuh ke dalam tenda dan meraih jubah kremnya. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih mengusap wajahnya. Tangannya mengatup mulut untuk menahan kikikan yang tadinya akan terlepas karena mendapati Sasuke yang tampak sedikit merajuk.

Tubuh Sakura merangkak ke luar tenda ketika sepatu sudah melekat erat di kakinya. Lalu, telapak kaki yang sudah dialasi itu menghentak-hentak pada tanah lembap, sebagai isyarat bahwa dia masih menunggu Sasuke. Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar juga dengan jubah hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dari langit yang sudah tidak segelap semalam, Sakura mampu mendapati merah yang mewarnai pipi dan hidung Sasuke—tanda bahwa lelaki itu masih kedinginan. Dari setiap helaan napas yang menusuk bagian dalam hidungnya, Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ke mana?"

Mendengar Sasuke bertanya, Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap langit. Di dalam kepalanya terdapat perkiraan berapa lama lagi matahari akan terbit. Kerutan dahinya menghilang, pertanda bahwa hitungan akan perkiraannya sudah selesai. Hal tersebut membuahkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kebun teh yang kemarin kita lewati? Saat sampai di sana, matahari pasti sudah terbit dan udara akan jadi lebih hangat."

Sasuke memberi tanda setuju berupa anggukan. Sebelum kakinya melangkah, dia merogoh Sakunya dan menggenggam erat-erat kain berupa ban pergelangan tangan yang ada di sana. Dia sering berpura-pura lupa bahwa perjalanan ini tak dia lalui sendiri. Kekeraskepalaan dan harga diri tingginya menuntut dirinya untuk melakukan segalanya secara mandiri. Dia meraih ban pergelangan tangan dan memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam sana. Ban elastis itu tersangkut di ibu jarinya. Giginya menjadi pengganti peranan tangan kiri dengan cara menarik kain itu hingga nyaris melewati bagian di telapak tangannya yang paling lebar.

Menyadari apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan saat ini, Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke hingga terasa menyengat. "Kebiasaan jelek!" makinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan menahan sengatan yang terasa di tangannya. "Aku masih bisa mengatasi ini sendiri," ungkapnya ketika mendapati Sakura memasangkan ban pergelangan tangan itu dengan cepat. Bekas tepisan tangan Sakura tadi masih begitu pekat di permukaan kulitnya.

"Daripada menggunakan gigimu, kau bisa meminta tolong. Kenapa, sih, keras kepala sekali?" Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan ini pada Sasuke. Kadang-kadang gengsi yang memiliki konsentrasi tinggi di kumpulan darahnya menyulitkan diri Sasuke sendiri, dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura benar-benar kesal.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Yang masih bisa kulakukan sendiri, akan kulakukan sendiri." Dia menarik tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari pegangan Sakura. Matanya berpaling dari wajah Sakura yang menayangkan ekspresi kesal.

"Sombong." Sakura mengejek, atau lebih tepatnya mengomentari. Kakinya melangkah ke depan. Ujung matanya menangkap bahwa Sasuke pun tengah mengikuti. "Kau harus ingat bantuan orang lain akan mempermudah segala proses yang kau bilang bisa kaulakukan sendiri itu."

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, menayangkan ekspresi yang mencerminkan sikap yang Sakura komentari tadi. "Bergantung pada orang lain bukanlah caraku."

Sakura mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kadang-kadang kau membuat kesal, Sasuke- _kun_. Oh, bukan kadang-kadang, tetapi sering."

"Heh." Sasuke menarik sebelah alis dan memamerkan seringai. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa terhina atas kata-kata Sakura. Sebaliknya, justru merasa terhibur.

Sakura memalingkan wajah, menutupi ronaan di pipinya ketika mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang membuat lelaki itu terlihat lebih tampan. Lalu, dia memalsukan sebuah batuk, tak mengizinkan dirinya merasa canggung. "Dan yang paling aneh adalah kau kelihatan bangga akan hal itu ..."

"Kau kenal aku ..." ... _dari luar maupun dalam._ Dia sadar bahwa Sakura adalah seseorang yang paling memahaminya, termasuk juga peranan anggota Tim Tujuh sisanya. Dan yang membuatnya tersentuh adalah bagaimana gadis itu bertahan bersamanya, meski sudah menalar segala tabiat buruk yang memang sulit dihilangkan, atau bahkan sudah melekat erat dan menjadi sikap khasnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya, tentu saja. Dan kau sangat sombong, menjengkelkan, punya selera humor yang buruk, tidak peka, gengsian, pilih-pilih ..."

Sasuke mendecih. Dia akui bahwa dia tersentuh, tetapi cara Sakura mengutarakan semua tabiat buruknya malah terasa mengusiknya. Wajahnya tertekuk secara refleks. "Teruskan, Sakura. Teruskan."

"Tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu." Sakura menyanyikan kata-katanya. Lensa matanya bergerak ke ujung untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke setelah mendengar semua yang dia katakan. Namun, yang didapatinya adalah punggung yang bergerak menjauh karena langkah lebar yang diambil si empunya.

 _Menjengkelkan,_ batin Sasuke sembari menahan seringai. _Selalu menjengkelkan._

Sakura tertawa-tawa lagi. Dia menduga Sasuke melebarkan langkah untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Entah kenapa hal tersebut terasa begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Matanya tak terlepas dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengerang karena jubahnya menyangkut pada batang pohon yang tampak tajam. Dalam keadaan normal, Sasuke akan mengabaikan hal remeh seperti itu. Kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Apakah Sasuke sedang tidak dalam keadaan normal? Sakura mengedikkan bahu, tetapi dia tertawa kecil lagi ketika sebuah asumsi melesat di otaknya. _Sasuke-_ kun _salah tingkah._

Tangan Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan merapatkan jubah untuk menghindari basahnya embun dari dedaunan. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai menerobos pepohonan yang melingkupi jalannya. Sebentar lagi temperatur di udara akan segera naik, dan suasana di sini akan terasa lebih nyaman. Sakura mengeluarkan tangannya dan sengaja menyentuh embun-embun yang menempel di ujung daun, nyaris terjatuh karena tertarik gravitasi. Basah di tangannya seolah menegaskan bahwa dia tidak sedang di rumah, di Konoha dengan suhu yang jauh lebih nyaman daripada di sini, tetapi tengah berkelana bersama Sasuke. Hal tersebut sudah terjadi selama berbulan-bulan. Namun, rasa senang yang Sakura rasakan tak cukup dikecap satu kali saja.

Bicara soal senang, puncak dari emosi positif tersebut sejauh ini adalah semalam. Sambil membelah jalan setapak di hutan, matanya terus menatap punggung dari sosok yang memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan hidup yang terikat janji sakral di masa depan. Sakura sebenarnya ingin Sasuke memastikan mengenai hal ini. Kapan dan di mana akan terjadinya, serta bagaimana cara Sasuke berbicara pada kedua orangtuanya. Yang membuat Sakura memikirkan hal ini adalah pijakannya sekarang begitu jauh dari Konoha. Namun, Sakura ragu untuk bertanya. Sebesar apa pun rasa ingin tahunya, entah kenapa Sakura ingin membuat segalanya mengalir begitu saja. Yang terpenting adalah dia sudah mengantungi ingatan nyata mengenai Sasuke yang bersungguh-sungguh ketika melamarnya.

Kalkulasi Sakura mengenai cahaya matahari di kebun teh tampaknya akurat. Garis-garis cahaya memantulkan hamparan hijau dari dedaunan di tanaman teh yang rata. Sakura masih waspada pada pijakannya. Tempat ini merupakan lahan miring, becek, dan licin. Dia bahkan sampai merasa pemusatan _chakra_ pada telapak kaki begitu dibutuhkan saat ini.

Meski sebelum sang surya bersinar sebesar ini pun, tubuhnya sudah mengalami oksidasi dari gerakan yang banyak dilakukan selama perjalanannya dari tenda hingga kebun teh. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kemerahan di pipi dan ujung hidungnya, pertanda bahwa suhu tubuhnya pun sudah naik.

"Sarapan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura ketika gadis itu menawarkan sesuatu. Jika dia menyetujui, maka keduanya harus kembali lagi ke tenda. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke punya perasaan tidak enak. Namun, dia menepis perasaan tersebut jauh-jauh dan mengangguk untuk menanggapi Sakura. "Ya."

Setelah menunggu Sakura selesai menikmati hamparan daun teh dan melewati petak-petak yang ada, barulah keduanya memutar tubuh dan kembali ke tenda. Gadis itu terus berceloteh mengenai ibu-ibu yang bekerja untuk memetik daun di pucuk batang tanaman teh. Dia mengagumi usahanya setiap hari menyusuri tanjakan-tanjakan curam yang sudah Sasuke dan Sakura lewati sampai bisa berada di sini untuk melanjutkan profesinya. Jika tak memiliki _chakra_ yang dapat ditumpu di kaki, proses menanjak itu pastilah jauh lebih sulit daripada yang Sasuke dan Sakura lewati. Oh, Sakura baru sadar kenapa udara jauh, jauh lebih dingin. Mereka sedang memijak pegunungan yang menjadi perbatasan antardesa.

Sasuke meringis ketika menyadari bahwa perasaan tidak enaknya tadi ternyata memang memiliki arti saat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang mengeluh bahwa perbekalan pangan mereka telah hilang—dicuri. Dari sekeliling yang tidak berantakan, pencuri ini tidak mungkin hewan, melainkan manusia. Sasuke masih merasa bersyukur senjata-senjata yang mereka bawa masih utuh dan tak ada yang hilang satu pun. Namun, tabiat Sakura memang tidak setenang dirinya. Sesuai dugaan, gadis itu terus melampiaskan kemarahannya melalui kata-kata.

"Tenanglah, Sakura," saran Sasuke. "Sebelumnya aku pernah mengalami ini beberapa kali. Kita bisa mencari bahan makanan dengan berburu atau apa pun."

Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Dia tahu bahwa lokasi mereka sekarang sangat jauh dari permukiman yang membuat tak memungkinkan untuk membeli perbekalan pengganti. Sakura pun tak masalah jika harus mencari makanan di alam seperti ini. Yang membuatnya geram adalah perbekalan yang mereka miliki sebelumnya memang tinggal sedikit. Dan pencuri tersebut tega-teganya mengambil apa yang tinggal sedikit.

"Tidak, aku akan mencari siapa pencurinya." Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Ya, aku tahu kita bisa menahan lapar dan mencari pengganti isi perut. Namun, ini masalah kasus mencurinya. Kalau aku diam saja, orang ini pasti akan mengulanginya. Bisa saja aku memaafkan dia. Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti target mencurinya adalah seorang psikopat yang bisa langsung membunuhnya tanpa berpikir dua kali?"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas pasrah. "Terserah padamu."

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Sakura memasuki hutan ini dia mensyukuri tanah becek. Jejak kaki tercetak jelas di tanah dan menuntun Sakura pada pelaku. Sasuke mengawasi pergerakan Sakura di belakang, takut-takut yang dia ikuti justru mengantarnya pada mara bahaya.

Ujung dari petunjuk yang tercetak di permukaan tanah itu adalah pada sebuah tanah lapang yang tidak begitu luas. Sasuke langsung mencengkeram lengan Sakura erta-erat untuk mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh. Dia meminta gadis itu untuk memindai keadaan lebih dulu. Orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana merupakan lelaki-lelaki yang berpenampilan serampangan. Bungkus-bungkus makanan yang merupakan perbekalan milik Sasuke dan Sakura berserakan di atas tanah.

Sasuke memicingkan mata dan semakin menarik tangan Sakura. Dia yakin keputusan untuk melarang Sakura berurusan dengan orang-orang itu bukanlah hal yang salah, meski dia tahu Sakura bisa mengatasi jika mereka macam-macam. "Sakura, tahan dulu."

Bukan berarti Sasuke takut. Hanya saja, dia tahu bahwa ini tidak perlu. Membuang waktu dan tenaga secara sia-sia. Lagi pula, wajah-wajah itu rasanya tak asing bagi Sasuke. Dan tak asing yang dimaksud bukan berarti mereka kenal baik, tetapi justru sebaliknya. Wajah-wajah itu adalah sosok yang pernah melempar tatapan benci padanya setiap kali melewati sel-sel di persembunyian Orochimaru. Entah karena iri atau apa, dulu Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Sasuke jelas menganggap bahwa berurusan dengan mereka merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau kenal mereka, ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata memicing. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan cengkeraman Sasuke di lengannya. Mata Sasuke yang melempar pandangan pada orang-orang itu begitu tajam, berbeda dengan cara lelaki itu memandang sosok asing biasanya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mau dan tidak perlu berurusan dengan mereka." Sasuke memundurkan tubuh dan menarik Sakura bersamanya. Namun, gadis itu masih saja memberontak.

" _Sakura_ ," panggil Sasuke dengan nada geram. Cara gadis itu melawannya mulai membuat dirinya kesal. Dia melepas cengkeraman pada lengan, dan berpindah ke pipi untuk memaksa Sakura menatap matanya yang memicing tajam. "Dengarkan aku, kita kembali saja. Mereka bukan orang-orang yang mau mendengar kata-katamu."

Sakura yang merasakan kuku-kuku di jemari Sasuke menusuk pipinya langsung bungkam. Dia mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke dengan kelopak mata yang gemetar. Entah kapan terakhir kali melihat tatapan Sasuke yang terasa menghunjam sampai menembus tulangnya seperti ini, hingga sekarang dia merasa saraf di bibir dan lidahnya memaksa untuk membisu.

Sasuke langsung melepas tangannya ketika mendapati tatapan gentar dari Sakura. Cekungan-cekungan dalam berbentuk bulan sabit tercetak di pipi gadis itu. Napasnya tertahan mengingat hal tersebut terjadi karena ulahnya. Dia mengusap pipi Sakura perlahan, menyesali lengkungan-lengkungan merah yang terbentuk karena kuku-kukunya. "Sakura, aku—"

"Tidak. Ini bukan masalah." Tatapan mata Sakura meneduh lagi. Dia meremas tangan Sasuke lembut. Sakura sadar ini salahnya karena begitu keras kepala, sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke kesal dan nyaris melukainya. Dia tahu Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Kita kembali. Tapi berjanjilah akan cerita soal ini nanti, oke?"

Sasuke menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan mengangguk. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti." Dalam hati dia bersyukur Sakura tidak memperpanjang masalah ini seperti apa yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Namun, matanya masih menyipit kesal mendapati garis-garis merah di pipi Sakura.

Remasan tangan Sakura terasa menghangat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati _chakra_ hijau menyala dari sana, hingga mengalir ke ujung-ujung jarinya. Lalu, ujung jari Sasuke ditempelkan pada garis-garis merah yang menjorok ke dalam di pipi Sakura oleh gadis itu sendiri hingga bekasnya menghilangnya. Wajah Sakura kini bersih tanpa bekas luka, berkat _chakra_ gadis itu yang mengalir melalui ujung jemarinya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Sakura mengulas senyum lembut. "Kau yang menyembuhkannya."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. Otot di wajahnya merenggang. Beban rasa bersalah yang sempat memberatkan bahunya tadi sudah menghilang. Sakura selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

.

.

Suara arus air yang membentur bebatuan besar terkumpul di daun telinga dan menerobos masuk untuk menabuh gendangnya. Kedua mata Sakura berbinar mendapati aliran air jernih yang mengalir pada lahan beberapa meter di depannya. Dia menarik dagu dan mengernyit tak suka ketika sepatu yang kotor dipenuhi lumpur terekam ke dalam retinanya. Bahkan lumpur-lumpur tersebut sampai mengotori kuku kakinya. Sebuah kebetulan yang bagus ada sungai berair jernih di sini.

Sakura segera duduk di tepian, di atas batu yang agak basah tetapi tak dilapisi lumut. Dia mengumpulkan air pada tangan yang dibentuk menjadi mangkuk dan membasuh wajahnya. Ada air yang tertelan, tetapi Sakura tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena air ini merupakan air yang mengalir dari mata air pegunungan.

Sambil membersihkan sepatu di tanah pinggiran sungai, kepalanya memutar pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban mengenai kejelasan permintaan Sasuke semalam yang sudah dia setujui. Sakura tak tega mengotori air jernih tersebut dengan lumpur di sepatunya. Setidaknya tidak di tempat ini. Jika berjalan sedikit ke bawah mungkin tak masalah. Dia menatap Sasuke yang tengah menengadahkan kepala dan menatap langit. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mau dia tanyakan, tetapi masih ragu untuk diucapkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura sembari mengais air dan dibasuhkan pada sepatu yang ditaruh di atas tanah.

"Hn?"

"Lepas sepatumu. Sini, biar aku bersihkan."

"Tidak perlu."

Sakura mendecak. "Jorok. Cepat sini!"

Didakwa jorok jelas-jelas menggores harga dirinya. Sasuke mendengus dan berjongkok. Lalu, melepas sepatunya. Dia berniat membersihkannya sendiri, tetapi Sakura bersikukuh agar dia saja yang melakukannya. Maka, dia menyerahkan sepatu itu pada Sakura.

Sembari mengenyahkan lumpur, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke diam-diam. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tenang, seperti apa yang tengah dipandangnya—aliran air. Padahal, dia ingat beberapa waktu lalu, saat melipat tenda, Sasuke terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa. Entah karena apa.

Pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya tadi menyangkut di tenggorokan lagi. Dia menarik napas untuk meyakinkan diri agar berani bertanya, apalagi posisi Sasuke sekarang sudah cukup enak untuk diajak bicara santai. "Sasuke- _kun_ , menurutmu—menurutmu akan seperti apa pendapat orangtuamu tentang aku?"

Sakura memulai pembicaraan mengenai kejelasan yang ingin dia ketahui dengan pertanyaan barusan. Mengingat Sasuke merupakan seseorang yang cerdas, dia tahu lelaki itu pasti langsung memahami ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berjalan. Sakura pernah dengar bahwa pernikahan bukan hanya menyatukan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan, tetapi menyatukan keluarga dari kedua pihak juga. Meski dia tahu keluarga Sasuke sudah tiada, entah kenapa dia merasa perlu menanyakan hal tersebut. Kendati dalam hati dia harap-harap cemas, khawatir pertanyaan ini membuka luka lama.

Mendapati Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja, Sakura mengembuskan napas lega. "Itu pertanyaan yang agak sulit dijawab," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura berdeham. "Tapi kau bisa?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi tanggapan. Sasuke memejamkan mata, terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan jawaban. "Kurasa ibuku akan menyukaimu, Sakura."

"Oh, ya?" Sakura tersenyum lepas. Dia pernah dengar, entah dari mana, bahwa ibu Sasuke sangat cantik. Tiba-tiba dia penasaran mengenaii hal tersebut setelah Sasuke membahas ibunya seperti ini, meski rasa penasaran tersebut merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Maka, dia simpan sendiri saja. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ibuku tidak pernah membentak atau memukul orang," Sasuke menahan dengusan tawa dan menatap Sakura yang tampak merengut sejenak, "tapi terlepas dari sikapmu yang itu, kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibuku. Entahlah, tapi jika ibuku dan kau berbincang, kurasa pembicaraan yang diangkat akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Lagi pula ibuku adalah seseorang yang ramah. Ibuku pasti akan menerimamu dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar-lebar."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa lega. Namun, masih ada satu yang mengganjal. Kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung menerka-nerka mengenai pendapat ayahnya? Dengan sedikit gugup, Sakura bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, tetapi tak lama. Telapak tangannya ditutup dan dibuka secara berulang, entah dengan tujuan apa. Dia menatap mata Sakura dan mengulas sebuah senyum tipis yang tampak getir. "Aku tidak begitu memahami ayahku. Bahkan aku tahu pendapat ayah mengenai aku dari mulut ibu. Jadi ... aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu," ucap Sakura sembari mengangguk. Entah harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dia mengerti dan tak akan mendesak Sasuke untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Kau mungkin akan lebih menyukai kakakku jika dibandingkan dengan aku." Sasuke berbicara secara sekonyong-konyong. Matanya tak lagi menatap Sakura, dan beralih pada air jernih lagi.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke bilang: "Kau mungkin akan lebih menyukai dia dibanding aku," dan hal tersebut benar-benar mengusik Sakura. Hal tersebut terkesan meragukan Sakura, meskipun Sasuke tak bermaksud begitu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak peduli bahwa Sasuke tak sedang melihatnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan mulai lagi."

"Orangtuamu tidak menyukaiku." Kini tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Ludahnya terteguk dengan sulit. Sasuke menebak-nebak apakah kedua orangtua Sakura tahu mengenai siapa yang menambat hati putrinya selama ini, dan orang itu justru adalah penyebab terbesar putrinya selalu menangis. Jika memang tahu, maka ketidaksukaan itu benar-benar wajar.

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. "Memangnya kalian pernah bertemu?"

"Pernah."

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku kalah taruhan dan harus mentraktirmu juga menjemputmu, kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sudah pindah ke apartemen agar lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit. Jadi, aku datang ke rumahmu."

"Dan?"

"Ibumu yang membuka pintu. Dari ekspresi wajahnya saja sudah kentara bahwa ibumu tidak menyukaiku. Ayahmu juga sama."

Sakura mengipaskan tangan agar basahnya berkurang. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. "Jangan khawatir tentang itu."

"Kau mau menentang orangtuamu demi aku?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan asumsinya sendiri. Namun, memang seperti itulah kesan dari kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Apa? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Memang, saat masih remaja dia terhitung anak yang sulit menurut. Namun, untuk menentang sebesar ini, dia tak akan mau, sama sekali. "Aku tidak akan menentang, hanya akan meyakinkan mereka. Demi kau—demi kita."

"Bagaimana jika gagal?"

"Percayalah, aku tidak mungkin gagal. Aku sudah mengerti orangtuaku dan bagaimana cara menghadapi mereka."

Dan Sasuke mengerti. Sasuke percaya. Karena jika saat ini kedua orangtuanya masih ada dan tak menyukai Sakura, dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan di kemudian hari—entah kapan. Dia masih tak tahu kapan bisa mewujudkan lamarannya semalam, sudah disetujui pula. Rasanya terlalu canggung untuk membahas. Barangkali dia akan menunggu sampai Sakura yang bertanya duluan. Dan sayangnya, sepertinya sekarang bukanlah saatnya.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Dia merogoh tasnya dan menatap Sasuke melalui bahunya. "Nanti titip tasku. Aku mau mandi di genangan air bawah, yang lebih tertutup."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Air di sini terlalu jernih."

"Kenapa? Satu-satunya orang yang aku khawatirkan akan mengintip adalah kau. Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengintip." Mata Sakura memicing. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Ya, kau benar," dengus Sasuke. Dia memutar bola mata ketika menerima tatapan curiga dari Sakura. Sorot mata tersebut tak hilang dari benaknya meski Sakura sudah menghilang ke balik batuan.

Setelah segala urusan yang membutuhkan air sungai selesai, keduanya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Jika saja ada ikan, mereka akan menetap lebih lama. Namun, perairan di sana dangkal, eksistensi ikan pastilah sangat minim. Maka, mereka mencari alternatif lain untuk pengganjal perut.

Mereka berpisah dan mencari bahan makanan sendiri-sendiri. Tujuannya adalah jika memang terpaksa berburu, keduanya bisa lebih fokus dan tak ada gangguan lain meski disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Namun, ketika kabut mulai turun dan mengaburkan pandangan, Sasuke mulai khawatir akan keadaan Sakura. Perasaan tidak enaknya tadi pagi tiba-tiba kembali lagi entah karena apa.

Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura sanggup melindungi dirinya sendiri. Apa pun yang ada di hutan ini pasti bisa diatasi dengan kemampuan Sakura. Namun, sugesti terhadap diri sendiri tersebut tak cukup untuk menghilangkan firasat buruknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kepakan sayap burung yang tergesa-gesa dan disusul teriakan seorang perempuan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dia mengenali suara tersebut. Itu suara Sakura. Dan benaknya langsung menyambungkan teriakan Sakura dengan orang-orang berpenampilan berantakan yang mereka temui tadi pagi.

Seharusnya Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura mampu mengatasi mereka. Namun, teriakan kencang yang menjauh tadi cukup untuk meruntuhkan rasa yakin dan menumbuhkan rasa gentar.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke begitu frustrasi. Paradigmanya sulit dibuat jernih, didominasi rasa panik dan kegamangan. Sakura merupakan gadis tangguh yang tak akan berteriak karena hal-hal remeh. Maka, apa yang menimpa gadis itu pastilah serius, bahkan bisa dikatakan _sangat_ serius. Dia sudah kehilangan kedua orangtua, kakaknya, dan selama ini dia lupa bahwa Sakura pasti akan ada di daftar selanjutnya, meski entah kapan. Namun, dia tak tahu bahwa akan secepat ini.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengerat, napasnya terembus keras bersamaan dengan dibuangnya jauh-jauh kemungkinan terburuk yang baru saja melesat di otaknya. Semoga Sakura masih baik-baik saja, kata-kata itu terus diucap dalam hati sebagai sugesti untuk menenangkan diri. Dan agaknya, usaha tersebut tidak berjalan lancar. Hingga lebih dari dua puluh empat jam terlewati dengan otaknya yang kusut dan pergerakan yang dia lakukan menjadi terkesan tanpa perhitungan.

Ini adalah malam kedua semenjak Sasuke mendengar suara teriakan Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Kepanikan membuatnya enggan mengambil waktu untuk sekadar menelaah keadaan. Kalau sebelumnya dia geram pada Sakura karena asal bergerak tanpa berpikir dua kali, seharusnya dia geram pada diri sendiri sekarang. Mengingat hal tersebut, Sasuke mencoba tenang sejenak. Merenggangkan otot di sekujur tubuhnya agar paradigmanya bisa sejernih biasanya.

Seharusnya Sakura atau setidaknya jejak-jejaknya tidak sulit dicari jika mengingat bahwa teriakan gadis itu bisa sampai ke telinganya. Suara Sakura tidaklah sekeras itu. Jadi, Sasuke berkonklusi bahwa lokasi Sakura saat itu sesungguhnya tidak begitu jauh dengannya. Namun anehnya, dia tidak menemukan indikasi apa pun terhadap lokasi Sakura sekarang. Itulah yang membuatnya berpikir lebih keras.

Otak Sasuke terus menyusun akar kejadian yang membuatnya panik belakangan ini. Di mana kira-kira lokasi Sakura, sekuat apa sesuatu yang membuat gadis setangguh Sakura bisa berteriak seperti itu, bagaimana cara Sakura berteriak ... tunggu. Rasa-rasanya otak Sasuke mulai membuka jawaban atas masalah yang dia kategorikan pelik ini. Suara teriakan Sakura yang didengarnya saat itu seperti semakin menjauh, semakin mengecil layaknya ditelan dalam jangka waktu cepat. Kalau memang diculik, Sasuke yakin menjauhnya suara tersebut tak mungkin secepat itu. Memang terlalu cepat jika dia mengembuskan napas lega sekarang, tetapi dia yakin kesimpulan yang ditariknya merupakan hal benar. Yang dia harapkan saat ini adalah ketika dia berhasil menemukan Sakura, gadis itu ada di dalam keadaan yang sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

Kesan pertama yang Sakura rasakan ketika kembali membuka mata adalah dia terkejut dirinya masih hidup. Dari kegelapan yang menyelubungi, dia memang sempat berpikiran sebaliknya. Namun, detak jantung normalnya yang terasa di dada membuatnya semakin meyakini hipotesis yang pertama.

Nyaris otot di sekujur tubuh Sakura terasa kebas dan nyeri. Ketika dia berusaha mendudukkan diri pun dilaluinya dengan sulit, seolah-olah tengah melakukan pekerjaan yang kelewat berat. Dia menghela napas, dan udara yang dihirupnya begitu pengap. Dagunya diangkat hingga kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit sehitam jelaga dari sentral sebuah jurang sempit sedalam lima kali lipat tinggi tubuhnya.

Sakura merasakan bagian-bagian di kulitnya yang paling terasa perih mengering, meski hanya beberapanya. Mungkin darah yang tadinya keluar karena luka yang menganga sudah diberhentikan darah putih. Menyadari hal tersebut, dia yakin dirinya sudah terjebak di sini cukup lama. Tangannya bergerak ke balik kepala, telapaknya merasakan basah dari cairan pekat. Dia meringis menyadari adanya luka di sana. Namun, dia benar-benar bersyukur masih bisa hidup setelah banyaknya luka yang menganga di sekujur tubuhnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, profesinya sebagai _shinobi_ sangat disyukuri. Karena tanpa hal tersebut, dia tak akan terbiasa dengan luka, dan kekacauan semacam ini bisa merenggut nyawanya begitu saja.

Yang membuatnya terjebak di kondisi seperti ini adalah kabut yang mengaburkan pandangannya dan dia yang terlalu ceroboh dalam mengambil langkah. Kakinya memijak mulut jurang yang memiliki dinding-dinding rapuh, hingga tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya dan membuatnya terperosok. Tubuhnya berkali-kali terbanting kedua sisi jurang yang memang sempit. Benturan tubuh dengan dinding tersebut menimbulkan jatuhnya reruntuhan dalam bentuk besar maupun kecil, tangan dan kaki yang menyangga berusaha menghindarkan diri dari tabrakan keras dengan dasar jurang jadi sia-sia. Dan Sakura sama sekali belum menemukan solusi untuk bisa keluar dari sini, mengingat dinding-dinding di sampingnya yang kelewat rapuh.

Apa yang bisa Sakura harapkan saat ini adalah seseorang yang mampu menolongnya. Tiba-tiba dia memikirkan Sasuke. Apakah lelaki itu mencarinya selama dia menghilang? Sudah berapa lama dia terpisah darinya? Dia benar-benar buta dalam segala hal sekarang. Dari penglihatan, pencarian jalan keluar, dan mengenai waktu. Yang bisa dia ketahui adalah dia cukup lama berada di sini hingga luka-luka berukuran sedangnya mulai mengering, dan luka besarnya sudah tidak sebasah luka besar yang baru terbuka pada umumnya. Sakura meringis memikirkan seberapa besar kemungkinan dia terkena infeksi saat ini.

Harapan terbesar Sakura dijatuhkan pada Sasuke. Meski jika Sasuke tahu lokasinya sekarang, dia pun tak yakin bahwa lelaki itu bisa menemukan solusi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya (mengingat dinding rapuh jurang ini yang sangat menyulitkan untuk didaki, sekalipun menggunakan pemusatan _chakra_ di tangan atau kaki). Setidaknya, kehadiran lelaki itu bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Namun, entahlah ... Sakura hanya bisa berharap saja.

Dan harapan Sakura terjawab oleh embusan angin keras yang membelai tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang melesat dengan begitu cepat di hadapannya. Dia tak mampu melihat, di sini terlalu gelap. Dan ketika sosok itu terasa merangkul tubuhnya yang ringkih, dia langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke, dari cara sosok itu menyentuhnya, dari aroma tubuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sakura sudah diizinkan merasa lega ketika apa yang dilihatnya bukan lagi dinding-dinding kelewat tinggi yang menjulang di sisinya. Aroma alami dari pepohonan merasuk ke dalam hidungnya, suara arus air yang deras menabuh gendang telinganya. Dia sudah keluar dari jurang, dan mengutuk diri karena lupa bahwa Sasuke kapabel melakukan jurus perpindahan dengan mata _rinnengan_.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sakura langsung melengkapi rangkulannya pada tubuh Sasuke dengan pelukan erat yang kaku. Gerakannya meminimalisir rasa sakit yang menjalar di nyaris seluruh kulit pada tubuhnya. Dia hampir menangis karena tak percaya bisa selamat, dan yang menyelamatkannya adalah Sasuke. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam bahu lelaki itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam, tak merespons. Tubuhnya bahkan sekaku pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Kau menyelamatkanku, Sasuke- _kun_!" Suara Sakura bergetar, senada dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan mati membusuk di sana."

Sasuke masih diam. Tak merespons melalui kata-kata maupun bahasa tubuh. Sorot mata yang melewati bahu Sakura begitu kosong. Kedua netra hitam tersebut terbuka, tetapi tampaknya tak menatap apa-apa. Napas yang dihela dan dilepasnya sangat kaku, seolah jika tak diinstrusikan untuk begitu, dia tak akan bernapas sama sekali. Sasuke tampak seperti seseorang yang kelewat terguncang, hingga tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. _Mungkin aku akan mati membusuk di sana,_ ulangnya di dalam hati. Seketika dia meringis membayangkan hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau tahu, aku belum lama siuman dari pingsan saat kau menyelamatkanku." Suara Sakura teredam ke dalam bahu Sasuke. Dia berbicara dengan nada tenang, kedengarannya tak menyadari kakunya tubuh Sasuke saat ini. "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri."

Suara yang terdengar di sana hanyalah aliran arus air yang deras. Selain itu hanyalah keheningan yang bisa didengar. Sakura mulai sadar bahwa Sasuke belum berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya sedari tadi. Dalam keadaan masih mendekap, Sakura berbisik, "Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa diam?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tampak tertegun kini menggerakkan tangannya, meletakkan telapaknya yang gemetar di pinggang Sakura. Telapak itu nyaris mencengkeram bagian tubuh Sakura. Pegangannya benar-benar erat, seolah-olah tengah menggenggam sebuah tiang yang akan menolongnya agar tak terjatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Sialan Sakura!" Suaranya keras, nadanya membentak. Kentara tampak seperti seseorang yang ketakutan, tetapi mencoba menenangkan dari bentakan-bentakan. "Kau benar-benar sialan!"

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengumpatinya setelah diam benar-benar mengejutkan. Dia ingin menarik diri dan menatap Sasuke, tetapi ada satu hal yang menahannya. "A-apa—"

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi padaku! Jangan pernah!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang mengeratkan dekapannya. Menekan lengannya pada punggung Sakura, menenggelamkan wajah pada cerukan leher, hingga deru napasnya yang kini tak stabil menguapi kulit leher Sakura yang dilintangi beberapa lecet kecil. Kemudian telapak tangannya merambat dari pinggang dan semakin ke atas, menyentuh punggung, tengkuk, sampai berhenti di ubun-ubun.

Semuanya nyata. Gadis yang ada di dalam dekapannya benar-benar Sakura. Sakura yang menghilang dari sisinya selama lebih dari sehari dan semalam. Dia tidak kehilangan Sakura seperti apa yang sempat diduganya. Sakura masih di sini, bernapas, dengan jantung yang berdetak normal, _hidup_. Segala rasa takutnya sirna, terserap oleh eksistensi Sakura di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan perasaan yang dinalarnya selain menarik tubuh Sakura semakin erat dengan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! A-aw, sssakit!" Sakura meringis. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa kasar dan menekan. Hal itu tak akan jadi masalah jika dia bukanlah seseorang yang baru saja jatuh ke dalam jurang. Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya bisa dia abaikan, kini justru bertambah dan melewati batas toleransi Sakura.

Mendengar keluhan Sakura, tubuh Sasuke membeku. Dia baru sadar bahwa di tangannya ada cairan kental setelah melarikan telapaknya pada punggung sampai ubun-ubun Sakura. Ketika dia mengepal tangannya, tak butuh waktu lama hingga sadar cairan itu adalah darah. Napasnya tertahan seketika. Ternyata kondisi Sakura tidak sebaik apa yang dia kira. "Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya dengan nada cemas.

Merasakan Sasuke hendak menarik diri, Sakura segera mengeratkan dekapannya lagi. Menunda lelaki itu untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan mundurkan tubuhmu dulu. Hmm ... boleh kupinjam jubahmu? Punyaku sepertinya tersangkut di jurang ... dan—ehm, pakaianku sobek di beberapa bagian." Tubuhnya merinding ketika merasakan angin menyusup ke tengah celah antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke, dan langsung menghunjam kulitnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke diam, melupakan kekalutan yang masih terasa meski Sakura sudah ada di dalam tangannya. Dia melepas jubah hitamnya dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada kain hitam tersebut agar bisa menutupi bagian depannya yang terbuka. Semenjak Sakura diselamatkan oleh Sasuke, baru kali ini mereka saling bersitatap kembali. Tatapan yang teduh bertumbukkan dengan sorot mata penuh kecemasan.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir," kata Sakura sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih terasa gemetar. Dalam situasi lain, jika Sasuke membentak atau mengumpatinya, Sakura akan membalas sampai terjadi pertengkaran yang tak serius. Namun, kali ini kondisinya berbeda. Dari cara Sasuke menatapnya cemas, membentaknya seperti tadi, Sakura paham bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar khawatir, bahkan takut. Akan sangat tidak etis jika dia justru menjadi api yang melawan api. "Aku baik-baik saja. Luka ini bisa kuatasi."

"Jangan buat aku merasa seperti ini lagi, Sakura," peringat Sasuke dengan napas terputus. "Kau menghilang selama dua hari."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. "Aku janji."

.

.

Hal terakhir yang dilakukan di Negara Air adalah Sakura yang menulis surat untuk kedua orangtuanya. Saat itu dia mengutuk diri, lantaran membiarkan hal sepenting ini terlepas dari otaknya. Isi dari surat tersebut adalah mengabari tentang bagaimana kondisinya dan dengan siapa dia sekarang. Awalnya Sakura bingung, ingin membahas soal lamaran Sasuke di surat, tetapi rasanya aneh. Hal seperti ini perlu dibahas dengan serius. Maka, yang diberitahukan melalui suratnya hanyalah dia yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, tak menyebut lamaran. Sakura harap dia tak dianggap berbohong, karena secara teknis memang tidak (mengingat jari manisnya sama sekali belum dilingkari cincin dalam bentuk apa pun). Kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di surat tersebut adalah pernyataan bahwa jika surat ini sudah dibalas, apa pun jawabannya, mereka akan segera kembali ke Konoha. Hal ini sudah dibicarakan dengan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Dua minggu sudah terlewati semenjak hari itu. Kini, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menyeberangi lautan, berpijak di atas negeri yang didominasi warna putih, Negara Salju. Hal pertama yang ingin Sakura lakukan adalah belanja pakaian, dia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia belanja bahan sandang. Dan mencoba menjadi sosok yang pengertian, dia tak memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya, karena pasti akan teramat sangat membosankan bagi lelaki itu. Maka, dia dan Sasuke mengambil jalan yang berbeda ketika sudah memasuki daerah pertokoan.

Setelah keduanya selesai, mereka mencari penginapan, yang untungnya tak sulit ditemukan. Tepat setelah Sakura menyibak tirai jendela, badai salju terjadi di luar sana. Bukan badai yang besar, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua orang menetap di bawah atap. Sakura mendengus kesal, padahal dia masih ingin keluar. Namun, cuaca tampaknya tak mengizinkan.

Kejenuhan mulai merambat di hatinya. Sakura menopang dagu dan menatap kaca jendela yang menjadi media kondensasi. Sasuke baru saja keluar kamar, saking jenuhnya dia sampai lupa apa alasannya.

Kaca yang berembun di depannya membuat Sakura teringat akan kebiasaannya dulu yang suka menulis abstrak menggunakan jari. Tugas menopang dagu mengalami transisi, dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri. Kini jemari telunjuk di tangan kanannya menyentuh kaca dan mengukir tulisan-tulisan. Seketika tubuhnya membeku saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Melihat bahu Sakura yang tiba-tiba menegang tampak mencurigakan bagi Sasuke. Matanya menyipit melihat Sakura yang langsung menutup jendela dengan tirai. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Sakura masih membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Kau kelihatan kaget," ujar Sasuke. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Sakura memutar tubuh dan menahan tirai dengan tangannya. Tatapan matanya kaku. Diselipkannya rambut ke belakang telinga karena merasa gugup. "Tidak ada."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Dia melempar tatapan bertanya pada Sakura. Lalu, dia beringsut mendekati jendela dan berusaha membuka tirai, tetapi ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan dibuka!" larang Sakura.

Sasuke mendecak. "Ini masih siang."

Sakura melarangnya lagi. Namun, Sasuke bersikukuh untuk membukanya. Keduanya melakukan kegiatan tarik-menarik pada tirai sebagai pemaksaan kehendak masing-masing.

"Kalau sobek kita harus ganti rugi!"

"Makanya kubilang jangan dibuka!"

Sasuke diam, lalu mendecak keras. Dia melepas pegangannya pada tirai. Matanya melempar sebuah sorot mata tajam yang tampak curiga, hingga sekilas dia melihat Sakura merinding di bawah tatapannya. "Kau memerhatikan sesuatu yang aneh di balik jendela," tuduhnya.

"Aneh? Aneh apa? Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat selain badai salju!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Dia membuang muka.

Melihat posisi Sakura yang tampak lengah, dia menyeringai tipis. Bagaimanapun dia masih penasaran apa yang gadis itu tutup-tutupi di balik jendela. Suara sibakan tirai yang menggema membuat Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya. Sontak dia teriak dan menutupi wajahnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa tangannya tak lagi menjaga tirai dari Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa melihat apa yang Sakura tutupi sedari tadi. Di jendela berembun tersebut terdapat gambar sebuah payung dengan nama Sasuke dan Sakura di masing-masing sisinya. "Ini yang kaututupi sedari tadi? Dasar anak kecil," ejeknya dengan seringai di bibir.

Sakura memekik dan langsung menghapus tulisan tersebut dengan tangannya. Dia tahu Sasuke akan mengejeknya setelah melihat hasil tangannya. Lagi pula dia malu. Dia tahu Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang memamerkan afeksi dengan sesuatu yang klise seperti ini. Dan Sasuke benar, ini bukanlah hal yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Sakura merengut lantaran baru diejek anak kecil oleh Sasuke yang notabene berumur beberapa bulan lebih muda daripada dirinya.

"Ini salahmu karena pergi ketika aku sedang bosan! Dan yang tadi adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan," elak Sakura dengan pipi merona. Panas di wajahnya bertambah ketika melihat Sasuke masih saja menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu protes tadi," balas Sasuke. Lalu dia mengangkat bahu. "Lagi pula tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan."

"Terserah."

Sakura menyilangkan tangan di depan dada lagi. Dia membuang muka ke arah jendela yang bekas-bekas kondensasinya telah hilang setengah. Mengingat Sasuke bilang tak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan, perasaan malunya tadi sudah menguap entah ke mana, meski dia tadi sok menanggapi dengan gestur tak acuh. "Pokoknya saat badai berhenti kita harus keluar!" katanya mutlak.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi sekenanya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu minum—"

"Tidak ada minum sake!" potong Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan mutlak. Matanya menatap mata Sakura yang memancarkan rasa heran.

Dengan dahi yang mengernyit, Sakura berujar, "Aku baru mau bilang "ke kedai kopi". Kenapa, sih, kau sentimen sekali mengenai aku yang minum sake? Hei, upacara pernikahan ada ritual minum sake, tahu!"

"Itu beda perkara," tanggap Sasuke. "Itu tak akan membuatmu sampai mabuk."

"Kau terus menerus menekanku untuk tidak mabuk, tetapi tak pernah mengatakan alasannya."

"Aku yakin kau tak mau mendengar alasannya."

"Coba saja."

"Tidak."

"Beri tahu aku, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke- _kuun_!"

"Tidak, Sakura."

Sakura benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Dia yakin memang terjadi sesuatu saat dia mabuk, karena tanggapan Sasuke sekarang dan tanggapannya dulu mengenai ini berbeda. Sebelumnya Sasuke menjawab dengan "Tidak ada" bukan "Tidak mau" atau "Kau tidak mau mendengarnya". Dia tak punya ide apa yang membuat Sasuke menutupi ini. Apakah begitu memalukan bagi dirinya ... atau bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri? Entahlah, pikiran Sakura benar-benar kosong tentang ini.

"Kalau kau menolak memberi tahu, tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa senyum itu diterima sebagai ekspresi yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. "Aku bisa mencari tahu ... dengan cara ... mabuk."

"Tidak boleh!" Nah, benar, kan. Senyum itu senyum menyebalkan.

"Makanya katakan atau aku cari tahu sendiri!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia melempar tatapan terganggu, seperti apa yang sering dia lakukan pada Sakura saat keduanya masih genin dulu. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menyesal mendengarnya."

"Oke."

Menarik napas panjang ternyata tak cukup untuk meyakinkan Sasuke membocorkan apa yang sudah dia tutupi selama ini. Dia yakin ini akan memalukan untuk Sakura, juga untuk dirinya. Itulah yang membuatnya menetap pada skeptisme. Namun, mengingat Sakura yang tak pernah bermain-main dalam kata-katanya memaksanya untuk membuka rahasia.

"Kau menggodaku." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Sakura. Dia berdeham untuk menetralisir kecanggungan. Di dalam benaknya berputar kembali masa-masa yang selama ini sangat Sasuke hindari, dan dia mengerang karenanya.

"Hah?" Sakura terperangah. "Ma-maksudmu? Katakan secara spesifik!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan menyesal." Diam-diam Sasuke berharap Sakura mau mengubah pikirannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kumohon katakan saja," ucap Sakura dengan nada penasaran sekaligus gugup di saat yang sama. Dia khawatir kata-kata Sasuke tadi mengacu pada hal yang tidak-tidak. "Kalau aku tahu ... setidaknya hal ini akan membuatku benar-benar menuruti kata-katamu, bukan? Yah, kalau benar sampai membuatku menyesal bertanya."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berdeham. Dia yakin seseorang seperti Sakura pasti akan malu setengah mati setelah mendengar apa yang berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Bahkan, dia saja merasa malu untuk menceritakannya. Namun, kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya. Setidaknya ini akan membuat Sakura benar-benar menjauhi sebuah kondisi berbahaya yang dikatakan mabuk.

"Kau menciumku ...," Sasuke menangkap tatapan heran yang dilempar Sakura setelah mendengar kata-katanya, "... dengan kasar." Dan kini tatapan heran itu berubah menjadi tatapan horor. Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas, entah sampai memerah atau tidak. "Kau bahkan mengecupi telingaku saat aku menggendongmu ke penginapan dan mende—"

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Sakura menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Seluruh mukanya memanas dan memerah, bahkan sampai merambat ke telinga dan leher ketika membayangkan dia ada di posisi yang Sasuke ceritakan. "Cukup, cukup! Jangan diteruskan!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa kubilang."

Sakura masih tenggelam ke dalam rasa malunya. Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga dia berhenti memekik. Dia menatap Sasuke melalui celah-celah jari yang menempel di wajahnya. Sorot matanya curiga. "Apa yang kaulakukan setelah itu?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Menangkap kecurigaan di mata Sakura, Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Seharusnya kau ingat bahwa kita sama-sama masih berpakaian lengkap saat bangun."

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Sasuke dengan pukulan yang cukup keras. "Jangan jawab begitu, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura benar-benar malu sekarang. Apalagi otaknya sempat membayangkan kondisi yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang Sasuke katakan. Benar apa kata lelaki itu, dia akan menyesal karena sudah bertanya, dengan bersikukuh pula. Sekarang dia membuat catatan mental untuk tak akan mabuk lagi, tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Sakura mengerti sekarang mengapa Sasuke menghindari pemberian informasi mengenai ini.

Sasuke mendengus merasakan bekas pukulan bantal yang masih terasa di wajahnya, disertai tenaga Sakura pula. Bukankah tadi gadis itu mengiyakan untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya jika dia menyesal bertanya? Dan yang terjadi justru lebih-lebih dari kesepakatan itu.

Setelah segala pernyataan yang sudah Sasuke berikan padanya, Sakura jadi sadar akan sesuatu. Dia pernah dengar orang-orang yang seusia dengan dirinya, atau bahkan yang lebih muda, melepas keperawanannya sebelum menikah karena kekasihnya yang meminta atau memulai. Sementara Sasuke sungguh-sungguh berbeda. Ketika memiliki kesempatan besar pun, lelaki itu justru menghindarinya. Dia ingat kesempatan semacam itu sudah pernah Sasuke hadapi lebih dari satu kali, dan dia sama sekali tak mengambil keuntungan. Entah kenapa kenyataan tersebut membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul setelah mulai melupakan rasa malunya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ... kau tidak pernah meminta lebih dariku." Kata-kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sontak dia terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Meminta lebih? Maksudmu?"

"Mmm ... ya ... itu." Dan Sakura menyesali pengendalian lidahnya yang buruk. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pipi yang merona. "Hei, aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksudku!"

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi Sakura dan menyelipkan helai-helai merah muda ke balik cuping telinganya. Dia memajukan tubuh, mengikis jarak yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Jarak tersebut dihapus oleh bibir yang saling menempel erat dan lumatan pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura mendadak bergetar. Dia gugup, gugup, dan _gugup_ , juga teramat sangat takut. Memang, ini bukan ciuman pertama, seharusnya dia tidak gugup dan takut seperti ini. Namun, rasanya kelewat lain jika terjadi setelah Sakura berbicara seperti tadi. Dia memang membahas, tetapi bukan berarti hal tersebut merupakan undangan terbuka bagi Sasuke. Matanya terpejam erat-erat ketika tangan yang menempel di pipinya merambat ke bawah, membelai rahang, dan menyelinap ke balik kerah tingginya. Dan rasa takut Sakura semakin membumbung tinggi. Padahal, baru saja dia tersenyum karena berpikir bahwa Sasuke berbeda dengan lelaki lain. Dia ingin mendorong Sasuke saat ini juga. Akan tetapi, tangannya terasa kaku. Rasa takut telah membuat sarafnya lumpuh.

Napasnya tertahan ketika bibirnya yang terkatup rapat dan kaku merasakan kontak dengan lidah Sasuke. Organ tak bertulang itu menyapu bibirnya, dan menekan-nekan batas bibirnya. Sesekali dia merasa Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, meski tak sampai sakit. Tak cukup sampai di situ, ujung jari-jari Sasuke mengusap lehernya, menekan-nekan tengkuknya, dan melakukan gerakan memutar di tulang selangkanya. Sakura nyaris memekik kencang membayangkan tangan itu akan merambat semakin ke bawah, bawah, dan _bawah_ , tetapi tertahan karena pagutan sepihak tersebut terlepas begitu saja.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya, tetapi masih tak punya nyali untuk menatap wajah Sasuke setelah apa yang terjadi. Gemetar masih menghantui tubuhnya. Dia teramat takut, alih-alih merona malu seperti terlepas dari ciuman-ciuman yang sebelumnya. Namun, gemetar itu berhenti sedikit demi sedikit setelah Sasuke mengetuk dahinya menggunakan kedua ujung jari. Matanya langsung mencari-cari mata Sasuke untuk melemparkan pertanyaan tersirat, meski dia masih _takut_.

Yang didapatinya adalah Sasuke yang menggeleng, lantas berbisik, "Nanti."

Dan tubuh Sakura merosot ke bawah karena dilingkupi perasaan lega, meski dia tak tahu secara spesifik kapan yang dimaksud dari kata-kata Sasuke. Setidaknya bukan sekarang. Dia masih takut dan jauh dari kata siap. Namun, ada sebuah pertanyaan sensitif yang muncul di kepalanya. Yang jawabannya mungkin akan membuatnya lega luar biasa, atau justru membuatnya sangat kecewa.

"Ka-kau berhenti karena merasakan aku ... mmm ... ta-takut?"

"Kau takut atau tidak aku akan berhenti sampai di situ." Wajah datar itu meneduh. Kemudian Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih gemetar. "Sakura, dengarkan aku. Di dalam pikiran pria hanya ada satu hal, kebanyakannya. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Tapi aku bukanlah satu dari kebanyakan itu."

"Tapi tadi kau—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu sampai kau menjadi istriku." Sasuke mendesah mendapati Sakura yang tampaknya sempat berpikir macam-macam atas apa yang dia lakukan. Awalnya dia tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Sakura. Apakah itu _mengajak_ , meminta, atau sekadar mengomentari. Dia ingat betul dirinya masih harus memutar otak untuk memahami Sakura dan segala tindakan-tindakan yang dilakukannya. Maka, dia memastikan sendiri dengan cara tadi. Dari tubuh Sakura yang gemetar tanpa henti, dia tahu bahwa pernyataan Sakura sama sekali tak bersifat persuasif, melainkan hanya sebuah komentar.

Sakura nyaris menangis sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang asing di tangannya. Tepatnya di jari manisnya. Sesuatu yang dingin dan melingkar, tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia menyadari bahwa itu cincin. Kapan Sasuke memasangnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , i-ini ...?"

"Hn."

Dan ketika melihat cincin tersebut dan tatapan mata Sasuke yang melembut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sakura benar-benar menumpahkan air matanya.

"Kau yang terbaik!" Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh Sasuke erat-erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke diam, meresapi kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. "Aku tahu." Kemudian bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, menyukai presensi benda dingin yang terasa di tengah-tengah kehangatan telapak tangan yang menempel di tengkuknya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Sakura menambahkan kayu pada api unggun yang intensitasnya mulai mengecil. Di Negara Salju, nyala api tak hanya dibutuhkan di malam hari, melainkan di siang hari juga, sekalipun ada di dalam gua yang notabene tidak sedingin di ruangan terbuka. Dia mengangkat dagu ketika mendengar suara benturan berkali-kali dengan tanah. Sumber suaranya adalah Sasuke yang sengaja menjatuhkan persediaan kayu untuk dibakar lagi jika yang menyala-nyala sekarang sudah mengubah tumpukan benda tersebut menjadi jelaga.

Ketika api mulai membesar kembali, Sakura merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Dia tak meniup telapak tangan untuk menghangatkan diri seperti yang biasa dilakukan, karena situasi sekarang membuat hal tersebut menjadi jauh dari kata cukup. Matanya melirik pada jubah krem yang dia beli saat baru mendarat di Negara Salju dan jubah hitam milik Sasuke yang masih tampak basah karena sempat terhujani salju yang mencair. Kalau api membantu kain-kain tersebut mengering dan menghasilkan hal bagus, untuk tetesan es yang sebelumnya beku di langit-langit gua justru sebaliknya. Saat awal-awal menyalakan api, mereka sempat mengalami apa yang namanya hujan lokal dari es mencair di atas kepala. Kedua-duanya sempat tak memperhitungkan hal tersebut, hingga nyaris seluruh barang bawaan yang sudah dikeluarkan menjadi basah.

Semenjak peristiwa tersebut, Sakura terus berdiam diri sampai Sasuke keheranan karenanya. Biasanya Sakura akan cerewet, berbicara apa saja untuk memecah keheningan. Dan kalaupun tak bicara, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka berdebat atau interaksi lainnya, bukan membisu dan pasif seperti ini. Sasuke sempat bertanya ada apa, tetapi dijawab dengan pernyataan bahwa dia baik-baik dengan senyum yang entah mengapa tampak getir di matanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak baik-baik saja. Kondisi seperti ini seolah-olah tengah menamparnya. Dinding-dinding gua dan segala yang ada di dalamnya seakan berbisik secara berkala, "Ini bukan rumah. Ini bukan rumah. Ini bukan rumah." Hal tersebut membuat tumpukan rindu di dalam dadanya semakin meninggi dan saking tingginya nyaris tumpah. Selama ini Sakura diam-diam selalu mengharapkan surat balasan dari kedua orangtuanya segera datang, agar dia bisa pulang tanpa meminta lagi pada Sasuke. Dia bisa saja bilang bahwa dia rindu rumah, rindu Konoha, dan meminta Sasuke untuk membawanya pulang. Akan tetapi, hatinya tak sampai. Dia takut Sasuke merasa bersalah. Dia takut Sasuke merasa tertekan. Dan dia takut kalau-kalau Sasuke belum siap. Meski segala hal tersebut harus dihadapi saat surat balasan datang, tetapi Sakura tetap berpikir bahwa dia yang meminta pulang akan terasa salah.

Sasuke duduk bersila di sampingnya. Keheningan masih menyelubungi keduanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan bertanya, "Sasuke- _kun_ , sekarang tanggal berapa, ya?"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat sekarang tanggal berapa. Namun, dia tak memiliki jawaban. Berkelana seperti ini membuatnya buta tanggal, bahkan sekarang hari apa pun dia tidak tahu. Hal-hal tersebut tak bisa dinalar dari alam. Paling-paling hanya dari kondisi bulan. Jika sudah purnama, berarti menunjukkan tengah bulan, tak menunjukkan secara spesifik.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur. Akhir-akhir ini pun dia tak begitu memerhatikan bentuk bulan. "Kenapa?"

"Hmm ... tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah perkiraanku bahwa surat belum dibalas selama satu bulan benar atau tidak." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Satu bulan merupakan waktu yang lama. Terlepas dari rasa rindunya terhadap rumah, dia tak punya ide kenapa orangtuanya belum membalas hingga saat ini juga. Apakah perkataan Sasuke mengenai orangtuanya yang tak menyukai dirinya itu benar-benar serius dan mengindikasikan pada tidak suka yang tak bersifat bercanda seperti yang dia kira sebelumnya? Ini merupakan spekulasi berdasar. Menggunakan burung, surat tidak mungkin sampai selama itu. Ketiadaan balasan surat membuat Sakura merasa diabaikan, bahkan tak diinginkan. Jika orangtuanya memang tak membalas surat, bukankah berarti kasusnya bisa sama dengan tak menginginkan Sakura pulang? Hati Sakura terasa sangat pedih memikirkannya.

Sasuke tertegun. Rasanya dia mulai memahami latar belakang Sakura yang tampak galau sedari tadi. Gadis itu merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Dia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa selain dengan keheningan. Dia tak akan menyamakan apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang dengan rindu yang dia rasakan semenjak kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Dia yakin yang melanda Sakura tidak sekompleks itu. Maka, dia menyamakan apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang dengan saat-saat dia harus tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak karena kedua orangtuanya memiliki keperluan di luar desa dalam jangka waktu panjang. Sasuke pikir dia memahami perasaan Sakura. Padahal, apa yang Sakura alami sekarang lebih dari sekadar rindu.

Mata Sakura terasa gatal. Dia menguceknya sebelum penyebab gatal itu memunculkan diri. Dalam hati dia berharap dinginnya temperatur di udara cukup untuk membekukan air matanya. Dia sama sekali tak mau menangis di hadapan Sasuke ketika masalah yang melandanya sama sekali tak mau dia bagi.

Sementara Sasuke masih kehabisan kata-katanya. Dia sadar betul Sakura tengah menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Kemudian dia membayangkan seberapa banyak tangis yang Sakura tumpahkan selagi rindu padanya, mengingat sikap gadis ini masihlah cengeng hingga sekarang.

"Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran sebesar apa perut Hinata sekarang," ungkap Sakura sebagai pengalihan. Tanpa disadari, suaranya sengau. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak kontak dengan yang lain. Ino juga mungkin sudah hamil ... mungkin? Temari juga."

Mendengar kekehan yang terasa janggal di telinga, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap wajah Sakura. Yang diduganya merupakan ekspresi ceria yang tidak tulus. Namun, yang dia dapati adalah wajah yang tampak sedang bermimpi dan membayangkan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tak melewatkan mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca dari pantulan jingganya api. Dan Sasuke memiliki sebuah kesimpulan baru, bahwa—

"Kau merindukan Konoha."

Sesuatu seperti itu luput dari benak Sasuke selama ini. Dia tak pernah mengalami apa yang namanya merindukan kampung halaman. Selama berkelana, yang dirasakannya hanyalah merindukan Sakura secara spesifik. Sekarang pun dia tak merindukan apa-apa. Kecuali persaingannya dengan Naruto, barangkali?

Sakura diam. Air matanya nyaris tumpah begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa kata-katanya tadi mengindikasikan apa yang dia rasakan. Dan tangisnya pecah saat merasakan Sasuke merangkul tubuhnya, hingga wajahnya tenggelam ke dalam dada lelaki itu. Sasuke sangat jarang memeluk Sakura duluan seperti ini, dan dia melakukannya karena tahu bahwa Sakura membutuhkannya. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ... dia pun merasa bahwa dia membutuhkan hal ini juga.

Isakan-isakan yang menabuh gendang telinga Sasuke mulai menusuk dadanya. Air mata gadis itu merembesi pakaiannya. Meski tak diucap secara vebal, dia tahu bahwa Sakura ingin pulang, dan yakin ini bukanlah sebuah emosi temporer. Yang membuatnya mengutuk diri adalah dirinya yang sama sekali belum siap mengantar Sakura pulang. Dia tak yakin sanggup menetap di Konoha. Rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk memaafkan diri sendiri seperti apa yang Sakura pinta. Dan kalaupun dia berhasil mengantar Sakura pulang kemudian diizinkan untuk pergi lagi, Sasuke sendiri tak yakin bisa hidup berjauhan dari Sakura setelah segala hal yang terjadi. Dan sekarang ... dia tak tahu harus membuahkan solusi macam apa untuk persoalan yang tengah dihadapi.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke tak ingat sejak kapan Sakura sudah berhenti menangis. Yang dia ketahui adalah gadis itu tak beranjak dari dekapannya sama sekali sampai kantuk merajai. Sebelah tangan yang tadinya mencengkeram erat kain yang melapisi dadanya melemah, berubah menjadi sentuhan ringan telapak tangan pada dada. Isakan yang sebelumnya dibantu gema oleh gua, kini menjelma menjadi hela dan embus napas ringan. Sakura tertidur di dalam tangannya seperti tak terjadi apa pun sebelumnya.

Sakura adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan kasih sayang secara alami, sementara Sasuke justru adalah seseorang yang dipaksa melupakan hal tersebut karena memang terenggut begitu saja. Sasuke banyak belajar dari Sakura mengenai ini. Dia tahu betapa nyamannya ketika Sakura menyentuh pipinya, maka kini dia melakukan hal yang sama, sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang justru menjadi kotor karena sentuhannya. Dia lupa bahwa jemarinya baru saja menyentuh jelaga sebelumnya.

Apa yang terjadi barusan seolah-olah menekankan sesuatu. Tangan Sasuke adalah tangan yang merusak, bahkan cocok jika dianalogikan dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan terhadap pipi Sakura. Sementara tangan Sakura merupakan tangan-tangan penyembuh, tangan-tangan yang mengobati luka. Kentara sekali bahwa keduanya berbeda 180 derajat. Akan tetapi, dengan tangan yang merusaknya, Sasuke masih ingin merengkuh Sakura untuk tetap bersamanya. Meski dia tahu jelas akan ada hati yang terluka di sini karena rasa rindu yang tak bisa diobati. Tangan itu _merusak_ lagi.

Dia tahu dirinya berkeputusan egois. Dia belum mau melawan egonya untuk menguatkan diri menetap di Konoha meski dia tahu jelas bahwa Sakura akan menemaninya, membimbingnya, kapan pun dia mau. Yang dia inginkan adalah Sakura menemaninya dalam pengelanaannya, bukan di Konoha, untuk sekarang. Konoha memang tanah kelahirannya, tetapi bukanlah rumahnya. Rumahnya adalah Sakura. Dan Sakura ada tepat di sisinya sekarang. Maka, dia tak perlu _pulang_.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hal-hal yang sudah berusaha dia kubur dalam-dalam seakan-akan merangkak keluar lagi. Dia ingat betul pernah mengunjungi salah satu desa ninja tersembunyi di pengelanaan pertamanya. Dan di sana dia tidak diperlakukan baik-baik. Kesinisan sering kali dia terima, apalagi ketika kabar bahwa adanya eksistensi seorang mantan kriminal kelas internasional sampai ke pemimpin daerah. Meski status "mantan" masih disebut-sebut, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tak merasakan keringanan. Dia ingat pahitnya dicemooh, disudutkan, dan diusir. Dirinya memang tak mau mengakui, tetapi salah satu alasan dia belum mau menetap di Konoha adalah dia khawatir hal-hal yang terjadi di desa tersebut akan terulang lagi di tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

Hukum negara bisa memaafkannya hanya dengan modal hitam di atas putih, tetapi hukum masyarakat bertaraf jauh lebih rumit daripada itu. Dan Sasuke sangat memahaminya, bahkan mengalaminya dengan fisik dan batinnya sendiri.

Ketika dia menapakkan kaki di Konoha untuk menemui Sakura sesuai dengan janjinya, awalnya segalanya terasa begitu mudah. Dia merasa segalanya baik-baik saja dan benar. Namun, setelah berminggu-minggu terlewati, Sasuke sadar bahwa dia belum menemukan maupun merasakan penebusan yang menjadi tujuannya sebelum ini. Belum saatnya dia pulang, belum saatnya dia menetap dan merasa nyaman. Dia perlu pergi lagi lebih lama, entah sampai kapan, hingga dia merasa kesalahannya bertahun-tahun terbalaskan oleh tubuhnya sendiri yang telah merasa lelah mengembara.

Karena sadar bahwa Sakura akan memberatkan langkahnya, meski gadis itu mempersilakan dengan kata-katanya sendiri, dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura. Dan perasaannya mengkhianati prinsipnya, dia lega ketika Sakura meminta ikut dengannya. Padahal itu salah. Tidak seharusnya begitu. Apalagi, sekarang dia yang berharap bahwa surat Sakura dibalas lebih lama lagi agar dia masih punya waktu sebelum menetap di Konoha (meski dia mengerti hal ini akan memberi kesan bahwa kedua orangtua Sakura tak menginginkan mereka kembali ke Konoha, yang mana sedikit menyentilnya), pun berharap Sakura tetap di sisinya sampai entah kapan. Ini lebih salah. Dia mengutuk diri sendiri atas ini, tetapi tak sanggup menyangkalnya.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi tidur Sakura hingga kepala gadis itu menyandar di atas pangkuannya. Dengan segala pikiran yang berputar di otaknya, dia tahu dirinya tak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Dia menepuk telapaknya pada sisi tubuh hingga jejak jelaga menghilang, kemudian menyentuh rambut Sakura dengan hati-hati. Rontok. Barangkali efek dari terlalu sering terkena sinar matahari, hujan, atau perubahan cuaca yang tak tentu. Di Konoha pun itu sering terjadi. Namun, di sana Sakura bisa merawat rambutnya, berbeda dengan di sini. Satu hal lagi yang menyudutkan Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Akan tetapi, dia belum bisa.

Dengan embusan napas berat, tatapan mata yang tak terlepas dari wajah Sakura, Sasuke bergumam pelan sekali, "Sakura, beri aku waktu lebih lama lagi."

.

.

Api masih menyala. Sakura nyaris terperanjat panik karena takut gua ini telah terbakar akibat dirinya dan Sasuke yang lalai tak mematikan api sebelum tidur. Namun, satu-satunya hal yang terbakar adalah kayu-kayu di perapian. Sedikit aneh, kecuali jika Sasuke memang terjaga semalaman. Dan itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya kesimpulan saat ini. Kesimpulan yang membuatnya khawatir karena memikirkan apa penyebab Sasuke sampai terjaga.

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia melirik ke mulut gua, langit cenderung masih gelap. Jika diterka dari betapa lebih dinginnya udara, Sakura menebak saat ini adalah pukul tiga atau empat pagi. Setelah pandangan memindai, dia tak menemukan Sasuke di mana pun. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat, dan hal tersebut membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia menangis semalaman. Dia meringis membayangkan alasan tangisnya yang membentuk pikiran-pikiran di kepala Sasuke hingga lelaki itu sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata. Karena Sakura tahu, Sasuke memanglah tipikal orang yang seperti itu.

Sakura menyalakan lentera ketika mendapati jejak seukuran kaki Sasuke mengarah ke luar. Dia mengikuti langkah kaki tersebut dengan sumber pencahayaan seadanya setelah mematikan perapian. Jejak yang terbentuk di hamparan salju mengarah ke bidang miring menuju atas gua. Gua tempat mereka beristirahat memang berada di dasar tebing.

Setelah melangkahkan kakinya cukup jauh, Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang duduk membelakangi tubuhnya. Dia tampak tengah berkontemplasi. Pandangannya terfokus pada punggung Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke yang kelihatan sama sekali tak terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura langsung ke inti. Matanya meneliti ekspresi Sasuke. Datar. Dia tahu lelaki itu tengah menyembunyikan emosinya.

Sasuke bergeming. Sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, maupun memiliki niat untuk menjawabnya. Kepalan tangannya mengerat di sisi tubuh. Dia tahu seharusnya api dimatikan agar Sakura tak sadar ataupun curiga bahwa dirinya tidak tidur sama sekali. Sesungguhnya ini bukanlah masalah, hanya saja, Sasuke enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang pasti akan ditanyakan Sakura setelah menyadari kondisinya. Dan kalaupun terpaksa harus menjawab, dia pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," kesah Sakura setelah menerima keheningan panjang atas pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menanggapi dengan suara dingin.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Dia masih menahan pandangan pada wajah Sasuke dari samping. Mimik muka lelaki itu begitu tak terbaca. Tampak ... kosong sekaligus rapuh. Sakura ingin merengkuhnya seperti Sasuke yang mendekapnya untuk menenangkan semalam. Namun, entah kenapa dia ragu. Dalam diam, dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu. Hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau keberatan jika aku begini?" Mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya, seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu bertanya. Namun, melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini—yang sama sekali tak terbaca olehnya—membuat lidahnya mendesak untuk melakukan itu.

Ditanggapi oleh sebuah gelengan. Sakura merasakan lengan kiri atas Sasuke menyangga punggungnya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menyamankan diri. "Mau cerita sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke masih membisu. Ujung-ujung kuku tangannya menggertak sisi celana sembari melakukan pertimbangan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura atau tidak. Dalam hati dia merutuki Sakura yang bangun lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Dia sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk merenung sejenak. Meski begitu, bukan berarti dia tak menyukai kehadiran Sakura di sisinya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berujar, "Ini hal yang biasa kulakukan ketika aku tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke Konoha—padamu." Jeda sejenak untuk menelan ludah. Dia melirik Sakura yang tampak memejamkan matanya. "Buka matamu."

Sakura mengikuti instruksi dari Sasuke. Kedua matanya berbinar terang dan menatap takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari ini sedari tadi karena fokus pada keberadaan Sasuke. Gradasi langit yang berwarna kebirumudaan di paling bawah, semakin ke atas semakin menggelap, keunguan, nila, biru tua, dan hitam. Gradasi warna tersebut diselingi titik-titik sinar yang bersumber dari kumpulan bintang yang terletak sangat, sangat jauh di atas bumi. Pemandangan ini membuat tenggorokan Sakura mengering. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya.

Keduanya terpusatkan ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke yang masih berusaha membuka otak dan menyusun jawaban untuk masalah yang dihadapinya, dan Sakura yang terbuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tebakan Sakura mengenai pukul berapa ketika dia terbangun tampaknya nyaris tepat. Terbukti dari beberapa saat dia menikmati apa yang terekam retinanya, bulatan jingga yang muncul malu-malu dari balik awan terdapat di sisi kiri. Campuran warna semakin bertambah kembali. Kini, jingga yang menenangkan hati turut mengontaminasikan diri.

"Ini ... matahari terbit paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat," komentar Sakura tanpa harus berpikir dua kali. Selama berbulan-bulan berkelana bersama, dia sudah melihat fenomena matahari terbit ataupun tenggelam yang cantik, letusan-letusan kembang api indah yang dia lihat dari ketinggian karena memang tengah berdiri jauh di atas permukaan laut, gerhana, dan lain-lainnya.

Bagi Sakura, inilah yang paling indah. Jika dikaitkan dengan kondisi geografis tempatnya berpijak, dia memang dekat dengan langit hingga bintang seolah bisa diraihnya dalam sekali lompat. Sementara gradasi warna memukau itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas karena lokasi yang memang sangat, sangat jauh dari permukiman, sehingga tak terkena polusi dari cahaya lampu.

Hal-hal cantik biasanya memang sulit untuk ditemui. Dan inilah salah satunya. Membutuhkan perjalanan yang begitu panjang jika diambil dari permukiman terdekat untuk mencapai tempat ini. Akan tetapi, apa yang menunggu di ujung akan membayar rasa lelah yang dirasakan selama perjalanan.

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Yang diucap terima kasih masih memilih kembali ke dalam sosoknya yang pendiam. Tanggapan yang diberikan bukanlah suara, melainkan tarikan bibir tipis yang tampak miring. Dia pun yakin bahwa Sakura tak bisa melihatnya, karena hingga saat ini gadis itu tak melepas pandangan dari langit.

"Aku merasa licik menunjukkan ini padamu." Sasuke berbisik perlahan, tetapi cukup keras hingga bisa sampai ke telinga Sakura. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak menargetkan hal ini. Dia tak tahu bahwa puncak tebing dari tempat mereka beristirahat akan memberikan panorama yang begitu indah. Ini merupakan sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Seperti panorama-panorama cantik yang mereka temui sebelumnya, semuanya murni ditemui secara kebetulan.

Dan ketakjuban Sakura terhadap apa yang tengah memanja matanya runtuh seketika. Meski dia tak memahami maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke, tetapi entah apa alasannya kalimat tersebut begitu menohok dadanya. Sakura tak bertanya maksudnya. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku melakukan ini setiap kali aku merasa harus menahan diri untuk pulang." Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengerat. Napasnya tersekat.

Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kadang-kadang alam yang mengusik Sasuke untuk pulang dan berlindung di bawah kenyamanan, tetapi di saat yang sama alam pula yang menahannya untuk tetap memegang teguh prinsipnya.

Mulai memahami maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura membeku. Pantas saja Sasuke merasa dirinya licik. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi adalah meminta Sakura untuk membuka mata terhadap apa yang selama ini selalu berhasil menahan Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Dan barangkali ... Sasuke pun melakukan hal tersebut sembari berharap hal ini akan memberi efek yang sama bagi Sakura, apabila mengingat kata licik yang disebut-sebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau—"

"Hn."

"Tapi—"

"Sakura, beri aku waktu lebih lama lagi."

Sakura tertegun. Dia tahu Sasuke berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar normal. Akan tetapi, telinga Sakura tetap menangkapnya sebagai intonasi yang begitu pedih. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja membebani Sasuke dengan kerinduannya yang mendalam terhadap kampung halaman dan segala isinya. Hal tersebut membuatnya tak enak hati. Tenggorokannya semakin mengering hingga meneguk ludah pun terasa sulit.

"A-aku—Sasuke- _kun_ ...," Sakura menggigit bibirnya lamat-lamat, "maaf, aku—"

"Aku hanya meminta waktu, bukan kata maaf." Sasuke merasakan Sakura menarik diri dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu kembali menelaah mimik mukanya. Masih datar. "Itu lebih pantas untuk kuucapkan."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Tanpa suara. Dia tak mengujar apa-apa. Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa tegang tubuh yang memeluknya saat ini. Maka, dia menyentuh punggungnya, membantunya rileks. Namun, tak begitu berpengaruh banyak. Dia merasa tubuhnya memberat karena Sakura menumpu bobotnya pada tubuh Sasuke. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke paham bahwa sesuatu di dalam diri Sakura sedang melemah dan merapuh, hingga menopang tubuh pun rasanya begitu berat.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam bahu. Dia menggeleng lemah. Lalu, diteguknya ludah sepelan mungkin, agar suara mengalirnya cairan di tenggorokannya tak mencapai daun telinga Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melupakan kata-kataku semalam. Anggap saja itu tidak terjadi sama sekali," ucap Sakura dengan napas gemetar.

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Aku hanya butuh waktu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu waktu." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Dia sengaja meredam suaranya ke dalam bahu Sasuke agar lelaki itu tak mendapati getaran pada suaranya. "Ambillah sebanyak yang kauperlukan."

Demi apa pun, separuh diri Sakura benar-benar ingin pulang. Ingin sekali. Namun, separuhnya lagi tak tega melihat Sasuke tampak terbebani. Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dan seperti apa yang dia bilang sebelumnya, dia rela menanggung segala rasa sakit yang Sasuke derita jika bisa. Kali inilah kesempatannya. Meski dia tahu, hatinya akan sakit sekali setiap kali mengingat tentang kedua orangtua, teman-temannya, dan Konoha.

 _Tidak apa-apa,_ batinnya. _Penderitaan Sasuke-_ kun _jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ini_.

Bagaimanapun Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan keraguan dalam kata-katanya, Sasuke tetap menyadarinya. Memang tak terdengar dengan jelas dari suara gadis itu yang diredam di bahunya. Akan tetapi, terasa jelas dari getaran yang beresonansi dari suara Sakura di bahunya. Dan dia pun tahu, kalau memang tak ada yang ingin Sakura sembunyikan, gadis itu akan berbicara sembari menatap matanya. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan meredam suara ataupun menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Kau ... yakin?"

Pelukan di leher Sasuke semakin mengerat. "Memangnya aku terdengar tidak yakin?"

Sasuke mendorong pelan bahu Sakura hingga gadis itu melepas dekapannya. Ditahannya posisi yang cukup untuk dirinya mendapati ekspresi wajah gadis di hadapannya. Waktu yang dimintanya tidaklah bersifat memaksa. Jika Sakura tak memenuhi permintaannya, Sasuke akan berusaha menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Meski dia masih menginginkan Sakura untuk berada di sisinya, tetapi dia tak bisa mendorong keadaan seenaknya.

"Katakan lagi."

"Mmm ... aku ..." Mata Sakura melirik ke arah kiri secara refleks, melakukan gerak-gerik yang menandakan seseorang tengah berbohong. Menyadari hal tersebut, Sakura langsung menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus kembali. Dia tahu dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang pandai berbohong. Dia tak sanggup mengucap sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan sembari menatap mata Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Memangnya yang tadi kurang jelas?" Maka, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah mengelak.

Sesuai dugaannya, kata-kata Sakura tadi memanglah tidak berdasarkan hatinya yang mendalam. Dia akan mencoba mengujinya sekali lagi. "Katakan saja, Sakura."

"A-aku ..."

Sakura masih kelihatan tidak yakin, sebesar apa pun gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat begitu. Sasuke mendesah. Dia tak akan memaksakan keadaan jika begini. Demi kenyamanan Sakura, dia akan mengalah pada keinginan besarnya mengenai Sakura yang tetap berada di sisinya. Matanya terpejam membayangkan hari-hari ke depan dia akan melalui segalanya sendiri lagi, seperti apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Masalah sanggup atau tidak, Sasuke _harus_ sanggup. Dia seorang laki-laki. Seharusnya hal-hal seperti ini tak perlu mengusiknya.

"Hari ini kita kembali ke Konoha," putus Sasuke secara sepihak.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Jadi maksudmu hanya mengantar? Kau akan pergi lagi setelahnya?"

"Hn."

Seolah-olah tulang punggungnya terkena sengatan listrik mendadak, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya seketika. Kedua kelopak matanya melebar dan melempar tatapan tak setuju pada Sasuke. "Apa?! Tidak. Tidak!"

" _Sakura_ ," bisik Sasuke sebagai upayanya untuk membuat gadis yang namanya disebut tenang. Meski dia tahu, hal ini hanya akan berpengaruh kecil bagi Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara berulang. Kedua tangannya saling meremas untuk menenangkan diri dari keterkejutan. "Pilihannya hanya dua. Kita sama-sama menetap di Konoha atau aku tetap bersamamu selama bepergian!"

"Keputusanku tidak ada di pilihan itu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Di luar itu aku tidak mau menurutimu!" Sakura menggigit bibirnya lamat-lamat setelah mengalihkan pandangan. Kedua tangannya disilang di depan dada. Dia marah pada Sasuke karena memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya. Apalagi, yang diputuskan adalah langkah kaki Sakura, tanpa keputusan orang yang terkait pula.

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. Sakura yang masih berang terus memberontak. Sekalipun Sasuke berhasil membuat wajahnya menghadap wajah lelaki itu, Sakura tetap mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain.

Sebelum dia memutuskan hal ini, Sasuke sudah tahu akan seperti apa respons Sakura. Gadis itu pasti akan menentangnya. Namun, Sasuke tak akan menyerah dengan hal itu. Ini adalah hal yang adil bagi kedua-duanya. Sakura yang rindu kampung halaman bisa pulang, dirinya yang belum mau menetap di mana pun bisa tetap mengelana. Meski separuh hatinya tak mau ini terjadi, tetapi inilah satu-satunya jalan yang seimbang. Tidak memberi condong ke sisi mana pun. Bahkan ... rasa sakit mengenai akan kehilangan satu sama lain di sisi masing-masing pun seimbang. Apalagi, dia tahu inilah yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Secara mental maupun fisiknya.

"Sakura, kau semakin kurus. Bahkan rambutmu rontok. Kalau kau menetap di Konoha, ini tak akan terjadi." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura, tetapi Sakura menepisnya. "Kau harus dan _perlu_ pulang. Jangan membantahku."

Bagi Sakura, kata-kata Sasuke terdengar sangat konyol. Yang disebut barusan bukanlah masalah-masalah yang tidak memiliki solusi. Barangkali, Sasuke hanya mencari-cari alasan kecil maupun besar agar Sakura bisa menuruti keputusannya. Hal ini membuat dada Sakura terasa perih. Apakah Sasuke tidak menginginkannya lagi?

Mengabaikan pemikiran terakhirnya dengan cara berperangai tegar, Sakura meneguk ludah sebelum berkata, "Aku akan makan lebih banyak kalau begitu. Dan rambutku yang rontok tak akan membuatku sampai botak, sialan!"

"Aku serius," dengus Sasuke ketika mendengar tanggapan Sakura yang berkesan sedang bercanda. Namun, sorot mata beriris hijau yang dipenuhi emosi tersebut justru menunjukkan sebaliknya, dan membuat Sasuke menyesal telah menyatakan keseriusan di kondisi yang memang sudah terbangun seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku juga serius, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke ingat ini bukanlah pertengkaran pertama mereka. Akan tetapi, ini adalah pertengkaran pertama yang nyata, bukan mendebatkan hal-hal sepele yang bisa dilupakan kapan saja seperti biasanya. Sangat serius, sampai-sampai gejolak batin di antara kedua-duanya seolah-olah turut memercik udara yang dingin menjadi panas. Di pertengkaran sepele sebelumnya, Sasuke masih ingat apa yang membuat Sakura bungkam dan tak melawannya lagi. Dalam diam dia berharap bahwa hal itu akan berlaku juga untuk sekarang.

Dengan tangan yang masih menempel di dagu Sakura untuk tetap membuat gadis itu menghadap wajahnya, jemarinya merambat naik hingga ke pipi. Kukunya ditanamkan pada pipi Sakura, meski dia meringis dalam hati karena akan menyakiti gadisnya. Kedua matanya dipertahankan untuk tetap terbuka dan dipicingkan ke arah Sakura. Menandakan bahwa kata-katanya mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah. "Sakura, jangan seperti ini terus!"

"Seperti ini apa?"

"Kau terlalu memikirkan kenyamananku tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Meski Sasuke tak meninggikan nada suaranya, tetapi suara yang lebih dingin, tegas, dan tajam cukup untuk membuat Sakura menggigil. Mencoba menutupi rasa takut, dia balas memicingkan mata tanpa sorot gentar. Dugaan Sasuke salah. Meski dia menangkap Sakura sempat meringis karena dia menyakitinya, tetapi gadis itu tampak abai. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa Sakura benar-benar marah.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu!"

"Jangan munafik. Aku tahu kau memberiku waktu secara terpaksa sampai kau menyembunyikan wajahmu ketika mengatakannya." Secara perlahan, dia melepas cengkeraman kukunya, tetapi tak melepas tangannya dari sana. Mimik mukanya masih bertahan dengan sorot berang karena terus-menerus dilawan.

Mencoba mengabaikan jantungnya yang terasa dihunjam keras karena dikatai munafik, _oleh Sasuke,_ Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan tertawa sinis. Dia tak mengacuhkan denyutan di pipinya yang sepertinya membekas ... atau bahkan akan berdarah saking kerasnya cengkeraman tangan Sasuke tadi. "Munafik? Yang munafik itu siapa, Sasuke- _kun_? Bukankah kau juga sesungguhnya menginginkan aku tetap bersamamu tetapi kau malah memaksaku pulang?"

Sasuke mendecih keras. Dia tak menanggapi apa-apa lagi. Tangannya yang menekan pipi Sakura dilepas dengan kasar. Dia mencoba mengabaikan cekungan-cekungan di pipi Sakura yang memerah dan gadis itu yang menyentuhnya sembari mendesis.

"Aku tidak mau pulang jika kau harus pergi lagi. Titik."

Sasuke masih diam. Dia tahu Sakura mengorbankan perasaan demi dirinya. Gadis itu berlagak kuat, membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Sasuke sadar dia tak layak menerima hal tersebut. Apa yang Sakura berikan padanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan ... apabila Sasuke berusaha menekan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sakura, dia sangat sadar bahwa Sakura layak mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Seseorang yang bukan mantan kriminal dan nyaris membunuhnya jika saja tak ada yang menolong.

Dia benar-benar tak mau mengalah pada kekeraskepalaan Sakura kali ini. Tidak lagi. Terlepas dari Sakura yang rindu orangtuanya, teman-temannya, dan pekerjaannya; Konoha merupakan tempat teraman. Tak akan ada yang namanya kekurangan makanan dan minuman. Tak perlu kedinginan karena Sasuke tahu rumah maupun apartemen Sakura memiliki pemanas ruangan. Tak perlu kesulitan mencari tempat berlindung dari panas dan hujan. Tak akan ada jurang yang membuat gadis itu terluka separah-parahnya sampai pingsan lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Meski dia tahu mungkin misi-misi yang diberikan untuk Sakura pun akan membahayakan nyawanya, tetapi tak akan separah di sini.

Maka, Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja, mengatakan apa saja, asalkan Sakura tak akan lagi melawannya. Barangkali Sakura akan merasa sakit sekali, tetapi bagi Sasuke hal itu lebih baik daripada Sakura yang mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri dan hidup di bawah bayang-bayang ketidakamanan.

"Kau tahu, sekarang kau bertindak sok kuat seperti ini, membohongi dirimu sendiri atas apa yang sebenarnya kaurasakan, ini sama sekali tak ada bedanya dengan saat kau menyatakan cinta pada Naruto!"

Hening.

Kali ini, Sakura tak melawan. Dia merasa tersentak. Keduanya tahu betapa ini merupakan topik paling sensitif yang tak mau Sakura bahas lebih dari satu kali. Sebuah masalah yang membuat Sakura ingat bahwa dia pernah menyakiti seseorang separah itu, membohongi diri sendiri sebesar itu, hal-hal yang membuatnya mengerang keras lantaran sangat menyesal setiap kali mengingatnya.

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sadar mengenai hal tersebut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sengaja, seolah-olah memang berniat menyakitinya. Dan kesengajaan tersebut membuat rasa sakitnya semakin mendalam. Begitu dalam, hingga dia lupa bahwa pipinya pun terluka. Luka yang sama-sama dibentuk oleh Sasuke.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk hingga poninya menutupi wajah. Sasuke tahu usahanya berhasil ketika mendapati Sakura yang tak melawannya lagi. Bukannya merasa lega atau merasa menang, Sasuke justru semakin merasa tak enak hati. Dan perasaan tak enak tersebut berlipat menjadi berkali-kali ketika Sakura menampar wajahnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah pun kata.

Sasuke langsung tersadar bahwa dia benar-benar menyakiti Sakura kali ini. Memang, ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya dalam menerima serangan yang Sakura lancarkan. Akan tetapi, rasa sakitnya berbeda. Sengatan yang terasa di pipinya seolah-olah merepresentasikan sakitnya hati Sakura, hingga perih itu merambat ke dadanya. Dia melirik Sakura yang berjalan menjauh melalui ujung matanya. Tubuhnya masih membeku. Hatinya berteriak untuk menyusul dan mengatakan maaf, tetapi tak satu pun saraf di tubuhnya yang mau merespons.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Sakura membentuk tangan yang baru saja menampar Sasuke menjadi kepalan erat. Bekas kontak kerasnya masih terasa. Dia mengigit bibirnya yang dingin. Matanya yang masih bengkak bekas semalam justru membuatnya jadi lebih mudah menangis. Dia tahu, Sasuke sengaja menyakitinya dengan kata-kata agar dirinya mau pulang ke Konoha dan berpisah dengan lelaki itu secara lokasi, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Justru inilah yang paling menyakiti Sakura. Bagaimana bisa tidak sakit dan merasa dicampakkan, apabila dia sadar bahwa Sasuke berusaha keras untuk membuatnya mau pulang—secara tidak langsung mendorongnya menjauh. Kali ini dia tak punya alasan untuk mengabaikan pikiran bahwa Sasuke tak menginginkannya lagi. Meski tebakan menyakitkan tersebut masih bisa dipatahkan oleh pelukan hangat Sasuke semalam, atau cara lelaki itu berbisik lirih mengenai permintaannya akan waktu yang lebih lama.

Namun, hati Sakura terlalu sakit hingga menumpulkan jalan otak untuk memutar memori-memori yang masih hangat itu. Apa yang berkelebat di dalam benaknya saat ini adalah Sasuke yang mengatainya munafik, menyama-nyamakan apa yang terjadi saat ini dengan salah satu hal yang dia sesali dengan sungguh-sungguh, mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, melukai fisiknya tanpa ada sorot penyesalan sama sekali setelahnya, dan segala hal tersebut mencabik hatinya sedalam-dalamnya. Apalagi, jika mengingat dugaan adanya unsur kesengajaan di dalam segala aksi Sasuke.

Dia tahu dirinya terlalu naif jika masih mengharapkan Sasuke menyusulnya dan mengatakan kata maaf. Akan tetapi, dia memang senaif itu. Meski sesungguhnya dia pun tak yakin bisa memaafkan Sasuke dengan mudah apabila itu terjadi. Namun ... hati kecil Sakura masih ingin memberikan kesempatan. Jika dalam hitungan sepuluh Sasuke melakukan pergerakan untuk mendekatinya kembali dan mengucap maaf, Sakura akan memaafkannya. Lebih dari itu urusannya lain.

Dan sampai kalkulasi kesepuluh, Sakura tak menalar pergerakan apa-apa. Dengan secercah asa, dia menghentikan langkah dan melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke melakukan sebuah usaha, yang nyatanya tidak. Lelaki itu masih duduk di tempat yang sama ... dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakanginya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa jantungnya merosot ke perut. Dadanya ditekan oleh sebuah beban terberat hingga napasnya sesak. Air matanya tumpah jauh lebih banyak setelah mendapati Sasuke yang tampak tak menyesali apa-apa. Hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat langkah tertatih Sakura berubah menjadi langkah-langkah besar dalam bentuk pelarian.

Sakura sudah berkali-kali merasa sakit karena Sasuke, entah akibat dari yang sengaja lelaki itu lakukan ataupun tidak. Namun, kali ini rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada apa pun. Sebelumnya dia sudah memegang kepercayaan besar terhadap Sasuke dan yakin bahwa lelaki itu tak akan menyakitinya lagi. Ternyata Sasuke mengkhianati kepercayaan Sakura tentang itu. Yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah tekanan berlapis, disakiti dan dikhianati. Itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya merasa rapuh serapuh-rapuhnya.

.

.

Barang-barang milik Sakura berceceran di mana-mana. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang membelakangi tubuhnya dan sempat menangkap bahu gadis itu yang menegang ketika dia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan eksistensinya di dalam gua. Langkah kakinya masih dibuat keras, agar Sakura benar-benar paham bahwa dia ada di sana. Namun, Sakura masih tampak tak acuh dan terus membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa lihat kau benar-benar tidak mau pulang," komentar Sasuke mengenai barang-barang yang berantakan. _Bukan hanya pulang, bahkan berpindah tempat,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Sakura tak menanggapi sama sekali. Gadis itu masih bertingkah layaknya Sasuke sama sekali tak ada di sini ataupun mengajaknya bicara.

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke mendengus keras. Dia tahu jelas bahwa Sakura masih marah atau bahkan benar-benar sakit hati karenanya. Maka dari itu dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga. Setelah berdiam diri lama, hingga mentari semakin naik ke atas, Sasuke menyimpulkan sesuatu. Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat Sakura sekukuh itu untuk tidak mau ditinggal di Konoha sendiri. Sejak awal Sakura menyusulnya pun dia terkejut, karena menurut dugaannya Sakura akan tetap menunggunya dengan sabar. Gadis itu memiliki kehidupan yang nyaris sempurna di Konoha. Butuh pertimbangan yang sangat besar untuk pergi. Kecuali ... ada hal lain yang menimpa Sakura, yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui.

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," sahut Sakura dingin.

Sasuke sudah menyangka seperti itulah tanggapan Sakura. Maka, dia tak terkejut ataupun merasa jengkel. Dengan langkah yang dibuat santai, dia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sisinya. Sesuai dugaannya lagi, gadis itu langsung beringsut menjauh.

"Kau tidak mau kutinggal sendiri di desa, bukan?" Sasuke berkata tanpa memutus pandangan dari Sakura yang masih saja memalingkan wajahnya. "Katakan padaku apa alasannya. Buat aku yakin."

Sakura akhirnya mau menatap wajah Sasuke, meski disoroti mimik marah. Bibirnya bergetar keras. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya beberapa jam lalu masih membekas seperti pertama kali dia merasakannya. "Maksudmu kau memintaku untuk membujukmu!?"

Sasuke tersentak mendapati bekas luka di pipi Sakura belum menghilang. Entah apa maksud Sakura membiarkan bilur-bilur itu tetap ada di sana meski dia mampu untuk mengobatinya. "Tidak. Bukan itu." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam yang sempat terasa sulit karena merasa bersalah. "Aku punya alasan mengapa aku tidak mau memaksamu tetap bersamaku ataupun menetap di Konoha dalam waktu dekat. Aku yakin kau juga pasti memiliki alasan."

Sakura enggan menanggapi kembali. Dia beringsut semakin menjauh lagi sembari menutupi wajah menggunakan satu tangan. Sasuke tak akan langsung menyerah. Mereka perlu membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. Maka, dia menarik salah satu lengan Sakura sampai gadis itu menyentak tangan dan berteriak, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Sakura, kita selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik," bujuk Sasuke. "Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"Munafik, anak kecil, apa lagi, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku apa lagi?"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. Dadanya terus-menerus dihunjam perasaan bersalah yang mendalam. Dia tahu rasa sakit Sakura jauh lebih mendalam daripada perasaan bersalahnya. Dan itu membuatnya menyesal sesungguh-sungguhnya. Seharusnya dari awal dia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik tanpa membawa emosi, ataupun mencampurinya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura sakit hati.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tidak semua yang kukatakan tadi itu sungguh-sungguh. Dan pipimu ...," dia hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap luka di wajah Sakura. Namun, teriakan Sakura yang melarangnya untuk menyentuhnya tadi seketika membuatnya urung. "Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Aku tahu kau membohongi dirimu sendiri untuk mendorongku menjauh. Aku tahu kau sengaja menyakitiku agar aku mau kautinggalkan. Bukankah semua itu terdengar familier? Apa ... apa bedanya dengan ... aku?"

Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Sakura benar. Dia menghujat Sakura tentang hal yang dia lakukan sendiri. Itu membuat pahit di tenggorokannya semakin memekat. Matanya menatap Sakura penuh penyesalan. Meski setidaknya, Sakura paham bahwa dia tak bersungguh-sungguh dalam semua kata-katanya.

"Baik, aku akan mengatakan apa alasanku." Sakura berujar setelah menenangkan diri dengan cara mengatur napas. Dia perlu tenang. Jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan dengan campuran emosi, maka akhirnya tak akan jauh seperti fajar tadi. Dan setidaknya, dengan mengatakan alasannya, barangkali itu bisa meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak membawanya pulang ketika lelaki itu masih enggan menetap. "Aku tidak akan bertindak seperti anak kecil," imbuhnya sembari menyindir.

Sakura mengatur napas lagi. Apa yang dia katakan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari Sasuke selama ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia tak mau menceritakannya sama sekali. Apalagi, Sasuke tak bertanya sebelumnya. Dia mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu masih sama dengan yang membentaknya fajar tadi. Dia meringis merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri kembali. Namun, Sakura berusaha menguatkan diri mengingat Sasuke yang hampir mengibarkan bendera putih di dalam masalah ini.

"Misi yang hanya bisa dilakukan seorang _kunoichi_ berumur delapan belas tahun ke atas ... dan yang belum menikah. Itu alasanku. Saat di akademi, pernah dijelaskan bahwa _kunoichi_ adalah ninja yang melawan musuh dengan cara mengecoh dengan kecantikannya. Awalnya kupikir itu cukup dilakukan dengan perias wajah atau semacamnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku paham bahwa tidaklah sesederhana itu. Kecantikan yang dimaksud bukan hanya dari wajah ... kau pasti mengerti maksudku.

"Sebagai seseorang yang dekat denganku, Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak akan tega mengatur misi seperti itu untukku. Namun sebagai _hokage_ yang profesional ... tidak akan sama. Meskipun aku yakin sekali kalaupun terpaksa, aku akan ada di daftar paling bawah. Antara karena Kakashi- _sensei_ memikirkan perasaanku ... atau karena tubuhku yang rata-rata.

"Aku ... takut. Semenjak umurku delapan belas, aku terus mengkhawatirkan misi itu. Aku bisa diperintahkan untuk itu kapan saja, dan aku tahu aku tak akan pernah siap. Sementara siap ataupun tidak, aku tetap harus menjalaninya. Hinata ... Ino ... mereka tak perlu khawatir karena sudah menikah. Naruto dan Sai mungkin akan menentang Kakashi- _sensei_ jika memberikan misi semacam itu padaku, tetapi semenjak mereka berkeluarga, waktu yang kami lalui bersama tidak sebanyak dulu. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk membicarakannya dengan mereka. Itulah sebabnya aku benar-benar panik saat kau pergi lagi. Selain itu aku pun marah karena kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Kalau aku memang menerima misi itu ketika kau sedang ada di Konoha ... kau akan menentang Kakashi- _sensei_ , bukan? Setidaknya aku berpikir begitu, dan pemikiran itu membuatku tenang."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tenggorokannya terasa tersekat ketika dia sadari bahwa air matanya meluncur lagi.

"Katakanlah aku seorang _kunoichi_ yang pengecut, pergi menyusulmu karena takut pada sebuah misi. Tetapi aku benar-benar takut, Sasuke- _kun_. Takut sekali. Bahkan ... bahkan saat kau mengganti pakaianku ketika aku tak sadarkan diri, aku benar-benar marah padamu. Dan ketika kupikir kau akan melakukan ... mmm ... _itu_ padaku, aku gemetaran. Padahal itu kau, seseorang yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku. Bisa kaubayangkan betapa takutnya aku jika aku harus menghadapi hal semacam itu dengan orang lain yang tak kukenali ... bahkan musuh? Aku takut. Kumohon ... jangan paksa aku pulang jika kau akan pergi lagi. Meskipun aku rindu Konoha, tetapi aku tidak mau merasa seperti itu lagi ..."

"Kenapa tidak beri tahu aku lebih awal?"

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu apa-apa soal misi semacam itu. Memang, dia tahu di akademi. Seperti Sakura pada awalnya, asumsi Sasuke terhadap misi itu sama. Barangkali saat topik itu sedang hangat di kalangan teman-teman seangkatannya, dia masih sibuk dengan rencana balas dendamnya. Dan ketika usia Sakura memadai untuk diikutkan ke dalam misi itu, dia bahkan sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk perjalanan penebusannya.

Dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sakura. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Ketika Sakura menyandarkan kepala pada dadanya, dia tahu gadis itu sudah memaafkannya. Namun, rasa bersalah masih tertumpuk di dalam dadanya. Sakura pernah bilang sesuatu tentang bekas luka yang akan sulit hilang sekalipun sumber rasa sakit itu sudah tidak ada. Gadis itu pasti akan mengalami itu.

Apalagi, pernyataan Sakura tadi menunjukkan bahwa semua ini adalah salah Sasuke dari awal. Dia tak ada di sisi Sakura ketika gadis itu takut. Padahal seharusnya dia melindunginya. Terlebih dari hal-hal seperti itu ... meski dalam bentuk misi.

"Sakura, aku ... maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu pulang tanpa aku lagi." Sasuke merengkuh Sakura perlahan. Tak adanya pemberontakan membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa Sakura sudah tak marah lagi. Tetapi, itu hanya mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik sedikit.

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti." Sakura mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Dia mengutuk diri mengingat betapa seringnya dia menangis selama dua hari ke belakang. "Bisa kita melupakan masalah ini sekarang?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Meski sebenarnya, Sasuke tak yakin bisa melupakan rasa bersalahnya. Dia melepas dekapan ketika merasa Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengusap bekas luka di pipi Sakura yang pasti terasa sakit ketika terbasahi air mata. Dia merasa lega akhirnya Sakura kembali mengizinkan untuk menyentuhnya. "Masih sakit?"

"Sedikit. Tak apa, ini bisa kusembuhkan sendiri."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian senyumnya menghilang ketika memikirkan alasan-alasan atas pernyataan Sasuke yang disebut sebelum membahas alasannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia mendapati Sakura tampak murung. Wajar, mengingat untuk memaafkan diri sendiri merupakan permintaan yang gadis itu berikan sejak lama. "Hanya saja ... kadang-kadang kau yang membuatku sadar bahwa seseorang sepertiku masih layak dicintai setulus itu. Bahkan aku tidak menyayangi diriku sendiri sebesar itu. Karena kau, aku mulai berusaha melupakan apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu dan memikirkan aku harus apa di masa depan."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke yang tadi menempel di pipinya. "Lantas, apa alasanmu belum mau menetap di Konoha?"

Sasuke menceritakan segala hal tentang dicemooh, disudutkan, dan diusir. Pun dia mengatakan betapa hal tersebut begitu membekas di hatinya hingga dia khawatir akan terulang lagi. Sakura mendekapnya ke dalam kehangatan setelahnya. Dan bagi Sasuke ... rasa nyaman semacam ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jadi ... bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ketika sadar bahwa mereka belum menentukan solusi tentang masalah pulang atau tidak.

"Aku belum bisa menetap di Konoha dan kau tak bisa kutinggal sendiri di sana," simpul Sasuke. "Kau tidak masalah jika memberi aku waktu?"

"Tidak masalah. Meski, yah, sejujurnya aku benar-benar rindu Konoha. Dan aku masih memikirkan kenapa orangtuaku tidak membalas surat. Tetapi ... aku lebih takut jika harus menetap di Konoha tanpamu."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Segalanya jelas sekarang. Dia meringis memikirkan jika saja mereka membuka segalanya seperti ini di pembicaraan awal, pasti tak akan ada pertengkaran yang membentuk rasa sakit di fisik dan batin Sakura. Dan semua ini membuat Sasuke memiliki harapan: dia bisa sanggup kembali ke Konoha secepatnya dan segera menikahi Sakura agar gadis itu tak lagi memenuhi syarat-syarat dari misi yang disebut-sebut tadi.

"Oh, iya. Bisakah kita menetap di sini semalam lagi? Kau tahu, matahari terbitnya cantik sekali. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ternyata alam memberi efek yang sama bagi Sakura. "Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	11. Chapter 11

Misi yang Sakura ceritakan hanya berlaku bagi _kunoichi_ yang belum menikah.

Sasuke mencamkan kenyataan itu baik-baik di dalam kepalanya. Meski tanpa dicamkan pun, kalimat tersebut terus berputar-putar di dalam benaknya seperti kaset rusak. Apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan adalah melindungi Sakura. Dan membawa Sakura jauh dari Konoha adalah cara melindungi yang bisa dikatakan akan dipilih oleh seorang pengecut. Sasuke mengakuinya, meski dirinya terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa dia memang tengah mengambil jalan pengecut itu. Dan dia tahu ada cara lain yang membuatnya tak seperti pengecut. Cara yang memang sudah ingin dia lakukan sebelum tahu perihal misi itu.

Mata Sasuke tak terlepas dari Sakura yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Tubuh gadis itu tampak berisi lantaran dibungkus pakaian musim dingin yang tebal. Bagi Sakura, suhu lingkungan akhir-akhir ini sudah kelewat dingin dan tak cukup dihalau sehelai jubah. Bahkan, lehernya yang ditempeli rambut-rambut dibungkus syal tebal. Cukup panjang hingga ujung-ujung helaian merah muda itu bermunculan dari bagian bawah syal.

"Sakura." Bersamaan dengan panggilan tersebut, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga Sakura.

Sakura memilih untuk memutar tubuh ketimbang merotasikan leher. Pegerakannya sedikit terbatasi bungkusan syal. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan sembari mengikis jarak yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dibungkus sarung tangan erat-erat. Dia sedikit merasa terganggu karena logam yang melingkari jari manis Sakura tak bisa dirasanya.

"Dalam waktu dekat, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan misi itu lagi." Sasuke berujar tanpa ragu. Sorot mata yang ditujukan pada sepasang mata hijau Sakura begitu sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tertegun hingga terlambat berkedip. Kata-kata Sasuke begitu tiba-tiba dan dia memahami maksud yang terselip di dalam sana. Pematah syarat misi yang paling memungkinkan hanyalah dengan cara menikah, karena mengurangi ataupun menambah umur merupakan suatu hal yang irasional. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka hanya sedang berjalan, tepat setelah mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, tetapi pernikahan tak pernah menjadi topik. Alih-alih bertanya, Sakura hanya melebarkan senyumnya. Dia mengangguk dan berucap, "Aku percaya padamu."

Pengetahuan Sakura berdasarkan cincin yang melingkari tangannya. Dia tahu Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang akan bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Tanpa berkata lagi, Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti akan menikahinya. Meski dia masih belum tahu kapan tepatnya.

Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke seraya melangkah ke depan. "Kau harus bicara dengan orangtuaku soal ini."

Suasana akan menjadi hening apabila suara alas kaki yang menjejak tanah tidak dihitung. Sakura ingin menangkap raut wajah Sasuke saat ini, tetapi dia sendiri ragu. Dia takut ekspresi yang didapatinya nanti jauh dari ekspektasinya. Dia takut kecewa dan jatuh terpuruk tepat setelah kejadian yang melambungkannya. Sakura merasakan langkah Sasuke melambat lantaran memengaruhi derap langkahnya juga. Suara tenggorokan yang dibersihkan membangun ketegangan di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Senyum Sakura mengembang lebar. Kepalanya secara refleks bertumpu pada lengan Sasuke yang tengah dia peluk. "Kapan?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, aku tidak mendesakmu. Namun, hal ini memang perlu kepastian, bukan?"

"Segera."

"'Segera' itu relatif, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku belum memiliki estimasi." Napas panjang terhela dari hidung Sasuke. "Tapi, kupikir kita perlu kembali ke Negara Api untuk meminimalisir rentang waktu dari 'segera' itu."

"Kau serius?" Sakura memutuskan untuk menoleh. Memandang dari sisi wajah ternyata tak cukup untuk memperoleh kebenaran dari kata-kata. Namun, tanpa hal itu dia tetap saja memegang rasa percaya terhadap Sasuke di hatinya. "Maksudmu ... kita ke Negara Api agar jarak dan waktu menuju Konoha tidak jauh lagi? Atau kita memang akan kembali ke Konoha?"

Merasakan genggaman tangan Sakura merenggang, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Kedua ujung jari yang dilapisi sarung tangan mengetuk dahi Sakura agak keras, membuat gadis itu otomatis mendongak dan menatapnya. "Belum, Sakura. Maaf."

Sakura meringis kecil dan menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Di balik ringisan tersebut, terbentuk senyum kecil yang lekas menghilang ditelan kuluman. "Berarti yang benar adalah pertanyaanku yang pertama, ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Sebuah kial sederhana yang cukup untuk menghangatkan hati Sakura, meskipun harapan terbesarnya masih digenggam erat oleh pertanyaan yang kedua.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ke pelabuhan?"

"Kita memang mengarah ke pelabuhan sedari tadi," dengus Sasuke.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. "Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Padahal aku yang memimpin jalan."

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya sampai mendengar sahutan berupa gumaman dari Sasuke, "sepertinya sisa uang kita tidak banyak. Kita harus berhemat. Jadi, mungkin kita harus mengurangi menginap di penginapan."

"Aku punya solusi."

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Kita bisa bermalam di markas Orochimaru."

Jaket yang membungkus tubuh Sakura terasa tidak berguna karena tubuhnya membeku. Meskipun dia mendengar bahwa Orochimaru berperan penting di pihak aliansi shinobi dalam perang yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu lantaran membantu menyembuhkan kondisi lima _kage_ , tetapi Sakura masih menganggap pria itu sedikit ... menyeramkan dan eksentrik. Dia melirik Sasuke dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kau masih berkomunikasi dengannya?" tanyanya sembari menggigit bibir.

"Semacam itu. Di pengelanaanku sebelum ini, aku beberapa kali bermalam di sana."

Napas yang tertahan di dalam perut Sakura terembus begitu saja. Pelepasan udara dari hidung Sakura membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah gadis itu sedikit diliputi rasa takut. "Ada apa?"

Air liur membasahi tenggorokan Sakura sesuai dengan instruksi pemilik tubuhnya. "Hmm, jangan tersinggung, ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tahu Orochimaru itu gurumu, tapi ... aku sama sekali tidak bisa menganggap dia biasa-biasa saja. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Namun, kurasa tak ada hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Iya, tapi mengingat dia yang terobsesi pada tubuhmu rasanya masih membuatku sedikit takut."

"Kau takut, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada terkejut yang tersirat. Mendapati wajah Sakura yang mengecut, dia menarik sudut bibirnya. "Lagi pula, dia sudah tidak punya obsesi semacam itu. Dan bila ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, aku bisa melawannya. Bahkan kau juga bisa."

Sakura menggumam kecil tanpa membuka mulut sebagai tanggapan. Dia menatap alas kaki yang tenggelam ke dalam tumpukan salju. Secara tersirat pandangannya tampak tengah menimbang-nimbang apa yang Sasuke katakan. Lelaki itu memang benar, Sakura akui itu. Sasuke bahkan pernah membunuh pria tua itu sebelumnya. Namun, terlepas dari itu, rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang tidak pas di hati Sakura jika dia menyetujui gagasan Sasuke soal bermalam di markas itu sebelumnya. Dia sendiri tak begitu yakin apa dasarnya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke meminta kepastian dari Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan. "Baiklah. Sepertinya gagasanmu lebih baik daripada kita harus bermalam di alam terbuka lebih sering."

.

.

Perlu dua kali melintasi lautan untuk kembali lagi ke Negara Api. Setelah mencapai daratan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan jurus _kuchiyose_ dan memanggil Garuda. Dia meminta bantuan elang tersebut untuk membawanya dan Sakura ke markas Orochimaru lebih cepat, agar tidak perlu bermalam di mana-mana lagi. Bila ditempuh dengan kaki mungkin bisa sampai dua hari, dengan bantuan Garuda waktu tempuhnya hanya sekitar tiga sampai empat jam.

Sakura tahu Orochimaru memiliki banyak markas. Namun, dia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk bermalam di markas yang _ini_. Dirinya memahami mengapa dia merasa tak yakin ketika Sasuke bersolusi bermalam di tempat ini sebagai upaya berhemat. Dia masih ingat tempat ini. Entah bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba kakinya terasa tengah berlari, bersama Naruto dan Yamato. Mereka mendobrak pintu yang ada satu per satu untuk mendapati eksistensi Sasuke yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Ukiran di temboknya masih serupa dengan yang Sakura ingat. Pencahayaan berupa lilin yang menempel di dinding pun masih sama. Suara derap langkah yang timbul ketika kakinya memijak lantai—meski kali ini langkah yang dilakukannya jauh lebih santai daripada waktu itu—seolah-olah berputar ulang di telinganya. Dan segala hal-hal yang bersifat _deja vu_ lainnya.

Semua itu membuat lutut Sakura bergetar dan melemas. Jantungnya terasa terhimpit erat oleh beban imajiner yang menumpuk di atas dadanya. Reka ulang yang dia alami bukan hanya dalam bentuk penglihatan, pendengaran, dan kepekaan saraf. Namun, perasaan perih di hatinya juga. Kesadarannya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sedang berlari mencari Sasuke, karena lelaki itu sudah kelewat jelas tengah berjalan santai di sisinya. Akan tetapi, hatinya tak menerima kenyataan itu, hingga napas yang sebelumnya teratur tiba-tiba berubah menjadi memburu dan pandangan yang fokus menjadi bergerak-gerak penuh kepanikan.

"... ra."

"... kura."

"Sakura!"

Sakura nyaris terjatuh apabila Sasuke tak menahannya. Panggilan Sasuke tadi kembali menariknya ke dunia nyata sekaligus membuatnya terkejut hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Dari hangat yang menjalar melalui telapak tangan Sasuke pada lengannya sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan hati Sakura bahwa lelaki itu ada di sisinya. Secara refleks Sakura melingkari bahu Sasuke untuk memperkuat keseimbangan tubuhnya dan meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia ada di masa sekarang, Sasuke ada di sisinya, bukan di masa lalu ketika Sasuke bahkan tak ditemukan batang hidungnya.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke saat gadis itu mendekapnya semakin erat. Dia merasa kurang nyaman lantaran di sini siapa saja bisa lewat dan mendapati keduanya dengan posisi seperti ini. Akan tetapi, dia tak melakukan upaya apa pun untuk mendorong Sakura menjauh. "Kau kelihatan tidak sehat. Ada apa?"

"Aku ...," suara Sakura teredam tubuh yang tengah didekapnya, "tidak apa-apa." Dia menggelengkan kepala lantaran tak yakin untuk menceritakan apa yang dirinya rasakan sebelum ini.

"Katakan padaku."

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura ..."

Suara dehaman seorang perempuan membuat perasaan nyaman Sakura selama memeluk Sasuke menghilang seketika. Dia buru-buru menarik mundur tubuhnya dan melepas lingkaran tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang juga menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan di wajahnya. Arah pandang Sakura mengikuti apa yang Sasuke tatap tepat di tempat sumber suara.

"Sudah kuduga. Itu kau, Sasuke. Meski _chakra_ -mu sedikit berbeda sekarang." Suara Karin menggema pada setiap sisi ruangan. Tangan yang sebelumnya disilang di depan dada, salah satunya bergerak untuk menaikkan kacamata yang merosot dari pangkal hidungnya. "Dan ternyata penampilanmu juga."

"Karin."

Sakura masih terdiam sedari tadi. Dia menatap Karin tanpa berkedip. Otaknya tak mungkin melupakan gadis berhelaian merah pekat itu. Gadis yang disembuhkannya setelah terkena serangan dari Sasuke, setidaknya itulah opininya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya lantaran belum tiba di sana. Dan ingatan mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelum dia merawat Karin semakin membuat lututnya melemas. Dilepaskannya napas panjang sembari menutup mata. _Kenapa yang diingat sedari tadi selalu kenangan menyakitkan mengenai Sasuke-_ kun _?_

"Dan ... aku ingat kau." Karin tiba-tiba berucap lagi. Sakura segera membuka mata menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya. Entah mengapa ada sekelumit perasaan tidak enak ketika matanya berpapasan dengan mata Karin melalui lensa kacamatanya. "Kalau tidak salah ... namamu Sakura, bukan?"

Senyum terulas di bibir Sakura dengan tulus. "Benar, Karin. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Kedua sudut bibir Karin ikut tertarik setelah mendapati senyum di wajah Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke. Sakura merasa bahwa Karin memang tak mau menatapnya lama-lama, entah apa latar belakangnya.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan di sini, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya membutuhkan tempat istirahat selama beberapa hari." Kemudian Sasuke teringat di pengelanaan pertamanya, setiap kali dia bermalam di sini, dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Karin dan dua rekan satu Tim Taka sisanya. Maka, dia tahu bahwa keberadaan Karin di sini pasti memiliki alasan, sama seperti dirinya. "Kau?"

Sakura mendapati keterkejutan yang kentara di wajah Karin. Dia berasumsi bahwa raut wajah tersebut timbul karena Sasuke yang bertanya balik, meskipun kata-kata yang digunakannya begitu irit.

"Biasanya aku menjaga markas lain," tanggap Karin. "Tetapi saat ini ada hal yang hanya bisa kulakukan di sini. Bisa dikatakan sebuah penelitian. Isi laboratorium di sini lebih lengkap, kau tahu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Kurasa kau memang mau istirahat sekarang." Karin menegakkan tubuhnya setelah menjauh dari dinding sebagai sandaran. "Dan Sakura, kau kelihatan sedikit tidak sehat."

Sakura menggeleng. Benarkah wajahnya sepucat itu hingga seseorang yang sesungguhnya masih asing untuknya dapat berpendapat begitu? Padahal dia tahu dirinya tidak sakit. Hanya saja, pikirannya sedikit terganggu hal-hal yang melukai hatinya di masa lalu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Karin mengangguk meskipun ketidakyakinan tersirat di wajahnya. "Kau pernah membantuku dulu," katanya perlahan. Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna kapan dia membantu Karin. Otaknya menyambungkan kata-kata Karin dengan kejadian yang dia pikirkan sedari tadi. Sakura mengerti, barangkali Karin sengaja menghaluskan kata-katanya karena ada Sasuke yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. "Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, maksudku, aku juga ninja medis, tanya saja Sasuke jalan menuju laboratorium."

"Terima kasih, Karin. Kau baik sekali."

Senyum melengkung di bibir Karin. Dia menanggapi kata-kata Sakura kemudian undur diri dari keduanya untuk melanjutkan penelitian yang tertunda. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, diikuti oleh Sakura dari sampingnya.

Sakura tahu jelas bahwa ini adalah markas Orochimaru. Maka, seharusnya dia tidak terkejut berpapasan dengan Orochimaru. Walau pria itu tidak sedang memakai ekspresi menyeramkan, tapi seringai ular itu tetap saja membuat Sakura bergidik. Dia pun melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak tenang.

"Sungguh mengejutkan menerima kedatanganmu di sini, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Orochimaru. Rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Semakin memperkeruh aura kelam yang menusuk tengkuk Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ah, dan kau membawa Sakura kemari."

Mendengar namanya disebut tak membuat Sakura ingin menanggapi. Kehadiran Orochimaru di dekatnya benar-benar bukanlah hal biasa.

"Kau pasti datang kemari bukan tanpa alasan, bukan?" Orochimaru terkekeh menyeramkan (menurut Sakura). Wajah Sakura semakin mengerut. "Tipikal dirimu sekali."

"Aku hanya membutuhkan tempat istirahat selama beberapa hari."

"Hm? Jadi kalian butuh dua kamar? Kurasa ada—"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke.

Seketika bahu Sakura menegang. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan waspada. Kemudian perhatiannya berpindah pada Karin yang menghampiri Orochimaru untuk menanyakan hal-hal seputar laboratorium. Ketegangan ototnya menghilang dengan mudahnya. Kemudian dia mendapati Orochimaru mengalihkan perhatian pada Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi kau hanya butuh kamar lamamu?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "I-itu—"

"Dia bersamaku."

Secara refleks Sakura menyiku tulang rusuk Sasuke keras-keras hingga lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum dia menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam kedua tangan, dia sempat menangkap keterkejutan di wajah Karin dan Orochimaru. Dan dia jelas tahu apa sebab di balik keterkejutan itu. Sebenarnya ada dua kemungkinan: karena pernyataan terakhir Sasuke, atau karena Sakura yang berani menyiku Sasuke keras-keras.

Dan yang mana pun alasannya, tetap saja tak cukup untuk menghapus rasa malu Sakura.

.

.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Sasuke mendengus keras melihat Sakura yang masih belum santai. Sedari tadi dia tak berhenti mondar-mandir di lantai kamar lama Sasuke yang baru selesai dibersihkan. Selama membersihkan ruangan ini pun, telinga Sasuke harus kebal menerima omelan demi omelan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura akibat pernyataannya mengenai Sakura yang tidak membutuhkan kamar lain.

Sakura menoleh dan memelototi Sasuke. "Aku tidak berlebihan!"

Sasuke mengerang kesal. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Kedua tangan Sakura ditaruh di pinggangnya. Matanya menyipit kesal. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke tak serius dalam kata-katanya, tetapi setelah menatap matanya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu serius. "Itu karena yang dihadapi bukanlah orang yang kita kenali sebelumnya. Apa kau lupa bahwa tadi kau bilang bahwa aku akan tidur satu kamar denganmu di depan gurumu dan mantan rekan satu timmu?"

"Kenapa kau harus memikirkan hal itu? Ini bukan urusan mereka." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Aku malu, tahu!"

"Kau tidur di sini, aku akan tidur di luar, kalau begitu."

Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Tidak ada bedanya. Mereka pasti sudah berpikir macam-macam. Aaaah, Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau benar-benar tidak peka, sih!?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusan mereka."

"Coba saja bayangkan sendiri apabila laki-lakiku tahu bahwa aku tidur sekamar denganmu. Karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal kita benar-benar hanya tidur, mungkin kau sudah dihabisi." Kedua mata Sakura menyalang menantang. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya melakukan kacak pinggang, kini disilang di depan dada.

"Laki-lakimu?" Tersirat dengan jelas ada nada ketidaksukaan di sana.

"Naruto dan Sai. Kau juga termasuk, sih, sebelumnya." Sakura berdeham. Rona merah tipis merambat di pipinya. "Tapi, sekarang keadaannya berbeda."

"Kenapa kau bilang mereka laki-lakimu?" Sekarang bergantian Sasuke yang mengintimidasi Sakura menggunakan sorot matanya. Namun, dia tahu Sakura sudah punya imunitas akan hal itu, dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Itu normal. Mereka teman satu timku, dan kau juga. Mereka laki-laki, dan kadang masih bertindak kekanakan, bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ juga. Astaga!"

"Aku tidak menemukan apa korelasinya." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura semakin tajam. Langkah mundur yang Sakura ambil membuat Sasuke merasa di atas angin lantaran dia sudah membobol imunitas gadis itu. "Sejak kapan kau menganggap mereka "laki-laki"-mu, huh?"

"K-kau ini tidak mengerti atau bagaimana, sih!? Kadang-kadang keadaan di Tim Tujuh memaksaku untuk mengisi posisi "ibu"." Sakura meneguk ludahnya menadapati Sasuke mulai berdiri dan melangkah ke depan, membuatnya otomatis mundur semakin jauh. "Kau mengerti se-sekarang?"

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan berlaku sama jika rekan satu timku perempuan semua, dan aku menganggap mereka "gadis-gadisku"."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Keberanian Sakura mendadak terkumpul lagi. Dia buru-buru menahan dada Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya agar tidak bisa mendesaknya lagi setelah punggungnya membentur dinding. Berhasil. Bagaimanapun tenaga yang dia miliki melampaui tenaga Sasuke.

"Kau tidak suka, bukan?"

Kini keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Menunggu satu sama lain untuk takluk di bawah sorot mata tersebut. Yang sepertinya akan berakhir seri.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Aku hanya merasa terganggu dengan caramu memanggil mereka."

"Itu cemburu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak."

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku akan tetap memanggil mereka begitu karena itu sudah kebiasaan dari sebelum aku bersamamu."

"Tsk. Mereka suami orang."

"Hmmm." Sakura melempar senyuman menantang. Dia terhibur dengaan kecemburuan Sasuke meski lelaki itu terus menyangkal. Padahal, emosi itu sudah tergambar jelas di kedua mata berbeda warnanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sebagai representasi rasa kesal melihat raut yang terlukis di wajah Sakura. Dia kembali mendesak Sakura lagi hingga gadis itu melepas sebuah engah. Disentuhnya kerah tinggi Sakura dan menyibaknya sedikit. Wajahnya dimiringkan hingga berada di dalam satu garis lurus dengan perpotongan leher Sakura. Kemudian, dia mengecup satu titik di sana, sedikit menghisap, dan menggigitnya, mengabaikan Sakura yang merintih kegelian. Dia menyeringai tipis ketika tanda kemerahan di leher Sakura dia sentuh sendiri. Kerah tinggi gadis itu diperbaiki kembali. "Dan kau milikku, Sakura."

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke hingga jaraknya cukup untuk menatap wajah Sasuke tanpa perlu mendongak terlalu jauh. "Terus kau kapan jadi suamiku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar mendorong dada Sasuke. "Jawabanmu pun tidak pernah jelas walau kau sudah melamarku." Dia memalingkan wajah dan melangkah mendekati cermin. Belum sempat Sasuke menyahuti tutur kata Sakura, gadis itu berujar, "Hei, cermin ini rusak karena kau tonjok, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik ke arah cermin. Dia mengangkat alis kebingungan sebab Sakura seolah-olah mengalihkan pembicaraannya sendiri. Mata mereka bertemu di salah satu potongan cermin, lalu Sasuke lekas mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu."

"Baiklah," kata Sakura sembari mengusap wajahnya. "Soal kata-kataku sebelumnya ... satu sampai dua bulan dari sekarang, ya? Maaf, aku sempat lupa akan hal itu."

"Hn."

Di bawah cahaya temaram yang memantulkan bayangan di cermin, Sakura mengernyit mendapati kejanggalan di lehernya. Merah. Lantas dia mencari mata Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan. Yang dia dapati adalah Sasuke yang memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk pipinya canggung. Kemerahan di pipi Sakura merambat ke pipi hingga ujung telinganya. "Ini ... apa-apaan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura tak acuh. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura geram. Namun, rasa malunya sudah mengubur niat untuk marah-marah pada Sasuke. Lagi pula, dia pun terlalu malu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dengan langkah buru-buru, Sakura menghampiri tasnya, lalu meraih kapas dan alkohol. Kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol itu ditempelkan ke lehernya dengan harapan bekas ciuman Sasuke di sana akan hilang.

Berbeda dengan sikapnya ketika melepas kecupan di leher Sakura, kini Sasuke justru malah tak berani menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Dia merasa ujung telinganya memanas. Bila pencahayaan di sini memadai dia yakin mungkin Sakura sudah tertawa mendapati kemerahan di sana.

 _Rasa_ dari kulit Sakura masih terkecap lidahnya. Aroma tubuh gadis itu pun seolah-olah masih menari-nari di sekitar cuping hidungnya. Ada sebuah desakan di dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya ingin mengecapnya lagi, menghirupkanya lagi. Tanpa sadar dia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Gadis itu sudah berhenti berusaha menghapus kemerahan di lehernya.

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya sedikit hingga punggung gadis itu perlahan-lahan semakin menempel pada tempat tidur. Seketika napas Sakura tersentak. Dia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sasuke untuk terus meneliti perubahan ekspresi dari lelaki itu. Cara Sasuke memandangnya masih dengan sorot yang sama. Dengan tatapan intens, begitu pekat akan emosi yang tak Sakura mengerti, dan membuatnya bergidik sendiri. Keningnya dan kening Sasuke masih saling bersentuhan. Begitu pula ujung hidungnya. Sakura mulai panik ketika tubuh Sasuke mulai menghimpit tubuhnya, meski kedua telapak kaki lelaki itu masih menempel di lantai. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah ke leher Sakura yang tak terbalur alkohol agar raksinya tak terbaur. Sakura lekas menahan dada Sasuke menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menatap mata lelaki itu lurus-lurus. "Sasuke- _kun,_ kau tidak melupakan janjimu, bukan?"

Desakan dari Sasuke tak terasa lagi. Kedua mata lelaki itu terpejam. Hangat napas halusnya membelai pipi Sakura. "Tentu saja," bisiknya. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati menyadari dia sudah membuat Sakura berpikir macam-macam. Atau _memang_ berlaku macam-macam bila diukur dari sejauh apa kontak yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Sakura, untuk menenangkan gadis itu, sekaligus dirinya sendiri. "Istirahatlah."

Sasuke lantas menarik diri dari tubuh Sakura. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, kemudian segera berdiri. Dia mendapati Sakura masih menatapnya. Kemerahan di wajahnya belum hilang sedari tadi.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau." Sakura menggigit bibirnya lamat-lamat. Diselipkannya rambut ke belakang telinga. Meski dia membenahi posisinya agar lebih mudah menatap Sasuke, kedua matanya tetap lebih memilih melirik ke samping. "Hanya saja ..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud—ini sudah pernah kita bicarakan," potong Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah siap dia ucapkan untuk menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba dia meringis, merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Sakura kenal rasa sakit ini. Sakit yang selalu dia alami setiap kali datang bulan, terutama semenjak berkelana bersama Sasuke (karena selama itu air minum yang dikonsumsinya lebih sedikit daripada biasanya). Dia buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan merogoh tas untuk mencari sebuah benda yang dibutuhkan pada masa-masa ini. Dan nihil.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , di mana laboratoriumnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar sakit?"

"Tidak. Uh ... ini urusan perempuan. Aku perlu menemui Karin."

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya. Dia yakin Sakura memang sedang menahan sakit. Namun, setelah Sakura bilang ini urusan perempuan, rasanya Sasuke memang tak mau tahu lebih lanjut. Karenanya, Sasuke memberi tahu lokasi laboratorium di mana Karin berada.

Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk tidak duduk di mana pun setelah sadar akan kondisinya. Dia tak mau _mengotori_ apa pun, apalagi di depan Sasuke. Pasti akan canggung sekali. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu. Sebelum membukanya, dia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Sasuke-kun, kau juga butuh istirahat. Jangan menungguku."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyahut, Sakura sudah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Suara derapan langkah Sakura semakin mengecil. Sasuke mengusap wajah dan mendengus lantaran Sakura sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan untuk menanggapi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura menemukan letak laboratorium. Dia menjulurkan kepala ke dalam, memastikan bahwa Karin masih ada di sana. Dan perempuan berambut merah tersebut memang masih ada di sana. Sakura berdeham pelan, kemudian berkata, "Karin, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Karin menoleh ke belakang setelah meletakkan sebuah gelas ukur. "Tidak. Aku baru saja selesai. Ada apa?"

"Hmm." Sakura diam sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk. Entah mengapa dia urung mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya kemari keras-keras, walau di tempat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Karin dan membisikkan maksudnya.

"Oh," gumam Karin. "Jadi kau kelihatan pucat karena ini, ya?"

Sakura mengulum bibirnya. "Hm, sepertinya."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Karin kembali dengan benda yang Sakura butuhkan. Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam toilet. Setelah urusannya selesai, dia kembali lagi dan mendapati Karin masih membereskan sisa-sisa penelitiannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau habis melakukan penelitian apa?" Sakura berjalan ke samping Karin yang nyaris menyelesaikan kegiatan terakhirnya.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura dan lebih milih fokus pada rak tabung reaksi di tangannya, Karin menanggapi, "Sampel darah dari seseorang yang dianggap terkena penyakit aneh di markas lain. Ternyata penyakitnya tidak 'aneh' dan baru, tetapi tifus. Meski tetap saja ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disyukuri."

"Menganalisis antigen O dan H, ya."

"Kau benar."

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sayang sekali tifus tidak bisa langsung sembuh dengan _chakra_."

"Makanya kubilang ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kusyukuri. Bahkan makanannya pun harus diatur."

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke markas lain itu untuk mengurus ini?"

Karin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya menganalisis saja. Hasilnya sudah kukirim dengan burung pengantar pesan. Di sana ada orang lain yang bisa mengurus lebih cepat."

"Syukurlah kalau bisa ditangani lebih cepat."

Karin mengangguk setuju. Kegiatan beres-beresnya sudah selesai. Dia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sakura sepenuhnya dan mendapati gadis itu memegangi perut bagian bawahnya dengan wajah sedikit kecut.

"Sakura, perutmu sakit?"

"Mm-hm. Biasa," keluh Sakura. "Sebentar lagi juga hilang."

"Mau antidepresan? Setidaknya agar sakitnya tidak lebih lama lagi."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Terima kasih, Karin."

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura ataupun Karin sama-sama tak beranjak dari sana, seolah-olah ada yang mau dibicarakan, tetapi terlalu enggan untuk memulai. Keduanya sama-sama menyadari hal tersebut, dan malah menunggu satu sama lain untuk membukanya. Dan Sakura pun berpikir dia tak masalah berlama-lama di sini. Dia sudah bilang pada Sasuke untuk tidak menunggunya.

"Mm, Sakura," kata Karin ragu-ragu. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, sejak kapan kau bersama Sasuke? Maksudku, kalian bepergian bersama, bukan?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sudah berapa lama dia dan Sasuke berkelana bersama. "Setengah tahun, kurasa. Aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Sudah cukup lama, ya, ternyata."

Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Karin tertangkap oleh Sakura. Walaupun Sakura tahu bahwa Karin berusaha menutupinya, yang nyatanya gagal. Seketika dia merasa tak enak hati, karena rasanya dia mulai mengerti kondisi ini. Dia dan Karin sama-sama perempuan. Dan sepertinya Sakura memahami apa yang Karin rasakan.

"Karin, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dia mempertimbangkan apakah pertanyaan yang sudah menempel di ujung lidahnya pantas ditanyakan atau tidak. Dan bila memang pantas, dia pun tak yakin akan siap mendengar jawabannya. Namun, dorongan-dorongan untuk bertanya terus terasa. "Kau ... menyukai Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Karin lekas membekap mulutnya lantaran merasa salah bicara. Dia yakin sekali relasi yang terjalin di antara Sasuke dan Sakura bukan lagi sekadar teman satu tim ataupun teman berkelana. Pasti lebih dari itu. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke yang tampak santai ketika bersama Sakura dan tak tampak risi tatkala gadis itu memeluknya.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Katakan saja. Sejujurnya."

Karin mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu ... sekarang. Melihat Sasuke datang bersamamu ... memang sedikit membuatku tercubit. Tapi rasanya tidak sesakit dulu." Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sampai Sakura menduga bahwa ucapan Karin telah selesai. "Kau tahu, kadang-kadang kita akan berpikir bahwa kita sudah melupakan seseorang, tetapi saat bertemu dengan orang itu, rasanya akan berbeda."

"Dulu?"

"Ya ... saat sadar bahwa aku kalah. Maksudku, aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa ... cintamu lebih tulus daripada aku. Saat di jembatan."

"O-oh." Sakura membersihkan tenggorokannya. Pipinya seketika memanas. Rasanya tetap saja memalukan jika mengingat hampir semua orang tahu hatinya berlabuh pada siapa. Bahkan di mata orang asing sekalipun. Apakah perasaannya setransparan itu? Selain itu, dia merasa hatinya tercubit karena Karin mengingatkan pada memori di mana dirinya dan Sasuke nyaris saling membunuh.

"Tapi tidak perlu kaupikirkan, Sakura. Sasuke memang ingin bersamamu, bukan? Jadi ... yah ..." Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Lagi pula, sudah lama sekali semenjak dia berhenti mengharapkan Sasuke, meskipun perasaan di hatinya berkata lain. Maka, ketika datang saat di mana dia harus merelakan perasaannya seperti sekarang, rasanya tidak seberat itu lagi.

Wajah Sakura menampilkan ekspresi gelisah. Dia tidak bisa menatap Karin lama-lama. Perasaan tidak enak terus menghantuinya. Dulu saat dia bersaing dengan Ino untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, dan Sakura selalu memiliki kesempatan yang bagus, bahkan sampai bisa menjadi satu tim, dia merasa sangat puas dan di atas angin. Namun, kali ini dia jauh lebih dewasa dari masa-masa itu. Sakura sempat menempatkan diri di posisi Karin, yang jelas merasa tidak enak.

"Hei, Sakura, kau ini memang terlalu baik atau bagaimana, sih?" tanya Karin saat mendapati raut di wajah Sakura. "Kita ini bisa dikatakan baru saling kenal. Kenapa sepertinya kau memikirkan soal perasaanku terhadap ...," tiba-tiba matanya menangkap cincin di jari manis Sakura. Seketika dia meneguk ludahnya, "tunanganmu segala? Kelihatan merasa bersalah pula. Yah, aku sudah menduga bahwa kau memang orang yang seperti itu. Kau bahkan menangis di depan musuhmu."

Sakura masih tak mau menatap Karin. Namun, dia sempat terkekeh geli mengingat dirinya menangis di depan musuh. Bahkan menjatuhkan air mata pada tubuh musuh itu sendiri. Dia mengibaskan salah satu tangannya.

"Dan ... itu membuatku berpikir bahwa akan sangat menyenangkan jika memiliki teman sepertimu." Karin tersenyum lembut. Menunggu sampai Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Dan kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat gadis merah muda itu menggeser pandangannya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus, tersentuh oleh kata-kata Karin sebelumnya. "Yah, kita bisa jadi teman yang baik."

"Aku serius. Kau tahu, orang-orang di markas ini ataupun markasku itu aneh-aneh, apalagi Suigetsu. Hiiih, untung saja dia tak ada di sini sekarang!" Karin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bergidik. "Makanya aku senang bisa bertemu orang normal sepertimu."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, merasa terhibur. "Jadi, pernyataanmu tadi itu hanya berdasarkan aku-satu-satunya-orang-yang-normal, begitu?"

"Eeeh ..." Karin tampak terkejut. Dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Sakura, kau mengerti maksudku bukan itu."

"Memang."

"Hei!"

Tawa kencang terlepas dari bibir Sakura. Suasana tak mengenakan tadi telah menguap entah ke mana.

"Aku juga rindu teman perempuan. Selama lima atau enam bulan terakhir, teman bicaraku benar-benar hanya Sasuke-kun. Aku berinteraksi dengan orang lain paling-paling hanya saat membeli sesuatu atau semacam itu. Dan kau tahu sendiri, kan, bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ itu—"

"Aku apa?"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendengus keras. "Hei, sana pergi! Dasar tukang menguping!"

Sasuke mendecak dan menajamkan sorot matanya. "Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa urusan perempuan itu selalu lama."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menungguku."

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauh dari ambang pintu hingga Sakura dan Karin tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Karin, lantas mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa kita sama-sama butuh istirahat, Sakura," kata Karin. Penuturannya didukung punggungnya yang mulai terasa pegal akibat kegiatannya sedari tadi.

"Kau benar." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dia melangkah ke luar bersamaan dengan perempuan berkacamata tersebut. Ketika sudah ada di pintu dan jalan yang mereka ambil berseberangan, Sakura berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya."

Ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah menghilang di lorong panjang, Sakura semakin sadar bahwa langkah kaki Sasuke cepat sekali bila tengah berjalan sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura kembali lagi ke kamar Sasuke. Pintu terbuka dan aroma debu masih menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya. Dia membersihkan tenggorokan sekejap untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal. Padahal, tadi keduanya sudah membersihkan tempat ini sampai debu tak tertangkap lagi oleh mata. Mungkin aroma masih membaur lantaran minimnya udara menuju alam terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura langsung ke inti.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa. Kau tidak pernah menyusulku begitu. Pasti ada yang penting, 'kan?" Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Nanti saja," tanggap Sasuke. "Kau terlalu lama tadi. Sekarang istirahat."

Sakura mendecak. Namun, dia tak ingin menekan Sasuke sekarang. Terlepas dari lelah, nyeri di perutnya pun membuat dirinya ingin segera berbaring. Dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan chakra-nya saja ketimbang menyembuhkan diri dari perih yang selalu dia anggap kecil ini. "Terserah padamu."

Sasuke menepuk tempat tidur di belakangnya. Dia berdiri dan membiarkan Sakura menjadi satu-satunya orang yang duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Tempat tidur ini sempit. Kau saja yang tidur di sini."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Di bawah." Mata Sasuke melirik ke lantai.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan melawan, Sakura. Aku tahu perutmu sakit."

Sakura mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah."

Setelah melihat Sasuke membuka alas tidur yang selama ini selalu mereka gunakan di atas lantai, Sakura segera menempelkan punggungnya pada kasur. Alas tidurnya bukanlah sesuatu yang empuk seperti yang ada di apartemennya ataupun kamar-kamar penginapan, tapi Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah tidur agar perih di perut dan nyeri di pinggangnya tak terasa lagi.

Sakura tidur dengan posisi meringkuk menghadap ke arah di mana Sasuke berbaring di atas lantai. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke ujung tempat tidur, kemudian menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Sakura mendorong tangan kirinya semakin jauh hingga menggantung di sisi ranjang. "Pinjam tanganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Sakura ditenggelamkan ke dalam bantal. "Agar setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiranmu selama tidur."

Sasuke diam. Tak menanggapi dengan suara, tetapi langsung membungkus tangan Sakura ke dalam genggamannya yang hangat.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku tidur tanpa membutuhkan selimut. Um ... kita, mungkin?"

"Aa." Sasuke memejamkan sebelah mata yang berada di sisi tumpuan. Sakura benar, kemarin-kemarin mereka berdiri di tanah yang bercuaca dingin. Berbeda dengan negara Api yang cenderung selalu hangat.

"Kalau kau belum mengantuk, katakanlah apa yang mau kau bilang tadi," pinta Sakura dengan suara halus. Suara yang dengan kentara menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu memang sudah mengantuk, tetapi masih memutuskan untuk menahannya.

"Orochimaru bilang tahanannya dulu sedang mengincarku. Mataku, tepatnya," kata Sasuke datar. Sama sekali tak tersirat nada khawatir atau apa pun. Pada dasarnya Sasuke memanglah seorang lelaki yang tak mengenal rasa takut.

"Astaga," desah Sakura. "Rasanya _shinobi_ tidak pernah berhenti memiliki musuh." Suara embusan napas panjang membumbung ke langit-langit ruangan.

Sasuke menggumam setuju. Dalam hati dia ingin tahu apakah Sakura memiliki musuh juga atau tidak. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Dari kalimat Sakura, mungkin gadis itu memang memilikinya, tetapi tak terlalu dia ambil pusing.

"Mungkin setelah ini perjalanan akan sedikit berbahaya." Sasuke mulai menutup kedua matanya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pergelangan tangan Sakura lembut.

"Mungkin. Tapi kau cukup kuat untuk membuat mereka tak berkutik. Lebih dari cukup malah." Suara Sakura semakin mengecil. Kini bagian matanya yang tertutup.

"Hn. Aku tak akan menempatkanmu ke dalam bahaya."

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada diriku sendiri." Sakura menggeliatkan lehernya untuk menyamankan diri. Tangan yang menggantung di sisi ranjang sudah benar-benar melemas, seolah-olah tak ada lagi tenaga yang mengalir ke sana. "Aku belum," kuapan terlepas dari bibir Sakura, "mengecup pipi-mu, Sa-su-ke- _kunh_."

Mendengar suara Sakura yang terputus-putus, Sasuke tak menanggapi apa-apa lagi. Dia menunggu sampai gadis itu menuturkan sesuatu setelahnya, tetapi yang tertangkap oleh telinganya hanyalah keheningan. Tanpa perlu melihat dengan mata, dia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah jatuh tertidur. Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit, lalu dia menggumam, " _Oyasumi_ , Sakura."

Tak adanya tanggapan selain suara tarikan dan embusan napas dalam interval panjang membuat Sasuke semakin yakin akan asumsinya. Dia sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya, kemudian menuruti perasaan kantuknya.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	12. Chapter 12

A/n:

Ini update tapi di dalam chapter yang sama (?) Chapter ini saya perbarui dengan menambah dua scene. Saya nggak masukkan ke chapter selanjutnya karena atmosfernya lebih cocok masuk di sini. Jadi, bagi yang udah baca chapter 12 sebelumnya, bisa langsung skip ke bagian setelah scene terakhir yang saya update di sini sebelumnya. Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

Sakura selalu menikmati setiap detik yang dilaluinya ketika memperhatikan Sasuke melakukan latihan. Dari banyak aspek yang ada pada diri Sasuke setiap kali lelaki itu melatih diri, kegigihannyalah yang paling Sakura kagumi. Terutama saat ini. Saat kegigihannya tidak didasari balas dendam. Saat kegigihannya tidak didasari persaingan. Saat kegigihannya hanya didasari oleh rasa ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya—dari sisi kemampuan.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun, Sakura paham tujuan utama dari latihan Sasuke saat ini. Dari langkah demi langkah yang Sasuke lakukan saja sudah membuat segalanya jadi transparan. Lelaki itu berkali-kali mengulang segel jurus bola api, namun tanpa meminta uluran tangan Sakura sama sekali. Perkembangan latihannya tampak lebih lambat daripada saat Sasuke masih berumur dua belas, dan Sakura menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena sadar betul apa penyebabnya.

Sasuke baru berhenti latihan ketika hasil latihannya sudah sesuai harapan. Bola api terakhir yang lepas dari mulutnya sudah cukup besar untuk nyaris membakar ujung-ujung dedaunan dari pohon yang mengelilingi danau. Sasuke bisa saja membakarnya, jika mau. Namun, dia mengendalikan jurusnya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Dan berhasilnya pengendalian itu adalah salah satu bukti konkret bahwa keterbatasannya untuk membentuk segel sebagaimana semestinya sudah tidak menjadi kendala dalam melepas salah satu jurus andalan klannya.

"Itu bagus sekali, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di dekatnya. Matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke. Keringat yang masih membanjiri wajahnya menyatakan dengan telak bahwa latihan tadi pasti sangat menguras tenaga. "Jangan latihan lagi setidaknya sampai satu jam ke depan. Istirahat dulu."

Sakura sudah menduga Sasuke akan menoleh dan melempar tatapan protes padanya. Mata Sakura langsung menyipit. "Ini hanya latihan, bukan perang, oke? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia mengalihkan pamdangan dari Sakura. "Hn," Sasuke menanggapi sekenanya. Samar-samar dia mendengar Sakura mendecak di sisinya.

"Hei, apakah itu ... luka bakar?"

Sasuke refleks menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan mendesis rendah. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Ini biasa terjadi."

Dia terpaksa menoleh karena Sakura mendorong pipinya menggunakan jemarinya. Mata gadis itu memerhatikan luka bakar yang melintang di bibir Sasuke dengan intens. "Tapi ini parah, Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya. "Kalau aku tahu bahwa tubuhmu tidak memiliki resistansi absolut terhadap jurus yang kaulakukan, aku pasti sudah membatasimu dari awal. Ah, tentu saja, bahkan chidori pun bisa membuat tanganmu lecet, 'kan? Aku ini bodoh sekali!"

Sasuke mendecak. "Itulah mengapa kau lebih baik tidak tahu."

"Sehingga kau bisa melukai dirimu sesukamu?" ucap Sakura sarkastis.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah jurus-jurusmu tidak memiliki risiko apa pun." Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam.

Bibir Sakura mengatup rapat. Pikirannya langsung berlabuh pada salah satu jurus yang bahkan dapat memperpendek usianya. Dia tak mampu mendebat lagi karena sadar bahwa dirinya pun tetap melakukan jurus itu saat perang dulu, sekalipun tahu apa risikonya. Dan Sakura pun mengakui dalam hati bahwa dia setuju dengan Sasuke. Lebih baik Sasuke tidak tahu.

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke. "Jangan bergerak," bisiknya. "Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

Ibu jari Sakura mengusap luka bakar yang melintang di sekitar bibir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba perih yang berdenyut di wajahnya tak terasa lagi. Sorot matanya melembut, arahnya tertuju pada kedua mata Sakura yang menyiratkan senyuman. Gadis itu melepas tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. "Selesai," katanya. "Istirahat dulu, ya? Aku paham bahwa semua jurus pasti memiliki risiko, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu saat latihan."

Sasuke tak menjawab dengan kata, tetapi dia menetap di sana. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Sakura meskipun tidak langsung terarah ke bola matanya. Sakura menoleh lagi, mata mereka bertemu lagi. Sebelah alis Sakura tertarik ke atas.

"Apa?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak," ujarnya. "Yang kaulakukan tadi mengingatkanku pada ... ibuku."

Sorot mata Sakura tampak diliputi kekhawatiran. Sasuke mendesah. Menurutnya, Sakura tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun sekarang.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau mengobati luka bakarku setelah aku latihan." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. "Yang pernah melakukan itu padaku hanya ibuku dan kau."

"Ibumu ninja medis?"

"Bukan. Ibu mengobatiku menggunakan obat, tidak menggunakan ninjutsu sepertimu."

Wajah Sakura diliputi raut penuh pertimbangan. "Apakah itu hal bagus?" Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Maksudku, tentang apa yang kulakukan mengingatkanmu pada ibumu. Apakah itu hal bagus? Atau ... atau sebaliknya?"

"Ini bukan soal bagus atau tidak, tapi aku tidak terganggu dengan itu."

Sakura masih mengamati raut wajah Sasuke meskipun pria itu sudah memalingkan wajah. Mimik mukanya setenang biasanya, tetapi sorot matanya tidak. Ada emosi kuat yang terpancar di sana. Dan rasanya Sakura dapat memahami apa yang tengah Sasuke rasakan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau merindukan ibumu?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Selalu." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Yang samar-samar kuingat dari orangtuaku adalah wajah mereka saat aku berumur tujuh tahun."

"Dan kau membayangkan bagaimana rupa mereka bila kau masih dapat bertemu dengan mereka saat ini."

Sasuke sontak menoleh ke arah Sakura. Kedua kelopak matanya melebar.

"Itu yang kurasakan setiap kali aku terpisah lama denganmu," ungkap Sakura. Pipinya memerah, tetapi raut masam mewarnai wajahnya. "Aku merasa beruntung masih bisa mengetahui apa yang aku tanyakan sendiri. Sementara kau—" mata Sakura sontak melebar, dia buru-buru mengatup mulutnya, "oh, tidak, lupakan saja."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan itu," timpal Sasuke. Napas berat terlepas setelahnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Bayang-bayang mimpi yang diisi eksistensi orangtuanya berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Semuanya sama; rupa orangtuanya masih sama saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Warna gelap pada rambut mereka tak tampak diselipi uban. Gurat-gurat bekas ekspresi di wajah mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya, tidak membekas dan meninggalkan kerutan tanda menua. Tubuh mereka masih berdiri tegap.

Kata orang, hati seorang anak pasti dihinggapi kesedihan setiap kali menyadari bahwa setiap hari orangtuanya semakin menua. Bagi Sasuke, tak melihatnya sama sekali jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada itu.

Sakura meneguk ludah karena merasa bersalah. "Sasuke-kun ...," bisiknya lirih. Sasuke tak menampakkan kesedihan di wajah ataupun melalui perangai lainnya. Dia memang tak suka menampilkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan siapa pun. Akan tetapi, Sakura tahu apa yang tengah lelaki itu rasakan.

Tangan Sakura terulur hingga menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Dia memeluk lelaki itu dengan gerakan penuh sangsi. Saat tak sedikit pun terasa penolakan, Sakura baru mengeratkan dekapannya. Sasuke tak balas memeluknya; tangan lelaki itu menetap di sisi tubuhnya. Namun, Sakura merasakan Sasuke menyandarkan sebagian beban kepalanya di bahunya. Napasnya tak terasa natural, seolah-olah embus dan engahnya diatur secara manual. Ketegangan di tubuhnya berangsur-angsur berkurang.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tahu."

Entah bagaimana, Sakura dapat merasakan betapa besar rasa percaya Sasuke padanya. Sasuke tak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, tetapi membiarkan Sakura untuk merasakannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura diserang rasa sesak di dadanya. Kepercayaannya pada Sasuke bahkan tidak sebesar itu. Dia masih takut Sasuke suatu saat akan menyakitinya atau meninggalkannya lagi. Bahkan rasa panik tak pernah bisa absen dari paginya setiap kali dia terbangun tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Itulah sebabnya dia tak bisa memberikan segalanya pada Sasuke sekarang, tidak ketika tak ada jaminan bahwa lelaki itu tak akan pergi lagi darinya. Dan ketika Sasuke menarik mundur tubuhnya, Sakura tak memiliki kesanggupan untuk menatap matanya. Sasuke cukup peka untuk merasakannya.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng gelisah. "Tidak—tidak apa-apa."

Mata Sasuke memicing. "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu kaukhawatirkan."

Sasuke baru saja hendak menerima kata-kata Sakura. Namun, dia mencoba membaca keadaan sekali lagi secara lebih mendalam. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan denyutan nyeri di dadanya. Satu kesimpulan yang relevan melintas di benaknya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku," ucap Sasuke, nyaris seperti bisikan, tetapi cukup keras untuk membuat Sakura mendengarnya. Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang diluncurkan untuk memastikan kebenaran, melainkan pernyataan yang diungkap sebagai sebuah kesimpulan.

Reaksi tubuh Sakura yang tampak menegang memperkuat konklusi Sasuke. Matanya melebar, tampak terkejut. Napas Sasuke mendadak memberat. Kegelisahan Sakura semakin kentara, gadis itu tampak mencari sebuah sanggahan. Dan apa pun sanggahan itu tak akan pernah bisa mengubah kesimpulan Sasuke sekarang. Tidak ketika apa yang terjadi sudah begitu relevan.

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu atas itu," ucap Sasuke pasrah. Salivanya terasa sulit untuk ditelan. Raut wajah Sakura diliputi rasa bersalah. "Dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Tak ada alasan untuknya menetap di sini. Sementara Sakura masih menganga tak percaya. Dia buru-buru menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," panggilnya lirih. Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan tenaga yang cukup besar hingga tangan Sakura tersentak. Langkah kaki Sasuke menjauhi Sakura. Sakura membekap mulutnya karena tersadar bahwa Sasuke baru saja disakitinya tanpa sadar.

Sakura menetap di sana. Dia tidak menunda Sasuke yang menjauhkan diri darinya ataupun mengejarnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan atau dikatakan bila mereka bersisian. Dia tak bisa mengubah kepercayaannya pada Sasuke dalam sekejap, dan Sasuke pun akan semakin terluka jika mendengar bahwa Sakura tiba-tiba percaya padanya, yang tentu saja dia ketahui sebagai dusta. Mereka butuh waktu untuk menjauh dari satu sama lain sementara.

.

Sasuke mencintai Sakura karena dia memercayai gadis itu. Atau mungkin justru sebaliknya. Dia percaya pada Sakura karena mencintainya. Entahlah, dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Dia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan, bagaimana, dan mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Namun, satu hal yang dia pahami, kepercayaan dan rasa cinta merupakan suatu kesatuan yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa sungguh-sungguh mencintainya tanpa menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya padanya.

Tangan Sasuke membentuk segel jurus lagi. Dia memilih untuk berlatih kembali ketimbang memikirkan hal yang akan mengganggu ketenangan hatinya. Jurus bola api yang dilepasnya berkali-kali sudah tanpa cacat, seolah-olah segel yang dibentuknya dilakukan menggunakan dua tangan. Dia hendak beralih melatih membentuk _chidori_ , kemudian sempat urung karena selama ini jurus itu dilakukan menggunakan tangan kiri. Dia menarik napas panjang karena sadar ini akan menjadi latihan yang lebih berat lagi.

Butuh waktu dari matahari berada tepat di atas kepalanya hingga langit menjingga untuk menstabilkan _chidori_ di tangan kanannya. Sasuke menghentikan jurusnya. Napasnya terengah-engah; paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Tenggorokannya terasa serat karena dibiarkan kering selama beberapa jam.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali berlabuh pada Sakura. Dan ingatan tentang kejadian tadi mengikutinya. Dia mengesah, masih tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa di hadapan Sakura. Dan entah mengapa dia pun yakin Sakura pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Hal itu membuatnya enggan untuk menghampiri Sakura, dan kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak menghampirinya pun membuktikan bahwa perasaan mereka tentang hal ini selaras.

Sasuke duduk hingga napasnya teratur kembali. Keringat yang membasahi keningnya dihapus menggunakan punggung tangan. Tangannya diletakkan di atas tanah setelahnya, kemudian dia merasakan getaran dari bumi. Sasuke mengernyit. Otaknya bersimpul bahwa getaran ini terjadi karena pukulan Sakura. Dan ingatan mengenai desas-desus terkait orang-orang yang mengincarnya melengkapi asumsi Sasuke.

Sasuke lekas berdiri dan berlari ke posisi terakhir Sakura tadi. Kerenggangan perasaan yang meliputi mereka dia abaikan, yang paling penting sekarang adalah keselamatan Sakura. Dari jauh, Sakura tampak terengah-engah dengan kepalan tangan yang mengerat. Tanah di sekitarnya retak dan menghambur tak keruan. Dugaan Sasuke benar, dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia belum bisa tenang sekalipun tiga orang lelaki yang terkapar tak berdaya di sekitar Sakura menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu sudah mengalahkan mereka.

"Sakura," seru Sasuke.

Gadis itu menoleh, wajahnya tidak diselimuti rasa panik ataupun rasa takut. Kini Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka berusaha membawaku," tutur Sakura. Napas lega lepas dari hidungnya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku berhasil menghentikan mereka."

Perangai Sakura sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan seseorang yang nyaris dibawa oleh tiga orang asing. Sasuke baru saja hendak merasa lega karena yang dihadapi gadis itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkannya sampai tiba-tiba Sakura terduduk dan meringis. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku," desis Sakura. Gadis itu mengerang ketika upayanya untuk berdiri berkali-kali gagal.

Debaran jantung Sasuke meningkat pesat. Dia lekas meluruskan kedua kaki Sakura hingga gadis itu berselonjor. Salah satu tangan Sakura dililitkan ke bahunya, kemudian dia mencoba untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Kaki Sakura masih tak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Sasuke membimbing kedua tangan Sakura untuk mengalungi lehernya, kemudian menaruh tangan di belakang kedua lutut Sakura dan menariknya ke atas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tampak panik. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ -ku!" Pegangan tangan Sakura pada lehernya merenggang. "Sasuke-kun, aku mulai tidak bisa merasakan tanganku!" Sakura memekik panik. Sasuke lekas memunculkan _susano'o_ di tangan kirinya untuk menahan tubuh Sakura agar tetap berada dalam gendongannya.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan," desis Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang kali ini.

"Bawa aku ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengatasi ini sendiri."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura?" Sasuke melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat. Dia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Sakura, sama sekali tak ada luka yang melintang di tubuhnya. Lantas apa yang membuatnya begini?

"Mereka hendak membawaku untuk memancingmu. Itu yang aku tangkap dari percakapan mereka," kata Sakura. "Saat aku melawan, kurasa mereka tidak menduga aku bisa melawan mereka, salah satunya mencengkeram bahuku hingga membuat chakra-ku tidak stabil selama sesaat. Kurasa cengkeraman itu mirip dengan jurus klan Hyuuga yang dapat menggangu aliran chakra. Dan itu mungkin adalah penyebabku menjadi ... begini."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Sasuke berpikir untuk membawa Sakura pada Karin. Namun, jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh dari markas Orochimaru dan lebih dekat ke rumah sakit. Sakura butuh penanganan secepatnya jika gadis itu bahkan sudah tak bisa merasakan _chakra_ -nya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu terlalu lama," ucap Sasuke getir.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menyesali apa pun. Tolong bawa saja aku ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

Sasuke lekas mempercepat langkahnya. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang lain yang menghadang jalannya. Ada satu buah kunai yang menusuk punggungnya dari belakang, daya kejutnya nyaris membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura yang sudah tak sadar. Ada satu buah kunai lagi yang membesit luka di pipinya dari belakang. Sasuke mengerang kesal. Emosinya sudah tidak stabil kali ini. Dia perlu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Apalagi orang-orang yang dihadapinya pastilah satu komplotan dengan orang-orang yang membuat Sakura seperti ini.

 _Susano'o_ diaktifkan sekalipun tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Sasuke tak peduli, dia ingin menghabisi mereka dalam waktu cepat dan tak ingin menurunkan Sakura sama sekali. Mereka bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuh atau melukai Sasuke sama sekali sebelum terkalahkan. Sasuke kembali fokus untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, Sasuke meminta agar yang mengatasi Sakura adalah ninja medis. Permintaannya dikabulkan karena desa ini merupakan desa ninja juga. Walaupun tak ada yang sebaik Sakura ataupun Tsunade, tapi Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kemampuan mereka cukup untuk mengatasi kondisi Sakura.

Sasuke diminta untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura setelah membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur. Dia masih tak diizinkan masuk kembali sampai satu hari ke depan. Tanpa sadar, dia tertidur di bangku yang berada di kamar rawat Sakura. Saat tebangun, ada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura. Sasuke lekas menghampirinya tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Perawat itu menggeleng penuh penyesalan. "Belum sadar dan _chakra_ -nya masih tersendat."

Bahu Sasuke terasa memberat. "Kapan dia bisa sadar?"

"Dokter belum bisa mengonfirmasi hal tersebut."

Pahit terasa di kecapan lidah Sasuke. Dia membiarkan perawat tersebut kembali melakukan tugasnya. Matanya menatap Sakura melalui jendela kecil di pintu. Dia sudah diizinkan masuk tetapi entah mengapa ada rasa enggan yang menyelubungi hatinya.

 _"Aku tak akan menempatkanmu ke dalam bahaya."_

Ucapannya pada Sakura beberapa malam sebelumnya terngiang. Dia tak bisa menepati ucapannya. Dan hal itu semakin memperjelas bahwa Sakura ada dalam kondisi seperti ini merupakan kesalahannya. Oknum-oknum itu ingin menyandera Sakura demi memancingnya. Jika mereka tak tahu bahwa Sakura begitu berarti untuknya, dirinya yakin orang-orang itu tak akan mengincar Sakura.

Sasuke semakin enggan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura meskipun rasa khawatirnya lebih besar dari yang dia kira. Dirinya tahu, sekali dia masuk ke sana, dia akan sulit untuk pergi lagi. Sementara untuk keselamatan Sakura, dia perlu menjauh dari Sakura. Dia tak bisa menjamin kondisi Sakura akan terus aman setelah dia pergi, tapi setidaknya tak ada lagi musuh-musuhnya yang akan mengincar Sakura.

"Permisi."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang perawat. Dia langsung menjauh dari pintu dan memberi jalan. Sebelum pintu tertutup sebelumnya, Sasuke segera menahan agar tetap terbuka. Perawat yang baru saja masuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau sampaikan padanya untuk segera kembali ke Konoha setelah dia sadar?"

Perawat itu tampak ragu, namun mengangguk di akhirnya. Sasuke segera menutup pintu. Keraguan kembali menyelimutinya. Tetapi, kata-kata sudah diucap, dan dia tak mungkin meralat yang baru saja dikatakannya pada perawat. Sasuke lekas meninggalkan rumah sakit dan desa itu tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain keselamatan Sakura.

Dan Sasuke baru tersadar bahwa dia sendirilah yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang tak pantas menjadi seseorang yang Sakura percayai sepenuhnya setelah langkahnya sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali.

.

Suara tirai yang dibuka samar-samar terdengar telinga Sakura. Kepalanya yang disangga bantal empuk terasa begitu berat dan berdenyut-denyut. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan memegangi kepalanya yang entah bagaimana terasa akan jatuh. Kedua matanya dibuka secara perlahan. Pandangannya buram, membuatnya memejamkan matanya lagi dan membukanya kembali. Masih buram. Saat sudah menjelas, yang memasuki sudut pandangnya adalah seorang perawat berambut cokelat.

"Syukurlah, Anda sudah sadar," katanya.

Mata Sakura mengerjap. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Aliran _chakra_ Anda sempat berhenti dan Anda tidak sadar selama satu minggu. Jika Anda sudah sadar, tak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi sekarang. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan _ninjutsu_ apa pun selama _chakra_ Anda belum stabil."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba perih di perutnya terasa. Tentu saja, dia tak sadar selama satu minggu, artinya dia belum makan selama itu. Rasanya Sakura ingin segera makan makanan favoritnya tanpa memikirkan kondisinya. Lagi pula, dia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tidak akan menyebabkan adanya pantangan makanan apa pun.

Pikirannya lantas berlabuh pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu pasti khawatir sekali selama Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Apalagi, waktunya mencapai satu minggu. Lehernya yang masih terasa pegal diputar secara perlahan untuk menangkap pandangan seluruh ruangan. Dia tak menangkap eksistensi Sasuke di mana pun.

"Apakah sebelumnya ada lelaki yang bersamaku? Maksudku, yang membawaku kemari. Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Sakura pada perawat.

Sakura mengernyit saat mendapati perawat yang ditanyanya tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ah, mungkin perawat ini baru bertugas hari ini hingga tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke.

"Dia pergi beberapa hari yang lalu dan belum kembali lagi sejak itu." Asumsi Sakura dipatahkan dengan jawaban perawat tersebut. Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menghampirinya. "Dan dia menitipkan pesan, katanya Anda segeralah kembali ke Konoha setelah sadar."

"A-apa?"

"Hanya itulah yang saya tahu." Raut wajah perawat tersebut tampak menyesal dan prihatin di saat yang sama.

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Jika penuturan perawat tersebut disimpulkan, maka konklusi yang paling tepat adalah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Dan dari pesan yang dititipkannya, tak ada pertanda bahwa Sasuke akan kembali lagi. Lapar yang terasa Sakura kini terlupakan dan menguap entah ke mana. Satu-satunya hal yang mengisi benaknya adalah kepergian Sasuke.

Dia tidak mengerti apa alasan lelaki itu jika memang inilah yang terjadi. Apakah Sakura belum cukup baik untuknya? Apakah Sasuke bosan padanya? Terakhir yang dia ingat, Sasuke menaruh kepercayaan yang mendalam padanya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke pergi karena dua alasan yang melintas pertama di otaknya. Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura terasa dihunjam keras. Apakah Sasuke pergi karena tahu bahwa Sakura tak sungguh-sungguh percaya padanya?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Itulah permasalahan terakhir yang melanda dirinya dan Sasuke. Itulah interaksi normal terakhir mereka sebelum datangnya orang-orang yang berusaha menculiknya. Kerongkongan yang sudah kering kini terasa lebih kering lagi. Bahkan terasa serat hingga sampai pada tahap menyakitkan. Sakura yakin kekeringan ini tak dapat disembuhkan dengan segelas air.

Ini adalah kepergian Sasuke yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Dulu, lelaki itu tak pernah menjanjikan apa pun padanya. Dan hubungan mereka pun hanyalah sebatas teman satu tim saja. Sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan untuk menikah, dan Sasuke menyatakan sendiri bahwa dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura seperti ini.

Daripada ditinggalkan, Sakura lebih merasa dikhianati. Tatapan matanya kosong. Napasnya memberat. Sekujur tubuhnya sekonyong-konyong terasa nyeri, kemudian diikuti mati rasa. Jika mengacu pada kata-kata perawat, kondisi tubuhnya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Seharusnya mati rasa tak dialaminya lagi. Hal tersebut membuatnya yakin bahwa yang menderanya saat ini bukan disebabkan oleh kondisi fisiknya.

Perawat mengatakan sesuatu soal makanan yang akan diantar dan Sakura yang kondisinya akan dicek lagi. Dia hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Tubuhnya diposisikan menyamping setelah perawat meninggalkan kamarnya. Di tengah pergerakannya, dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya masih kesulitan menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Namun, hal itu tak begitu mengganggu pikirannya ketika hatinya diusik rasa sakit yang sungguh-sungguh tak Sakura ketahui apa penawarnya.

Tenggorokannya serat, napasnya tersekat; Sakura ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tak bisa. Apa yang dialaminya terlalu menyakitkan hingga menangis pun tak akan cukup untuk mengurangi bebannya.

Sakura menatap tangan kirinya. Cincin yang melilit jari manisnya semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Dia meneguk salivanya; napasnya bergetar. Matanya dipejamkan erat-erat sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara dentingan samar-samar, hingga suara itu tak terdengar lagi sama sekali.

Kemudian, air matanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Alirannya membasahi pipi dan bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menangis dalam diam karena tak sanggup memendam rasa sakitnya lagi.

.

Sasuke terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang sama setiap harinya. Kalau dulu mimpi buruknya selalu tentang keluarganya, kini Sakura terlibat di dalamnya. Setiap kali dia terbangun, Sasuke akan memindai sekitarnya. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak panik setiap kali tak mendapati Sakura di sekelilingnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Sasuke sadar bahwa dia tak lagi bersama Sakura. Gadis itu mungkin masih berada di rumah sakit atau sudah kembali ke Konoha.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi. Ingatan tentang Sakura membuat bahunya terasa ditimpa beban yang sangat berat. Dia tahu seberapa besar luka yang ditorehkannya pada Sakura. Dia meninggalkannya ketika janji tak akan pergi sudah terucap, ketika gadis itu yakin bahwa dia mencintainya, setelah dia menawarkan seluruh hidupnya untuk selalu dijalani bersama. Sasuke tak yakin Sakura akan memaafkannya atau memberi kesempatan lagi.

Hal ini pun tak mudah baginya. Meninggalkan Sakura adalah salah satu hal terberat yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup. Namun, dia harus melakukannya karena dirinya tak bisa selalu melindungi Sakura setiap waktu. Lebih baik dirinya terpisah dari Sakura dan keselamatan gadis itu terjamin daripada sebaliknya. Itu yang terpenting baginya. Meskipun dia tahu seberapa besar Sakura akan membencinya, seberapa sakit dirinya setiap kali teringat akan Sakura, dan tak akan ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengganti posisi gadis itu di sisinya.

Musuh-musuh yang Sasuke asumsikan masih satu komplotan dengan yang tempo hari berusaha menculik Sakura masih berdatangan. Sasuke tak mengalami kesulitan saat menghadapinya. Setiap kali itu terjadi, dia tak bisa menahan otaknya untuk tidak berpikir bahwa jika ada Sakura di sisinya, musuh-musuh itu pasti lebih cepat diatasi. Namun, di sisi lain dia berpikir bahwa lebih baik Sakura tak ada di sini sama sekali.

Terhitung dua minggu sejak dia meninggalkan Sakura di rumah sakit dan Sasuke masih kesulitan menyesuaikan diri tanpa Sakura di sisinya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali hari-harinya diisi kesenyapan. Saat Sakura ada di sisinya, tak pernah ada satu hari pun dia merasa sepi, baik dalam arti kiasan maupun secara harafiah. Dua minggu ini dilalui dengan kondisi yang sebaliknya, dan Sasuke terus-menerus terusik karenanya.

Sekitarnya terlalu sepi tanpa adanya Sakura sekalipun dia berada di tengah-tengah festival yang kegaduhannya membuat telinga sakit. Temperatur terasa terlalu dingin tanpa adanya kalor yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura di dekatnya sekalipun matahari bersinar terik. Suasana terlalu suram tanpa adanya keceriaan Sakura meskipun dia berada di tengah orang-orang yang bergegap gempita.

Sasuke sungguh-sungguh kehilangan Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berharap keadaan bisa berbeda bagi mereka. Seandainya saja dia bukan shinobi dan Sakura bukan kunoichi. Seandainya tak ada satu orang pun yang mengincarnya dan tahu bahwa Sakura-lah kelemahannya. Seandainya dia ada di dekat Sakura saat ada oknum yang hendak menculiknya. Seandainya dia tak pergi hanya karena perasaannya terusik ketika tahu bahwa Sakura tak percaya padanya.

Suara gemerisik membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah perbekalannya. Ada seekor kucing hutan kecil yang mengais-ngais barang bawaannya. Sasuke meraih perbekalannya dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuan. Kucing itu mengeong, pandangannya tak lepas dari perbekalan yang dijauhkan darinya, dan entah bagaimana risau yang melandanya bisa berkurang walaupun hanya sedikit.

Dia mengeluarkan makanan untuk kucing tersebut, dan itu mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya pun belum makan. Hanya ada satu onigiri tersisa. Onigiri tersebut dibagi sama rata. Napas Sasuke menajam. Biasanya dia membagi makanan seperti ini dengan Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus bulu kucing itu setelah makanannya habis. Bulunya terasa kasar. Kucing itu menggigit tangannya setelah beberapa usapan, lantas menggerung dan menjauh secara perlahan.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia menelaah sekitar dan mencari-cari penyebab dari perubahan drastis perangai kucing itu. Pencariannya terjawab oleh elang panggilannya yang baru saja bertengger di lengan. Kucing itu menggerung semakin keras dan mundur semakin jauh.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana elang itu tiba-tiba datang. Tak terlintas sedikit pun di benaknya bahwa dia memanggilnya dalam waktu dekat. Tak ingin bergelut lebih lama dengan pertanyaan, Sasuke lekas meraih sesuatu yang terikat di cakar elang. Sebuah surat. Dia masih tak punya ide bagaimana surat ini bisa datang.

Elang tersebut segera terbang setelah surat sudah Sasuke lepas. Dia membuka surat itu perlahan. Hal pertama yang terasa setelah membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertulis di sana adalah seolah-olah jantungnya jatuh ke perut. Ini adalah surat balasan dari orangtua Sakura. Surat yang sudah berbulan-bulan gadis itu tunggu kedatangannya, dan malah datang ketika Sasuke sudah tak lagi bersamanya.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang kira-kira menjadi penulis surat tersebut. Namun, jika diperkirakan dari untaian katanya, penulisnya adalah ibu Sakura. Pembuka surat itu adalah penyampaian bahwa kondisi mereka baik-baik saja, alasan mengapa butuh waktu lama untuk membalasnya (mereka tidak sadar bahwa elang yang menetap di depan rumah selama ini ternyata membawa surat), disertai harapan bahwa Sakura pun sama. Sasuke meringis saat membacanya.

Dia tak tahu seperti apa isi surat yang Sakura kirimkan untuk orangtuanya. Namun, dia dapat mengira-ngira bila dilihat dari balasannya. Ada satu paragraf yang menyatakan bahwa ... mereka ikut senang atas Sakura dan dirinya yang sudah bersama. Mereka ingin Sakura untuk mempertemukan mereka dengan dirinya saat pulang ke Konoha nanti. Ada pesan yang berisi Sakura jangan sampai mempermalukan diri sendiri dan ibunya di depan Sasuke dengan bertindak lalai terkait kerapian.

Ada pesan lain yang membuat jantung Sasuke terasa dihunjam sekeras-kerasnya. Pesan itu ditujukan langsung untuknya, penulis surat meminta Sakura membacakannya langsung padanya. Mereka tak peduli siapa Sasuke selama dia menghargai dan mencintai Sakura setulus hatinya, terus menjaganya, dan bisa membuatnya bahagia apa pun yang terjadi. Mereka tahu seberapa besar Sakura mencintainya dan menitipkan jangan sampai dia menyakiti putri mereka satu-satunya. Mereka mempercayakan Sakura sepenuhnya padanya. Semua itu disampaikan secara tersurat, bahkan bila tak yakin pun Sasuke masih bisa membacanya secara berulang.

Isi surat itu nyata. Padahal Sasuke ingat dia merasa bahwa orangtua Sakura tak menyukainya. Dia pikir butuh usaha keras agar orangtua Sakura mempercayakan putri mereka padanya. Nyatanya tidak sesulit yang dibayangkannya. Baginya, orangtua Sakura adalah orang-orang yang paling pengertian. Selama Sakura yakin akan pilihannya, selama Sakura bahagia, selama Sakura bisa bersama orang yang dicintai setulus hatinya, mereka tak menuntut apa-apa.

Semua itu membuat Sasuke sungguh-sungguh merasa menjadi orang yang sangat buruk. Dia membuang jauh kepercayaan yang selama ini didambakannya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak percaya padanya sebesar rasa percaya orangtua gadis itu padanya. Dia sudah menyakiti Sakura, mengabaikan titipan orangtua gadis itu atas putrinya, dan tak lagi menjaganya serta melindunginya secara langsung.

Di detik itu juga, Sasuke sadar bahwa meninggalkan Sakura adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

A/n:

Judul saya potong karena rasanya lebih enak begini.

Saya nggak baca ataupun nonton Sasuke Shinden dan hal selain manga Naruto. Jadi, nggak bisa janji ini sesuai dengan ceritanya. Semoga dimaklumi.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah sabar menunggu update-nya fic ini :") Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, dan membaca sampai sini!

 **daffodila**.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n:

In case ada yang belum tau, saya update beberapa scene di chapter 12 (chapter sebelum ini) tanggal 25 Juni 2017. Kenapa nggak di-update di sini? Karena atmosfernya lebih cocok kalau ditaruh di sana. Dan tema(?) chapter-nya juga yang bikin lebih cocok untuk taruh scene-scene itu di sana. Untuk yang belum baca, silakan baca dulu sebelum baca chapter ini. Selamat membaca! :)

.

Jendela yang dibingkai kayu pintu itu memperlihatkan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. Wajah Sakura sudah tidak sepucat saat terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya. Posisinya yang tengah terduduk serta tangan yang diangkat sembari memegang sebuah buku membuktikan bahwa tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakkan. Mimik mukanya tampak tenang, sama persis seperti bagaimana ekspresinya setiap kali tengah tenggelam dalam bacaan. Walaupun terasa sulit dipercaya, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat sendiri bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. _Baik-baik saja tanpanya._

Sasuke meneguk ludah, berniat mundur dari sana. Dia merasa bahwa kehadirannya tak lagi dibutuhkan di sini. Sakura sungguh terlihat baik-baik saja tanpanya. Bila dia masuk lagi ke kehidupan Sakura, mungkin eksistensinya akan merusak kondisi baik-baik saja itu. Rasanya lebih baik dia tak ada di sini sama sekali. Walaupun sesungguhnya Sasuke masih menginginkan Sakura; ini adalah sisi egois yang sulit dia berangus habis. Namun, gagasan bahwa Sakura layak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik membuatnya memaksa diri untuk tak mementingkan diri sendiri.

Niatnya terpatahkan ketika tatapan mereka saling bertumbukkan melalui kaca jendela. Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Raut wajah Sakura tercampur aduk dan berubah-ubah dalam waktu cepat. Terkejut, terluka, ragu, terluka lagi, marah, dan terluka lagi. Melihat sorot mata itu membuat Sasuke membuang jauh asumsinya. Sakura jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Secara fisik, mungkin ya, tetapi psikisnya tidak. Atau mungkin secara fisik pun tidak sebaik yang dia pikirkan, karena Sakura masih berada di kamar rawatnya setelah lebih dari dua minggu terlewati sejak dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Dan kelopak mata Sakura yang bengkak menegaskan rasa sakit gadis itu. Sasuke meringis membayangkan seberapa banyak air mata yang dia tumpahkan lagi dari sudut mata Sakura.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura. Tatapan mata mereka sama sekali tidak terputus. Deru napas Sasuke memendek, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Pematah keheningan yang terjadi secara berkala hanyalah ketukan sepatu Sasuke pada lantai.

Kini raut wajah Sakura stagnan. Hanya ada dua ekspresi yang terkontaminasi: marah dan terluka. Rasanya Sasuke tinggal menunggu Sakura mengusirnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Suara Sakura meluncur tajam layaknya mata pedang. Tak ada kehangatan yang biasanya selalu tertutur setiap kali dia berbicara. Sorot matanya pun begitu dingin selagi mengucapkannya.

Otak genius Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperoleh jawaban. Sasuke sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Langkah yang sempat terhenti kini dilanjutkan lagi dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Wajah Sakura diwarnai ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini." Kata-kata itu masih meluncur dengan tenang dan dingin, tanpa ada sentakan ataupun penekanan. "Kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Aku tahu."

Kelopak mata Sakura semakin melebar. Api kemarahan semakin berkobar di matanya. Bukunya sudah ditaruh di atas paha. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal tampak bergetar. Dada Sasuke tertohok keras ketika menyadari bahwa cincin pemberiannya tak lagi melilit jemari Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas panjang hingga bahunya bergetar. Matanya terpejam erat-erat sebelum dibuka untuk menatap tajam kembali ke arah Sasuke. Air sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke yakin gadis itu ingin menangis, tetapi masih berupaya keras untuk menahannya. Terlihat jelas dari dagunya yang diangkat tinggi dan matanya yang dikerjapkan berkali-kali.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami isi kepalamu, Sasuke," sengit Sakura. "Kau meninggalkanku setelah berjanji tak akan melakukan itu. Kau meninggalkanku setelah membuatku percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kau meninggalkanku setelah kau melamarku, berniat untuk menikahiku, menawarkan seluruh hidupmu untuk dijalani bersamaku!"

Air mata yang berusaha Sakura tahan mulai tumpah. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangan dengan gerakan kasar. Dia menggigit bibirnya hingga memutih. Aliran air mata yang enggan berhenti kini tak dihapus lagi, Sakura membiarkannya mengalir hingga menetes dari ujung dagu.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Aku tak butuh alasanmu!" sergah Sakura. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bahkan meninggalkanku di tempat asing. Aku terbangun dengan kenyataan bahwa aku kehilangan kau dan pengendalian _chakra_ -ku." Isakan yang Sakura tahan mati-matian kini lepas begitu saja.

Sasuke tersentak. Kedua matanya melebar. Dia baru mengetahui perihal Sakura kehilangan pengendalian _chakra_ -nya. Dia merasa semakin bodoh sudah meninggalkan Sakura di saat-saat terberat yang gadis itu alami. Pengendalian _chakra_ adalah salah satu penyokong yang membuat Sakura bisa sekuat sebelum gadis itu terbaring di sini. Sasuke yakin rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada saat dia kehilangan tangan kirinya. Dan dia bahkan menambah rasa sakit yang gadis itu rasakan dengan cara meninggalkannya.

"Sekarang kau kembali saat aku percaya bahwa kau meninggalkanku dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dan kau … kau bahkan masih tampak terkejut saat sadar bahwa aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Kau sungguh-sungguh berengsek, Sasuke!"

Buku tebal yang berada di pangkuan Sakura dilempar. Sasuke bisa saja menghindari buku tersebut, tetapi dia menetap di tempatnya dan membiarkan buku itu menumbuk keras dada kirinya. Napasnya seolah tertarik paksa. Nyeri di dadanya menyebar ke mana-mana.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke lirih dengan napas terengah. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. Giginya menggertak. "Kau seharusnya memikirkan ini, akankah kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri sekarang? Apakah aku yang memaafkanmu saja sudah cukup?" Sakura meneguk salivanya. Bibirnya bergetar selaras dengan bahunya. "Tidak, bukan? Kau bahkan belum memaafkan dirimu sendiri sebelumnya. Itulah akar utama dari permasalahan ini."

Sasuke semakin kehilangan arah akan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kata-kata saja jelas tidak cukup.

"Apa yang kuucapkan masuk ke dalam telingamu, tapi kau tak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkanku. Sampai kapan kau akan begini terus, Sasuke? Sampai kapan kau tidak memaafkan dirimu sendiri?" Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang sudah semakin kacau. Ketinggian suaranya menurun. Kemarahan yang menyala di matanya terbiaskan oleh pandangan terluka. "Aku yang memaafkanmu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Kejadian seperti itu akan terus terulang lagi selama kau masih menyalahkan dirimu atas hal buruk yang terjadi padaku—pada kita. Kau tahu? Aku marah dan terluka bukan hanya karena kau meninggalkanku, tapi karena aku tahu alasan kau melakukan itu adalah kau yang sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau hidup seperti itu terus?"

Sasuke masih membisu. Kata-kata Sakura membuatnya sadar dan tersentak di saat yang sama. Sakura benar, dia tak bisa begini terus. Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan berusaha memaafkan dirinya sendiri saat Sakura memintanya dulu, tetapi belum ada upaya apa pun semenjak itu. Dia harus memulainya dari sekarang. Namun, dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa terpikir otaknya. Ini lebih rumit daripada strategi melawan musuh dan hal semacamnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini?" Suara Sasuke diliputi penyesalan yang mendalam. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya salah, dan setelah semua dialog ini, dia semakin menyadari letak kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura. "Yang jelas kutahu hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku saja tidak akan pernah bisa cukup …."

Air mata Sakura yang sempat berhenti sejenak kini meleleh lagi. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tak lagi memandang wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dadanya tertusuk pedang yang diputar. Dari cara bicara Sakura, dia menyimpulkan dirinya sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi. Dan dia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasi hal ini.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau mau memperbaiki semua ini, pikirkanlah caranya sendiri. Aku tak yakin solusi dariku bisa sungguh-sungguh membuatmu memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Membuatku percaya akan hal itu mungkin bisa, tetapi yang aku butuhkan—kita butuhkan—bukanlah itu. Kalau kau memang memilih untuk tidak memperbaikinya, jelas tak ada satu pun yang perlu kaulakukan," tandas Sakura. "Putuskanlah dari sekarang."

Asumsi Sasuke salah. Nyatanya, Sakura masih memberikan kesempatan. Kesempatan yang dia yakini merupakan kesempatan terakhir, yang bila dilewatkan tak akan pernah dia dapatkan kembali.

Dari kata-kata Sakura, gadis itu meminta Sasuke untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini secara halus. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya tanpa menjawab apa pun. Dia sudah melewati pintu. Proses memikirkan keputusannya dimulai dari sekarang. Sejak Sakura mengungkapkan kesempatan itu padanya, Sasuke memilih untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk melakukannya.

.

Ada sepiring potongan apel di meja sebelah tempat tidur saat Sakura terbangun. Dia mengerjap, matanya masih tak menemukan makanan lain di meja. Selama ini makanan yang diantar tak pernah setengah-setengah, selalu datang sekaligus. Dia tak mengerti mengapa kali ini hanya buah saja yang diantar ke kamarnya. Dan ini adalah pertama kali apel mengisi mejanya.

Sakura beranjak dari baringannya. Dia mencoba untuk meraih segelas air mineral di meja untuk memberangus kering di kerongkongan. Kakinya masih belum terasa. Gerak tubuhnya masih terasa seperti ditahan oleh gelang chakra. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dia masih tak merasakan _chakra_ -nya bukan karena adanya gelang _chakra_ yang membuatnya tersendat, tapi karena kondisi tubuhnyalah yang begitu.

Saat tangannya direntangkan untuk meraih gelas, suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Sasuke baru saja masuk. Atmosfer dalam ruangan mendadak memberat. Sakura masih mempertahankan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sebesar apa pun lelaki itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, Sakura masih bisa mengindra rasa ragu yang menyelimutinya. Sakura merasakan Sasuke berusaha membaca raut wajahnya. Dia tak menunjukkan wajah mengusir atau apa pun. Setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan pintu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menutup jarak yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengambilkan gelas itu untuknya. Sakura menerimanya tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke. Dia meneguk isi gelas tersebut seperlunya, kemudian menyerahkan gelas itu pada Sasuke saat lelaki itu mengisyaratkan untuk begitu. Sakura masih enggan menatap wajahnya. Ruangan itu masih sehening saat dia sendiri, tetapi terasa lebih sempit karena eksistensi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Kalimat yang sama dengan yang ditanyakannya kemarin. Namun, kali ini Sakura sungguh-sungguh bertanya, berbeda dengan kemarin yang tujuan dari pertanyaan itu adalah untuk mengintimidasi Sasuke dan pelampiasan atas emosinya.

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat dagu. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke dan mencoba membaca raut wajahnya. Kesungguhan terpancar dari sana. Tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan kemampuan untuk menanggapi.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar Sasuke menelan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik," jawab Sakura singkat. Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak mewakili isi hatinya. Sakura tak merasa baik. Dia ingin kondisinya kembali normal seperti sebelumnya, tetapi dia enggan berbicara banyak dengan Sasuke. Dia tak lagi menatap wajah Sasuke.

Suara kursi yang menggesek lantai membuat bahu Sakura menegak. Dia merasa Sasuke akan duduk di sana. _Tidak_ , batinnya. _Jangan duduk di sini. Jangan menetap lama di sini._ Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Sasuke benar-benar duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Suasana mendadak hening lagi dan Sakura sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengubahnya. Bila ada satu hal yang ingin diubah, itu adalah eksistensi Sasuke di sini. Kehadiran lelaki itu di sisinya sekarang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Aku menduga kau sudah kembali ke Konoha."

"Kau sekarang tahu kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk itu," ucap Sakura getir. Nada bicaranya masih tidak seramah biasanya. "Lagi pula, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menuruti kata-kata yang kautitipkan pada orang lain setelah kau meninggalkanku?"

"Sakura, aku sungguh-sungguh minta—"

"Hentikan," potong Sakura. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada kedua tangan yang ditaruh di atas paha. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu lagi."

Hening lagi setelah embusan napas panjang Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke terhadapnya dan dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalasnya.

"Kita perlu bicara tentang ... tentang ini," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bicara."

Sasuke berkesah lagi, kemudian diikuti keheningan lagi. Sakura semakin tak menginginkan kehadiran Sasuke di sini. Yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah mengusik kondisi batinnya, dan dia sama sekali tak merasa nyaman akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura," ujar Sasuke lirih. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke sesaat. Wajah lelaki itu dipenuhi penyesalan lagi. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura merasa ingin menangis.

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tak yakin apa pun yang kaulakukan akan cukup untuk memperbaiki semua ini …."

Ruangan itu senyap lagi. Ini adalah keheningan yang paling mengusik dan membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Dia melirik Sasuke sesekali. Jika pandangannya tidak salah, Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Asumsinya terbuktikan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Tangan lelaki itu terulur dan nyaris menyentuh pipinya, namun terhenti saat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Tangan itu dikepalnya dan ditarik lagi dengan canggung. Sepintas raut terluka tertangkap pandangan Sakura.

"Aku akan berada di luar. Katakanlah kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke yang tengah menjauh darinya. Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat Sasuke tak ada di sisinya dan tetap tak berubah saat lelaki itu kembali.

.

Sakura menduga perawat yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya, namun yang masuk justru adalah orang yang paling tak diduganya. Dia pikir Sasuke tak akan masuk lagi kecuali dia memintanya. Lelaki itu melangkah tanpa keraguan, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kali ini.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya," kata Sasuke. Dia terdengar begitu yakin atas apa yang diucapnya. "Sakura, lihat aku."

Sakura masih menunduk dan tak berniat menuruti apa yang Sasuke pinta.

"Sakura ...," bujuk Sasuke.

Sakura meneguk ludah. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum perlahan-lahan mengangkat dagu dan menatap Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membiarkan aku melakukan apa pun untuk itu," pinta Sasuke. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesungguhan yang mendalam. Sekilas kecemasan melintas di wajahnya. Suara saliva yang diteguk terdengar beberapa kali.

Pandangannya teralih ke arah lain. Sakura masih tak yakin. "Apa pun" adalah lingkup yang luas dan abstrak. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan. "Apa pun" bukanlah sesuatu yang terlihat batasannya. Sakura takut Sasuke akan membahayakan diri sendiri nantinya. Sakura takut Sasuke akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, dia masih memedulikan lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Cintanya pun tetap tak bisa hilang meskipun lelaki itu melukainya begitu dalam.

"Kumohon," bisik Sasuke, tetapi cukup keras untuk Sakura dengarkan.

Sakura mencoba berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Apabila kasusnya adalah ingin memperbaiki semuanya, menyakiti diri sendiri tentu saja tak akan Sasuke lakukan. Dia menatap Sasuke lagi. Tatapan penuh asa terpancar dari matanya. Dan entah bagaimana, Sakura kehilangan seluruh keraguannya. Dia menarik napas panjang. "Aku janji," katanya.

Kemelut di wajah Sasuke menghilang dalam sekejap. Tatapannya melembut. Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terenyuh.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Sakura tersentak.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada perawat, aku yang akan membawamu ke ruang terapi." Jantung Sakura mendadak berdetak lebih kencang. Dia sudah berjanji akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa pun, dan ini adalah salah satu hal yang harus dibiarkannya. "Kalungkan tanganmu di leherku."

Sakura masih mematung. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kumohon," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sangat yakin ini adalah hari tersering dia mendengar Sasuke memohon dalam seumur hidupnya. Dia mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya diangkat untuk mengalungi leher Sasuke dengan gerakan skeptis. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi saat Sasuke menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik lututnya, kemudian tubuhnya terangkat begitu saja.

Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat. Sakura mendapati leher dan telinga Sasuke memerah, dan kedekatan ini membuatnya mampu mendengar debaran jantung Sasuke yang sama kerasnya dengan miliknya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke menggendongnya di depan tubuh dalam kondisi keduanya tengah sadar.

Walaupun posisi tubuhnya membuat Sakura tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bergerak bebas lagi, dia tetap merasakan kecanggungan merasuk ke pori-pori di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sudah mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sasuke, tapi pandangan lelaki itu padanya masih terasa.

Sasuke menendang pintu pelan-pelan yang sebelumnya sengaja tidak ditutup rapat. Sakura terasa lebih ringan daripada yang dia ingat. Padahal sebelum berada di sini pun gadis itu sudah tampak kurus, dan kelihatannya berat badannya turun lagi. Bentuk wajahnya pun lebih tirus hingga tulang pipinya nyaris tercetak langsung di bawah kulitnya.

Saat melewati pintu, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa canggung yang dirasakan mereka baru sungguh-sungguh dimulai. Beberapa orang di lorong rumah sakit menahan pandangan pada mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin mengidentifikasi jenis pandangan mereka, dia justru berusaha mengabaikannya. Tatapannya teralih pada wajah Sakura lagi yang ditenggelamkan ke dadanya dan masih menolak menatapnya balik.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di ruang terapi, tepat di lokasi gadis itu melatih gerak kaki. Sakura berpegang pada bahunya saat sudah berdiri. Dia sudah bisa berdiri tapi masih membutuhkan pegangan untuk menyeimbangkannya, layaknya balita yang baru belajar berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Sementara gerak untuk melangkah masih perlu dipicu lebih jauh lagi. Medis yang menangani Sakura menjamin persentase gadis itu akan kembali ke kondisi tubuhnya yang normal sebesar sembilan puluh persen, walaupun prosesnya memakan waktu lama.

Sakura beberapa kali terjatuh dan berusaha berdiri dari. Sasuke benar-benar ingin membantunya, namun dia tak bisa. Sungguh menyedihkan rasanya ketika peduli pada seseorang tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa dilakukan. Terapi Sakura hari ini dicukupkan dengan kondisi terakhir Sakura yang sudah bisa melangkahkan kaki perlahan tanpa terjatuh lagi meskipun masih perlu berpegangan.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura lagi untuk membawa gadis itu ke kamar rawatnya. Perilaku Sakura masih sama, gadis itu masih menolak untuk menatapnya. Dia meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya karena merasakan sendiri bahwa gadis itu tak nyaman atas kehadirannya.

Di hari ketiga, Sakura bisa berjalan perlahan tanpa berpegangan. Mengabaikan hal itu, Sasuke tetap menggendong Sakura. Sakura mengungkapkan keengganan tapi Sasuke tetap melakukannya. Dia masih menggenggam janji Sakura, gadis itu akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Sakura terbangun di tengah malam pada hari kelima yang dihitung sejak Sasuke kembali. Tangan kirinya terasa digenggam kehangatan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke terlelap di sisi kirinya. Sakura mengerjap. Lagi-lagi, hatinya terenyuh karena sikap Sasuke.

Luka yang baru lelaki itu torehkan kini mulai mengering. Eksistensi Sasuke di sekitarnya tak lagi membuatnya tak nyaman. Api kemarahan yang berkobar hebat karena Sasuke kini mulai padam. Semuanya belum kembali seperti sedia kala—Sakura ragu semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala—tapi setidaknya Sakura sudah lebih rileks sekarang. Dan dia pun tahu bahwa Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Relasi mereka sudah tidak setegang sebelumnya. Sakura tak yakin dirinya sudah bisa memaafkan Sasuke ataupun kembali bersamanya, tapi kondisi hubungan mereka sekarang sudah tak lagi memaksa air mata meluncur di pipinya.

Sakura menarik tangan kirinya dari genggaman Sasuke secara perlahan. Tubuhnya mengarah ke kanan, dia berniat untuk turun dan menuju toilet. Gerakannya terhenti saat dia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah menegakkan tubuh dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya. Suaranya masih sengau.

"Toilet." Sakura berpaling lagi dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dia terperanjat ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan lelaki itu membimbing tangannya untuk mengalung di leher seperti biasanya. Sakura menggeleng dan menarik lagi tangannya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lagi. "Kau sudah berjanji, Sakura," katanya.

Mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Namun, dia membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan entah mengapa Sakura merasa teramat sangat malu saat tubuhnya sudah diangkat Sasuke. Inilah yang dirasakannya sejak awal Sasuke melakukannya, tetapi yang dirasakannya kali ini lebih intens daripada biasanya. Dan perasaannya masih tak berubah saat Sasuke kembali menggendongnya sampai tempat tidur.

"Istirahatlah lagi," kata Sasuke setelah membaringkannya.

Sakura tak menanggapi. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat derap langkah lelaki itu mengisi keheningan tengah malam. Punggungnyalah yang Sakura lihat.

"Kau ... kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ke luar."

Sakura memahami maksudnya. Sasuke pasti keluar karena berpikir Sakura masih tak nyaman atas kehadirannya. Sakura tak memutus pandangan dari Sasuke yang terus melangkah menuju pintu. Dia menarik napas banyak-banyak. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Saat Sasuke sudah memegang kenop pintu, Sakura lekas memanggilnya. Suaranya melengking dan terdengar bodoh. Dia menggigit lidah karenanya.

"Hm?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Tetaplah di sini."

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan menatapnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tetaplah di sini," ulang Sakura dengan intonasi lebih yakin.

Sasuke menetap di tempatnya berdiri. Dia menahan pandangan pada wajah Sakura selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkah ke arah tempat tidur lagi. Sakura menatap Sasuke saat lelaki itu duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya lagi dengan gerakan ragu dan Sakura tak menariknya. Kemudian mereka terlelap dengan tangan satu sama lain yang saling menggenggam.

Sebelum tertidur, Sakura berharap Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya saat dia terbangun. Dan harapannya tidak terjawab. Namun, Sasuke masih ada di sisinya, baru saja menaruh piring di atas meja. Sakura mengangkat kepala dan mendapati potongan apel berkulit merah mengisi piring tersebut.

"Apel-apel itu ... itu dari kau," ucap Sakura tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak menyadarinya? Apel-apel itu baru datang rutin setiap pagi di kamarnya semenjak Sasuke ada di sini.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia baru sadar bahwa gadis itu sudah bangun. Piring itu diangkatnya lagi dan tangannya mengulur ke arah Sakura. Sakura menatap piring itu tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke berdeham. "Aku tak akan memukul piringnya."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura. Kata-kata itu membuatnya teringat masa lalu saat dirinya memberikan Sasuke sepiring potongan apel dan lelaki itu malah memukulnya hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Kini posisi mereka berbalik, bedanya Sakura tak berniat untuk memecahkan piringnya.

"Kau memotongnya sendiri?"

"Hn."

Sakura melempar senyuman ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut karenanya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengambil satu potong dan memakannya. Dia meraih piring itu dan menaruhnya di pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Kau juga makanlah."

"Tidak. Untukmu saja."

Sakura hendak memaksa. Namun, dia belum merasa sedekat dulu dengan Sasuke hingga terasa canggung untuk melakukannya.

Sasuke masih menggendongnya meskipun jelas-jelas Sakura sudah bisa berjalan sekarang, walau langkahnya masih tertatih-tatih. Kali ini Sakura mengangkat dagu dan menatap Sasuke, tak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu menenggelamkan wajah ke dada. Dan Sasuke justru tak bisa menatap Sakura sekarang, ada sekelumit rasa malu yang menghalanginya.

Sakura yang sudah bisa berjalan normal menandakan bahwa _chakra_ -nya mulai stabil. Dia mencoba mengaktifkan _ninjutsu_ hingga _chakra_ hijau mengalir ke tangannya. Dia terperangah karena hal itu terjadi seperti chakra Sakura tak pernah tersendat sebelumnya, meskipun mengawalinya sulit dan perlu dipicu _chakra_ dari ninja medis lain. Sakura terus mengulanginya hingga sungguh-sungguh terasa stabil.

Sasuke jelas memahami kondisi Sakura yang nyaris mendekati normal, tetapi dia masih menggendongnya. Dia baru membalas tatapan Sakura padanya saat mereka sudah memasuki kamar rawat Sakura.

Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat harinya terasa lebih ringan: tak ada lagi perasaan tak nyaman akan kehadiran Sasuke dan kondisi tubuhnya yang nyaris 100% pulih. Dia masih enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari mata hitam yang tak tertutup rambut tersebut. Ada ketulusan yang menyentuh Sakura sampai ke hatinya. Dia pun sadar bahwa kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya selama beberapa hari ini adalah bukti bahwa lelaki itu mulai memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dirinya yang selama ini membiarkan Sasuke—yang hanya memiliki satu tangan—menggendongnya adalah manifestasi dari rasa percaya.

Setelah berbaring, tangan Sakura masih mengalung di leher Sasuke. Matanya menatap mata hijau Sakura dan tak bisa lepas darinya. Mata Sakura tiba-tiba terpejam dan dia merasakan bibir gadis itu mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Sakura tulus. Entah mengapa matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih atas segala hal yang sudah kaulakukan untukku."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas kecupan Sakura. Hatinya menghangat karena akhirnya dia mendapatkan kepercayaan Sakura. Kecupannya dalam, membuncahkan segala perasaan yang tak bisa dia ucap secara verbal. Sasuke merasakan Sakura meleleh dalam kecupannya. Dia menarik diri dan masih menempelkan kening mereka. Sorot matanya seolah-olah adalah magnet yang berbeda kutub dengan mata Sakura karena Sasuke merasa sulit sekali untuk mengalihkannya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke setelah perlahan-lahan menarik mundur kepalanya.

"Aku berniat untuk membantu di sini sebentar," jawab Sakura. "Dan ... dan kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke mendadak merasa kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya. Ada segelintir rasa kecewa karena jawaban Sakura menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu tak ingin kembali bersamanya. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Dia menarik napas sebelum berkata, "Aku akan meninggalkan desa ini besok malam."

Sakura terdiam. Bahunya menegang.

"Aku akan menunggu di perbatasan desa kalau kau mau ikut denganku."

Bibir Sakura masih terkatup rapat. Wajahnya tampak kaku.

"Kau tidak perlu memutuskannya sekarang."

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut—gerakannya terasa ragu—lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya. Dia memahami situasi ini. Pernyataan Sasuke tadi adalah caranya untuk memastikan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tak tahu bagaimana keputusannya, dan keputusan itu harus sudah ada sebelum besok malam datang.

.

Jingga di langit mulai dibiaskan kegelapan. Lampu-lampu di desa menyala satu per satu hingga kegelapan bisa terhindari. Sasuke berdiri di perbatasan dan membelakangi desa. Besar harapan Sakura akan datang padanya, tetapi dia enggan menunggu sembari menatap ke arah satu-satunya jalan Sakura menuju ke sana.

Waktu yang dilewatinya terasa berjalan begitu lama. Suhu yang cenderung hangat kini mulai turun beberapa angka. Hitam sudah memenuhi langit sekarang. Tak ada bulan ataupun bintang yang menghiasi. Jika Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut, seharusnya dia akan datang tak lama lagi.

Kaki yang sudah menopang tubuhnya cukup lama mulai terasa pegal. Sasuke membebani bobot tubuh hanya pada salah satu kakinya. Adanya derap langkah yang mendekatinya membuat Sasuke berdiri tegak lagi. Ekspektasinya adalah Sakura. Namun, nyatanya sosok itu berjalan melewatinya dan jelas-jelas bukan Sakura bila dilihat dari rambut hitamnya.

Waktu berdetak sampai tiupan angin semakin liar. Sasuke mulai menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura memang tak mau ikut dengannya lagi. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mencoba lapang dada atas situasi ini. Kelewat sulit. Namun, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Rasanya sudah seperempat malam dia menunggu di sana dan tak ada tanda-tanda eksistensi Sakura. Sebelum mengambil langkah pertama, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, memiliki asa dapat menemukan Sakura di sana berjalan ke arahnya. Dan asanya memang sungguh-sungguh terjadi beberapa detik setelah Sasuke membatinkannya.

Sakura ada di sana. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah setengah buru-buru. Tangannya melambai ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sulit memercayai pandangannya sendiri, padahal matanya adalah mata yang berkemampuan lebih dari mata normal. Dan saat kepercayaan itu sampai padanya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu membalas dengan senyum yang lebih lebar lagi dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya sebisa mungkin.

Langkah Sakura tak berhenti di sisinya, justru melewatinya. Pada jarak dua meter di depannya, gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas. "Ayo berangkat, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sempat diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikis jarak di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Jika dia tak salah ingat, dirinya tak pernah merasa lebih tentram daripada sekarang.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	14. Chapter 14

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap untuk membahas apa yang terjadi ketika mereka terpisah. Bagi Sasuke, ini terasa salah. Seolah-olah penyebab luka yang dia torehkan pada Sakura tak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Mungkin, Sakura merasa penebusan Sasuke sudah cukup, seperti yang gadis itu rasakan setelah perang selesai. Mungkin. Atau gadis itu teramat sangat tak ingin membahasnya karena tak ingin mengorek luka yang baru sembuh. Atau dia ingin melupakannya saja—tidak, untuk yang ini Sasuke teramat sangat tidak yakin. Memaafkan mungkin bisa. Tapi, melupakan? Jangan terlalu berharap.

Dalam beberapa hari perjalanan mereka, Sakura tak pernah mempertanyakan ke mana kaki mereka akan melangkah. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti alur saja, berbeda dari biasanya, seakan rasa penasaran yang menggelutinya telah ditarik paksa. Dan entah mengapa selama ini pun Sasuke belum mau mengungkapnya. Terlebih saat interaksi mereka belum kembali seperti sedia kala. Mereka bercakap-cakap, berjalan bersama, melakukan kegiatan bersama, tapi ada suatu jarak kentara yang tak bisa ditembus. Jarak yang sebelumnya sudah lama diberangus oleh mereka.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tengah duduk di seberang api unggun. Kedua telapak tangannya saling melekat dan digosokkan pada satu sama lain. Raut wajahnya tampak tenang, tak terlihat adanya satu garis pun terbebani. Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sakura sungguh-sungguh ingin berada di sini, bersamanya, tanpa adanya dorongan atau paksaan apa pun.

Sasuke beringsut ke samping Sakura. Di tangannya sudah terdapat secarik kertas yang dilintangi garis-garis jejak dilipat. Dia merasa bersalah baru hendak menyerahkan surat itu pada Sakura. Namun, selama ini dia memang tak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat. Dan sekaranglah waktu yang dirasanya tepat.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan tolehan kepala. Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada surat.

"Ini apa?"

"Baca saja."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum membuka suratnya. Sasuke mengamati raut wajah Sakura lagi. Mimik muka yang awalnya tampak serius itu tiba-tiba berubah. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas membekap mulut, matanya menyipit dan terpejam erat beberapa kali. Raut haru mendominasi wajahnya. Dia melipat surat itu dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kupikir ... kupikir mereka membenciku karena sudah pergi," katanya parau. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya dan langsung dia seka. "Sasuke-kun, kupikir surat ini tak akan pernah datang."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Aku menerima surat itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tak bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu selain sekarang."

Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke butuh berpikir untuk memahami maksudnya.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Kau keberatan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan ada bagian yang memang ditujukan padamu." Dia mengusap wajahnya lagi. "Kau sudah membacanya bukan? Kau pernah berpikir bahwa mereka tak suka padamu. Dugaanmu salah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia memahami itu lebih dari yang Sakura ucap karena sudah membaca suratnya langsung. Sakura beringsut mendekatinya. Tangan gadis itu yang melingkarinya tubuhnya membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kali Sakura memeluknya lagi setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Getaran di tubuh Sakura membuatnya meletakkan tangannya sendiri di punggung gadis itu.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Kau mau pulang ke Konoha?"

Anggukan terasa di bahunya. Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu agar dapat bertatapan dengan wajahnya. Air mata yang Sasuke yakini mengalir karena kerinduan itu disekanya menggunakan ibu jari. "Ayo pulang," kata Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke lagi dengan dekapan yang lebih erat. Sasuke bahkan nyaris terjengkang dari duduknya karena terjangan Sakura yang terlalu dipenuhi semangat. Dagunya menempel pada bahu Sasuke. Kedua matanya terpejam, wajahnya mengumbar senyuman. Hatinya dipenuhi buncahan rasa senang dan rindu yang mendalam. Dengan keputusan itu, Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke sungguh-sungguh berusaha memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan itu membuat beban yang memberati pundaknya menghilang seketika.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura tulus. "Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau beri ucapan terima kasih."

Sakura tampaknya tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu tetap memperlihatkan rasa terima kasihnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa jarak yang membatasi mereka sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

.

Tak banyak sosok familier yang ditemui selama perjalanan dari gerbang Konoha sampai ke menara hokage, baik bagi Sakura maupun bagi Sasuke. Mereka tetap menjadi pusat perhatian saat melewati tempat-tempat ramai karena memang belum sempat membersihkan diri. Tapi hal tersebut tak mengurangi langkah Sakura yang terasa jauh lebih ringan karena ikut melayang oleh rasa senang dan semangat.

Yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja hokage adalah Sasuke. Suara Kakashi yang mempersilakan masuk diredam masker dan pintu yang tertutup terdengar. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu dan membiarkan Sakura masuk lebih dulu. Entah mengapa dia enggan melihat perubahan ekspresi Kakashi saat melihat merekalah tamunya. Biar saja Sakura yang melihatnya.

"Oh, Sakura, kau sudah kembali," komentar Kakashi setelah menangkap eksistensi Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan ..." Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sepenuhnya, "... Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku lega kau benar-benar bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi mengenyampingkan tumpukan dokumen yang perlu dibaca dan ditandatangani kemudian berdiri. "Lihat betapa akurnya murid-muridku sekarang."

Sasuke mendecak. Dia sudah menduga pertemuan ini akan diisi dengan basa-basi.

"Jadi selama ini kalian benar-benar bersama?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk. Pipinya merona. Dagunya ditarik sehingga dia setengah menunduk. "Benar, _Hokage-sama._ "

Kakashi terkekeh melihat Sakura yang tampak malu. Tiba-tiba dia membayangkan jika Naruto ada di sini, lelaki itu pasti sudah melayang karena tonjokan dalam bentuk representasi rasa malu Sakura.

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan bersama, hm?" Intonasi pertanyaannya terdengar provokatif, seolah-olah memang sengaja menggoda dua mantan murid di depannya. Dia tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

Entah mengapa bayangan Sasuke saat menciumnya muncul sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah dipalingkan ke arah lain. "Ka-kami berkelana bersama, mengunjungi tempat-tempat tertentu, dan kadang-kadang menetap," jawab Sakura. Suaranya diusahakan terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Dan?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Pertemuan ini terasa semakin menyebalkan. "Diamlah, Kakashi. Apakah itu urusanmu? Kami datang kemari hanya untuk melaporkan bahwa kami kembali ke Konoha. Bukan untuk ditanyai hal-hal yang bukan urusanmu seperti ini."

"Oi, Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Kepalan tangan pria itu memukul ubun-ubun Sasuke pelan, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada murid-muridnya saat masih berumur dua belas tahun dan bertindak bodoh. "Aku _hokage_ sekarang. Sopanlah sedikit."

Tanggapan yang Sasuke berikan hanyalah embusan napas kesal dan wajah yang dipalingkan.

"Tapi kuakui kau benar. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena masih banyak pekerjaan," kata Kakashi. "Baiklah, tak ada basa-basi lagi. Kalian akan menetap di sini?"

Sakura sontak melirik Sasuke dan mendapati lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama. Dari sorot matanya, Sakura yakin Sasuke menyerahkan jawaban pertanyaan itu padanya. Mereka memang belum membicarakan tentang ini sebelumnya.

"Untuk sekarang, kami hanya menetap sementara. Mungkin hanya beberapa minggu saja," jawab Sakura tanpa ragu. Sasuke tak meralat kata-katanya sama sekali.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. Dari Sasuke yang merasa bahwa kata-katanya sudah diwakili Sakura, dia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka selama absensi keduanya dari Konoha. Apalagi Sakura berbicara seolah-olah mereka adalah suatu substansi yang tak terpisahkan. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangkalnya. Kakashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk turut senang atas hal tersebut.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Kakashi selagi melangkah kembali ke kursinya. "Jangan lupa melapor lagi saat kalian akan meninggalkan Konoha."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu, _Hokage-sama_."

"Ada lagi, Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng. "Sasuke?" Dijawab dengan tidak. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kalian dibubarkan."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama mengangguk dan langsung membalikkan tubuh. Kakashi menelusuri punggung Sakura. Sebelumnya dia menduga simbol yang terpeta di punggungnya adalah lambang klan Uchiha. Nyatanya masih simbol bulatan putih yang sama. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir mungkin Sakura sudah berbadan dua seperti teman-temannya. Kesimpulan bahwa mereka sudah menikah ternyata salah. Namun, jika melihat dinamik hubungan di antara keduanya—mereka yang tampak saling nyaman atas kehadiran satu sama lain di sisi mereka—Kakashi yakin itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Bahkan dia berani taruhan untuk hal ini.

.

Sakura nyaris mendobrak pintu apartemennya karena tak kunjung menemukan kunci. Sasuke ada di sana untuk menunda terjadinya hal tersebut dan meminta Sakura untuk mencari lebih teliti. Kuncinya ditemukan, terselip di tengah-tengah lipatan salah satu celana di dalam tasnya. Sakura sungguh-sungguh merasa bersyukur atas kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya.

Sasuke menatap retakan di kusen pintu yang paling dekat dengan engsel lekat-lekat. "Aku yakin hal seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura berdeham. Pipinya memerah. "Hm. Dan waktu itu tak ada yang menahanku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bersabarlah sedikit. Tak biasanya kau ceroboh seperti itu."

"Tapi waktu itu kuncinya memang hilang! Sungguh!"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi lagi.

Debu lebih dulu merasuk ke dalam hidung sebelum organ pernapasan itu ditutupi telapak tangan. Sakura terbatuk-batuk kecil sementara Sasuke mendengus berkali-kali hingga debu yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya sudah tak terasa mengganggu napasnya. Sakura langsung mengambil dua buah masker dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sasuke. Hal pertama yang dia bersihkan adalah sofa, dengan cara memukulinya hingga debu-debu melayang.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak menduga akan sekotor ini."

Sasuke memaklumi. Lagi pula apartemen ini kotor jelas-jelas bukan karena kemalasan Sakura. Sakura mempersilakannya duduk di sofa yang sudah bersih, kemudian gadis itu lanjut membersihkan apartemennya. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman hanya berdiam diri saat Sakura sedang bersih-bersih, maka dia beranjak dan membantu Sakura.

Gadis itu menerima bantuan Sasuke dengan senang hati. Dengan bantuan lelaki itu, apartemennya bisa lebih cepat rapi dan bersih sehingga mereka bisa melanjutkan agenda yang sudah disepakati. Mereka setuju untuk mengunjungi rumah orangtua Sakura dalam kondisi rapi, sehingga mendatangi apartemen Sakura lebih dulu membersihkan diri.

Semuanya selesai dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah orangtua Sakura, Sasuke mencoba menetralisasi debaran jantungnya, dan hal tersebut tidak semudah yang dia kira. Ini adalah jenis detakan yang baru dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Dia melirik Sakura, mencoba mencari penetral. Nyatanya raut wajah gadis itu pun memperlihatkan ketegangan.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu dengan gerakan perlahan. Dia mendorongnya ragu-ragu, kemudian mengucap, " _Tadaima_." Keheningan menyambut salamnya. Sakura mengernyit. Biasanya orangtua mereka sudah berada di rumah bila jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Samar-samar suara langkah kaki tertuju ke arahnya. Sakura menangkap sosok ibunya tengah memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Langkah terhenti sesaat. Dia berbisik, "Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lepas dan segera memeluk ibunya. Haru membuncah di dadanya. Dekapannya benar-benar erat, melampiaskan kerinduan Sakura selama ini. Matanya dipejam. " _Tadaima, Kaasan."_

"Siapa itu?" Sakura mendengar suara ayahnya yang membahana.

"Kemarilah, Kizashi! Sakura sudah pulang!"

Suara derapan kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar. Saat melihat ayahnya, Sakura bergantian memeluk ayahnya. Sepasang orangtua itu menjawab salam Sakura berbarengan. Setelahnya, pandangan mereka berlabuh pada Sasuke.

" _Kaasan, Tousan_ , ini Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Bahu lelaki itu tampak menegang sejenak. Wajahnya kaku.

Sasuke menunduk singkat. " _Konbanwa_ , Haruno-san."

Samar-samar dia mendengar ibu Sakura berbisik, "Dia lebih tampan dari yang kuingat." Telinganya terasa tergelitik.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Belum," jawab Sakura.

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama. Kebetulan kami pun baru saja mau mulai makan." Tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke. "Maaf, ya, Sasuke. Makanannya seadanya. Aku tidak menduga kalian akan kemari."

Sasuke menggeleng maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Haruno-san."

Sakura menggenggam tangannya saat berjalan menuju meja makan. Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Sakura dan bersebelahan dengan Kizashi. Nyaris seluruh kegiatan makan diisi oleh percakapan Sakura dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki celah untuk menyela ke dalam pembicaraan meskipun ada sepintas niat dalam hatinya. Itu terus bertahan sampai Mebuki berkata, "Aku harap Sakura tidak menyusahkanmu, Sasuke. Dia sudah besar, tapi kadang-kadang masih saja manja."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tergelitik melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mendadak canggung. "Sakura adalah perempuan yang mandiri. Dia justru sering membantu dan memudahkanku."

Sasuke tak melewatkan senyum di bibir Sakura sebelum gadis itu memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang bepergian, Sasuke?" tanya Kizashi.

Sasuke mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya hingga cukup halus untuk ditelan tanpa rasa sakit. Sakura menatapnya. "Kalau tidak nyaman, tidak usah dijawab," kurang lebih itulah yang Sasuke tangkap dari gerak mulutnya. Sasuke menggeleng kecil untuk memastikan pada Sakura bahwa gadis itu tak perlu khawatir.

"Kurasa 'senang' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya," jawab Sasuke. "Aku hanya nyaman melakukannya. Awalnya memang ada beberapa hal yang memicu kebiasaan itu, tapi seiring waktu alasan itu tak sama lagi. Sebelumnya aku merasa belum menemukan siapa aku, dan bepergian membantuku menemukannya."

"Begitu." Kizashi mengangguk-angguk paham. Tatapannya beralih pada Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Selama ini kau sibuk sekali. Bepergian pasti menjadi perubahan besar bagimu."

" _Tousan_ benar. Tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukannya."

Kizashi terkekeh. "Tentu saja, kau melakukannya bersama lelaki yang kausukai sejak kecil!"

Mebuki turut menggemakan tawanya. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura memegang pipinya yang memerah. Meskipun Sasuke sudah jelas tahu perasaannya, tetapi digoda seperti ini tetap terasa sangat memalukan. Sementra Sasuke hanya berdeham walaupun tak ada makanan yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Bu-bukan hanya itu!" tandas Sakura. "Aku—"

"Kau dengar, Sasuke?" sela Kizashi. "Bukan hanya itu, katanya! Berarti dia tidak menyangkal kata-kataku!" Tawanya menggema lagi.

Sasuke menaruh atensinya pada wajah Sakura yang lebih merona daripada sebelumnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringai tipis. Saat pandangannya mereka bersirobok, Sakura sontak terperanjat dan langsung mengalihkan wajah. Sebenarnya Sasuke pun dilanda segelintir rasa malu, tapi dia jauh lebih baik dalam mengendalikan ekspresinya daripada Sakura.

" _Tousan_ , berhenti menggodaku!" Sakura menoleh ke arah ibunya dan melemparkan tatapan memelas. " _Kaasan_ , tolong. Kumohon."

"Kizashi, berhenti menggoda putrimu," ucap Mebuki. Sakura merasakan usaha ibunya yang setengah-setengah dan dia mengerang dalam hati. Jelas sudah bahwa ibunya pun menikmati keadaan ini. "Lihatlah, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kasihanilah dia." Ucapan itu ditutup dengan kekehan ringan.

Sakura menempelkan dahinya pada spasi meja yang tak diisi peralatan makan.

Percakapan di meja makan itu berlanjut cukup lama bahkan setelah makanan habis. Keempat orang yang duduk di sana terlibat secara keseluruhan. Makan malam ini jelas berbeda dengan keluarganya dulu, mereka jauh lebih tenang daripada ini, bahkan Sasuke-lah pihak yang paling berisik. Dan bersama keluarga Sakura, Sasuke jelas menjadi pihak yang tak banyak bicara tapi tetap melibatkan diri di setiap kesempatan. Dalam hati, dia berterima kasih pada Sakura sudah membawanya kemari, juga pada orangtuanya yang sudah menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka.

Sasuke merasakan atmosfer hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Kehangatan itu sudah lama sekali tak dirasakannya lagi. Kehangatan yang berbeda dengan yang dia rasakan saat bergaul dengan Tim Tujuh atau saat hanya dengan Sakura. Kehangatan ini sungguh-sungguh terasa seperti keluarga utuh.

Saat Mebuki dan Sakura beranjak dari meja makan dan membawa peralatan makan ke dapur sekaligus mencucinya, niat Sasuke yang sudah terbentuk dalam kata-kata sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Niat dan rencana yang tak dia bahas dengan Sakura sama sekali tentang kedatangannya kemari dan Sasuke pastikan Sakura tak tahu sama sekali. Sasuke berdeham untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Kau masih haus, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menjawab tidak. Dia tak menduga dehamannya akan dianggap seperti itu oleh ayah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya," Kizashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Haruno-san."

"Ada apa?"

Detak jantung Sasuke mendadak menggila. Dia bahkan khawatir Kizashi dapat mendengarnya.

"Ini tentang putrimu."

Kizashi menatap Sasuke dan menunggu lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan melepas putrimu." Sasuke menarik napasnya banyak-banyak. Salivanya ditelan untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. "Aku ingin menikahi Sakura."

Kizashi tertegun. "Aku lebih siap mendengar cerita tentang hal gila yang dilakukan Sakura di depan umum dan kau merasa sangat malu karenanya. Atau ... atau berita bahwa Sakura dipecat dari pekerjaannya."

Sasuke semakin tegang karena tak bisa membayangkan ke arah mana Kizashi berbicara. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras hingga terdengar telinganya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal dan merenggang berkali-kali. Tatapan lekat-lekat yang ditujukan Kizashi padanya sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau punya untuk _putriku_?" Terdengar intonasi yang ditekan pada kata "putriku".

Sasuke mengatur napasnya. Saat ini, hanya ada satu hal yang dapat Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban. Otaknya lambat untuk memproduksi jawaban lain. Dia tahu ini sulit untuk diungkapkan, tetapi dia harus mengusahakannya. "Aku," kata Sasuke, "mencintainya."

"Kau tahu itu saja tidak akan cukup."

Sasuke meremas celana yang melapisi pahanya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis dan tubuhnya, terasa bergulir tertarik gravitasi di balik pakaiannya. Entah mengapa ini terasa lebih menegangkan daripada saat dirinya diinterogasi ANBU, padahal senjata tertodong ke arahnya dulu. Kali ini otaknya terasa mati.

"Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia." Kata-kata itu bergulir begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Aku tak punya apa-apa selain warisan kedua orangtuaku yang tersisa." Karena Sasuke tidak menyentuh harta peninggalan klannya yang bukan dari keluarganya sendiri. "Bahkan bila aku kembali menerima misi, mungkin penghasilanku tidak akan sebesar penghasilan Sakura. Tapi aku akan selalu setia padanya. Aku tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan dan aku tak akan membiarkannya merasakan hal itu _lagi_ , setidaknya aku tak akan pernah membiarkan diriku menjadi alasannya merasakan itu. Aku akan selalu menjaganya dan ada di sisinya semampuku. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat putrimu bahagia."

Kizashi tak langsung menanggapi. Terbentang jeda yang cukup lama untuk menyiksa Sasuke dalam ketidakpastian. Tatapan pria di hadapannya semakin serius dari detik ke detik.

"Bisakah kau berjanji kau tak akan menyakitinya?"

Sasuke tertegun. Pertanyaan itu telak menohok dadanya. Dia meneguk ludah dan menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak bisa ... menjanjikan hal seperti itu," jawabnya penuh sesal. Karena Sasuke sendiri tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri soal itu. Apabila dia tak pernah menyakiti Sakura secara sengaja, mungkin saja dia melakukannya tanpa sadar. "Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku, sekeras mungkin, untuk tak melakukan apa pun yang akan menyakiti Sakura."

Ada jeda yang terbentang lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Sasuke merasa Kizashi tengah menilainya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa bernapas lega sampai mendengar ayah Sakura menerima lamarannya atas putrinya.

"Baiklah, aku memercayakan Sakura padamu." Bagi Kizashi, kata-kata Sasuke terdengar tulus dan apa adanya, bukan semata-mata rayuan gombal untuk menjerat izinnya. Dia tak menjanjikan hal yang nyaris mustahil untuk ditepati, tetapi mau berusaha untuk itu. Baginya itu sudah cukup. Dan dia yakin Sakura bisa bahagia bila bersama lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Siapa Sasuke di masa lalu tak menjadi pertimbangannya, yang terpenting adalah siapa lelaki itu sekarang—tepat saat duduk di hadapannya dan meminta izin untuk menikahi putrinya. "Kau boleh menikahi putriku."

Kelopak mata Sasuke melebar setelah mendengar izin dari ayah Sakura. Napas leganya terlepas seiring dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk ke arah pria itu dan mengucap "terima kasih" dengan suara lirih. Saat dia menegakkan tubuhnya, dia tersadar bahwa dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia membungkukkan tubuh di hadapan seseorang seperti ini.

"Jangan mengecewakanku, Sasuke."

"Dalam hal apa Sasuke-kun tidak boleh mengecewakan _Tousan_?" Sakura melangkah menuju meja makan dan kembali bergabung di sana. Ibunya menyusul beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Kizashi melirik Sasuke. Sasuke sontak memegangi tengkuknya sendiri. "Dalam hal menjadi suamimu," jawabnya ringan.

"Apa?" Sakura menganga tak percaya. Dia melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kau—oh! Astaga!" Dia membekap mulutnya. "Ini sulit untuk dipercaya!" Tawa kecil bergelembung dalam bekapannya.

Mebuki yang tak keberatan dengan keputusan suaminya ikut tersenyum bahagia. Dia tak keberatan menyerahkan Sakura pada Sasuke karena tahu betul betapa besar putrinya mencintai lelaki itu, serta Sasuke sendiri yang memang layak. Sejujurnya Mebuki tak bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura, tetapi dia yakin bahwa lelaki itu pun mencintai putrinya.

Sakura merangkul ayah dan ibunya meskipun meja mengganjal rangkulannya. Dia membisikkan ucapan terima kasih pada ayahnya dan mengecup pipi ayah dan ibunya bergantian. Rangkulan itu lepas dan dia menatap Sasuke. Senyum dilempar ke arahnya untuk memberi tahu sebahagia apa dirinya sekarang pada Sasuke.

Sakura tak menduga ini sama sekali. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat, dan sekarang Sasuke telah meminta izin untuk menikahinya kepada orangtuanya. Terlebih diterima. Sakura tak yakin apakah dia bisa lebih bahagia daripada sekarang.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke apartemen Sakura setelah kunjungannya ke rumah orangtua gadis itu. Mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun mengenai kelelahan yang melanda tubuh masing-masing, tetapi sudah saling memahami. Sakura lebih dulu berbaring di tempat tidurnya; dia tampak lega karena sudah lama tak tidur di sana, kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke depan unruk membujuk Sasuke mengisi spasi kosong di sisinya. Saat tempat tidur itu memantul ringan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Mereka membeku di sana dengan tatapan yang saling tertaut. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Kau mengejutkanku," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Dia tahu apa yang Sakura maksud. Bahunya berkedik. "Kejutan."

"Tapi itu pertama kali kau bertemu dengan ayahku. Oh, astaga! Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat gelagatmu untuk itu."

"Kau senang?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku _bahagia_." Tangan Sakura merambat ke dahi Sasuke. Dia menyelipkan rambut hitam lelaki itu ke sela-sela jemarinya, kemudian menyisirnya ke atas. Wajahnya sama sekali tak tertutupi rambut sekarang. "Sasuke-kun, sejujurnya aku sempat merasa bahwa aku tak tahu apa hubungan kita setelah ... setelah ..."

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat mendapati cincin dariku menghilang dari jari manismu." Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan soal ini denganmu, maka—"

"Kau langsung melamarku lagi melalui ayahku."

"Hn."

Hening terbentang cukup lama. Suara napas mereka adalah satu-satunya yang bersuara.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke lirih. "Apakah kau menyetujui keputusan ayahmu?"

Sakura mendengus dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau serius masih menanyakan hal itu?"

Sasuke memberengut. "Jawab saja."

"Tentu saja aku setuju. Aku ... aku masih mau menikah denganmu." Rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura. Dia menyelipkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya sebelum menarik tangan kiri Sakura. Dia menyelipkan cincin yang sama dengan yang Sakura tanggalkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Raut wajahnya dipenuhi pertanyaan tersirat.

"Petugas kebersihan kamar rawatmu memberikan ini padaku saat aku hendak memasuki kamarmu."

Sakura membekap mulutnya. "Aku ... aku memang melepasnya waktu itu. Aku pikir cincin ini sudah hilang dan aku tak berani membahasnya denganmu. Waktu itu ... aku tak tahu harus apa. Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku ... ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan ini."

Sasuke hanya membisu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu lagi, Sasuke-kun. Kau mungkin tak bisa selamanya ada di sisiku, tapi biarkan aku tahu saat kau pergi, kau akan pergi ke mana, dan beri kepastian kapan kau akan kembali. Dan kau harus selalu kembali," tutur Sakura. "Ya?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kupegang janjimu," katanya. Tiba-tiba benaknya bergulir pada makan malam bersama keluarganya tadi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

Sasuke sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan datang cepat atau lambat. "Aku tidak percaya orangtuamu bisa menerimaku sebaik itu."

"Kau harus. Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Kau terlalu baik untukku." Sasuke berkesah. "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu."

Raut kesedihan mewarnai wajah Sakura. Dia menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Jangan katakan itu."

"Tapi aku egois, Sakura. Aku tahu itu dan aku tetap ingin bersamamu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ada sedikit yang menyelinap dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup, air mata itu hanya cukup untuk membasahi bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Kau tidak egois karena aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak egois karena aku juga ingin bersamamu." Sakura beringsut ke arah Sasuke dan menunduk hingga merasakan dagu lelaki itu di ubun-ubunnya. Kata-kata Sakura menjadi kalimat terakhir yang terucap sebelum keduanya terlelap dilahap kantuk dan rasa lelah yang timbul akibat belum istirahat sejak ketibaan mereka di Konoha.

Dia terbangun dengan spasi kosong di sisinya. Sakura menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemari sebelum keluar dari kamar. Dia mendapati Sasuke di dapur, di depan kompornya. Lelaki itu membalik tubuhnya dengan sepiring telur dadar di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia segera bergabung dengan Sasuke untuk menyantap sarapan yang dibuatkan lelaki itu untuknya.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Sakura mengungkapkan gagasan yang sudah muncul di benaknya sejak kemarin: "Bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi makam orangtuamu?"

Sasuke membatu mendengarnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sorot matanya tampak kaku.

Sakura yang langsung membaca perubahan Sasuke tampak cemas. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya cemas. "Apakah aku ... salah bicara?"

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak. Aku hanya—aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku melakukannya."

Sakura mendadak merasa tidak enak. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Aku akan ke sana."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat lain hari ini."

"Ikutlah denganku." Wajah Sasuke sudah tidak sekaku sebelumnya.

Sakura menyetujuinya. Dia mencoba menarik kesimpulan di balik Sasuke yang memintanya untuk ikut, tetapi tak ditemukan satu pun yang tepat. Dia berhak bertanya, tetapi lebih memilih untuk bersikukuh mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli karangan bunga terlebih dahulu. Butuh sedikit usaha untuk membuat Sasuke menyetujuinya, dan Sakura yakin Sasuke belum sepenuhnya setuju karena tampak enggan memasuki Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

Besar harapan Sakura bisa bertemu dengan Ino di sini. Namun, semenjak dia masuk, dia belum menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang itu sama sekali, sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang dicarinya.

"Ino!" pekiknya tak tertahan. Dia mendekap tubuh Ino dan merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Perempuan itu terasa gemuk dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura! Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Dekapan itu terlepas. Sakura baru ingat bahwa Ino sedang mengandung setelah melihat langsung bentuk tubuhnya.

"Baru kemarin," jawab Sakura. Matanya terfokus pada perut Ino. "Oh, Ino, aku belum mengucapkan selamat secara langsung!"

"Kau adalah orang paling terlambat yang mengucapkan itu!" kata Ino, pura-pura kesal tapi senyum masih ada di wajahnya. "Apakah kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mencariku?"

"Sayangnya tidak." Sakura terkekeh. "Aku memang berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di sini tapi itu bukan satu-satunya tujuanku."

Ino tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku masih dicari," katanya. "Kau mau beli bunga apa, Sakura? Oh, ya, tadi aku rasanya melihat Sasuke-kun, atau hanya perasaanku saja? Apakah dia memang datang ke sini bersamamu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Ino, tanya satu-satu," keluhnya. Disahuti oleh tawa Ino. "Aku mau membeli bunga kamboja dan bunga bakung. Ya, Sasuke-kun memang ada di sini. Tapi dia hanya duduk di sana," Sakura mengedikkan bahu ke arah Sasuke duduk, "dia datang ke sini bersamaku."

"Kau mau melayat siapa?" tanya Ino. Dia menatap wajah Sakura dengan raut khawatir.

"Orangtua Sasuke-kun. Itulah sebabnya dia ada di sini bersamaku."

Setelah mengangguk paham, mata Ino menyipit curiga. Sakura rasanya tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Mata biru perempuan itu menatap lekat-lekat ke arah tubuh Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Sakura berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Kau berutang banyak cerita padaku, Sakura," tuntut Ino. "Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan, hm? Kalian hanya berdua saja 'kan selama ini?"

"Sasuke-kun menungguku. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini." Sakura gelisah dengan wajah memerah.

Ino tampaknya enggan mengerti. "Itu cincin apa, Sakura?"

"Ini cincin tunanganku. Cepatlah berikan bunganya padaku dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah ini, oke?"

Ino menganga tak percaya. Sakura bisa membaca ada pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang hendak Ino lontarkan padanya, dan tak diduga, wanita itu masih bisa menahannya untuk nanti. Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat untuk pertunangan Sakura dan menyelesaikan transaksi. Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan toko bunga, dia menentukan waktu dan tempat mereka akan bertemu serta menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke.

.

Sakura menaruh bunga kamboja dan bunga bakung di atas masing-masing makam ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Kedua makam itu tepat ditempatkan bersebelahan, entah disengaja atau tidak. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang menyusup di benaknya, tapi dia masih tahu kondisi untuk tidak bertanya.

Sasuke setengah berjongkok di tengah-tengah kedua makam tersebut. Telapak tangannya mengusap batu nisan yang menuliskan nama ayahnya dan menatap lurus-lurus ke sana. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak bisa Sakura baca. Namun, embusan napas berat yang dilepas lelaki itu membuat Sakura yakin bahwa perasaan Sasuke pasti tidak sedang stabil.

Hening merajai suasana. Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi. Ekspresi wajah lelaki itu masih tak terbaca. Sementara tangannya masih mengusap ukiran nama ayahnya berulang-ulang, bahkan debu yang menempel di sana Sakura yakini sudah hilang. Dia memegang bahu Sasuke, berusaha menguatkannya meskipun lelaki itu tak menunjukkan kerapuhan. Namun, Sakura paham bahwa apa yang ditampilkan tak selalu merepresentasikan isinya.

"Uchiha Fugaku," Sakura menyuarakan apa yang dibacanya di batu nisan. "Ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura menatap batu nisan itu sekali lagi. Dia membenarkan posisi bunga kamboja yang merosot. "Fugaku-san," Sasuke tampak berjengit mendengarnya, "putramu, Uchiha Sasuke, dia telah menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat dan kuat. Dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan dunia. Bahkan saat masih di akademi, dia menjadi murid terbaik di angkatan kami. Dia adalah seseorang yang membanggakan, dan aku yakin kau pun merasa begitu."

Sasuke meringis. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan bernapas semakin berat. "Aku sudah berusaha keras, _Otousan_ , dan aku belum berhenti." Napas Sasuke gemetar. "Aku tak akan mempermalukan klan Uchiha meskipun aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa."

Sakura tertegun. Sebelumnya dia yakin Sasuke tak akan menyuarakan apa pun yang ingin dia katakan pada orangtuanya bila dilihat dari gelagatnya. Dan entah mengapa ucapan Sasuke pada ayahnya turut menyentuh hatinya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh ke arah makam ibunya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, mengusap batu nisan hingga bersih dan nama yang terukir di sana terbaca lebih jelas. Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke bergeming seperti tadi, sementara Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, apa yang bisa diucapnya terasa sudah habis dikatakan pada ayah Sasuke.

" _Okaasan_ ," bisik Sasuke lirih. " _Okaasan_ tidak perlu khawatir apabila aku terluka dan tak ada yang mengobatiku, karena Sakura ada bersamaku. Dia ninja medis yang hebat dan calon istriku."

Sakura tak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya. Dia memalingkan wajah dan menyekanya menggunakan jari tengah sebelum Sasuke menyadari gelagatnya. Matanya dikerjap-kerjapkan hingga tetesan lainnya tertahan.

"Aku harap _Okaasan_ bisa bertemu dengannya, berbicara dengannya. Aku tahu _Okaasan_ akan menyukai Sakura. Aku harap _Okaasan_ masih a—"

Sasuke menarik napas melalui mulut, seolah-olah tenggorokannya tersekat. Dia menunduk dan menutup wajah menggunakan tangannya. Bahunya gemetar, Sakura dapat melihat kerapuhan Sasuke sekarang. "Sasuke-kun," bisiknya lirih sebelum melingkari tangan pada tubuh lelaki itu. Dahi Sasuke menempel pada bahu Sakura. Dalam dekapannya, Sakura merasakan gemetar pada tubuh Sasuke lebih keras. Baru pertama kali Sakura melihat Sasuke serapuh ini. Mungkin orang-orang yang tak mengenal Sasuke sama sekali tak menduga bahwa dia memiliki sisi ini. Tapi, bagi orang terdekat seperti Sakura, dia tahu dan mengerti. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seberat apa beban Sasuke selama ini, tapi dia memahaminya. Sakura ingin selalu berada di sisi Sasuke dan membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya setidaknya sedikit saja mengurangi beban hati yang melimpah dalam diri lelaki itu, kesedihan yang tak bisa Sakura bayangkan betapa sesaknya. Namun, yang bisa ditawarkannya sekarang hanyalah sebuah pelukan, serta telinga yang siap mendengar apa saja. Dia melonggarkan lingkaran tangannya saat getaran pada tubuh Sasuke berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Sasuke mengusap nisan kedua orangtuanya bergantian kemudian berdiri. Sakura turut berdiri dan masih memegang setangkai bunga kamboja dan bunga bakung. Sasuke mengisyaratkan bahwa sudah waktunya mereka pergi dari sini, tapi Sakura masih terpaku di pijakannya.

"Di mana makam kakakmu?"

"Makam kakakku tidak di sini," jawab Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu di mana makam kakakku."

Sakura mengecap kegetiran dalam kalimat itu. Dia menunduk dan menaruh bunga kamboja di makam ayah Sasuke, dan menaruh bunga bakung di makam ibunya—sebelumnya kedua bunga tersebut hendak Sakura simpan di makam kakak Sasuke. Tubuhnya tegak kembali dan mengangguk ke arah Sasuke. Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

A/n:

Oke. Saya nangis nulis scene terakhir :") udah lama nggak merasa emosional saat nulis huhu.

Maaf saya nggak bisa balas review satu per satu kayak dulu, saya udah gak punya waktu luang sebanyak dulu :") kalo ada yang mau ngobrol, pm aja ya!

Btw udah pada ikut BTC 2017 belum? Itu lho, Banjir TomatCeri 2017! Itu apaan sih? Bagi yang belum tau, yuk cek bit . ly / infoBTC7 atau bit . ly / handbookBTC7 kalau ada pertanyaan, tanyakan di bit . ly / askboxBTC (semua link diketik tanpa spasi)

Btw lagii, saya lagi buka writing commission. Apa sih commission itu? Mengutip dari grup facebook Commission Corner Indonesia, Commission atau komisi (gambar, tulisan, animasi dan karya seni lain) adalah memperkerjakan dan membayar seseorang untuk membuat sebuah karya seni (wikipedia). Bahasa mudahnya, request berbayar :") buat yang berminat komis tulisan saya, bisa cek bit . ly / FCdaffodila (link tanpa spasi) atau cek bio saya hehehe. Yang masih mau tanya-tanya juga boleh kok lewat PM :")

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sini! Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya!

 **daffodila**.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura menemui Ino beberapa jam setelah pulang dari pemakaman. Awalnya Sakura ragu pergi karena merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Sasuke setelah tadi. Namun, lelaki itu meyakinkannya bahwa dia tak keberatan, dan Sasuke sendiri pun memiliki urusan yang hendak dilakukannya. Saat Sakura bertanya, jawaban yang dia berikan adalah Sakura akan tahu setelah Sasuke kembali nanti.

Dia menceritakan segala hal yang perlu diceritakan pada Ino. Apa yang disampaikan pada Ino adalah hal-hal yang Kakashi dan orangtuanya tidak ketahui. Sakura merasa lebih bebas mengekspresikan dirinya di depan Ino, dan Ino sulit menahan dirinya untuk menahan komentar sampai cerita Sakura selesai. Sakura beberapa kali jengkel karena ceritanya terpotong, tapi dia tetap bersabar.

Ino pun turut menceritakan segala hal yang dilewatkan Sakura selama gadis itu tak ada di Konoha. Tentang hidup keluarganya, tentang hidup teman-teman seangkatannya, tentang Chouji yang tiba-tiba dekat dengan gadis dari Kumo, tentang Kiba yang tiba-tiba didapati tengah menggendong seekor kucing, dan banyak lagi.

Saat hendak pulang, Sakura berpapasan dengan Sai di pintu masuk. Sai terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya meskipun sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah kembali saat melaporkan misi pada hokage. Mereka berbicara sejenak dalam kondisi berdiri. Dari pembicaraan itu, dia mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari misi yang dilaksanakan bersama dengan Naruto. Dan Sakura berjalan pulang sambil mengantongi kabar yang menurutnya baik.

Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah gulungan saat Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh tampak baik-baik saja, seolah-olah kunjungannya ke makam orangtuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Sakura sudah yakin inilah yang akan didapatinya; Sasuke memang masih jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Jadi kau tadi mengambil gulungan-gulungan ini? Peninggalan klanmu?" tanya Sakura setelah turut duduk di sofa.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. "Elemenmu apa?"

Sakura berkedip cepat karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "Elemenku?" beonya. "Hmm, tanah, air, yin dan yang. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura merasa tidak puas akan jawaban Sasuke. Dia yakin ada tujuan di balik pertanyaan lelaki itu. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sai. Dia baru saja pulang dari misi yang dijalankannya bersama Naruto."

Sasuke diam. Tanggapannya hanyalah tatapan yang ditujukan pada Sakura selagi gadis itu berbicara.

"Naruto sudah ada di Konoha sekarang. Sebaiknya kita mengunjunginya. Entah mengapa aku punya firasat dia akan mendobrak pintu apartemenku bila kita tak mengunjunginya lebih dulu," kata Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Hn, aku bisa membayangkan hal itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjunginya besok? Sekarang dia pasti masih membutuhkan istirahat setelah—"

Suara ketukan pintu yang ceroboh membuat Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang. Mereka jelas tahu siapa pelakunya.

Sakura mendesah. "Setidaknya dia tidak mendobraknya," komentarnya. "Sebentar, Naruto!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang masih dibalut pakaian misi, beberapa bekas luka melintangi bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Benar juga, Sakura lupa bahwa Naruto adalah lelaki yang tak kenal lelah.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura-chan! Mengapa kau tidak mengabariku sebelumnya?"

Sakura memegang tengkuknya. "Aku tidak merasa itu perlu karena sudah berniat akan mengunjungimu setelah kembali ke sini." Mata Sakura terpaku pada sobekan di pakaian yang melapisi lengan Naruto. Kulitnya tersayat di sana. "Naruto, kau tidak sempat pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja sudah! Aku kemari hanya untuk mengundangmu makan malam bersamaku dan istriku." Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar kata ganti yang digunakan Naruto untuk Hinata. "Di mana Sasuke? Hokage bilang dia kembali bersamamu."

Entah mengapa, pipi Sakura merona mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Dia—"

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura. Tatapan Naruto langsung tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sofa Sakura. Dia tampak terkejut, kemudian mimik mukanya berubah setelah matanya menyipit.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di apartemen Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang mendengarnya. Sakura memelas dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Jangan-jangan kalian ...?" Mata Naruto membelalak setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Sakura-chan, siapa namamu?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura setengah kesal. "Bodoh, kau lupa namaku?!"

Alih-alih takut akan emosi Sakura yang mulai naik, Naruto justru terkejut akan jawaban gadis itu. "Kalian belum menikah?! Aku baru saja mau marah karena tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu!" Volume suaranya mengencang.

Sasuke mendecak. " _Usuratonkachi_."

"Hei!" Naruto menyalang kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau berisik sekali, Naruto! Jangan berteriak-teriak di depan apartemenku!" Sakura menarik pakaian Naruto hingga lelaki itu memasuki ambang pintu apartemennya. "Duduklah, bicara yang tenang! Dan sekalian kuobati lukamu." Tangan Sakura yang bebas sudah menyala-nyala karena _chakra_ hijau.

"Tidak, aku hanya mau mengundang makan malam bersama. Hinata pasti sudah menungguku."

"Diamlah sebentar," kata Sakura. Dia mengarahkan tangannya pada luka di lengan Naruto. Sayatan itu berangsur-angsur tertutup. "Selesai."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Dia menyengir. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lokasi bekas luka yang kini yang hanya ditandai oleh sobekan baju saja. Padahal dia berniat menyembuhkannya sendiri menggunakan _chakra kyuubi_ saat pulang nanti. Syukurlah Sakura berbaik hati. "Aku pulang kalau begitu," katanya. Dia menatap Sakura dan Sasuke satu per satu. "Kutunggu kalian di rumahku. Awas saja kalau tidak datang!"

Apartemen itu terasa jauh lebih sepi setelah Naruto pergi. Padahal, kehadiran Naruto hanyalah beberapa menit di sini. Sakura memandang Sasuke dan terkikik geli.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Sakura.

"Hn, begitu pula panggilannya padamu," gerutu Sasuke. Rasa terganggu jelas-jelas melintangi wajahnya.

"Panggilannya padaku?" Sakura mengernyit. "Maksudmu "Sakura-chan"?"

"Kupikir setelah menikah dia akan berhenti memanggilmu begitu."

Sakura terkekeh. "Apa salahnya, Sasuke-kun? Mungkin dia sudah sangat terbiasa memanggilku begitu jadi sulit untuk mengubahnya," tuturnya. "Kau cemburu, ya?" Kilatan geli berbinar di matanya.

"Jangan bodoh. Dia sudah menikah, Sakura. Tak ada alasan untuk merasa begitu."

"Hmm, apa yang kaukatakan tidak seperti ekspresi yang dipancarkan matamu."

Sasuke sontak memalingkan wajah. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku "Sakura-chan"?"

"Tidak."

Sakura memberungut. "Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Selama ini aku selalu memanggilmu "Sasuke-kun", kapan kau akan membalasnya?"

"Tch, itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibalas."

"Sekali saja?" Sakura memelas.

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura menggunakan ujung dua jari. "Lain kali," kata Sasuke. Dia melirik Sakura tanpa menoleh saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu mendadak diam. Merah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Dia tak membujuknya lagi.

Tangan Sakura memegangi dahinya sendiri. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Ayo siap-siap berangkat ke rumah Naruto, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis menyadari intonasi bicara Sakura tidak setegas biasanya. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya kecil karena tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, kemudian bergumam untuk menanggapi kata-katanya.

.

Makan malam itu dilalui sambil bercengkrama. Sasuke lebih banyak mendengarkan dan menyimak daripada berbicara. Lagi pula, beberapa topik pembicaraan tiga orang lain di meja itu sama sekali tak dia pahami. Dia tak merasa memiliki celah untuk bergabung. Hal tersebut berlaku sampai kebersamaannya dengan Sakura diungkit oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian saat Sakura menyusul?"

Sakura melirik ke arah lain. Jelas-jelas gadis itu enggan menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Sasuke berdeham. "Dia menonjokku." Ini sedikit memalukan baginya.

Naruto membelalak, diikuti oleh bahakan. "Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto terbahak lagi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melihat bagaimana itu terjadi!"

Sasuke mendecak. Seharusnya dia tak perlu mengungkapkan itu pada Naruto.

"Kalian sudah bertunangan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Tatapannya tertuju pada jemari Sakura yang dililit cincin.

Pipi Sakura memerah. "Ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Naruto menganga tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk untuk menegaskan jawaban Sakura. Dia tak mengerti akan tanggapan Naruto. Beberapa saat yang lalu, lelaki itu menduga bahwa dia dan Sakura sudah menikah. Bagaimana mungkin pertunangan masih mengejutkannya juga?

"Kapan pernikahannya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap satu sama lain. "Kami belum menentukannya," jawab Sakura. "Sasuke-kun baru meminta restu ayahku kemarin, jadi kami belum sempat membicarakannya lagi."

"Kuharap secepatnya," kata Naruto. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menatap matanya. "Menikah itu ... melengkapi hidupmu."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sudah tak ada lagi yang dia dan Sasuke tunggu. Sudah tak ada lagi yang menunda pernikahan mereka. Mungkin memang bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya.

Perbicaraan mereka lama-kelamaan beralih pada pembicaraan seputar perempuan yang hanya diusung oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Sadar akan hal tersebut, mereka memisahkan diri dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di meja makan. Naruto memperhatikan jemari Sasuke dan mencari cincin yang tersemat di sana. Jemarinya polos, tak ada satu hal pun yang melilitnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai cincin?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, heran akan pertanyaan Naruto. "Kami belum menikah," katanya. Setahunya, dalam pertunangan yang memakai cincin hanyalah pihak wanita. Entah pengetahuannya akurat atau tidak.

Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang tersemat di kerongkongannya semenjak dia tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura kini bersama. Sekelumit prasangka menggelitinya. Dia menyipit.

"Kau tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari Sakura-chan, 'kan?"

"Keuntungan apa yang kau maksud?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Naruto berdeham. "Maksudku—kau tidak menggunakannya untuk kepentinganmu, 'kan? Kau tahu dia mencintaimu. Dan aku tak akan suka jika kau hanya memanfaatkannya atau hal semacam itu."

Sasuke merasa terganggu atas kata-kata Naruto. Bukan hanya karena dirinya yang dituding seenaknya, juga karena penuturan itu yang mengindikasikan sesuatu. "Kenapa kau peduli? Kau masih menyukainya?" katanya sengit.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya. "Aku menyayangi Sakura-chan seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku sudah menikah, Sasuke! Aku hanya tak mau kau menyakitinya."

"Aku berusaha untuk tak akan melakukan itu."

Lagi, Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Namun, kali ini dengan aura yang berbeda. Sasuke berucap dengan tulus meskipun intonasinya masih datar seperti biasa. Bila Naruto tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, dia pasti tak akan memahaminya. Cara Sasuke bertutur persis seperti saat lelaki itu meminta maaf pada Sakura setelah mereka bertarung hingga kehilangan satu tangan. Satu kesimpulan muncul di benaknya. Hempasan ombak rasa lega membanjiri hatinya.

"Kau mencintainya."

Benar atau tidaknya konklusi Naruto, dia punya firasat Sasuke akan tetap menyangkalnya.

"Ya."

Yang nyatanya salah. Dan Naruto terkejut akan itu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto terdiam. Dia ingat Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah Sasuke pedulikan. Meskipun ada masa dia nyaris membunuh gadis itu, saat Sasuke tidak sedang dikendalikan oleh akal sehat, tapi Sakura tetaplah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah—nyaris selalu—Sasuke pedulikan dan perhatikan. Semuanya terdengar masuk akal sekarang.

"Jangan menyakitinya," peringat Naruto. "Kau sahabatku, tapi aku akan selalu ada di pihaknya."

"Aku tahu."

Percakapan mereka berlanjut hingga malam melarut dan nyaris melampaui waktu orang-orang memulai istirahat. Naruto sempat mengajak Sasuke latihan bersama saat ada waktu luang dan disetujui sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura berpamitan dan pulang.

Saat tiba di apartemen Sakura, gadis itu duduk di sofanya. Raut wajahnya tampak rileks dan senang. Dia bercerita tentang dirinya yang mengecek kehamilan Hinata dan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Dia pun mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandung Hinata tanpa diberi tahu siapa pun, yaitu laki-laki. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa bahagianya mereka karena aku pun sangat, sangat senang tentang hal ini," kata Sakura. "Fisiknya pasti mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi kuharap dia tidak akan menjadi ceroboh dan impulsif seperti ayahnya."

Pancaran rasa senang di wajah Sakura bertahan cukup lama hingga memias sedikit demi sedikit. Ekspresimya tak bisa lagi Sasuke baca. Kemudian Sakura terdiam. Dalam gemingannya, dia tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya, dan setelah habis, dia berkata, "Aku tidak ingin menikah di sini."

"Apa?" Sasuke sontak menoleh ke arah Sakura. Keterkejutan melingkupinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu lebih terasa seperti ... kita." Sakura baru menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi. "Dan, entahlah, aku merasa jika kita menikah di luar desa, aku tak memiliki apa pun untuk dicemaskan."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kalau yang kaucemaskan itu adalah aku, lupakan saja. Tak masalah bila kita menikah di sini."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin merasa tenang, Sasuke-kun. Di sini ... di sini masih banyak orang yang merasa berhak untuk menghakimiku." _Dan kau jelas-jelas tidak tampak senyaman saat berada di luar desa. Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu._

"Menghakimimu atas aku?" Entah mengapa seringai sinis muncul di wajahnya. Dan kilasan-kilasan tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan padanya setiap kali melewati jalanan ramai di Konoha terbit di benaknya. "Mereka memang tidak salah menilai."

"Hentikan." Sakura melempar tatapan terganggu. "Aku tak ingin mendengar itu. Aku akan benci sekali kalau kau menjadi satu di antara mereka yang menghakimiku." Dia mengembuskan napas panjang ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke enggan memperpanjang pembahasan yang sudah melenceng dari apa yang ingin Sakura bicarakan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa gagasanmu soal pernikahan kita nanti?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi aku membayangkan kau mengenakan _shiromuku_."

"Kau pernah membayangkan pernikahan kita?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kucegah."

"Aku selalu ingin mengenakan shiromuku milik ibuku saat aku menikah nanti." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku akan memakai _montsuki_ _haori hakama_ milik ayahku. Aku sudah menemukannya."

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak. Ingatannya berlabuh pada saat Pain menghancurkan Konoha sampai rata dengan tanah. Distrik Uchiha tak lagi dibangun berbarengan dengan bagian desa lainnya, walaupun dia tahu dari Sasuke bahwa barang-barang yang utuh masih disimpan di tempat khusus. Dia jelas terkejut mendengar barang serapuh kain masih utuh setelah kejadian itu. "Sungguh? Masih utuh?"

"Hn. Aku menemukannya di dalam peti yang juga berisi _shiromuku_ milik ibuku."

"Oh," sahut Sakura. Mungkin kedua barang itu memang disimpan di dalam peti sejak awal, sehingga bisa tahan hancur saat penyerangan Pain ke Konoha.

"Untuk tanggalnya, sebaiknya kita lihat almanak saja."

Sasuke menyetujuinya. Sakura meraih almanak dari rak bukunya. Dia mencocokkan tanggal lahirnya dan tanggal lahir Sasuke. Tahun lahir mereka yang sama sedikit memudahkannya. Ada beberapa tanggal menguntungkan bagi Sakura, tetapi bagi Sasuke adalah kontradiksinya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia mencari lagi sampai menemukan satu tanggal yang netral bagi keduanya. Tak ada pantangan dalam bentuk apa pun. Karena sangat sulit mencari tanggal yang sama-sama menguntungkan bagi keduanya di waktu dekat, dia memutuskan bahwa yang netral saja sudah cukup. Rabu ketiga di bulan Juni—tepatnya tanggal dua puluh satu.

"Kurang lebih tiga minggu dari sekarang," kata Sasuke. "Tidak terlalu cepat?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak jika kita tidak mengadakan resepsi. Kurasa kita tidak membutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak," ujar Sasuke. "Tapi kau iya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dihakimi—dalam bentuk apa pun—di hari pernikahanku. Berarti kita mengundang kerabat terdekat saja, dan sedikitnya undangan akan membuat resepsi sia-sia."

"Sakura—"

Sakura tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin bahagia di hari pernikahanku, Sasuke-kun. Pernikahan kita. Aku tidak ingin salah satu di antara kita terbebani oleh penilaian orang lain yang bisa dilihat secara langsung."

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah kita menikah?"

"Aku tetap ikut denganmu," kata Sakura tegas. Matanya menyorot keyakinan penuh. "Aku mengerti sesuatu akhir-akhir ini, dari percakapanmu dengan ayahku, bahwa kau bepergian bukanlah sesuatu yang kauinginkan, tetapi adalah yang kaubutuhkan. Sementara aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku bisa menghentikannya atau melakukannya tidak terlalu sering. Aku bisa membiasakan diri."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi menetap di sini pasti berat untukmu. Hampir semua orang ... mereka ..." Satu kata yang melengkapi kalimat yang diucapnya terasa pahit di lidah. Dia menggantungkan kata-katanya di udara.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "... membenciku."

"Itu bukan hanya tak mudah untukmu, tapi untukku juga." Sakura tampak murung. Dia tak ingin membicarakan topik pahit ini lagi. Benaknya buru-buru memproduksi topik lain. "Dan aku akan membicarakan soal pekerjaanku dengan Tsunade-sama besok."

Sasuke tertegun. Perihal pekerjaan Sakura sama sekali luput dari benaknya. Dia nyaris lupa bahwa bagaimanapun hidup Sakura tetap berpusat di Konoha. "Sakura, aku tak yakin tentang ini. Dan orangtuamu—"

"Tapi aku yakin, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orangtuaku."

"Aku tidak ingin merusak hidupmu." Melihat Sakura hendak mendebatnya, Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan, "Atau menjadi alasan kau merusak hidupmu sendiri."

"Tak satu pun dari dua hal yang tidak kauinginkan itu terjadi ataupun akan terjadi. Inilah jalan keluar yang paling tepat. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kaubutuhkan, dan aku juga. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ini yang terbaik untuk kita," tutur Sakura. "Ya?"

"Kau meminta persetujuanku seolah-olah aku punya pilihan lain." Sasuke mendengus.

Sakura tertawa. "Dan aku tahu kau _tidak menginginkan_ pilihan lain."

Sasuke tidak menyangkalnya.

.

Sasuke tidak menyangkalnya karena tak menduga keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku turut menyetujui pernikahan kalian bukan untuk ini!" Mebuki berdiri dari duduknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara kursi yang menggeret lantai menyayat telinga.

" _Kaasan_!" Sakura membelalak tak percaya. Dia melirik khawatir ke arah Sasuke. Bahu lelaki itu menegang. Raut wajahnya lebih kaku daripada biasanya.

Sakura baru saja menyampaikan segala hal yang sudah direncanakannya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Suasananya masih damai saat rencana pernikahan disebutkan seluruhnya, dan ketenangan itu pecah berkeping-keping saat rencana pascapernikahan diutarakan.

"Aku sudah berusaha memahami perasaan Sakura. Aku mencoba menoleransi pasangannya yang merupakan mantan ninja pelarian, kriminal, dan narapidana, tapi tidak soal ini. Tidak soal ini!" Sorot mata Mebuki mengarah ke Sasuke yang menarik dagu dan tak menatapnya balik. "Aku sebelumnya memercayaimu, Uchiha, karena Sakura bilang bahwa kau sudah berubah, kau adalah lelaki baik-baik, tapi lelaki baik-baik jelas tak akan melakukan ini pada calon istrinya! _Pada anakku_!"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Kata-kata Mebuki yang membawa-bawa keburukannya di masa lalu sama sekali tak asing baginya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada sekelumit penyesalan dan dia tersinggung setiap kali mendengarnya—demi Kami-sama, dia sudah berusaha untuk berubah dan membayar kesalahannya di masa lalu!—namun dia mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi saat mendengar ibu Sakura yang menyatakannya, seolah-olah kekebalan Sasuke atas cercaan orang-orang tidak pernah ada. Runtuh dan hancur menjadi debu. Tenggorokannya terasa disumbat hingga dia sulit bernapas sekarang.

Kizashi tak percaya Mebuki bisa berkata sefrontal itu. Sebenarnya dia pun tak setuju dengan keputusan Sakura dan calon menantunya. Dia pun hendak menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya, tapi sama sekali bukan seperti cara Mebuki. Dia berencana untuk membicarakannya baik-baik agar kedua belah pihak tak terbawa emosi. Sama sekali tidak seperti keadaan yang menjebaknya saat ini.

Dia bisa melihat seberapa terlukanya Sakura, tetapi dia tak bisa membaca apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Tak lama, kilatan yang sama dengan yang muncul di mata istrinya turut timbul di mata Sakura. Membaca itu, Kizashi lekas berkata, "Sakura, masuklah ke kamarmu atau kembalilah ke apartemenmu. Bawa Sasuke bersamamu."

Kedua tangan Mebuki mengepal di kedua sisi tubuh. Raut geram terpancar dari wajahnya. "Kau merusak hidup Sakura!"

"Mebuki, cukup." Kizashi segera berdiri dan menarik lengan istrinya untuk menjauh dari putri dan calon menantunya. Dia yakin kondisi bisa lebih parah dari ini.

" _Kaasan_! Akulah yang memutuskan semua itu!" Air mata mengaliri pipi Sakura, atas rasa sakit atau kemarahan, tak ada yang tahu. "Aku bahkan yang membujuk Sasuke untuk menyetujuinya. Dia tidak merusak hidupku!"

Mebuki menyentak lengannya, berusaha lepas dari pegangan Kizashi. "Kau tidak akan berkeputusan seperti itu jika kekasihmu bukanlah dia. Dia memang tak punya hidup di sini, tapi kau harus sadar bahwa kau masih memilikinya!" Matanya menyalang ke arah Sakura yang tampak menantangnya dengan turut berdiri. " _Kau seharusnya memilih lelaki yang tidak bermasalah!_ "

Seluruh pembelaan dan perlawanan yang bermuara di tenggorokan Sakura melenyap dalam sekejap. Dia mematung. Rasa sakit melintang di wajahnya. Tangannya membekap mulut yang mulai menuai isakan. Pandangannya kosong, dia sama sekali tak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia saja merasa sangat, sangat sakit atas segala ucapan ibunya, dan dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Dia bahkan takut untuk membayangkannya.

"Kembalilah ke apartemenmu." Samar-samar Sakura mendengar ayahnya berucap. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap wajah ayahnya. Pandangannya memburam. " _Sakura_."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya agar pandangannya menjelas. Air mata muncul lagi dan kembali memburamkan penglihatannya. Dia memegang lengan Sasuke tanpa keberanian untuk menatapnya. Dengan langkah buru-buru tapi tak pasti, Sakura meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya.

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura melepas genggamannya dan melangkah lebih cepat daripada Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyusulnya. Dia tak punya alasan untuk itu. Dadanya masih terasa nyeri, bahunya masih berat, napasnya masih sesak. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Dia tak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan semua ini.

Mereka tak saling bicara setelahnya. Tidur dilalui dengan posisi punggung menghadap punggung dan saling berjauhan walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak bertengkar. _Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada bertengkar._

Hal tersebut terulang terus setiap hari dan malam. Seharusnya mereka rutin makan malam di rumah orangtua Sakura, itulah yang ibu Sakura pinta sebelum _ini_ terjadi, tetapi malam itu menjadi yang terakhir kali. Paginya Sasuke akan berlatih bersama Naruto, ditanyai "Ada apa?" karena beberapa kali kedapatan melamun, Sasuke menolak bercerita apa pun, kembali lagi ke apartemen Sakura untuk menyambut kehampaan. Ada atau tidaknya gadis itu sama sekali tak memberi perbedaan. Bangunan itu masih sama hampanya baik dengan hadirnya Sakura atau tidak. Bahkan terasa lebih menyesakkan saat Sakura berada di sana.

Sakura beberapa kali keluar lama dan Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu ke mana tujuannya—dia pun tak mencari tahu. Sampai satu hari dia mengetahui bahwa Sakura menerima misi ke luar desa hingga bermalam, dan dia tak tahu apa-apa soal itu, Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri kemarahan yang membuncah di tubuhnya. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Tak melakukan apa-apa selain tidur di sofa, tak seperti biasanya, di kamar Sakura, walaupun mereka tak saling bicara dan saling membelakangi.

Mereka berusaha untuk tak berada di dalam ruangan yang sama setelahnya.

Sasuke ingin Sakura bicara padanya, menangis, berteriak, marah atau apa pun, apa pun selain diam seperti ini. Dan dia tak tahu betapa Sakura merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi mereka tetap diam. Membahas tentang yang terjadi malam itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Mereka diam karena tak ada satu hal lain pun yang mengisi benak mereka selain kemarahan ibu Sakura. Dan itu membuat tak adanya gagasan topik pembicaraan yang tak akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Betapa kejadian itu melekat di benak mereka dan sama sekali tak bisa dihapus barang satu detik pun.

Di malam yang mereka rencanakan akan menjadi malam terakhir berada di Konoha, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya saat Sasuke berada di ruang tengah. Sasuke baru saja hendak berdiri, keluar dari apartemen itu, kemudian pergi ke mana saja—taman, hutan, lapangan latihan, puing-puing kuil Naka—ke mana saja asal tidak dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Sakura. Dia tak bisa lagi menoleransi rasa sesaknya.

Namun, niatnya untuk beranjak terhenti saat Sakura menaruh dua buah gelas berisi teh di atas meja. Salah satunya didorong ke arah Sasuke, dan satunya lagi diangkat oleh dirinya sendiri untuk disantap isinya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam. Gadis itu menaruh gelasnya di meja, menyandarkan punggung pada sofa, kemudian memeluk lututnya. Tiba-tiba tangisnya pecah.

Sasuke beringsut ke arah Sakura dengan ragu. Tangannya perlahan-lahan melingkari tubuh kecil gadis itu sembari menilai tanggapannya. Tak ada penolakan apa pun sampai Sasuke sepenuhnya mendekap Sakura. Kepala gadis itu menyandar pada dadanya. Suara tangisnya semakin keras dan getaran di tubuhnya semakin kencang. Sasuke mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku," isaknya. "Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-kun. Ini salahku. _Ini salahku_."

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu."

"D-dan bukan salahmu juga," kata Sakura. Suaranya teredam karena wajahnya masih tenggelam di dada Sasuke. "Kau h-harus mengerti bahwa ini bukan salahmu."

Sasuke bergeming.

"Sasuke-kun."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengisak. Tangannya meremas kaus Sasuke. "Kumohon."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku layak mendapatkannya. Dan apa yang," dia meneguk ludah, "apa yang ibumu katakan tentang aku memang tak salah. Tapi aku tak ingin melepasmu apa pun yang terjadi. Apa pun." Dia jelas terdengar egois dan menekankan hal tersebut dalam kalimat tersebut. Tapi dia tak peduli.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi ibuku bisa memilih untuk tidak menyampaikannya sekasar itu," bisiknya. "Aku bahkan sakit saat mendengarnya."

Mereka tak berbicara lagi dalam beberapa saat. Isakan Sakura berangsur-angsur berhenti.

"Kita ... kita lari saja," cetus Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli lagi."

 _Kau peduli, Sakura. Kalau tidak peduli kau tidak akan seperti ini._

Sakura menarik diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Dia menengadah dan langsung menatap wajahnya. "Tidak," dia tertawa kecil. Tawa itu terdengar menyakitkan baik bagi Sasuke maupun Sakura. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Kalaupun kita pergi sekarang, kita tidak kawin lari. Ayahku tidak menarik restunya."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Semuanya akan tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Semua ... kecuali ... _shiromuku_ yang kupakai nanti." Sakura meneguk ludah dan menghapus jejak air matanya lagi.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Kau," ucapnya ragu, "kau bisa memakai _shiromuku_ milik ibuku."

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Sakura. Aliran air mata baru Sasuke hapus secepatnya. "Ya," katanya. "Itu akan sempurna." Napasnya tersekat di tenggorokan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi ..." Sakura berucap dengan nada lirih.

 _Kita berdua tahu itu tidak benar_.

Sakura mendekap Sasuke lagi dan menenggelamkan wajah ke dadanya. Tangisnya pecah lagi. Sasuke tak melakukan apa pun selain melingkari tangannya di tubuh Sakura.

Beberapa saat setelah tangis Sakura berhenti, apartemen ini berubah sepi. Dua orang pengisi bangunan itu telah memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Ket:

Shiromuku: Kimono pernikahan untuk perempuan

Montsuki haori hakama: Kimono pernikahan untuk laki-laki

A/n:

Tanggal nikahnya SasuSaku dicari dari ulang tahun Sarada dikurangi 9 bulan 10 hari HAHAHA /woi. Terus selain Sarada, gak yakin hitungan kehamilan yang lain akurat sih heheu karena waktu bahas soal itu di sini, ulang tahun next generation pada belum rilis. Semoga dimaklumi.

Maaf ada drama lagi karena kemungkinannya kecil ortu Sakura iya-iya aja sama semua keputusan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sesayang-sayangnya juga tetep aja sih :")

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

 **daffodila**.


	16. Chapter 16

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Sasuke ketika Sakura dan dirinya baru saja keluar dari penginapan.

Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih menatap lurus ke arah jalan. Dia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada punggung tangan Sasuke, mengharapkan sebuah genggaman. Embusan napas kecewa terlepas ketika tak ada gerakan berarti dari tangan Sasuke. Besok adalah pernikahan mereka, tetapi hal tersebut tak mengubah preferensi Sasuke akan mengumbar afeksi jika mereka tidak sedang berdua saja. Seharusnya Sakura tidak melakukan itu semenjak dia tahu modusnya akan sia-sia.

"Aku tahu. Tempat makan, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Sakura bergumam. Matanya melirik ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ini pertama kali kau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Maksudku, benar-benar mengajak. Selama ini kau hanya mengungkapkan tujuan dan aku mengikutinya."

"Hn."

"Kita akan pergi kencan?" Sakura terkikik.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau kau menganggapnya begitu."

Sakura memberungut. Langkahnya mengentak. "Ini tidak akan jadi kencan kalau hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu," keluhnya.

"Baiklah, ini kencan. Puas?" ujar Sasuke. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Ya, puas!" Sakura tertawa. Wajahnya merona. "Ini yang pertama, kalau begitu."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah dan berdeham. Dia menanggapi Sakura dengan gumaman.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati alun-alun desa. Langkah Sasuke tak berhenti bahkan di tempat makan paling ujung sekalipun. Sakura mengernyit. Tujuan mereka keluar dari penginapan tadi adalah untuk mencari makan. Lantas mengapa semua tempat makan dalam bentuk apa pun tak ada yang Sasuke hampiri?

Pertanyaan sudah bertengger di ujung lidah Sakura. Rasa penasaran tentang ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya terus berputar-putar di perutnya dan mengikis rasa lapar. Dia membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia tahu pertanyaannya hanya akan ditanggapi dengan sikap defensif Sasuke. Embusan napas panjang lepas dari hidungnya.

Semakin jauh melangkah, semakin keras suara deburan air laut. Spekulasi-spekulasi berkelebat di benaknya. Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi, menanti penjelasan. Namun, lelaki itu tetap diam dan terus memandang ke depan.

Bangunan-bangunan telah berganti menjadi pepohonan. Pepohonan di samping kirinya tidak selebat sebelumnya. Hamparan lautan luas terlihat dari celah antarpohon. Sakura sontak menahan napasnya. Salah satu spekulasinya dibenarkan oleh bentangan biru di samping kirinya. Namun, itu belum sepenuhnya tepat.

Langkah kaki Sasuke melambat ketika mata Sakura menangkap sebuah mercusuar yang menjulang tinggi. Kobaran api bergoyang-goyang di atasnya. Kini dia berdiri di atas sebuah tanjung yang diapit dua buah teluk kecil. Embusan angin meniup rambutnya semakin liar. Sakura menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga berkali-kali, tapi lepas dan lepas lagi sampai dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Dia merasakan tatapan Sasuke padanya. Tangan lelaki itu menggantikan tugas tangannya untuk menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, yang beberapa detik kemudian menjadi sia-sia.

Sasuke menyelipkan jemarinya pada ruas jemari Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak, pipinya memerah, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia mengikuti Sasuke yang menuntunnya menuju sebuah bangku panjang berbahan dasar kayu yang berada kurang lebih dua meter dari perbatasan daratan dan lautan. Sasuke membiarkannya duduk lebih dulu sebelum menyusul di sampingnya.

Suara koakan burung dan deburan air laut memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Genggaman tangannya sudah lepas. Sakura menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Sasuke. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan. Perbatasan daratan dan lautan itu dipagari oleh kayu yang disambung tali dalam jarak setiap satu meter. Permukaan air laut sama sekali tak tenang, sebagaimana lumrahnya, bergoyang-goyang karena tiupan angin. Cahaya matahari yang langsung tertuju pada permukaan air laut memantul hingga menimbulkan kelap-kelip yang samar.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Hatinya menghangat. Dia akan mengingat kejadian ini selamanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pernah bilang ingin berkunjung ke pantai. Kita tidak pernah melewati pantai dan tak pernah sengaja menuju ke sana," jawab Sasuke. "Ini memang bukan pantai, tapi hanya inilah yang ada."

Senyum Sakura mengembang lagi. Dia menyandarkan diri lebih lagi pada Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia membayangkan apabila tangan kirinya masih ada, tangan tersebut akan melingkari bahu Sakura sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini. Aku suka sekali."

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendapati keceriaan Sakura kembali lagi. Sejak mereka meninggalkan Konoha lagi, Sakura tidak pernah tersenyum selepas ini. Dia tak pernah sesantai ini. Dia tak pernah tampak tenang dan sedamai ini. Sasuke sungguh merasa puas atas tindakannya yang terasa tepat.

"Ini kencan pertama kita. Dan kau melakukannya satu hari sebelum pernikahan kita," kata Sakura dengan nada kesal main-main. Tawa kecil menyusul setelahnya.

"Hn."

Sakura membeliak. "Hn, hn, begitu saja terus!"

Sasuke mendengus geli. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Tentang orangtuamu ..."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini," potong Sakura. "Tidak sekarang."

"Tapi aku ingin membicarakannya."

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Sasuke-kun."

"Kau—kita—tetap harus berbicara dengan mereka."

"Tidakkah kau ingat kata-kata ibuku? Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Dan mereka jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa diajak bernegosiasi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia pribadi pun tak ingin mengalami penolakan dengan cara seperti itu lagi. Dia menarik dan mengembuskan napas panjang untuk mencoba melupakannya. Tidak bisa. Bahkan hinaan ibu Sakura masih terngiang di telinganya yang tak ayal membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa hanya lari.

"Kau juga tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi."

" _Kita_ juga," koreksi Sakura.

"Aku bisa," kata Sasuke. "Orangtuamu hanya tidak setuju dengan rencanamu setelah kita menikah. Aku bisa menuruti apa yang orangtuamu inginkan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak." Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Napasnya diatur hingga dia merasa lebih tenang. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hn?"

"Tsunade-sama tidak mengizinkan aku memperpanjang cuti." Sakura meneguk ludah. Dia tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. "Aku masih harus bekerja, tapi tidak di Konoha. Tsunade-sama menugaskanku untuk berdiplomasi dengan banyak rumah sakit atau klinik di luar Konoha."

"Sebagai dokter?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sebagai dokter."

"Itu kabar bagus," kata Sasuke. "Mengapa tidak memberi tahu lebih awal?"

"Benarkah?" Sakura berkedip tak percaya. Dia tak menduga ini akan menjadi kabar bagus bagi Sasuke. "Aku ... aku tidak ingin membahasnya karena topik ini pasti berkaitan dengan ... ketidaksetujuan orangtuaku—tepatnya ibuku."

"Kabar ini mungkin bisa mengubah itu."

"Hmm, mungkin." Sakura terdengar tidak yakin.

Sasuke sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak yakin. Malam itu, pendapat buruk dari ibu Sakura tentangnya seolah-olah tumpah semua. Sasuke merasa bahwa opini itu sudah ada sejak lama, tetapi ditelan habis karena putrinya memilihnya. Dia ingat beberapa wajah yang melempar tatapan kebencian atau tidak suka padanya setelah perang selesai, dan orangtua Sakura ada di antaranya. Mereka—lebih tepatnya ibu Sakura saja—mungkin hanya menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya. Menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam hati, dilapisi selubung yang sangat rapuh, dan akan muncul ke permukaan kembali setelah disenggol picuan. Dan Sasuke sudah memicunya. Membangun lapisan itu kembali, menelan rasa sukanya lagi, pasti akan menjadi proses yang sulit.

Membayangkan seberapa sulitnya, Sasuke berkesimpulan sesuatu. Dia bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kasih sayang orangtua Sakura terhadap putrinya karena rela menanggung kesulitan itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya ... menjadi seperti ini.

Lalu, akan seperti apa respons orangtuanya terhadap Sakura? Fragmen-fragmen bayangan berputar di dalam benaknya. Sakura tidak terlahir dari garis keturunan Uchiha. Gadis itu pun berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang menonjol darinya. Ayah Sakura tidak dikenal sebagai ninja yang hebat, sementara ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Tak ada jutsu spesial yang mengaliri garis keturunannya. Apa yang Sakura kuasai sekarang adalah murni dari usahanya, bukanlah warisan dari kemampuan pendahulunya.

Ibunya mungkin akan menerima Sakura selama gadis itu sopan dan berperangai baik. Tapi ... bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia mencoba melenyapkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Jangan sampai Sakura menanyakan apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. Sakura pasti akan terluka karenanya.

"Kau harus berbicara dengan orangtuamu." Sakura terdiam. "Selagi mereka masih ada." Bahunya menegang. Dia menenggelamkan wajah pada tangannya.

Dia mengangguk samar. "Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku pun akan bertanggung jawab."

"Hm, aku berharap kali ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik ...," ucap Sakura lirih. Dia menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Sasuke lagi. "Tapi kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dengan mereka setelah kita menikah."

"Hn."

Sakura membasahi kerongkongannya. "Kurasa ini tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Restu orangtuaku tidak ditarik, bukan? Orangtuaku, ibuku, hanya tidak menyetujui rencana kita setelah menikah. Pernikahannya tidak ditentang."

Sasuke terdiam. "Kuharap dua hal itu memang berbeda dan bisa dipisahkan."

Sakura menenggelamkan wajah pada bahu Sasuke. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keheningan di antara mereka dipecahkan oleh gelak tawa yang bersumber dari belakang mereka. Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya perlahan, Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuh. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sepasang remaja tengah bercengkerama di depan mercusuar. Rasa tidak nyaman sontak memenuhi sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

Dia berdiri begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sakura mengedipkan mata, tatapannya menyiratkan pertanyaan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menjauh dari bangku. Dengan raut yang dipenuhi kebingungan, Sakura berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, mau ke mana?"

"Makan."

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini!"

Mata Sakura sontak membelalak merasakan perutnya bersuara. Dia menepuk dahinya untuk menyembunyikan sebagian wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Perutmu tidak."

"Tapi tadi itu baru dua setengah menit!"

"Aku pergi." Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura. Tapi, dahinya mengernyit. Sakura pasti mengada-ada. Tidak mungkin durasi mereka duduk di sana tadi hanyalah dua setengah menit.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura buru-buru mengejar Sasuke. Dalam pengejarannya, dia mendapati sepasang remaja yang tengah bercengkerama di dekat mercusuar. Sakura menggerutu. Dia tahu apa alasan Sasuke ingin pergi. _Dasar asosial menyebalkan!_ "Kau mengakhiri kencan ini dengan sangat buruk!" Intonasi kesal memenuhi perkataannya.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Dia tahu Sakura akan merajuk, tapi dia tak berniat untuk menghindari hal tersebut. Hal itu akan menjadi hiburan baginya.

.

Hujan baru saja berhenti ketika waktu menunjukkan saatnya Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat ke kuil Shinto. Suara percikan air mengiringi setiap langkah kaki mereka. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bicara. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun, ada perbedaan yang kentara—Sasuke tampak tenang seperti biasanya, sementara Sakura membiarkan dunia tahu atas kegugupan yang dirasakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Kelembapan teruar di lingkungan sekitar kuil tersebut. Basah terpampang di mana-mana, tapi kedamaian dan kesakralan dari tempat itu sama sekali tak terusik. Usapan angin hangat menyentuh wajah Sakura di setiap langkahnya memasuki bangunan kuil. Embusan itu terhenti ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam dan menaiki tangga. Dua orang yang hendak mengurusi penampilannya hari ini menunggu di depan salah satu pintu. Dia berpisah dengan Sasuke di sana. Lelaki itu memasuki pintu yang tepat berada di seberang pintu ruangan tempat Sakura akan dipersiapkan untuk pernikahannya.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi pendek yang membuatnya paha terangkat. Berbagai macam emosi berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Gugup, senang, sedih, takut, dan lain sebagainya. Sakura sama sekali tak yakin mana yang mendominasi di antara emosi-emosi tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Sakura-san, saya akan memasang riasan di wajah Anda terlebih dahulu," kata perempuan yang Sakura ketahui bernama Kimiko.

Sakura meneguk ludah. Perasaan tak keruan masih menggelutinya. Dia menggeleng. "Bisa beri aku waktu sebentar?"

Kimiko dan Chinatsu—perempuan yang satunya lagi—mengangguk mengerti dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Sakura.

Pikiran Sakura berlabuh pada kejadian satu minggu yang lalu, saat ibunya jelas-jelas menentang rencana pascapernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Hatinya berdenyut sesakit-sakitnya. Hari itu ... ibu Sakura sama sekali tak menyembunyikan dirinya yang tak menerima Sasuke. Sekelumit rasa bersalah menyiksa dirinya. Dengan kenyataan itu, seharusnya dia tak akan di sini. Dia tak seharusnya menikah dengan Sasuke.

Tapi ... dia tak bisa. Inilah yang diinginkannya. Dan bila dipikir-pikir lagi, bila dicari celah bahkan yang paling kecil sekalipun, Sakura ingat bahwa tak ada ucapan orangtuanya yang menarik restu mereka secara langsung. Bahkan yang mengindikasikannya pun tak ada. Hal tersebutlah yang menguatkan Sakura untuk tetap melakukan ini. Meskipun dia tak yakin orangtuanya akan hadir hari ini, dan jika mereka memang tak hadir, hal itu akan tetap menghancurkan hati Sakura kendatipun gadis itu sudah mengantisipasinya.

Sakura membuka matanya. Dia melirik shiromuku yang akan dia kenakan hari ini. _uchikake_ -nya bermotif bunga anggrek, tidak seperti impiannya, mengenakan _shiromuku_ bermotif burung bangau milik ibunya. Nyatanya, yang bisa dia gunakan hari ini adalah milik ibu Sasuke. Sakura mengusap kainnya perlahan. Gumpalan pahit terasa di tenggorokannya.

"Aku siap," kata Sakura. Kemudian dia mendengar langkah yang mendekatinya dan disusul suara pintu yang dibuka. Sontak dia menoleh ke belakang dan terperangah atas apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Ino?" ujar Sakura diliputi intonasi tak percaya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Selama ini aku selalu mendadanimu, Sakura," katanya. Dia tersenyum. "Izinkan aku melakukannya lagi di hari pernikahanmu."

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Jangan meminta izin padaku. Minta izinlah pada Kimiko-san dan Chinatsu-san," katanya sambil melirik ke arah dua perempuan yang dia maksud.

"Bolehkah ...?" Ino menatap dua orang yang mengenakan pakaian seragam berwarna cokelat tersebut.

"Anda boleh mengurus riasan wajah dan rambut. Kami yang urus _shiromuku_ -nya," kata Chinatsu.

Ino mengangguk. Kepuasan terpancar di wajahnya. Dia buru-buru mendekati Sakura dan berdiri di atas lutut, menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan gadis itu yang tengah duduk. Dia menyentuh wajah Sakura.

"Kulitmu tidak berminyak, jadi tak perlu dibasuh lagi," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Matanya terfokus pada jinjingan yang digenggam tangan Ino yang bebas. "Kau bawa apa?" tanyanya.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Alih-alih menjawab, dia berdiri. Tangannya yang membawa jinjingan diulurkan pada Kimiko. "Ini _shiromuku_ yang akan dipakai Sakura," katanya.

Sakura sontak menoleh. Dia memerhatikan jinjingan tersebut sampai isinya dikeluarkan oleh Kimiko. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat air mata meleleh di pipinya. Itu adalah ... _shiromuku_ milik ibunya.

"Bagaimana ...?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau.

Ino terkejut ketika melihat kondisi Sakura. Dia memiliki beberapa spekulasi yang menyebabkan perasaan Sakura saat ini. Spekulasi yang menutup mulut Ino untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia hanya mengatakan, "Aku bertemu orangtuamu di perjalanan kemari. Dan ibumu menitipkan itu padaku."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Ino. Dia akan lebih percaya jika Ino bilang wanita itu mencurinya dari ibu Sakura. Tapi, itu jelas tidak mungkin. Ino tak tahu apa-apa tentang keinginannya untuk memakai shiromuku milik ibunya, serta masalah yang melanda dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan Ino pasti mewakili kebenaran.

Dia lekas menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan. Napasnya diatur sebisanya. Dia tak seharusnya menangis. Terlebih dia tak mau ditanyai mengapa menangis. Keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya, tiga orang di ruangan tersebut sama sekali tak menanyainya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Ino memulas bedak di wajahnya. Hidung Sakura membersut karena aromanya yang asing. "Jangan terlalu tebal," pintanya.

"Kau diam saja, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membuatmu tampak buruk," kata Ino. Kemudian Sakura tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Wajahnya sudah selesai dirias, kecuali polesan di bibirnya. Ino beralih menata rambutnya. Panjang rambutnya yang kini sudah mencapai dada cukup untuk ditata membentuk sanggulan tanpa tambahan rambut palsu. Lagi pula bila rambutnya pendek pun dia tak akan memakai rambut palsu. Tak ada rambut palsu yang memiliki warna sama persis dengan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ino selagi menata rambutnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha," kata Ino. Intonasinya diliputi rasa gemas.

Sakura bergeming. Perasaannya masih sama—bercampur aduk seperti tadi. Kehadiran shiromuku milik ibunya hanya mampu mengubahnya sedikit. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu dijelaskan dengan apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau boleh menyimpulkannya sendiri dari ekspresi wajahku."

Ino tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Dia melanjutkan merapikan poni miring Sakura. Kepalanya menengadah untuk mencari mata salah satu di antara wanita yang akan memakaikan _shiromuku_ di tubuh Sakura nanti. Saat bertemu dengan mata Chinatsu, dia bertanya, "Rambutnya tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Jidatnya terlihat lebar kalau dia tak pakai poni."

"Hei!" Sakura mengeluarkan protes sembari tertawa kecil.

Ino turut menggemakan tawanya. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Sakura."

Sakura tertegun, kemudian tersenyum. Dia bersyukur apabila itulah yang orang lain lihat darinya hari ini.

Setelah selesai menata rambut, Ino menarik dari dan mengamati penampilan Sakura. Dia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Sakura tampak cantik dengan riasan sederhana meskipun gincu belum dipoles di bibirnya. Poninya miring seperti biasa, terdapat helai-helai yang menggantung di sebelah pipi, sisa-sisa dari sanggulan di belakang kepalanya. Sanggulan itu tampak renggang, sengaja dibuat seperti itu dan nyatanya memang cocok untuk Sakura. Ino memuji diri sendiri atas penampilan Sakura.

Kemudian _shiromuku_ dipakaikan pada Sakura secara bertahap. Diawali dari pemakaian bantalan, pembalutan tubuhnya, pemasangan _kakeshita_ , _obi_ , dan _uchikake_. Ikatan demi ikatan disimpulkan dalam prosesnya. Bahu Sakura terasa berat setelah seluruh pakaian pernikahannya sudah terpasang. Pakaiannya berlapis-lapis hingga tubuh kurusnya tak terlihat sama sekali, dan uchikake sebagai lapisan terakhir pun memang sangat tebal. Tapi, dia pernah—cenderung sering—menanggung beban yang lebih berat daripada ini, sehingga dia bisa melaluinya. Hanya saja, dia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa perangkat shiromuku akan terasa seberat ini.

Ino memulas gincu di bibirnya sebelum wataboshi dipakaikan di kepalanya. Sakura sudah siap sepenuhnya sekarang. Dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana. Dia tampak gagah dengan _montsuki haori hakama_ yang membalut tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menahan pandangan padanya cukup lama. Tatapannya yang mendamba sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan. Tak ada kata yang bisa Sakura ucap padanya, hanya senyum refleks dan pipi merona yang bisa ditampilkannya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," sapa Ino.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino. Dia mengangguk.

"Itu bukan _shiromuku_ milik ibuku," kata Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju paviliun untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Ini milik ibuku," jawab Sakura. Haru mewarnai suaranya. "Ino yang membawanya. Katanya dia bertemu dengan orangtuaku dalam perjalanannya kemari dan ibuku menitipkan ini."

Sasuke tertegun. "Mereka datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Pahit terkecap di lidah Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang topik ini.

Sasuke memperoleh jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura ketika dia menginjak tanah di luar empat dinding. Dia mendapati kedua orangtua Sakura berada di sini. Dari langkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti, dia yakin gadis itu pasti sudah menyadarinya. Namun, dia tetap diam, seolah-olah kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya. Orangtua gadis itu tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran mereka yang memang cukup jauh jaraknya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Setelah perasaan lega membanjiri hatinya, benaknya tak bisa dicegah untuk membayangkan bagaimana jika orangtua dan kakaknya pun hadir hari ini ...

Mereka duduk berdampingan setelah tiba di dalam paviliun. Orangtua Sakura sungguh-sungguh hadir di sana, bersama Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, dan Kakashi—dia tak menduga pria sibuk itu akan menyisihkan waktunya untuk ini. Dia melirik Sakura dan mendapati raut wajahnya jauh lebih cerah daripada saat mereka berangkat kemari. Gadis itu sempat mengungkapkan shiromuku-nya yang berat, tapi dia tak terlihat sedang menanggung beban apa pun sama sekali.

Pendeta shinto mengumumkan pernikahan mereka pada dewa. Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras. Ada rasa cemas dia akan mengacaukan ini. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura, ketegangan jelas terpancar di wajah gadis itu. Setelahnya, Sasuke meminum sake dari cawan sebanyak tiga kali teguk, lantas diikuti oleh Sakura. Prosesi tersebut diulang sampai tiga kali hingga masing-masing menelan sembilan tegukan sake. Kemudian janji pernikahan diungkapkan. Pernikahan mereka ditutup dengan pemakaian cincin pada pasangan.

Tepat setelah seluruh rangkaian acara selesai, Sakura tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Namun, masih ada kegelisahan yang bergelut di dalam hatinya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya, lelaki itu mengangguk. Sakura memahami apa maksud anggukan yang diisyaratkan suaminya itu.

Dengan _haori_ panjangnya yang menjuntai sampai ke tangan, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Seolah-olah kekuatan telah ditransfer padanya, nyali Sakura untuk menghadap orangtuanya terasa lebih besar. Langkahnya masih ragu-ragu. Tatapannya tak terputus dari sosok kedua orangtuanya yang tampak enggan menatapnya meskipun tahu dirinya tengah mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Hati Sakura terasa dicubit hingga menimbulkan perih.

Orangtua Sakura baru menoleh setelah Sakura memanggil mereka. Engah napas Sakura masih belum beraturan. Pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke semakin erat hingga dia takut akan meremukkan tulang lelaki itu. Sasuke yang mengeratkan genggaman balik menandakan bahwa tangan lelaki itu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," kata Sakura. Kalimat tersebut terasa membakar tenggorokannya. Aneh sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orangtuamu sendiri atas kehadiran mereka di pernikahanmu.

Kizashi mengangguk. "Kau membutuhkan saksi di pernikahanmu," ucapnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata ketika merasakan air matanya memaksa keluar. " _Tousan_ tidak menentang pernikahan ini?"

Kizashi menggeleng. "Yang kutentang bukanlah pernikahan kalian. Aku sudah memberi restu dan aku tidak akan menariknya."

Air mata Sakura sudah tak bisa ditampung lagi. Alirannya membasahi pipi dan merusak riasan wajahnya. Dia tahu apa yang ayahnya tentang. Dan pengetahuan tentang ayahnya yang mengungkapkan langsung bahwa restu darinya tak akan ditarik sudah cukup untuk membuncahkan hati Sakura dengan rasa haru. Sakura tak sadar bahwa Sasuke pun merasa begitu.

" _Kaasan_ ," kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. " _Shiromuku_ -nya ..."

"Aku ingat kau selalu ingin mengenakannya di hari pernikahanmu." Mebuki tersenyum. Matanya meneliti Sakura dari kaki hingga kepala. "Kau cantik sekali, Sakura."

Sakura turut tersenyum. "Itu berarti ... _Kaasan_ tidak menentangnya?"

Mebuki terdiam. Dia merasakan tatapan suaminya padanya. Saat dia menoleh, Kizashi mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Pendapatku sama dengan ayahmu," kata Mebuki. "Aku masih berharap kalian mau mempertimbangkan rencana kalian. Tapi kali ini kita akan membicarakannya baik-baik."

Sakura menunduk. Dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tetesan air matanya berjatuhan langsung ke bumi.

"Sasuke," panggil Mebuki.

Sasuke mengangguk. Putaran ingatan atas kata-kata menyakitkan yang meluncur dari bibir Mebuki merangsek ke dalam benaknya. Kerongkongannya terasa pahit. Napasnya terasa sulit.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu semua padamu." Intonasinya dipenuhi penyesalan.

Sasuke meneguk gumpalan ludahnya dengan sulit. "Apa yang Anda katakan tentangku memang tidak salah."

Mebuki menggeleng. "Tapi itu tetap saja tak bisa mewajarkan sikapku padamu. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bukanlah sosok pendendam seperti dulu, sehingga dia bisa mudah memaafkannya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya pun harus memaafkan ibu Sakura atas kata-katanya, terlebih karena kata-kata itu benar adanya. Dia bisa memaafkannya, tapi tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Kejadian itu mungkin akan terus tertancap pada benaknya seumur hidup.

"Kami tidak bisa mengubah rencana kami," Sakura membuka suara lagi. Kedua mata Mebuki membelalak. Kizashi jelas-jelas tersentak. "Meskipun aku atau Sasuke-kun menjelaskannya, aku tak yakin _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ akan mengerti."

Membaca raut wajah ibunya yang pasti akan mendebatnya, Sakura lekas menambahkan, "Tapi, aku tidak berhenti bekerja, _Kaasan, Tousan_. Tsunade-sama tetap memperkerjakanku walaupun aku tidak menetap di desa. Sebagai dokter. Tugasku masih sama, tapi tempatnya saja yang berbeda. Tak ada yang rusak dari hidupku. Dan Sasuke-kun—"

"Anda tahu kesalahan-kesalahanku di masa lalu. Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih untuk menebusnya," potong Sasuke. Dia ingin berbicara sendiri atas dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun selalu membantu orang-orang yang sedang kesulitan tanpa pamrih."

"Dan aku banyak belajar dari mereka."

"Aku pun begitu. Apalagi dengan tugasku sekarang. Ini ... ini bukanlah hal yang bisa didapatkan jika kami menetap di Konoha. Ya, mungkin bisa saja kami mendapatkannya juga jika menetap di Konoha, tapi tidak sebesar saat berkelana."

Kizashi dan Mebuki membisu. Tak ada tanggapan yang mereka berikan dalam bentuk apa pun. Keheningan berdiri dengan lama di antara mereka. Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. " _Kaasan? Tousan?_ "

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti," kata Mebuki.

"Sekarang pergilah. Teman-teman kalian sedang menunggu," ujar Kizashi. Dia memegang bahu Sakura dan membuatnya berbalik. Tamu-tamu lain tengah saling bercakap-cakap. Sakura tahu Sasuke dan dirinya harus segera bergabung dengan mereka.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia membalik tubuh dan melangkah menuju tamu lainnya bersama Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama berharap yang terbaik atas pembicaraan mereka dengan orangtua Sakura tadi.

Yang pertama kali mereka hampiri adalah sang _hokage_. Wajah Sakura tampak cerah saat menghadapinya. "Terima kasih banyak sudah datang, _Sensei_ ," kata Sakura. Formalitas antara _hokage_ dan penduduk desa lenyap begitu saja. Karena Sakura tahu Kakashi hadir di sini bukan sebagai hokage, tapi sebagai gurunya dan Sasuke. "Aku tahu seberapa sibuknya dirimu."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan pernikahan murid kesayanganku."

"Yang kau maksud pasti Sasuke-kun."

"Bukan. Itu kau, Sakura," kata Kakashi sembari terkekeh. "Kau satu-satunya muridku di Tim Tujuh yang tak pernah meninggalkanku, tidak seperti dua sisanya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sasuke mendengus tampak kesal. Sakura menyikut Sasuke karenanya.

"Aku kesayanganmu, tapi Sasuke-kun favoritmu. Ya, 'kan, Sensei?" kata Sakura. Dia ingat betul Kakashi selalu condong pada Sasuke di latihan ataupun misi karena dialah yang paling cekatan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Hei, lalu aku apa?" desak Naruto.

Kakashi tertawa. "Kau penerusku, bukan?"

Naruto tampak puas dengan kata-kata Kakashi. "Tentu saja!" sahutnya sambil menyengir lebar. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Kau lihat, _Teme_ , aku hadir di pernikahanmu, tidak hanya mengirim surat berisi satu kata."

Sakura tertawa. "Naruto, tapi aku hadir di pernikahanmu."

Ino, Hinata, dan Sai turut bergabung dan mengucapkan selamat.

Mereka tidak mengadakan resepsi, tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengundang tamu mereka untuk makan bersama di salah satu restoran keluarga, Sasuke menyetujuinya. Mereka berganti pakaian dan saling membantu melepas pakaian pernikahan satu sama lain yang memang sulit dilepas sendiri karena banyaknya simpul di mana-mana. Sakura merasa malu saat melepas ikatan demi ikatan di pakaian Sasuke, tetapi merasa lebih malu lagi saat Sasuke melepas ikatan di pakaiannya.

Acara makan itu berlangsung dengan sederhana; hanya makan dan berbincang-bincang saja. Awalnya mereka tergabung dalam satu koloni, hingga lama kelamaan terpecah menjadi koloni perempuan dan koloni lelaki. Tapi, ayah dan ibu Sakura terpisah sendiri, hanya bertindak sebagai pengamat dan penyimak. Saat itulah Ino memberikan hadiah di dalam sebuah tas jinjing dan mulai menggoda Sakura tentang malam pertama. Hinata mengucapkan bahwa dirinya menunggu sampai Sakura sama-sama hamil seperti dirinya dan Ino. Wajah Sakura memerah, dia sungguh-sungguh tak bisa bersembunyi dari rasa malu. Matanya menemukan Sasuke. Lelaki itu merautkan wajah terganggu dengan telinga yang memerah. Tamu-tamu lelakinya tertawa. Sakura berasumsi bahwa topik pembicaraan mereka kurang lebih sama dengan topik pembicaraannya di meja ini.

Datang waktu bagi mereka untuk berpamitan. Sakura masih tidak menduga Kakashi masih ada di sini sampai sekarang. "Aku sengaja menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat agar bisa kemari," begitu katanya. Dan Sakura sungguh-sungguh merasa senang sekaligus terhormat menerima perlakuan spesial dari sang _hokage_.

Orangtuanya adalah yang pergi paling terakhir. Tak ada indikasi bahwa mereka ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi sampai mereka hendak pulang. Sakura sempat karenanya. Dan kecemasannya hilang ketika ibunya berkata, "Kami harap keputusan kalian adalah yang terbaik."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk ibunya. Dia mengecup pipinya dengan air mata yang sudah tumpah. "Terima kasih, _Kaasan_ ," bisiknya lirih. Dia melepas dekapannya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ayahnya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas penerimaan Kizashi-san dan Mebuki-san terhadapku, terhadap kami," kata Sasuke sambil membungkuk.

Kizashi menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Berhentilah formal seperti itu, Nak. Kau hampir membuatku tertawa," kata Kizashi.

"Sasuke, kau menantuku sekarang. Anakku. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," kata Mebuki. Dia tersenyum. "Panggillah kami seperti Sakura memanggil kami, kalau kau mau."

"Aku tahu Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik, tapi dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik," kata Kizashi.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kami pulang dulu, Sakura, Sasuke. Sering-seringlah mengunjungi kami," ucap Mebuki.

"Kami akan menyempatkan diri," kata Sakura. Dia memeluk ayah dan ibunya sekali lagi. "Hati-hati di jalan, _Kaasan, Tousan_."

Sasuke menatap wajah mertuanya satu per satu. "Selamat jalan ... _Kaasan, Tousan_." Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada rasa canggung yang terselip di hatinya, tapi ada juga hangat yang membanjirinya.

Sakura menatapnya penuh haru. Dan perasaan yang sama tersirat di ekspresi wajah ayah dan ibunya. Mereka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi.

Sasuke merasakan punggung tangannya bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan Sakura. Tangan itu digenggamnya erat dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan. Dia mengingat prinsip dalam pernikahan keluarga tradisional, seperti keluarganya, yaitu prinsip yang menyatakan bahwa pernikahan sama dengan sang istri yang sepenuhnya meninggalkan keluarganya, dan bergabung dengan keluarga suaminya. Sasuke tidak merasakan hal tersebut. Yang dirasakannya adalah pernikahan membuatnya memiliki keluarga baru. Tak hanya memiliki istri, kini dia memiliki ibu dan ayah ... yang masih hidup. Hal itu tak cukup untuk menghilangkan kesedihan akan keluarganya yang tak ada di sini, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan kehangatan hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga lagi.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

A/n:

Tadinya scene pertama itu mau malem2, sambil lihat langit atau apalah. Tapi diganti jadi begitu gegara hint lokasi kencan pertama SasuSaku B") btw Sakura mau ke pantai emang disebut di fic ini, ada di chapter 6.

Dan, yeay, SasuSaku udah nikah! ❤ Gak yakin ini sesuai ekspektasi pembaca but I like how this turns out :")

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

daffodila.


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Tetes-tetes air menciprati sekitarnya. Dia merapikan rambutnya sebelum duduk di samping Sakura yang tengah sibuk sendiri. Kasur dari tempat tidur tertarik ke arahnya sedikit. Matanya memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak serius. Sebuah tas jinjing berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dia menegok ke arah Sasuke. "Membuka hadiah dari Ino," kata Sakura, lantas kembali membuka tas jinjing. Dia terperangah saat mendapati tiga buah kotak yang terdapat di sana. Ternyata ini bukan hanya dari Ino saja.

Salah satu kotaknya berwarna ungu muda. Terdapat sebuah pita putih yang membebatnya. Sakura menduga kado tersebut datang dari Hinata. Dugaannya tepat setelah membaca kartu ucapan pernikahan yang ditulis atas nama Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum membaca pesannya.

"Ini dari Hinata dan Naruto," kata Sakura. Dia mengulurkan kartu ucapan tersebut pada Sasuke. Setelah kartu tersebut berpindah tangan, dia mengangkat isi kadonya. "Oh, ini lucu sekali!" Sebuah piama hitam untuk wanita menggantung di depan wajah Sakura. Di dalam kotak ada piama dengan warna yang sama tetapi untuk laki-laki. "Piama pasangan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

Sakura lekas memasukkan piama tersebut ke dalam kotak. Dia membuka kotak lain yang dibungkus kertas kado berpola. Sakura mencari kartu ucapan sebelum melihat isi kadonya. Tanda tangan di kartu itu adalah dari Sai dan Ino. Sakura kebingungan saat membaca, "Hadiah ini hanya bisa dipakai Sakura. Tapi kami yakin Sasuke juga akan menyukainya." Dia lekas membuka kembali kotaknya dan mengangkat isinya. Belum sampai dua detik, dia buru-buru menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak. Kotak itu ditutup rapat-rapat. Wajah Sakura merona hebat.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Dahinya mengernyit karena respons gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia meraih kartu ucapan yang masih dipegang Sakura. Kesulitan dialaminya ketika hendak menarik kartu tersebut karena Sakura menahannya, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkannya. Dia membaca isi kartunya.

Rasa bingung mewarnai wajah Sasuke. Dia membuka kotak yang masih berada di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura tampak sangat canggung. Kotak itu terbuka. Ada beberapa potong kain berbahan renda. Sasuke mengangkat salah satunya. Dia lekas menaruhnya lagi setelah sadar itu apa. Pakaian dalam wanita dengan potongan seksi.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah setelah menutup kotaknya rapat-rapat. Wajah dan lehernya terasa memanas. Bayangan-bayangan kombinasi antara Sakura dan dalaman itu masuk ke dalam benaknya. Sasuke menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan untuk berusaha menghilangkannya.

Sakura buru-buru menaruh kotak tersebut di belakang tubuhnya. Gerakannya tampak skeptis saat meraih kotak lain yang belum dibuka. Dia mengusap kado tersebut perlahan.

"Se-sepertinya ini hadiah dari Kakashi-sensei," kata Sakura berusaha memecah kecanggungan.

Tangannya mengangkat sebuah kotak berlapis kertas biru polos. Dia membukanya perlahan-lahan. Ada satu pak lilin berwarna merah muda halus—lebih halus daripada warna rambutnya. Sakura meraihnya dan mengendus wanginya.

"Ini lilin aromaterapi," katanya. Sakura tersenyum. Wanginya begitu menenangkan padahal hanya diendus dalam kondisi masih padat. Dia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan makan malam romantis bersama Sasuke dengan harum dari aromaterapi berterbangan di sekitarnya. "Kakashi-sensei manis sekali memberikan kita hadiah seperti ini."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya masih terfokus pada kotak yang tutupnya menempel, berbeda dengan dua kotak yang sudah dibuka lebih dulu. Posisi kotak itu miring di pangkuan Sakura. "Masih ada isinya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kotak tersebut dan mengintip dari mulut kotak yang kecil. Terdapat tumpukan buku di sana. Dia menariknya hingga sampulnya kelihatan. Seri lengkap _Icha Icha Paradise_. Dia dan Sasuke mendengus bersamaan. Mata Sakura membeliak.

"Entah mengapa aku tidak terkejut dengan hadiah ini," kata Sakura.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya."

Sakura membaca ucapan selamat yang tertulis di kartu keras-keras. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Sasuke keheranan dan meraih kartu itu kemudian membacanya sendiri. Bagian yang belum Sakura baca adalah: "Nyalakan lilin aromaterapi untuk menemani malam panjang kalian."

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Memahami arti dari kiasan "malam panjang", merah pekat mewarnai wajahnya. "Ugh, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?" keluhnya dengan suara kecil. Dia jadi tak berani menatap Sasuke. "Hadiah yang tidak macam-macam hanya datang dari Naruto dan Hinata. Aku yakin ini karena Hinata. Kalau Naruto saja yang berikan pasti tidak ada senormal ini."

Sakura lekas berdiri dan memasukkan semua hadiah itu ke dalam tas jinjing. "Aku mau mandi dulu," katanya sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Mandinya berlangsung lebih lama daripada biasanya karena dia ingin menunda bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Perasaan malu saat digoda teman-temannya tadi merambati tubuhnya kembali dengan takaran yang jauh lebih besar. Ketika Sakura merasa bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi, dia menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya.

Tubuhnya dilap menggunakan handuk hingga kering. Matanya melirik pakaian tidur yang digantung di belakang pintu. Dia belum pernah mengenakannya sejak membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pakaian tidur itu berwarna merah marun, berbahan satin, berbentuk terusan yang hanya akan menutupi dada sampai setengah pahanya. Bahunya hanya tertutupi sepasang tali spaghetti jika luaran tak dia kenakan. Pipinya memanas saat mengenakannya. Ini adalah pertama kali dia akan mengenakan pakaian tidur feminin di depan Sasuke.

Sakura pikir luaran berbentuk jubah yang sama panjang dengan gaun tidurnya itu akan membuat rasa malunya menghilang. Nyatanya tidak. Pakaian tidur itu masih membuatnya merasa terlalu terbuka. Padahal pakaian misinya saja mengekspos lengannya, sementara jubah ini menutupi seluruh lengannya sampai siku. Gaun ini bahkan menjuntai lebih panjang daripada pakaian misinya. Lantas, apa yang berbeda?

Dia menunduk dan memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Ketemu. Gaun ini jauh lebih lahak daripada pakaian misinya yang menutupi setengah lehernya. Gaun tidur ini ... mengekspos kulitnya seluas lima jari di bawah tulang selangka. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Apa yang dia pikirkan hingga memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian tidur seperti ini?!

Rasanya Sakura ingin mengganti pakaiannya. Namun, yang tengah dikenakannya adalah satu-satunya pakaian ganti yang dibawa ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia teringat akan pakaian yang dikenakan sebelum mandi. Jejak-jejak basah terpeta di banyak tempat. Dia mengerang. Tak ada pilihan selain pakaian tidur yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Sakura menyugesti diri bahwa penampilannya saat ini tidak macam-macam. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Dia merapatkan luaran gaun hingga bagian lahaknya tertutupi. Rasa percaya diri mengiringinya saat melewati pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Dan kepercayaan diri itu melenyap saat dia bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Sakura sontak mengalihkan pandangan dan lekas merapikan rambutnya yang dibiarkan kering. Saat menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi, lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan suatu bungkusan berbentuk kain yang diikat. Kepercayaan diri Sakura kembali lagi. Dia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya, tanpa sadar mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Bungkusan dari kain itu diulurkan pada istrinya. Sakura menerimanya dan lekas membuka ikatan talinya. Bordir simbol klan Uchiha mengisi penglihatannya saat simpulnya terbuka. Jumlahnya ada banyak, hingga sulit diketahui kuantitasnya hanya dengan melihat sekilas. Sakura mengangkat dagu dan menatap Sasuke.

"Jahitlah ini di pakaianmu," kata Sasuke. "Agar semua orang tahu bahwa kau," _milikku_ , "bagian dari Uchiha." Sasuke membasahi bibirnya. "Uchiha Sakura." Dia menyukai bagaimana nama itu meluncur di lidahnya.

Sakura menekan dua belah bibirnya pada satu sama lain. Senyumnya tertahan, nyaris mengembang, tapi ditunda oleh rasa malu yang bermuara di tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sekelumit rasa tak nyaman hinggap di dadanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menaruh barang yang diberikan Sasuke padanya di atas meja.

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Dia menangkap heran di wajah Sasuke. "Maksudku, aku bukan keturunan Uchiha. Dan klanmu itu hebat. Sementara aku—"

"Aku menikahimu dan otomatis mengganti nama keluargamu. Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas?" potong Sasuke dengan nada geram. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura. Itu membuatku kesal."

"Maaf," kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura agar gadis itu langsung menatapnya. "Aku tidak memedulikan klan asalmu, bahkan bila Haruno bukan klan sekalipun."

"Memang bukan."

Sasuke tampak kesal karena kalimatnya dipotong. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak memahami rasa tidak percaya dirimu. Kita sudah menikah, seharusnya kau paham bahwa aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu kesal, Sasuke-kun. Tapi ..." Dia menggantungkan suaranya di udara. Matanya terpejam sejenak dan mengingat kata-kata yang baru diucap Sasuke. Rasa tak nyaman itu sudah hilang entah ke mana. Senyum timbul lagi di bibirnya.

"Tapi?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Memakai lambang klan Uchiha di punggungku adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Kau harus ingat bahwa kau tidak memakainya sembarangan. Kau memakainya karena kau adalah istriku."

 _Kau adalah istriku._ Kata-kata itu menggetarkan hati Sakura. Senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Aku akan menjahitnya besok."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Sakura. Setelahnya, keheningan merajai mereka. Kedua tangan Sakura masih setia merapatkan pakaiannya. Tempat tidur berguncang. Tanpa menoleh, Sakura tahu Sasuke sudah menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tarikan lembut di bahunya. Hangat sentuhan Sasuke terasa menembus pakaian tipisnya. Sakura memundurkan tubuh, mengikuti ke mana tangan itu menariknya.

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke merambat ke pinggangnya, kemudian menetap di perutnya setelah kepalanya menyandar pada dada lelaki itu. Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya. Detakan itu nyaris membuat Sakura tak merasakan ketidaknyaman dari posisinya. Tubuhnya masih miring dan tidak menyandar pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. Dia bergerak perlahan sampai Sasuke melepas dekapannya. Sakura menyandarkan kepala pada sebelah paha Sasuke yang tengah bersila.

Tangan Sasuke berpindah ke rambutnya. Lelaki itu mengusapnya perlahan dan menyisirkan jemari pada kulit kepalanya. Mata Sakura terpejam begitu saja.

"Bahumu masih pegal?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Pegal apa?"

"Kau bilang _shiromuku_ berat hingga bahumu pegal tadi."

"Oh. Tidak."

Tiba-tiba benak Sasuke memutar pertemuan dirinya dan Sakura dengan orangtua gadis itu. Dia ingat bagaimana cara mereka menatap putrinya, dan cara mereka menatapnya. Dia ingat segala detail kecil perbedaannya seolah-olah dia tengah menggunakan _sharingan_ saat melihatnya. Tatapan mereka pada Sakura dipancarkan melalui sorot mata lembut dan wajah yang rileks. Sementara padanya ... ada sebersit kesamaan dengan cara orang-orang yang membencinya menatapnya. Terdapat kernyitan di dahi, serta wajah yang diliputi keengganan; walaupun ada senyum yang disungging untuknya, walaupun ada rasa percaya yang ditujukan padanya. Sasuke tahu orangtua Sakura masih tak menyukainya meskipun sudah menerima dirinya sebagai menantu mereka, bagian dari keluarga mereka. Dia tahu mungkin mereka sedang dalam upaya untuk melenyapkan rasa tidak suka tersebut demi Sakura, tetapi kenyataan saat ini tetaplah sama: Orangtua Sakura masih tak menyukainya.

Dia melewatkan hal tersebut seharian karena keterlibatan banyak orang dari detik ke detiknya. Dan, saat ini, saat dia merasa tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri meskipun Sakura ada di jangkauan tangannya, semuanya terasa lebih jelas.

Sentuhan Sasuke di kepala Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti. Sakura berkedip. Tubuhnya dibuat telentang hingga mendapati mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Dia tak tampak sedang tidur. Ada kernyitan tak nyaman di keningnya.

Sakura terbangun dan menatap wajah Sasuke. "Memikirkan apa?"

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Tidak ada," dustanya.

Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke. "Kau bisa berbagi denganku, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ..." Dia mengatup bibirnya ketika menatap Sakura. Sorot matanya hangat dan tulus. Bibir gadis itu melengkungkan ke khawatiran. Sasuke ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Dikecupnya puncak hidung Sakura. Senyumnya timbul. Wajahnya merona tipis. Matanya berbinar-binar, membuat iris hijaunya tampak lebih menarik. Mata Sasuke memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Sakura. Warna pakaian tidur femininnya semakin menegaskan warna mata Sakura, juga tampak kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang terang dan membuatnya semakin menarik. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi mata, lantas Sasuke lekas menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. "Kau sangat cantik." Tanpa sadar dia menyuarakan pikirannya.

Sasuke nyaris lupa apa yang hendak dia sembunyikan dari Sakura. Bahkan sekarang, dia sama sekali tak ingat lagi.

Merah di wajah Sakura mendadak memekat, sorot matanya melembut. Senyumnya melebar lagi dan Sasuke tak tahu bahwa Sakura bisa lebih cantik lagi. Itu adalah pujian verbal pertama Sasuke terhadap fisik Sakura setelah beberapa lama mereka bersama. Ritme jantung Sakura bertambah. Tangannya menggantung di kedua sisi tubuh, melupakan gaun tidurnya yang lahak.

Sakura merasa darahnya bergejolak ketika Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut, menyusuri struktur wajah; dari dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, ke pipi lagi, lantas Sasuke menyelipkan rambut yang menempel pada wajah Sakura ke belakang telinga. Tubuh Sakura mendadak menggigil sejenak saat ibu jari Sasuke mengusap kedua belah bibirnya secara perlahan. Dan Sakura memejamkan mata saat ibu jari Sasuke digantikan oleh bibirnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke bergerak di atas bibirnya. Kecupan-kecupan menghujani dari sudut ke sudut. Ketika kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan pada bibir bawahnya, tangan Sakura refleks meremas kaus Sasuke. Dia merintih lirih sebelum memutuskan untuk membalas lumatan bibir Sasuke.

Tubuhnya gemetar ketika Sasuke menekan batas bibirnya menggunakan lidah. Sakura membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu. Dia melenguh saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh isi mulutnya. Tangan pria itu merambat ke tengkuk, membelai kulit yang sontak terasa bergidik. Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa darahnya mengalir lebih banyak pada wajah hingga terasa memanas. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Panas merambat pada telapak tangannya.

Ciuman panjang itu terputus. Sakura berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengalahkan perasaan malu yang bermuara di tubuhnya. Matanya mencoba untuk tetap menatap Sasuke tanpa perlu mengalihkannya. Sasuke terengah, wajahnya memerah. Sakura sama sekali tak mampu menahan senyum.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang sampai terdengar telinganya sendiri. Dia memandang Sakura. Bahu gadis itu naik turun dalam jarak pendek. Warna pipinya senada dengan helaian rambutnya. Bibirnya basah, ukurannya membengkak jika dibandingan dengan sebelumnya. Leher dan keningnya tampak mengilap karena keringat. Kedua mata hijaunya memandang Sasuke dengan ketulusan tak terperi.

Dia ingin mendekap Sakura. Dia ingin mengecup, mencium, melumat bibir Sakura sekali lagi, dan tak yakin akan merasa cukup dengan itu. Dia ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan Sakura, seintim seorang pria dan wanita dapat terikat, dan sadar bahwa jarak kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter yang membatasi dirinya dan Sakura masih terlalu jauh. Dia menginginkan Sakura. Dia menginginkan istrinya.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekali lagi. Ciumannya semakin dalam. Tangannya memegangi punggung Sakura. Jarak mereka semakin merapat. Dia merasakan kerasnya debaran jantung Sakura saling bersahutan dengan detak jantungnya. Halusnya kain satin terasa di telapak tangannya. Dia mengusap punggung Sakura terus-menerus hingga ciumannya terlepas.

Sasuke menarik diri saat sisa oksigen dalam paru-parunya terlalu sedikit hingga membuat kepalanya pening. Dia mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata, ujung hidung, pipi, dan dagu Sakura. Bibirnya menyapu rahangnya sekilas, lantas dia menarik diri kembali. Ditatapnya mata Sakura dalam-dalam sembari tangannya perlahan melepas jubah tidur Sakura dari salah satu bahunya. Darahnya berdesir saat berkontak dengan Sakura dari kulit ke kulit.

"Tidak apa-apa?" bisiknya. Suaranya parau.

Sakura menyentuh wajah, lantas berpindah pada bahu Sasuke dan mengusapnya dengan tekanan. Dia bergidik saat mendengar desisan Sasuke dan mendapati mata hitamnya berubah menjadi semerah darah—representasi dari efek kejut dari sentuhan Sakura. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya lama hingga saat terbuka kembali ke kondisi sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher lelak yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Bohong jika Sakura mengatakan jika dirinya tidak gugup, malu atau bahkan ... takut. Namun, dia percayakan dirinya pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dan memantapkan hatinya. Dia tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng. Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke sebagai jawaban yang terlalu malu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke mengusap bahu Sakura yang kini terbuka. Tangannya melepas jubah itu dari bahu Sakura yang lainnya. Sakura menahan napasnya saat merasakan kain satin itu perlahan-lahan turun dari lengannya hingga menyentuh tempat tidur. Yang dia kenakan saat ini hanyalah gaun tidurnya. Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada untuk menutupi diri sebisanya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Sasuke sembari menarik tangannya ke sisi tubuh.

"Aku tidak seharusnya takut," kata Sakura. Dia tersenyum. "Kau suamiku."

Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis. Dia mengecup rahang istrinya sekali, berhenti sejenak untuk mempelajari respons tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu sempat terkesiap. Sasuke menarik diri dan menatap mata Sakura. Dari pancaran emosinya, dia mengetahui bahwa terkesiapnya tadi bukanlah representasi dari sebuah penolakan. Area kecupannya semakin meluas hingga merambat ke leher. Gadis itu terkesiap lagi. Dia tak perlu menarik diri untuk memahami perasaan Sakura karena tangan gadis itu menariknya mendekat. Sasuke mengulangi tindakannya di bagian leher yang lain. Aroma menyenangkan masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

Sasuke melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan, sembari mempelajari dan mempertimbangkan respons Sakura, bukan berdasarkan pengetahuan tentang cara menyenangkan wanita di atas tempat tidur. Pengetahuannya minim soal itu. Dia selalu pergi setiap kali orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai membicarakan hal itu, dia tak pernah menikmati pornografi dalam bentuk apa pun, godaan yang ditujukan padanya di meja makan restoran tadi pun tak menjelaskan apa-apa. Wawasannya soal ini hanya datang dari mimpi-mimpi samar—benar-benar samar hingga dia tak tahu apa yang _seharusnya_ dia lakukan untuk memanja Sakura—yang datang mengganggu tidurnya.

Dia ingin merasakan hangat kulit Sakura dengan jemari dan bibirnya. Dia ingin mengecap aroma manis yang terhidu hidungnya menggunakan indra lain. Dia ingin menandai Sakura sebagai miliknya dengan sebuah tanda yang kasatmata. Keinginannya diwujudkan dengan hati-hati dan lembut, sembari memastikan bahwa Sakura menyukainya seperti dirinya menyukai hal tersebut. Dia tak yakin apa yang tengah dirasakan Sakura, tapi dia merasa bahwa Sakura memang menyukainya.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura sembari menurunkan sepasang tali yang menahan gaun di bahu Sakura. Tubuh Sakura gemetar saat merasakan gaun itu merosot dengan sendirinya hingga hawa dingin membelai perutnya. Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang ketika tak menemukan tali gaun Sakura di sepanjang lengan gadis itu. Bayangan seberapa jauh gaun itu sudah jatuh tak bisa ditunda untuk memasuki benaknya. Sasuke terdorong untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Dia menarik diri dan membuka matanya. Mata Sakura masih terpejam erat-erat. Dia sudah memastikan kebenaran sekelebat bayangan di benaknya. Gairah semakin menjalarkan panas pada seluruh saraf-sarafnya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung menatap mata Sasuke. Telinga lelaki itu memerah. Tangannya memegang ujung kausnya sendiri dan melepasnya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu rupawan meski dengan ketidaksempurnaan fisiknya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dada Sasuke. Jemarinya mengusap bagian yang Sasuke ingat merupakan bekas lukanya. Napas pria itu memendek. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah lagi.

"Ini bekas luka apa?" tanya Sakura sembari menyentuh bilur yang tampak paling parah. Kikuk masih menempel di wajahnya. Tangannya masih belum berhenti mengusap. Salah satunya merambat ke bahu Sasuke, kemudian ke lengannya.

"Ditusuk _katana_ -ku sendiri."

"Apa?" Sakura tersentak. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Madara yang melakukannya setelah membuat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak."

Sentuhan Sakura merambat ke punggung Sasuke. Dia dapat merasakan bekas luka yang sejajar dengan bekas luka yang berada di dada Sasuke. Mata Sakura melebar. "Sebuah keajaiban kau masih bisa hidup setelah mengalami luka ini."

"Aku tertolong."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke atas rasa syukurnya karena lelaki itu masih bisa ada di sini bersamanya setelah luka yang merusak bagian vital tersebut. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan sengatan listrik atas pertemuan kulit ke kulit. Dia mengecup bahu Sasuke, kemudian lehernya, dan menarik diri hingga cukup untuk mengecup bekas lukanya.

"Aku bersyukur kau selamat dari ini," ucap Sakura tulus.

Sakura semakin mundur dan menutupi tubuhnya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya. Selain karena malu, ada sepintas rasa tidak percaya diri akan bentuk tubuhnya. Dia sadar dirinya terlalu kurus dan tidak seksi. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit percaya diri adalah pinggangnya yang cenderung berukuran bagus—setidaknya itulah menurutnya. Dan pinggang yang membuatnya percaya diri tersebut masih disamarkan oleh gundukan pakaian yang belum sepenuhnya lepas dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke membuka silangan tangan gadis itu pelan-pelan. Dia mengusap kulit Sakura lembut. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mendamba dan memuja, membuat seluruh rasa tidak percaya diri Sakura melenyap seketika. Sakura menggigit bibir; merasakan jejak panas dari setiap sentuhan lembut Sasuke. Sentuhan yang memanjakannya itu berhenti di perutnya.

"Ini ulah Madara juga?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengelus bekas luka di perut Sakura. Dia ingat Madara pernah menusuk Sakura di perutnya hingga menembus ke punggung.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ulah Sasori, anggota Akatsuki. Bekas luka yang ditimbulkan Madara langsung lenyap berkat ini," dia menunjuk tanda di dahinya, "sementara saat melawan Sasori aku belum menguasai jurus itu." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Aku hampir mati. Sepertimu, aku tertolong. Nenek Chiyo, tetua Suna, yang menolongku."

Sasuke pernah mendengar bahwa Sasori memang dikalahkan Sakura dan seorang tetua dari Suna. Namun, dia baru mendengar cuplikan ceritanya secara langsung dari Sakura.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada lengan kanan Sakura. Dia mengusap tiga bilur yang tampak muncul di saat yang sama. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Sakura menyentuh lengannya sendiri hingga bersinggungan dengan tangan Sasuke. "Tercambuk ekor _Kyuubi_ ," desah Sakura. "Aku tahu Naruto tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku tahu itu bukan Naruto. Dia sangat marah saat bertemu Orochimaru dan pria itu berkata seolah-olah kau adalah propertinya hingga lepas kendali dan menimbulkan munculnya ekor keempat _Kyuubi_."

Sasuke tertegun. Dia tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat, tapi tak menduga bahwa dia sekuat itu. Cambukan ekor _Kyuubi_ pasti terasa sakit sekali hingga bekasnya masih ada sampai sekarang—meskipun tampak sangat samar yang membuat Sasuke tak menyadari bekas itu ada sampai ketika dia memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Sakura. Luka-luka parah yang pernah dialami Sakura tak cukup untuk membunuhnya. Dia masih hidup dan tampak baik-baik saja. Sasuke mengecup bekas cambukan itu. Dia menarik diri dan menatap mata Sakura. "Kau adalah gadis yang kuat."

Sakura terenyuh. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat."

Percakapan tentang cerita di balik bekas luka ini membuat Sakura rileks dan kehilangan rasa gugup dan takutnya. Ada beberapa bilur lain yang ingin Sakura tanyakan sebabnya, tapi pertanyaannya ditelan kembali setelah Sasuke berkata, "Aku pernah menyakitimu di sini." Intonasi penyesalan menuturkannya. Tangan lelaki itu mengusap lehernya.

Mata Sakura terpejam. Ada sekelumit rasa perih yang melanda hatinya ketika mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu. "Aku tahu itu bukan kau," ujarnya lirih. "Itulah sebabnya ... aku berkehendak untuk ... menghentikanmu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya penuh penyesalan. Dia membukanya lagi seiring satu embus napas panjang. "Itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling kusesali," katanya.

Dia menatap mata Sakura yang sudah terbuka. Sorot pengertian terpancar dari sana hingga menyentuh hatinya. Sakura sudah memaafkan rasa sakit yang Sasuke torehkan padanya sejak lelaki itu meminta maaf dengan tulus di lembah akhir yang sudah hancur.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lagi. Ciumannya itu membuatnya semakin haus dari kecup ke kecup yang entah bagaimana menimbulkan dorongan untuk membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur. Dia memutus ciumannya saat sadar bahwa Sakura sudah terbaring di bawahnya. Tangannya membelai bahu Sakura lagi.

"Katakan apa yang kaubutuhkan."

Wajah Sakura memerah hebat hingga merambat ke leher dan telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memintanya begitu?! Ketidakpekaannya terpancar dengan jelas dalam permintaannya. Sakura tidak mungkin mengungkapkan apa yang tubuhnya butuhkan dari Sasuke. Mendengar permintaannya saja sudah membuatnya teramat sangat malu. Dia menggeleng. "Lakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan. Aku akan memberitahumu ji-jika aku ... tidak me-menyukainya."

Sentuhan Sasuke merambat ke payudaranya. Napas Sakura tersengal. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Kau—kau akan tahu sendiri."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau perlu lilin aromaterapi?"

Sakura tertawa hingga bahunya terguncang. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Istrinya cantik, cantik sekali. Dia bersukacita gadis itu miliknya.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, itu akan romantis sekali," katanya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mendamba. Tangannya mengalung di leher suaminya. "Tapi aku tidak sedang ingin berpisah darimu barang satu detik pun."

Sasuke mendengus, dengusan yang keluar sebagai tawa. Kecupan ditujukan pada kening Sakura. Dia lantas kembali membelai tubuh Sakura dan memberi tekanan tertentu pada bagian-bagian yang diinginkannya—penasaran bagaimana respons yang akan ditunjukan istrinya. Sakura terkesiap di setiap sentuhannya. Namanya disebut dengan intonasi yang membuatnya kecanduan untuk mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

Sakura tak tampak tersakiti, tapi Sasuke masih takut melukainya. "Katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu."

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menyentuhnya lagi menggunakan tangannya, bibirnya, lidahnya, dan sentuhan lain yang terjadi dari kulit ke kulit. Buncahan euforia meledak di dadanya saat Sasuke menerima apa yang selama ini sudah dia jaga hanya untuk suaminya— _untuk Sasuke-nya_. Dia berupaya untuk tetap membuka matanya sampai malam panjang itu ditutup dengan dekapan hangat dari Sasuke serta kecupan di keningnya.

Sebelum Sakura menutup matanya, dia tersadar bahwa malam ini adalah malam paling indah dalam hidupnya. Malam yang tak akan pernah tanggal dari ingatannya sampai kapan pun.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

A/n:

Ngerasa penutup chapter ini abal tapi udah gak tau gimana benerinnya lagi u,u Di fic ini gak ada lemon, but I didn't say anything about lime:) /heh. Atau segini jg masih kurang halus buat lime, ya ... (/-\\) yang jelas saya gak mau banget nulis lemon eksplisit.

Buat yang tanya fic lain bakal dilanjut atau nggak, iya bakal dilanjut kok, tapi ... gak tau kapan (...) Fic yang masih ada di akun saya dan gak ada label "discontinued" pasti akan dilanjut.

Btw saya sadar banget alur fic ini tuh ke mana-mana. Plot hole juga kehitung banyak. Intinya, saya ngerasa fic ini berantakan lol jadi ada rencana ingin remake, tapi remake-nya bakal saya buat light novel dan saya bakal buka po untuk itu. Yang di ffn bakal tetap ada tapi ya versi berantakannya. Remake-nya gak akan saya publish di sini www. Adakah yang minat? :"D ini baru rencana sih, belum tau ada realisasi atau nggak :")

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

daffodila.


End file.
